RaiXGear: A CPU Guardian's Love Story
by ZetaGundam006
Summary: A young warrior is about to experience love once more, after years of loneliness, loss and longing. And his partner is none other than a certain CPU Candidate. Soon, his newfound love for her would grant him the role that can change the course of fate. How will this relationship progress? (Rated-M for your safety. This is the new Hyperdimension Z Gundam)
1. First Encounter

**_(A/N: Hi guys. So, I kinda skimped out on Hyperdimension Z Gundam for a while because basically, I ran out of motivation. Its hard to emulate the battle scenes, and some people say its too "cheesy". Too generic. I also get criticism for using too much cliché dialogues and such. I'm sorry. I'm only a beginner. I have imagination. Its just hard for me to interpret them and turn them into something new like fictions and stuff, okay?_**

 ** _So, I began this alternate timeline where no major war is going on. Basically a seemingly peaceful world. For Raiken and the other characters to develop friendships and romance. Arcs are also alternate timelines for each girl (with some exceptions…). Its kinda easier for me. So, hope you enjoy and have a nice day.)_**

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 1

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

It was 7:30AM in the morning. The sun shone through my window, forcing me to cover my face under the sheets. I then awaken to the sound of my phone alarm. I then groggily sat up and looked around to where my phone was.

It was one of those limited alarm clock apps you can use to wake you up with cute phrases like "Onii-chan, wake up, time to start the day" or some shit. It blared throughout the room like crazy, forcing me to get up and discontinue my "extra 10 minutes" of sleep. I then rubbed my eyes as I stared out the window, looking at the bright day before me. Honestly, it was a good day to go outside and meet with friends today.

I got up, dressed up, and went downstairs. My house is a little bit on the elite side of things, I might say. Not that I brag of it. It's not really a measure of how cool I am. It's a nice big 3-story house with a big backyard, and some ornamental design features to it. I have to say, I couldn't have bought this big place if I wasn't a hard worker.

As I go down the last flight of stairs, I was greeted by my sweet older sister, Naomi, patiently waiting for me at the dining table like usual. _"Good morning, little brother."_ she smiled.

" _Mornin' Nee-san."_ I rubbed my eyes more to clear my vision further. _"What's cooking?"_ I asked.

" _Your usual."_ and there it was, settled before me, a delicious omelette and some bacon and hashbrowns. I couldn't ask for more.

" _You better hurry up, little bro. Or your superiors are gonna force you some lame workout sessions with the rookies."_ she reminded me as if she was my mother, frowning a bit with concern. _"Sorry. I will. Anyway, thanks for the meal as always…"_ and I finally dug in.

I work at the military. More specifically, the Federation. It's a multi-national military organization at Planet Earth, Gamindustri's neighboring planet. I'm working as a commander and a strategist. I am also the youngest of them all, considering I'm just 21. Whenever trouble arises, be it at Earth or Gamindustri itself, I'm called upon to the battlefield to settle the issues ahead. Terrorism, assaults from rogue groups and other contingencies against us are just another day at the office.

But nowadays, most of the time, I work at an office desk at the edge of the city in Planeptune. Just signing papers, listening to announcements, attending strategy and daily meetings, it's pretty much a routine. I'm pretty much bored of it sometimes.

After breakfast, I then went up and took a bath, then go dress up in my commander's uniform. It's a black variant, considering I'm part of the elite group. Wore all my badges, and anything a proper commander should wear. I then stared at the mirror, at myself. I pretty much frowned and told myself _"You can do this. It's your duty. Mom and Dad are watching over you. Don't disappoint them."_

A knock on my door. It was my sister again. _"Raiken, dear. Are you ready? Its nearly 8 AM."_

" _Yeah, sis. I'm ready."_ I then opened the door, as she greeted me with a gentle smile.

" _As always, you're looking great. I hope you have a good day at work, honey."_ Geez, I'm not a little kid anymore…

She led me to the gate of my house lightly, as I turned to her. _"I don't know if some new people are gonna be meeting me, but I'm sure I'll only take half-time for today."_

" _Of course. Take care."_ as I waved back at her while walking away.

I have a car, but it's outta gas. Yeah. But, I usually just take a walk to see the city fully, and watch the people who I pass by doing their daily activities.

Kids playing, adults chatting, teens gossiping. Its peaceful here in Planeptune. I hear the CPU is just as casual as the people, or maybe even beyond casual…

As I began to turn right at the next intersection, someone bumped into me.

" _Kyah!"_ as she fell on her bum onto the floor, dropping her groceries.

I immediately gasped and got down to help her.

" _I-I'm so sorry, miss. Are you alright?"_ I then made out with my own eyes who the person in question was.

" _I-I'm sorry…I wasn't watching where I'm going and—"_

And that's all I remembered hearing from her as the rest of her words couldn't reach me as I gaze upon the face of the person, flustered and bowing her head in apology.

That light-purple, almost lilac hair, that trademark D-Pad hairclip on her head, her sailor uniform-like outfit, and her face that glows with both innocence and dignity. There's no doubt about it.

It was Planeptune's CPU Candidate, Nepgear. Sister to the CPU of this nation, Neptune. I immediately bowed apologetically as well after realizing.

" _No, no…I'm the one who should be blamed. I'm so sorry, Lady Nepgear…"_

" _I-Its fine, really. I'm just really clumsy sometimes."_ Trust me, what she said is just an understatement.

" _Your groceries…"_ I picked the contents that were thrown out of the bag and returned them gently into the bag. _"Here, my Lady. Please."_ I bowed again.

The innocent lilac-colored lady smiled at me with a blush as she took the bag from my hands. _"Thank you, sir…"_

And suddenly…her eyes suddenly widened as she took a good look at me.

" _Wait a minute, aren't you that famous artist in the hobby magazines and that Neptuber and Youtuber who shows off his models and robotic machine and reviews them?!"_ Whoa, calm your tits, girl. That surprised the heck out of me.

" _U-Uhh…y-yes. I'm TsutsumiChronicles001. Raiken. I-It's an honor to meet you, Lady Nepgear."_ I smiled awkwardly.

" _Yes! I finally got a chance to meet you! Gosh…Oh, I'm sorry if I got too excited…"_ She bowed again, smiling.

" _It's okay. Its natural."_ I shook her hand gently, giving her a warm expression.

" _W-What brings you here, Raiken?"_ she asked.

" _I'm heading to work. I'm only working half-day today. I don't know what I'll be doing next. I still have my backlogs waiting to be finished, but that will be saved for another day."_

" _I-I see…uhm…"_ she began to blush _"C-Can I be your friend, Raiken?"_ she bowed lower.

" _Of course. I've been wanting to meet a prominent person like you as well."_ I nodded, making her smile in glee.

" _Thank you! Can we exchange numbers and emails? O-Oh, and I'm new to this site called Facebook. Similar to Nepbook, but from Earth, right?"_

" _Yeah. Just like ours. And sure, I don't mind."_ and then I exchanged my contact details. Then I looked at my clock.

" _Oh. 8 frickin' 30. I'll nearly be late…"_ I gritted my teeth a bit.

" _O-Oh, I'm sorry for delaying you. I-I have to return back to the Basilicom now. Thanks for today…uhm…S-See you later!"_ And off she goes, flustered, running with her groceries in hand.

Wait a minute…she dropped something on the ground. It was a rare type of RAM to be installed into a computer or something. I picked it up, then tried to pursue her, but she was already too far away. Bummer.

"… _Oh dear. Well, I'll keep this safe with me for a while. I'll try to contact her again later."_ And then I walked my way to work.

That fateful encounter started everything between me and the beautiful purple Goddess Candidate…


	2. Everyday Life

RaiXGear Chapter 2

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Hi. I'm Nepgear…uhm…anyway…

I was out to buy some groceries for a party hosted by Neptune tomorrow. Neptune particularly wanted me to buy a lot of pudding. Apparently, pudding was most of the content of one of my grocery bags. So typical of Neptune to ask for that much amount of pudding.

But, the trip wasn't all exhausting. I finally met one of the most prominent people on the Internep, Raiken. He's awfully nice even when not behind the monitor.

Raiken S. Tsutsumi is also one of Gamindustri's finest commanders. Originally hailing from Planet Earth, our neighboring planet, Raiken was moved to Gamindustri to provide us support. Because of he and his comrade's support, we were able to advance in technology and are capable of protecting ourselves from threats around.

Aside from all that info, well, he's more or less warm-hearted and open-minded. Even if it's for just a few minutes, I treasure those moments we shared.

So, I then returned back home, groceries in hand.

" _I'm hoooome! Neptune?"_ I called out.

Instead of Neptune answering the call, a fairy-sized human sitting on a tome floats towards me. It was Histoire, our nation's Oracle.

" _Welcome home, Nepgear. And have you brought those groceries?"_ she asked.

" _Y-Yes, I have. They were a bit heavy…"_

" _Good work. Neptune is slacking off again. Even though she is the one to be hosting this party."_ Histoire slumped, annoyed by my big sister's laziness like usual.

" _I-I'm sorry…I'll remind her again about it later…please don't worry so will sure be a big day, so save your energy."_ I replied.

" _Very well. I will leave it to you then. If you need me, I shall be at my office."_ she bowed and then drifted off to the office.

I sighed and went upstairs to the main room where Neptune is. She's pretty much playing video games again. Beside her is some soda and some leftover cake that we had a day ago.

" _Oh, hiya Nep Jr.! Welcome back, my sweet lil' sis."_ she casually greeted.

" _Hi Neptune. Well, I got all the stuff we need for tomorrow. We'll be ready at about afternoon. Are you sure about this though? Everyone seems busy at the moment."_ I worried.

Noire and Uni are always busy with paperworks and stuff. Lastation is a really developed country because of those two working so hard each day after all. Especially Noire. She's always working non-stop. Neptune kind of makes fun of her for being a loner because of it.

Uni on the other hand, is striving to get equal or best her sister. She's always having an inferiority complex, as some tell me. But, its cute that she's giving it her best in a way.

Meanwhile in Lowee, Blanc is always busy too. Most of the time, she loves to either read books that weigh more than 3 Lastation consoles stacked together, or create fanfictions. She doesn't go out much unless invited upon or in an emergency crisis.

And since she keeps her twin sisters Rom and Ram from going outside, they're pretty much stuck too. Mina is also as concerned as I am about those two. They really need to learn the outside world by themselves.

Well…Leanbox, however…is a different story.

Vert, the sole Goddess of Leanbox, is pretty much a shut-in. She's always in her room playing games. Chika sure is having some trouble there about it. All Vert does aside from paperwork is games, anime and manga. She's pretty much an otaku.

Although, one person did come to mind. The one I just encountered minutes ago.

" _Hey, Neptune. Can I invite someone over?"_ I cheerfully asked.

" _Eh? A new friend, Nep. Jr.? *GASP* Wait…you don't happen to meet a man in your life by any chance?!"_ Neptune immediately concluded.

" _W-What?! N-No, I don't mean it like that! I-I just met a new friend on the way back."_ I retorted shyly.

" _Ohmigosh, Nep. Jr. has a new male crush! I never expected of my little junior to find hearts at this age. Ah, fanfictions these days sure are…colorful with romance!"_ she continued on.

" _Like I said, it's not like that, sis! Geez…"_ I screamed back, flustered and pink-red.

" _Mhm…so…who's the lucky prince?"_ Neptune asked.

" _Well…its Raiken S. Tsutsumi. Y-You know, the vlogger."_

Neptune seemed confused. _"…What?"_

" _Oh right, you don't know him. Well, he's pretty famous. He would like to meet you too, Neptune! It will be fun bringing him here!"_ I happily replied.

" _Well, the more the merrier! And it will be swell to meet an OC character. He has to be cool, right?!"_ And there goes her meta sentences again…

" _Y-Yeah! It'll be fun!"_ I cheerfully exclaimed.

I then fumbled around my pockets randomly, and I realized something is missing.

It was my RAM chip. I forgot, I was going to upgrade my computer today.

" _Oh no!"_

" _W-What's the matter, Nepgear?"_

" _My RAM chip! It's missing!"_ I slouched in misery _"Oh no…I saved all of my allowance on it…Its gone…"_ I sadly sighed to myself.

" _Aww, don't worry my dear little tech junkie. I'll buy ya another one."_ Neptune smiled.

" _R-Really? B-But that's expensive…"_

" _No sweat, my little junior. I had extra pay from doing a little quests!"_

" _Wow…that's great. You actually worked today…"_

" _W-Well…Pissty commanded me to. So…"_ she looked away awkwardly. _"A-Anyway, my lovely Nep. Jr., don't worry. I'll buy ya that chip in no time flat!"_ Neptune grinned. She was so cute. I squealed afterwards.

" _Yay! I love you, Neptune!"_ I hugged her tight as a bear.

" _G-Gyuuuh…S-Sure, Nepgear…a-aggh…so tight…"_ I let go of her afterwards. _"S-Sorry…"_

Histoire entered the room, smiling.

" _You two had best prepare lunch. IF and Compa will return soon from their trip."_

" _Oh, right! Iffy is gonna nag at me again if I don't do a little cookin'. Lets go, Nep. Jr."_ she led me to the kitchen as I layed down the groceries.

" _So, Nep. Jr., about that hot dude you were talking about, does he play games?"_ Neptune casually asked.

" _He plays LOTS of games! He has done a lot of genres too and uploads his recordings to Neptube. Geez. You were stuck into video games that you don't know what's up. He's on the Trending Channels list."_

" _Ho! Is he like Vert? A full-blast gamer? Oooh, I would love to play some games with him. Any game he wants, really!"_ Neptune smirked. _"Anything else about him?"_

" _He's just really an overall nice person. I just happened to meet him, and I already feel his kindness. We can trust him, right? I'm sure you'll be friends with him in no time flat."_ I replied.

" _Heh, of course, he might be the OC of this fiction too. As always, plot really will tell how he may be like…"_

Wow…her fourth wall breaking is never going to get old now, isn't it?

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

"… _and so we're going to begin transfer of the 11_ _th_ _Armored Division and 82_ _nd_ _Infantry Regiment to these areas here…"_ a fellow commander narrated his report before our superior in charge.

" _I see. Well then, are your papers secure for this matter?" asked our superior, General Craig Dameron._

" _Yes sir. I'm already on it."_ he replied back.

" _Good work. Dismissed."_ and the commander left the room with a salute and bow. I on the other hand remained, standing before the General in attention, awaiting further orders.

" _How about you, Tsutsumi? Have you filed your papers?"_

" _Yes sir. I'm also finished with both documents and hard copies of the transfer. I will supervise them after 4 days to make sure everything is secure. "_ I replied back.

" _No need to make it too early, Tsutsumi. You push yourself too hard. Noble, but not all the time do you have to do things ahead of time. Haste makes waste sometimes, you know."_ the 45-year old general replied back after puffing some smoke from his electronic cigarette.

" _Y-Yes sir."_ I bowed.

The general sighed. Although he had a significant rank and authority over us, he treats us well. Equal. We were all brave comrades in his point of view. He thinks that because he went through the same rigorous training that we did, and how determined we were while we trained and battled, we were all similar to him in his eyes. He sat down on his desk, putting down the e-cigar and writing on some documents.

"… _So, how is your sister?"_ after a moment of silence, he finally started speaking casually, and calmly.

" _S-Sir?"_ I asked softly.

" _It's alright, kid. At ease. Have a seat."_ he told me starkly, telling me to ease my stance.

I took a seat on the sofa in front of him. A moment of silence once again passed.

" _M-My sister is doing alright, sir. She just got recently promoted to manager back at Shakeys."_

" _Good on her then. Your mother and father must be very proud wherever they are."_ he said with a sort of sad tone. That tone alone got my mood a little sadder as I remember my parents since he also knew them very well. _"Congratulate her for me, will you? I wanted to see her, but I just don't have the time lately."_

" _T-Thank you, sir. I-I'll definitely tell her that."_ I replied with a smile.

The old man stood up from his chair and took a seat next to the sofa before me. On the table was a pot of tea, and some crackers made by him. _"Have some."_

I thanked him and grabbed a cracker and a cup of tea, graciously eating.

" _Lately, you've also been doing your work well, even ahead of time. Perfect, but too perfect. Remember, kid; Einstein once said that if you don't make mistakes, you won't learn something new."_ And he was right about that.

" _Yes sir. I'm sorry. I just want to do what I can for my troops. I want to be a good example for the men and women who are giving their lives just for the sake of peace. You too, General. You yourself are doing quite an excellent job."_ I said silently.

" _And we're grateful to have brave men like you. Just like your parents. But, it's not gonna be easy to keep doing this. You have to take a break sometime, son."_ he told me in a fatherly voice.

" _Yes sir. I'm just wanting to follow my father's legacy…"_

Moment of silence. During that moment, all I can think of are my parents. They passed away when me and my older brother and sister were at our early teen years. My older brother is back on Earth serving in the Navy. The sad times that started from that very day they both passed away, the hardship and pain and loneliness, it came back to me.

After silence, Craig looked up and smiled as he drinks his tea. _"Tell you what, kid. For your hard work and excellent conduct, I'll be allowing you semi-temporary leave after you conduct the inspection of the new arrivals. A free vacation rather. You can report to my office if you do wish for more work, but during this time, you're free to do as you wish."_

" _W-What? Really, sir? Why?"_

" _Like I said, you've already helped out enough, son. You did your best. You deserve some rest and all that. I'm sure you have friends and family waiting on you."_

He returned to his desk to get a thin piece of paper. It was a check. A five-hundred thousand dollar check. I was surprised as he wrote my name on it and a bit of details.

" _Here you go, kid. You're semi-annual pay. You've earned it. Use it wisely."_ he smiled again.

" _T-Thank you, sir. I'll keep working hard."_ I replied with a bow.

" _Now, don'tcha keep all that gold to yourself, sonny. Share it too when you or other people need it. Oh, and on the side, get a hot girl. You're more suited with a lady than you being suave and single, you son of a gun."_ he winked at me teasingly.

" _Hahaha! You bet, sir."_ I also give a wink.

We both stood from our respective seats and shook hands firmly, nodding at each other.

" _Thank you sir. It's been a good day today."_ I began.

" _You too, son. Dismissed. Leave your vacation letters to me. I will call you when I need you."_

I saluted and bowed before I left. The old man the returned to his seat, doing more documents as I close the door.

The rest of my half-time was just evaluation. I returned to my office, calmly sitting down on my desk. As I looked at the time, it was 12:15PM. I had to sign more papers before I leave. I took a look at some more documents, and granted some papers for soldiers. Some casual short talk here and there. They know me to be the shy type sometimes.

Occasionally, I would look at 2 photo frames sitting beside my desk lamp. In one frame was a picture of my family when I was young. The other contained a picture of me and my girlfriend, Kurumi, who passed away 2 years ago. I smiled sadly at it whenever I was alone. Somehow, I also get motivated to do better, just remembering the happy memories from my family and my girlfriend back then. Yet, sadness and guilt because of loss and longing still haunts me to this very day.

 _"Kurumi-chan...I'll do my best for you and live, as you have wanted me to...even without you, I will live on and make myself better. My parents too would be happy if I did...so, you guys can rest easy..."_ I sadly told myself as I returned to signing papers.

As soon as I ended my shift, some soldiers came to greet me. _"Good afternoon, Commander. Taking the day off?"_ a female soldier from my team asked.

" _Yeah. You train hard, ladies and gents. Soon, we will begin advanced combat maneuvers, decision and proper behaviors and situational analysis from 0730 hours to 1330 hours. Understood?"_

All of them reply in unison. _"Sir, yes sir!"_

" _Good. I'll be going now. Stay strong, team."_ we saluted each other and then I left the building.

I walked my way home again. It was 12:30PM in the afternoon. I decided to take some time off before heading back home, taking a view of more of Planeptune's daily livelihood and routines.


	3. Sudden Invitation

_(A/N: Hello again, guys. So, yeah. I really do find this kind of fic easier. I WILL continue Hyperdimension Z Gundam though, because ever since I began to create this, more and more ideas on how the relationships in that timeline will progress. Also, character development concepts are coming back to me. I will try my best to at least continue this on. Don't worry, I ain't giving up yet._

 _Anyway, enjoy the 3rd chapter for the RaiXGear arc._

 _Oh, and on a sidenote, Raiken will be the only male character I will represent in each arc._

 _Because, why not? I created him anyway. Now, onto the fic!)_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 3

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Later at lunchtime, IF and Compa had just arrived, full of baggage on their hands as Histoire opens the door. They had just arrived from their journey to one of Earth's space colonies, Side 4, a lush, peaceful colony filled with much wonders that intrigued me, also making me want to visit. Although, I could not neglect work here in the Basilicom, so Neptune and I had to stay behind.

" _Welcome home, you two."_ greeted the Oracle.

" _Hey there, guys! It's good to be back. Man, that was a fun trip."_ IF leaned on the wall for a bit, visibly tired from the long journey.

" _We missed you, Histy, Ge-Ge…"_ the nurse with peach hair cutely replied.

" _We missed you too, guys. Welcome back!"_ I gave the two a hug.

" _Ah, geez, Gear. That's enough…phew."_ she hugs back anyway. Compa immediately returns the embrace. Compa's was a bit tighter.

As we go upstairs to the living room, Neptune immediately rushed out to greet us. Apparently, she just came from the bathroom. _"Iffy! Compaaaaa!"_ and she gave the two a tight bear hug.

" _Geez, Nep. Clam down. We've only gone for a week."_ IF responded.

" _Nep-Neeeeep!"_

" _Let us have lunch, everybody. Nepgear has prepare quite the lovely cuisine once more for you two."_ Histoire interjected. _"I will prepare some lemonade."_

I helped out the two travelers with their baggage, leading to their rooms to and fro. They were heavy to say the least. As I helped them out, they told me their experience in the space colony just outside their world, the peaceful life there, the good people, little to no crime and stable status. The place they called paradise.

Apparently, the two also bought a lot of souvenirs from the various countries of Earth in that colony. Japanese goods, American goods, French apparels and everything. It was a breathtaking experience.

During lunch…

"… _I never knew that the Feddies are real strict about their laws too. Like, commit a crime or even break the rules about curfew hours, you will be detained and questioned immediately! Like, I nearly got past the curfew time on the way back to the hotel…Wow."_ IF narrated.

" _Although the neighbors are very warm-welcoming. They were super-duper nice. They even sometimes invite us to a karaoke on the top floor."_ Compa cheerfully added.

" _So, the Feddies have nice duds and stuff too, right? Typical utopia-like, plot-convenient stuff like automated coffee machines and chairs in those cylindrical worlds!"_ Neptune once again was being meta. Oh geez…

" _Well, Neptune, the people of Earth are not all that rich in some places. I kinda researched demography a bit aside from learning their technology."_ I said.

" _Anyway, aside from Nep breaking the fourth wall, what's going on your end, Gear?"_ IF asked.

" _Hey!"_ Neptune screamed. _"I don't break it every sentence, Iffy! You meaaaanie!"_

" _Oh, Nep-Nep, you're the same as ever."_ Compa politely told her.

" _Uhm…well, I met a cool vlogger today while I was buying the stuff we need for tomorrow's party."_ I narrated with eagerness to them.

" _Yeah…*snork* your crush."_ Neptune smirked evily.

" _I told you, it's not like that, sis!…I have no one with interest yet…"_ I bashfully exclaimed.

" _Nep-Nep, stop teasing Ge-Ge. She might have a panic attack."_ said Compa once again with her polite voice.

" _So, who's the person you're referring to, Gear?"_ IF asked.

" _Raiken S. Tsutsumi."_ IF immediately bursted in excitement. _"WHAT?! FOR REAL?!"_

" _Yeah. I just happened to run into him as he was heading for work at the military."_ I added.

" _That's so coooool! Ohmigosh, Gear! What did he say to you?!"_

IF is also a fan of Raiken, particularly his videos showcasing his weapon creations based on his own ideas, be it from an anime or a real life military weapon. She also loves his vlogs, showcasing part of his daily life and opinions of various things. She also follows his blog on Chirper, and is always on the lookout for a new update from him.

" _He said we can be friends. He wants to meet us if we have the time. Although, we didn't talk much, because he had to go to work. I did get his contact details though."_ I narrated.

" _Wow, when I hear it from Ge-Ge, he seems like a really nice person! I want to meet him too."_ Compa clasps her hands together in enthusiasm.

Histoire decides to join in our colorful conversation regarding Raiken. She floats beside me and IF.

" _I agree with Compa. I have met him a couple of times while he delivers his monthly reports of the Federation's activity. He is indeed a humble one."_ she warmly commented.

" _Hey, Nep. Jr, we should contact him now! We gotta give the dude the go signal!"_ Neptune appeared from my back, hugging me tight.

" _G-Gaaaah! N-Neptune! P-Please don't surprise me like that…"_ I blushed.

" _You always fall for it everytime. But, that sweet sis-bonding stuff aside, we should call him and tell him that we're inviting him to our jam!"_ Neptune raised her fist up in the air with much enthusiasm than Compa.

" _Uhh, he might be busy at the moment…-!"_ before I can finish my sentence, she grabs my N-Gear and opens the contacts tab. _"A-Aaaaah! Neptune! What are you doing?!"_

" _Oh, just giving him a call!"_ Neptune was grinning. IF and Compa only sighed, watching the skit she was making unfold.

Neptune began to search for the contacts that start with R, and there the contact was. She immediately clicked on it and clicked the button.

" _Here ya go, Nep. Jr! Tell him away!"_ Neptune gave the N-Gear back to me, I bashfully looked at the screen. Raiken's profile photo looked very handsome indeed that I can't help but blush.

" _W-Wait! Why me?!"_ I exclaimed in embarrassment.

" _Because you're the one who has made the first meeting with him. Come on, Gear, have some courage. He ain't gonna judge you."_ IF replied.

" _You can do it, Ge-Ge!"_

IF, Compa and Histoire closed in on the N-Gear as well. Apparently, Neptune clicked on the video call button, making me even more flustered.

The dial tone then began ringing, as we wait in anticipation.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

A few minutes earlier…

It was 1:25PM in the afternoon. I took a little stroll down by the mall, greeting back towards some of the people who recognize me well through my shades. I was a bit known to some people who approach me just to say hi.

Before I began buying the things me and my sister currently need, I deposited my check at the bank, only taking about 20% off of it with me. Then, I stopped by various shops, buying some medicine for my migraines, some snacks and drinks, and occasionally some Tamiya spray paint cans from a crafts store for my next Gundam model kit project.

I stopped by the local hobby shop, hoping to find some models that took my interest. I ended up grabbing 2 models, both of which are big boxes. The cashier immediately catered to me with much enthusiasm, since he also knows my Neptube channel and my videos. _"Oh, sir Raiken! That would be about… 7500 credits."_ the cashier smiled at me as I gave him my credit card. _"Here. Oh, and here's a tip for you."_ I gave him extra 500.

" _Thank you, sir. It's such an honor to serve you with the merchandises here!"_

" _Don't sweat it. Just keep doing your job well, alright? And—"_

I suddenly hear my smartphone ringing, "Insomnia" by Craig David back on Earth as the ringtone. I grabbed it to see who was calling me.

To my surprise, the caller is none other than Lady Nepgear. Her profile picture looking very much polite and cheerful. I then suddenly remembered that I gave her my contact details earlier this morning.

I answered the call after a moment of looking at the phone. _"Hello?"_

Lady Nepgear replied in a bashful tone. _"U-Uhm, hello? Raiken-san?"_

" _Yes, this is me. Is this Lady Purple Sister?"_ I replied formally.

" _Y-Yes! This is Nepgear. Hi!"_ she shyly, yet happily proclaimed.

" _Oh, Lady Nepgear. What is it? Do you need something?"_

" _Uhm, well…"_ her tone was soft and nervous, I can definitely tell.

Then suddenly, another voice rang out from the other line. _"Wooooow. His voice is so cool and deep like a typical shounen character from a great mecha anime!"_

…Huh?

" _U-Uh…who is this?"_ I curiously and awkwardly asked.

" _Hi there! I'm your one and only, Nep-Nep! CPU of Planeptune! Nice ta meet'cha!"_

I dropped my shopping bag as soon as I heard the sentence. Needless to say, I was shocked.

The absolute, cheerful and enthusiastic tone of her voice, the vibe people get when they hear or see an extremely upbeat person, it was the CPU of Planeptune herself, Neptune.

I stood there dumbfounded, and in silence. I was surprised by what I just heard and realized.

"… _Uhh…did I scare him off by any chance?"_ I can hear her talking to Nepgear on the other line.

" _Geez, Neptune. J-Just be quiet for a bit, please?"_

" _Oh, uh…okie-dokie. Sorry-dorry, Mr. Hotshot! I'm just rrrreeeaaaallly upbeat about this invitation flag and stuff."_

" _I-It's okay…uhh…its fine."_ I replied, a sweat drop falling down my cheek.

" _I-I'm so sorry about that, Raiken-san. A-Anyway…a-are you free tomorrow?"_ she shyly asked me.

" _Yes. I've been given a break tomorrow. Why do you ask, my Lady?"_ I answered.

" _Well, Neptune and I decided to throw a party tomorrow in our Basilicom. Uhm, we want to invite you."_ she narrated.

" _O-Oh. Uhm, sure thing, my Lady. I'll tell my sister first. I need her permission. But don't worry, I will come. I'm looking forward to it. "_ I replied with confidence.

" _Oh, yay! We can see each other again."_ she replied.

" _Yeah. Anything else you wanna ask? I'm open."_ I implied.

" _N-No. Just wanting to invite you, that's all."_ she replied.

" _Okay then. I have to go now. I'll be heading home soon."_ I politely told her.

" _O-Oh! I-I'm sorry. Thank you for replying then. Take care!"_

" _You too, my Lady. Talk to you guys later."_ and I ended the call at last.

I didn't realize I was still standing outside the shop. For a moment, I thought I was still walking. Wow. I couldn't believe it myself either.

Lady Purple Heart invited me to her place. It's such an honor. I smiled to myself as I thought about all the fun things we can do at the said event tomorrow.

As I walked back towards my place, I looked up in the sky, the clouds became thinner, as the sun shone even brighter.

My sister saw me through the window as I open the gate to my house.

" _Welcome home, little brother!"_ she said as we hugged each other.

" _I'm back, sis. I got stuff to tell ya."_ I enthusiastically said.

A few moments later, we were eating lunch. Naomi made me some karaage and some tempura, along with some miso soup and iced tea. We talked about the things that had transpired for both of us today, even though it's just about normal routines and stuff, for now.

"… _I see. Uncle Craig really found me out, huh. Thanks for telling me in his stead."_

" _Yeah. Also, I received my semi-annual pay."_ I said before I took a bite out of her delicious cooking.

" _R-Really?! I-It's only May. Why did he give it to you so early?"_ she asked, surprised.

" _He gave me credit for my advanced work, and finishing up some extra duties fast. He told me I should have a break. You know, relax and all. It was a fair deal. Although, I might still continue to do some work when I find some stuff that needs assistance on Facebook."_ I narrated.

" _That's great! I'm so happy."_ she smiled sweetly, watching me as a chomped on more of her karaage. I have to say, her cooking is the best.

" _Thanks. You know I just want to make things better for us."_ I softly proclaimed.

" _I know. Me too, actually. I'm glad we're still able to enjoy life like this."_ she looked outside the window as she also eats her part of the meal.

" _Anyway, I met someone this morning."_ I looked up at her. She looked back in anticipation.

" _Oh, really? And who did you meet? A new friend? A girl?"_ she raised one eyebrow, smirking.

" _Pfft. Yeah, whatver."_ I snorked it off, making her chuckle lightly

" _So, who is it then?"_ she asked.

I looked out the window, pondering on the events that had transpired until now, as I sighed deeply, making her even more curious, I closed my eyes as I remind myself on how grateful I was to be able to meet her. Her innocence, her beauty, her smile, her polite personality, I couldn't forget it.

Memories of the event flashed before my eyes, as I smiled more. It was a fateful encounter indeed that began to change my life for the better.

At last, I then proclaimed, with confidence and utmost pride.

" _Today, I met…Planeptune's CPU Candidate. Lady Nepgear."_

All I can say about her reaction is…that she's having an extremely shocking meltdown right now.


	4. Rush Hour to the Basilicom

RaiXGear Chapter 4

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

Well, that was an awesome call from none other than the OC newbie male protag himself! Hey, creator, are you attached to your OC or somethin'? I mean, him getting praised by Iffy and Compa is a result of your character's standing in your noggin. A-Ahem, ahem, I'm kidding! Your OC's doing good so far, I think.

So, Nepgear pretty much went all blushing and flustered after that sweet call. Man, did I surprise him with my voice on the line. He was practically at a loss for words there.

Iffy just gave Nep Jr. a high-five. Compa was just applauding, cheerful that we're going to have a party member soon. (I hope…)

" _Nice one, Gear! We can finally meet him tomorrow! I'm glad I can have a day off."_

" _U-Uhm…y-yeah…I guess…"_ Jr. kept blushing as red as a rose petal.

" _Ge-Ge is kinda steaming…"_ Compa's right. We could've sworn some steam can be seen coming from Nepgear's face.

" _Nep Jr. uhh, are you okay? You look like you're gonna explode into a flustered mess or somethin'."_ I asked.

" _Y-Yeah! Hehe…Uhm…I'm fine…whew, that made me nervous."_ she cutely admitted with an adorable, awkward smile on her face.

" _Heheheeeeh! Now all we have to do is get ready to jam."_ I said.

" _Nep, we should prepare the entire place. Like, clean up the rooms. We wouldn't want our honored guest to be troubled by how messy this place can get."_ Iffy nagged at me.

" _W-What are you talking about? Ahahah! Uhm…I clean up…"_ I awkwardly smiled.

Iffy and Compa only shook their heads in disapproval as they looked at the area behind me. Apparently, I'm just tryin' to deny everything. The entire room was a huge messy fat-pig-like territory. There are a loooootta garbage, used dishes and utensils everywhere, especially empty pudding containers. They were littered all over the place.

Geez, creator. Way to be a party pooper.

" _*sigh* I'll help clean up…"_ Nep Jr. nonchalantly said.

" _Really? Yay! Thanks Junior! I'll leave it to you then-!"_ Iffy suddenly whacked me in the head. _"OWIE!"_

"Oh no, you don't. You ain't leaving the work to poor Gear here again. Not on my watch." Iffy wiggled her finger as a scolding gesture.

" _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"_ I whined.

" _We'll help too with making this place clean and sparkly!"_ Compa bounced.

" _Thanks, you two. Now, come on, Neptune. Let's help clean up this place for tomorrow."_ Nep Jr. stood from her seat and began doing the chores while dragging me around.

I wanna be lazy for a bit more, but, I guess I'll have to follow orders or Iffy will whack me with a bat again…Such a meanie.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

" _Nepgear?! As in, Lady Purple Sister herself?!"_ my sister exclaimed after a long moment of awkward silence.

" _Y-Yeah. I just happened to run into her while going to work…"_ a sweat drop fell on my face as I said that.

" _My goodness!"_ she happily exclaimed. _"What did she say to you? I bet she recognizes you through Neptube!"_

" _Y-Yes…She does."_ I commented.

My sister is a big fan of Planeptune's CPUs, especially Lady Purple Heart. The yin-yang-like basis when she transforms into either human or CPU form, she was enamored by it. And Neptune's human form charms her, as she finds her adorable. Also as for Lady Nepgear, she likes her simple attitude, her innocence. Yet, she was really helpful in making Planeptune the peaceful nation that it is today.

I personally thought that her devotion to the two was very…strong.

" _That's good! My God, I am so jealous of you. What did you two talk about?"_ she asked.

" _Well, we exchanged contact details. I had to hurry, so we didn't talk much. But, she did call me before I arrived home."_ I narrated.

My sister drew closer to me, as she became more and more curious. _"What did she call you up about?"_

" _Well, she wants to invite me to the Basilicom tomorrow to meet her sister and friends."_

My sister exploded in jealousy and fury. _"WHAT?! AAAAAAGH! I'm so JEAAAAALOUS!"_ she whined like a little child, flailing her arms in envy. _"I have work tomorrow and I can't go to that party! Uuuuugh! Why are you so lucky…"_

" _D-Don't worry, sis…I-I'll find a way for you guys to meet."_ I patted her on the back to reassure her.

She puffed her cheeks cutely and replied back _"Y-You'd better. You know I adore those two so much, right?"_

" _Y-Yeah, yeah, I know. They're both pretty cute."_ another sweat drop falls.

The rest of the day went on like usual, although, me being invited to the party was all what was inside her thoughts today. She was crazy jealous, I tell you. Apparently, while I was playing Black Ops II on the laptop, my sister's friends from work came to visit, and she rambled on and on about what happened to me this morning.

Wow. Talk about how desperate she really is to meet the CPUs. Damn.

Later at 9:00PM before I went to bed, I heard my phone ring again, this time it's a different tune. I received a text message.

" _Hi, Raiken. Please come to the Basilicom tomorrow at 11:00AM. We hope we can have so much fun. See you tomorrow! ^_^ ~ Nepgear"_

I smiled. _"That's cute."_ I told myself as I typed in my reply. _"You got it. You have my word I'll be right there. Looking forward to visit you tomorrow. Thank you and good night."_ and, sent.

As I put my phone on the table beside my bed, I couldn't hold my mind back from thinking about the fun stuff we can do. I can imagine us all playing some DDR or some console games, because apparently, that's what Lady Neptune loves to do in her spare time. Having a leisurely chat, opening up about stuff in life, anything possible, really.

I rested my head on my hands as the sound of the AC in my room resonates throughout. I smiled to myself.

Usually, people who get the opportunity to spend time with their idols, even for brief moments, they would go crazy. The weird types would be like "Oh, she gave me a high-five, I will never wash my right hand ever again…" or "He smiled at me! Ahhhh! He's so cute!". Its weird to me. Me personally, when I was young back on Earth, I have met a few stars, but I was calm. I just smiled wide and truthfully. Yes, I have talked to some, but I wasn't really that crazy about it. Strangely, I only felt like I just met another normal person.

I'm a shy type too in the past, I admit. I easily get nervous and awkward when I talk to people. Particularly those who are known to many and stuff like the CPUs. Even now, I still am, but slowly I can interact and share my thoughts with people who I can trust.

" _Well, I better hit the hay. I don't wanna be late now, do I?"_ I told myself as I yawned, and slowly fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I was awakened roughly by my sister, who shakes me around in my bed. _"Oi! Oi! OI! Little brother!"_ she shakes me harder and harder.

" _W-Wha? Wha? What?!"_ I woke up quite weakly as I struggle to get up.

" _Its 10:00, sweetie. You have to hurry and get ready!"_ She was dressed in her work uniform, apparently she was ready since earlier.

" _O-Oh, right!"_ I finally snapped from my drowsiness. _"I-I overslept! I gotta get up!"_

I jumped from my bed, wore my shirt on and ran downstairs to the dining table.

" _Geez, I thought you set an alarm!"_ My sister nagged as she worriedly watched me eat faster than normal.

" _S-Sorry, sis. I forgot. I just suddenly fell asleep!"_

" _W-Well hurry up! You don't wanna be late, especially a CPU's event where you're an honored guest!"_

" _Soooorry!"_ I screamed as I ate in a comical manner.

After barely two or three minutes, (I know, that was unnaturally fast) I rushed back to my room, into my bathroom and took a quick, but thorough shower.

A bit later, I had a little debate on what to wear, either one of two shirts with long sleeves. Either the black and gray one with a really cool all-black lineart of the Zeta Gundam's head bust and some really awesome lettering, or a 2-shaded red one with a lineart of the Freedom Gundam in white.

" _Goddamn it, black and grey, or red?...I gotta hurry up…!"_ I told myself as I hurriedly wore my pants, unable to decide.

My sister knocked on my door again. This time, I found it a bit convenient, since I needed her opinion.

" _Little brother, it's nearly 10:30! You have to head out, quickly!"_ she called out.

" _I-I know! Uhh, which do you think would look better for me today? Black and grey or red?"_ I replied.

" _Go black and grey! You look badass in dark colors!"_ she exclaimed.

I finally took out the long-sleeved black and grey shirt and wore it. I then wore my black shoes and grabbed my bag, containing my laptop, speaker and my hard drive. I then ran out of the room after a few sprays of some cologne.

" _Gah! I should have fueled up my car…"_ I facepalmed myself as I went downstairs with my sister.

" _We better get going. I might be late for work!"_ my sister said as she took the spare keys to the house, then we left.

It was 10:36 when we left the house. We hurriedly walked to the train station to see my sister off. The train station could be passed by when you go on the way to the Basilicom. It had a lot of fast food chains surrounding it and some small shops. It was a busy area, apparently, a lot of people walking by and working there. It was another busy part of Planeptune, basically.

" _Well, this is it. I gotta go. Good luck, little brother. Have fun today!"_ my sister walked off, waving at me as she left.

" _Take care of yourself, okay?"_ I shouted back as she disappears into the crowd lining up for the train.

I then proceeded my way to the Basilicom. It was in a left turn 5 blocks away from the the train station. So, I'm about 15 minutes away. I passed by more shops and various company buildings. It's basically just like the cities back home in Japan. The bustling city, busy and alive, it's pretty much the same as my home country.

I then looked at my watch. It was 10:49AM.

" _Holy shit…I have to hurry!"_ I then begin to run. I have to make it in time.

I don't want to disappoint such beautiful girls now, do I? It would reflect poorly on me as a gentleman. And I don't want to disappoint. I'm that kind of person who would feel most guilty even if mistakes are trivial to the other person. It pains me to a certain extent.

I blame myself for marveling at the nature of this beautiful city too much…

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

" _It's almost 11…"_ I thought as I waited on the sofa. Neptune sat beside me, worried at my expression. IF and Compa are preparing the plates on the table.

" _Well, Nep Jr, I think Tsundere Heart and the others are gonna be late…They all suddenly got some paperworks to finish. This plot-convenient stuff just keeps poppin' up in every fiction people make these days…"_ Goodness, the meta sentences from Neptune again…

" _O-Oh…that's too bad…they might miss out a bit…"_ I bowed my head as Neptune patted me on the back.

" _It's gonna be fine, my little sweet sister, we're still gonna have fun anyway, right?"_ she cheerfully said, attempting to lift my spirits up.

" _Y-Yeah…thanks, Neptune."_ I just hugged her.

The clock finally struck 11. It was time. He hasn't arrived yet. Histoire went to us and told us she will go down a bit to see if Raiken has arrived.

" _Neptune, Nepgear, please wait while I check the reception desk downstairs."_ she floats away and out of the door.

Meanwhile, I was just looking out the window, pondering over some trivial things like our lives as CPUs ever since the Deity of Sin was destroyed. It has been a year and a half since peace returned to Gamindustri. We have to give credit to the Federation though for providing us military support whenever we needed it.

I remembered when Raiken went public to the citizens after the war. Apparently, he has personally saved lots of citizens from danger. They described him as a knight in shining armor, literally. When he first appeared in the Gamindustri news, the people were shocked, but they praised and admired his bravery.

Although there were no interviews yet because of his hectic schedule, he did make up with his vlogs on Neptube. A lot of people were happy that he was willing to answer for everybody as much as he can and protect them.

It would have been a much more different and more difficult, perhaps impossible struggle to retake Planeptune from ASIC if it wasn't for his intervention and nobility.

My pondering thoughts finally end when I heard the doorbell ring.

Neptune immediately reacted like a deer detecting a sound. _"W-WHOA!"_

IF popped up from the kitchen. _"I-Is he here already?!"_

" _I-I'll go get it…"_ I cheerfully skipped to the door.

Before I do open the door, I felt some tension, knowing that we will enhance our friendship further this day. I felt kind of nervous about how this will go. But, for sure, for me and the others who will soon meet him, it will be a memorable start of things to come.

I finally opened a door after a deep breath. Histoire and Raiken stood by, the latter panting a bit, as he apparently just ran during the last 2 blocks on his way here.

" _Here he is, Nepgear. Your honored guest has arrived."_ Histoire introduced me to him.

" _H-Hello, my Lady! S-Sorry I might have been late."_ Raiken saluted, even though he wasn't in his military uniform. He looked different, but not in a bad way. He looked like just an average teenager, carrying a blue bag with him. He still looked cool in his casual outfit regardless.

I returned the greeting nervously, blushing a little. _"H-Hi, Raiken! It's really great to see you again. Please come in, you two."_

" _Okay then. If you'll excuse me…"_ he bowed low before entering, removing his shoes as he puts them in the spare shoe rack meant for guests.

As he entered the room, he took a good glance at everything. Our pink and purple setup, the wide space, the beautiful furniture, everything. He admired the view.

" _This place looks really fancy. I kinda feel awkward though. Like, this place might be for girls only."_ he chuckled with a blush.

" _Oh, you don't have to worry about the colors. Everyone we treat as friends are always welcome here."_ I replied. _"Please, have a seat on the sofa."_

" _Oh, sure. Thank you."_ he bowed before proceeding slowly to the couch, formally sitting.

" _I will go get some snacks and tea. Excuse me, Commander Raiken."_ Histoire bowed .

" _Oh, please, Lady Histoire. You may call me Raiken. I'm not in my commander's uniform today."_ he calmly replied.

Histoire nods and then excuses herself to the kitchen. Neptune was in her bedroom, changing her clothes to her usual summer parka. She was nagged at by Histoire earlier for being late in taking a bath. She was playing games lazily as usual again. It was to be expected.

I fell silent for a bit, just taking a good glance at him. He seems friendlier than the last time I met him. He looked around the place again, admiring the different features of Planeptune furniture.

Raiken would then also occasionally glance at me, blushing slightly, but not as hard as me, since he knows how to express himself very well. We were both trying to come up with words to say to start a conversation. IF and Compa were still in the kitchen, preparing some pasta.

Finally, he mustered up enough courage to begin the conversation with me. He smiled warmly at me as he clasped his hands together, slouching a bit. _"Oh man, I'm so happy I get to meet you guys. I'm a little excited, I might just vlog right now."_ he chuckled.

I smiled back, unable to hold back my blushes. I replied back:

" _I'm just glad you're here, Raiken..."_

And I will never forget the words that I said, for they granted me memories that will remain in my heart for the rest of my life.


	5. Blossoming Friendships

_(A/N: Hello again, everyone. I'm sorry if my words are beginning to lose their luster here. I'm thinking of perfect events that might come up next. I'm also kind of taking it slow now because classes have started in my college. I know, boring school work once more this semester blah blah blah, but hey. I can still manage to upload chapters into this fic. Right now, this fic is getting more attention from me from my first fic because I'm in the mood for anime romance stuff. So...Yeah. All I can say, really._

 _Enjoy the chapter! Also, thanks for the opinions, views and support. I appreciate them a lot. Now onto the fic!)_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 5

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Picking up from where we left off…

"… _Hm? Did you say something?"_ he looked back at me after he looked out on the windows.

" _A-Ah…it's nothing…"_ I bashfully replied back.

IF and Compa are done cooking. I can sense IF's desperation to finally meet her beloved idol in the flesh in the background.

Raiken stood up as the two approach him, IF being the most excited one, barely able to control her composure the more she steps closer to him. Her heart was racing.

" _Oh gosh, Compa, slap the heck outta me. I must be dreaming…"_ she stared.

" _Hello there, Mr. Raiken!"_ Compa first greeted the 6 ft. tall blonde before them.

" _Oh, hello."_ he smiled.

" _I'm so glad I can finally meet you! Hi, I'm IF! The Wind Walker of Gamindustri."_ IF barely held in her excitement in.

" _I'm Compa. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Raiken!"_ Compa cheered. Raiken bowed humbly before them in return.

" _Y-Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you both."_ Raiken shook their hands gently, IF nearly squealed.

" _Oh gosh, let me just say that your videos are just a definite stress-reliever. I definitely adore your blogs and reviews."_ IF remarked.

" _Oh, thank you. I'm glad my channel content is able to bring you some smiles."_

" _Yes! Oh, and your latest one, the Warhead Challenge in Nep Ops II was amazing! I couldn't withstand the comedy, really!"_ IF began fangirling, hearts surrounding her head, which is quite unusual for her, considering her tomboyish and calm nature.

She's actually acting like a real girl…strange...Compa is only sweatdropping, awkwardly staring at her, thinking how cute IF looks when she's getting excited over something.

" _Iffy is so cute when she likes something, isn't she?"_ she said.

" _Heheh. I see. A lot of people are just like you, Miss IF. But that's okay. If it meant bringing the people the smiles they need, I'm glad I'm able to do that."_ he bowed again. _"Also, yeah, that last challenge I did, man, those Warheads really made my tongue black and sour…"_ he narrated as he rubbed the back of his head.

" _Oh, that one?"_ I raised my hand." _Yes! I laughed at that one too. You were so funny I nearly fell out of my chair."_ I spoke up.

I enjoyed that video that he was referring to where he was being ganged up on by his online matchmates. He was being sniped, knifed, shot and trapped, forcing him to stuff a lot of sour candy on his mouth. It was hilarious.

" _Eheheh…you guys are so mean…you really wanted me to gulp down those Warheads…I would get a bad stomach!"_ we all chuckled.

Histoire suddenly returns with some cheese crackers and tea. She placed the tray on the table in front of the couch. Raiken bowed again. _"Oh thank you, Lady Histoire."_

" _Oh, please. That was nothing to thank me for."_ the tome smiled brightly towards him.

" _So Raiken, any new ideas for your content?"_ IF asked.

" _None as of yet. I'm planning to either do a model kit build-off with Sally-chan, or do a horror game reaction…Maybe a vlog with my friends somewhere down Game Center Club World, I don't know. I have tons of ideas, but I can't figure out which."_

" _You must have been having a hard time with your content choices…"_ Compa cutely remarked.

" _I guess…people have different, yet demanding choices. At best, the number of majority is also close to the other number below. How about you, Miss IF?"_

" _H-Hm? Y-Y-Yes?!"_ she blushed.

" _What do you think I should do next?..."_ he placed his finger on his chin, rubbing it gently.

" _Hmm…I-It's a tough choice…The horror reaction video can scare me too at night…a model kit build-off might be nice to look at then. Lady Vert would especially adore that, considering the figurines and models she buys in Leanbox…"_ IF thought.

" _I see. Alright. Build-off it is then. I have 2 of the new Freedom 2.0 already, so it should be fun."_ Raiken snapped his fingers.

" _Wait, you mean THAT one from SEED? With the new redesign and such?"_ IF snapped back

" _Yeah. A lot of people are digging it really well. Except for SEED purists…they criticize it for straying even a little bit out of the original design…"_

" _Agh…those idiots. They really should know to accept the changes made…They make me sick in the comments section."_ IF puffed her cheeks, a little pissed about what she said.

" _Yeah. Sometimes, it gets on my nerves too."_ Raiken replied with a sigh. _"So, enough about me. How about you guys? How's life and all that stuff?"_ he asked.

" _Oh, it was tons of fun! Iffy and I just returned yesterday from our trip to Side 4."_ Compa replied cheerfully. Raiken raised his eyebrows as he heard her answer.

" _Really? Side 4? That's cool. You actually visited the best colony out of all 12 Sides. I'm glad you both got taste."_ he remarked.

" _Yeah. We bought a lot of Japanese stuff too. They're pretty fancy."_ IF showed off her new cellphone case with a cool Japanese mark on it.

" _Cool."_

" _IF and Compa were both so lucky…Neptune and I couldn't go because work in the Basilicom is mounting…"_ I remarked, sighing in frustration.

" _T-That's too bad…I guess being a CPU also has its share of cons, right?"_ he looked at me, concerned.

" _Y-Yes, but I don't mind…"_

And the conversation goes on and on. We talked about our daily lives to him, how I met the other CPU Candidates, our conflicts, interests, struggles and our time well spent together. He listened intently and openly. We told him about the adventures we and the other CPUs have done together, fighting the Deity of Sin, restoring peace and balance, our bonds, everything. A lot of things in general.

Raiken would sometimes ask us questions based on what really grabbed his attention. We answered him and satisfied his curiosity. He smiled a lot. He was calm, cool and overall open to any story we tell him.

During the times IF and Compa conversed with him, I suddenly felt this weird feeling in my heart. It suddenly began beating hard as I stared into his eyes. At first, it was minor. I shrugged it off. But soon, that feeling would grow even larger, and evolve into something that would bring us both together. Seeing how open-minded, fun and friendly he can be, I think he can make anyone happy in general. Our lives right now would get even better with him around.

A-Anyway…why am I being sentimental here? I-I was supposed to be telling a story here.

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

I was thinking of what to do to present myself to the guy who joined us. A few hours earlier, Histy nagged at me before she flew downstairs to see the reception desk. I forgot to take a bath. I was being my ol' lazy self again.

So, when Nep Jr. suddenly heard the door bell, I ran to my room and locked the door. I took a quick shower and began thinkin' about how I should greet him.

As I took a shower, I thought of various ways of Nepping him up full blast with my cutesy appearance. Should I seduce him? Should I wear a costume? Should I make an epic monologue to liven up the scene? I don't know…

I had a nepping theory in mind regarding his submissive personality to authority. Me thinks he submits to people easily, especially those higher than his already high and OP standing!

" _Ah, wait! I got an idea!"_ I smirked to myself as I grabbed my towel and rushed out to my closet…

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

" _Ahahah, I see! I also passed by at that place during a reconnaissance mission. The people, or women there rather, were…really bold…"_ I blushed hard, grinning awkwardly, reminiscing of the time I went to R-18 Island when I was tasked to locate a crime syndicate secretly stationed there.

" _Y-Yeah…I kinda feel weird stepping into that place too."_ Compa remarked. _"Creepy men staring at us is so creepy!"_

" _And women who fangirl over me and stare at me lewdly like crazy…"_ I also remarked in a deep tone.

Nepgear seemed to be silent for a while now, just listening to us. I was a bit worried about why she isn't speaking up much. She must really be shy towards me. I occasionally smile at her just to reassure her she wasn't being a bother.

She seems really cute in this regard though. Call me typical, but I find her personality attractive. Not to mention, her friendly nature is also a big bonus.

" _M-My Lady? Are you okay?"_ I finally asked.

" _U-Uhm, yes! I'm perfectly fine. I'm just listening to you guys, don't worry."_ Nepgear shyly replied with rosy pink cheeks. I just smiled back at her.

" _So, guys…I'm certain that we're not only here to discuss fun stuff now, are we?"_ I stood up and crossed my arms, assuming that they have prepared more than just food.

Nepgear replied _"Oh, yes! I almost forgot that we-!"_

" _We have more to it than just a simple banquet."_

I heard a womanly voice. A very seductive-sounding and sultry one. I then turned around slowly, and as I gazed upon the source of the voice, my mouth opened wide in shock.

An elegant, well-endowed, sexy and mature woman stood before me. I looked from bottom to top, just enamored by how dead-gorgeous she is.

When I finally looked into her face, her eyes immediately made me recognize who she was. It was Lady Purple Heart herself, wearing such a beautiful black dress that just compliments her fair skin. My eyes were fixated onto hers, hypnotized by her charm.

But, I shouldn't forget my manners. I immediately knelt before her like a knight.

" _Lady Purple Heart…it is…such an honor to meet you."_ I kept my head low before her. _"I'm Raiken Skylark Tsutsumi. Pleased to be of acquaintance…"_

I expected her to nod and look at me in a dignified manner. Instead…

" _Oh, you're quite the shy one, aren't you? No need to be so formal around me, Raiken. You may call me Neptune."_ her voice just resonated like a melody in my head as she giggles casually.

I stood up then and gently extended my hand for a handshake. She gently takes my offer and shook my hand. _"It's nice to meet you too, Raiken."_

Wow…Planeptune's CPU really grabbed my eyes like a switch and gave me such a heavenly image. I'm not really much a pervert, but I do have tendencies to let curiosity get the better of me. Just staring at her beautiful figure really makes my head spin like crazy. Not to quote from any song or anything though.

Her proportions are so good…her hips, her breasts, her face, her aura, everything about her! I couldn't take my eyes off for one second…

But unfortunately, she didn't let her CPU form stay, as she transforms back into her human form. What I expected her to be in human form was far different.

She was a cute, young teenage girl with short, light-purple hair and twin D-Pad clips similar to Nepgear's. She wears a deep purple parka dress with lilac linings on the bottom, top and center with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a short jacket over it with a big N-button, plug-like strands and purple lining and buckles in each sleeve. She also wears white bracelets with spiked material onto her wrists.

To be more frank, she's a cute loli. And I'm not really using such words quite commonly. That's how shocked I was when I saw this form of hers.

She was just as cute as Lady Nepgear. Although, it does seems like Nepgear looks like the older sister than Neptune herself. Quite the contrary. And that surprised me.

" _Eheheh! Did my first HDD appearance charm you?"_ I recognized that high-pitched voice. She was the one who interrupted my conversation with Nepgear over the phone. _"U-Uhh…yes…"_ I sheepishly replied.

Neptune laughed. IF just sighed deeply.

" _Geez, Nep. Don't make this guy nervous. He easily gets awkward, you know."_ and she was right about that statement.

" _Sorry-dorry, Iffy. Don't be such a spoilsport. Anyway, welcome to our lovely Basilicom!"_

"… _that we recently just cleaned up because of your laziness."_ IF interjected.

" _Iffy! You meanie! Archdevil! Eggplant monger!"_ I kinda find this trope funny.

" _Nep-Nep, you just got karma."_ Compa looked so calm and yet, her blunt words hit her like a rock.

" _N-Not you too, Compa! T-Traaaaittooooors!"_ she cutely whined.

" _Man, you guys really give her quite the treatment…"_ I commented with a sweat drop.

" _We deal with her like this everyday. But don't think she doesn't have her fun and good points too. We're not that mean…"_ IF commented.

" _Nuh-uh! Iffy is a meeeaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiieeeeee!"_ she kept on repeating the words like a chant.

" _Ah, geez! Sorry! There. Get it now?..."_ IF was cutely whining as well.

" _Are they always like this, Lady Nepgear?"_ I decide to break her silence a little more.

" _Y-Yes…its always like this everyday. It became a daily routine…"_ she smiled.

" _I see."_ I replied.

Meanwhile, Histoire floats by. _"I recommend that we partake in IF and Compa's delicious cooking, Raiken. Shall we come to the dining table?"_

I almost forgot about lunch. It's about time we have to eat. _"O-Oh yes, of course. I'll just put my bag on the couch."_ And I did.

Before we dig in to the meal provided for us, we filled our glasses with grape juices as Neptune made a proclamation.

" _I hereby welcome Sir Raiken as an official member of the Nep party!"_

" _Cheers!"_ everyone exclaimed, as we bumped all our glasses together and took sips.

Today was going great so far. It's only been an hour and I'm already having the time of my life with these people. I thought to myself that this was only gonna get better. It will. Definitely, because these people have become a part of my new circle. I only had few friends in my life. I never really had much people to share a bond with. Now, I can freely enjoy their company since they included me in their lives too.

As we were all about to take our first bites in the food, there was a knock on the door.

" _I-I'll go get it."_ Nepgear stood from her seat and gently proceeded to the door.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Our day is going perfectly so far. Even though I was silent and couldn't speak often because I was too nervous. Everything is going great for me, and I hoped that it was a great day for him too.

Certain emotions entered my mind as I think of our new friend. At first, I find it weird. But it soon grew on me. I decided to keep it to myself just to keep everything stable in my heart. Openly telling it now would make Raiken feel awkward with me and possibly avoid me. I don't want that. I can't stand it when a person finds me strange…

We were about to eat when someone suddenly knocks on the door. I got up and went to the door to see who it was.

As I opened the door, I heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face.

" _We're finally here, Nepgear. Sorry we're late."_

" _Geez, you could've told us days before so we can just do our work earlier. I-It's not that I'm sorry or anything…!"_ the tsundere voice was also very familiar. It was Noire, along with Uni. Vert, Blanc, Rom and Ram were just behind the two, waving at me.

The other CPUs and Candidates have finally arrived.


	6. Meeting the CPUs

_(A/N: Hey again, everyone. It's been a long while again. I managed to pull myself together to finish this. This took a long time, yet I have to end it a bit shortly. I need more ideas on what they are supposed to be doing later on during this part of the fic (party hard, have a lively chat, vlog or just random sh!t together, I dunno). It would be really nice if I could have some suggestions from you guys on what they are going to do after this part._

 _Also, I will rename this into Hyperdimension Neptunia Love Story: RaiXGear. Basically because Nepgear is the only girl in my mind right now that is worthy of Raiken's eyes. I might do another pairing of him with another CPU in the future, but right now, Nepgear is the one._

 _Enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to leave me suggestions on what they should be doing next. Thank you for reading and have a good time.)_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 6

[Noire's P.O.V.]

A few moments earlier, we were going to Planeptune's Basilicom to visit Neptune and the others who just threw a party out of the blue. I was supposed to be at work back at Lastation, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to at least...have fun.

…I-It's not like I'm r-really eager to see her or a-anything! D-Don't get the wrong idea!

" _Geez. If Neptune is going to throw a party, at least tell us beforehand, right?"_ I whined in front of the others behind me. They were just smiling in anticipation towards the event we were about to partake in.

" _Oh, calm down sis. At least she invited us all to have fun together."_ my little sister Uni replied back.

" _Oh Noire, you should learn to relax a little more. Look at Uni, she is more outgoing and open than you."_ Vert said in her usual sultry tone.

" _W-Well, it's none of your business about how I act! Don't you lecture me, Vert!"_ I retorted back as she chuckled.

" _Stress gives wrinkles. Wrinkles ruin the look of a person…este CPU rather…"_ Blanc replied with her monotone voice.

" _I-I don't get wrinkles!"_ I whined again.

We finally reached the Basilicom's main lobby area. We went to the reception desk to sign our names and the guards let us pass through.

" _Oh! Nepgear just sent me a message."_ Uni took out her phone and read the message that reads

" _Uni-chan, tell everyone that we have a special guest with us today. He's really cool! I hope you guys get along well with him. See you!"_

" _Hm? Oh. Guys, she says they have a special guest today."_ she cheerfully said.

" _My. And who can that guest be?"_ Vert asked.

" _It's a surprise, she said. Someone we all are familiar with. We'll know the person when we get there."_

" _Is it 5pb?"_ Vert asked.

" _No, she said it's a guy."_

"… _A guy, huh? That's a new change of pace…"_ Blanc retorted.

" _A guy…he better not be a perverted asshole or something…"_ I replied.

" _As insecure as always…you really shouldn't judge others immediately."_ Blanc bluntly replied.

" _Blanc is correct. If he hears of it, then it would hurt his feelings. It is not a good example as a proper CPU."_ Vert added.

" _I-I don't judge!"_ I exclaimed.

" _Hmm, I am quite excited to be meeting this man. I hope he looks like those 3D princes I encountered in games…Such a dreamy wish, is it not?"_ Vert ignored my squeal.

" _D-Don't ignore me!"_

" _Hmm…maybe he's someone similar to a romantic character from a book I just read."_ Blanc said and quite frankly, as this story goes, I think she might hit the right mark...

" _Ugh! Fine, we get it. Let's just hurry up. We can't keep them waiting now, can we?"_ I said as we enter the elevator.

" _Relax, Noire. We're nearly there. We need only a few steps more, teehee!"_ Vert replied.

We then finally reached the top floor, where Neptune's home is. We walked out then headed towards the door.

" _Who's going to knock?"_ I asked. Nobody replied. _"Aw come on! Why does it always have to be me!?"_

I then knocked on the door. _"Geez…"_

Uni just sways around, waiting for someone to open the door. Blanc continues to read a book while she waited as Vert fixes her hair. Rom and Ram were just hiding behind Blanc.

Nepgear finally opens the door, lighting up the hallway slightly because it was kind of dark.

" _We're finally here, Nepgear! Sorry we're late…"_ Uni greeted her with a smile.

I suddenly felt the urge to say something out loud.

" _Geez, you could've told us days before so we can just do our work earlier. I-It's not that I'm sorry or anything…!"_ I remarked.

" _O-Oh, I'm so s-sorry…Neptune can be kind of wonky with schedules…"_ she innocently bowed.

" _Hello there, Nepgear."_ Vert greeted her, trying to hold in her inner sister complex with a smile.

" _Hey, Nepgear! We came to play along!"_ Ram replied, with Rom nodding along with her.

" _C-Come in, everyone…We're just about to eat lunch!"_ Nepgear lead us in the room with much enthusiasm.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

The others have finally arrived. A little bit late, but that's alright. What's important to us is that they came to join the fun.

I led them over to the dining table, with everyone else waving at them. Raiken stood up and went to the living room to see who it was, moving towards us with a surprised look on his face as he sees the guests who I just led in.

 _"W-Whoa...uhh…h-hello, CPUs..."_ Raiken spoke up. Vert, Uni and Blanc gasped in shock at who they were seeing. Vert especially, nearly losing her composure.

 _"W-Wait just a minute...this man is...!"_ Vert mumbled to herself.

 _"W-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nepgear?! This guy is your guest?!"_ Uni shrieked.

 _"TsutsumiChronicles001...who would've thought..."_ Blanc analyzed him thoroughly behind her monotone stare.

 _"Y-Yes. I'm TsutsumiChronicles001. Raiken. It's a pleasure to meet you."_ he bowed, similar to how he greeted me.

 _"I'm Noire! Pretty sure that beautiful name rings a bell."_ Noire said in a cocky manner. Raiken replied with just a humble nod.

 _"G-Gosh...I-I'm Uni! I'm a fan of yours too. Nice to meet you!"_

 _"G-Goodness...I am very much honored to meet such a legendary gamer and avid collector like yourself. I'm Vert. CPU of Leanbox. Pleased to be of acquaintance."_ Vert bowed, blushing slightly.

 _"I'm White Heart, CPU of Lowee. Please call me Blanc. No need to be so formal around me."_ Blanc spoke up. _"And these are my twin sisters, Rom and Ram."_ she introduced to which the two bowed.

Raiken nodded once more, acknowledging everyone's presence. We then decided to go back to the dining table to eat.

A few moments later…

 _"So, how did you guys meet each other?"_ Vert inquired.

 _"We just saw each other while I was heading for work. I was surprised myself."_ Raiken replied.

 _"Y-Yeah. I met him while I was bringing home groceries."_ I added.

Noire asked _"You work for the military, right? What position are are you in?"_

Raiken gently clasped his hands together as he spoke _"I'm a Commander 2nd Class. I work for the top brass."_

Everybody gasped. _"Whaaaaaaat?!"_

 _"N-No way, but how?"_ Uni asked.

 _"A 21-year old young male as a commander. How did you acquire such a feat in such a young age?..."_ Vert inquired.

 _"A certain legacy that I can't tell right now. Maybe next time, I'll tell you when the time is right."_ Raiken bowed his head, behind his front hair lied sad eyes while trying to cover it with his smile.

I grew a bit worried. Even though everybody thinks he's smiling, I was the only one who noticed his eyes. They were sullen, sad, as if he had gone through a tragedy that scarred him. I only kept myself silent. But, it quickly faded away when he suddenly brought up an idea of playing games to pass the time after we had lunch.

Later that moment, we were all bonding together with our newfound friend, playing video games. He actually brought his laptop with him and an HDMI cable, so he could show us his favorite games. Vert in particular grew interested. He finished setting up the equipment needed, and his microphone. Our TV is very large, so up to 4 players can play split-screen.

Later,

 _"My, Raiken. Have your brought your games with you?"_ Vert asked _._

 _"Yes. I'm more into shooters. I'm an FPS player. Well, no. I'm actually adept to all games. FPS and RTS games are just my particular forte."_

 _"I-I see...then show me your prowess in the realm of FPS!"_ Vert smirked, eager to take him on. _"Choose what game you like."_

Raiken went through his bag to find his external hard drive. When he opened the folder, there were a ton of games in it. Raiken went to the FPS section.

 _"How about I show you my skills in Call of Duty Black Ops II first?"_ Raiken humbly asked.

 _"Yes, that would be a good start."_ Vert smiled. _"Please show me how you play it. I'm eager to see it in person rather than just the videos I watch."_

Raiken nodded and opened the game. He went to the Multiplayer section and signed in as "[Zeta] TsutsumiChronicles001". He then clicked Public Match to get started.

And when the player list gets crowded, we suddenly heard screams of joy coming from the speaker. Needless to say, his fans were so hyped.

 _"OMG! It's HIM! IT'S HIM!"_

 _"Whooooaaaaa!"_

 _"Raiken-samaaaa!"_

 _"He's here!"_

Everyone was surprised at the sudden outbursts of excitement.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

 _"Raiken-sama! We've been wanting to play Black Ops with you for a long time!"_ a female fan exclaimed from the speaker.

 _"Yes. It's an honor to play with everyone here. I have one request. Can we all play Free-for-all in Takeoff? Any gun will do."_ I asked.

A few moments earlier during lunch, I kind of felt gloomy inside. As if something went wrong in remembering my memories of the past. I suddenly remembered my friends from the past. The atmosphere we shared is similar to the one we do now with these people. And just the thought of remembering them because of the CPUs before me depresses me.

But, the feeling of these girls, these beautiful souls who are happy for me being in their presence just suddenly took the dark thoughts away. It brought back my smile almost immediately. I hoped that no one would notice my eyes back there, behind that smile was sadness.

I tried to brush off the thoughts. I just thought of spending my time with the CPUs rather than mope about it. So, I decided to show them and play my video games. I brought my laptop, hard drive and my HDMI cable to connect to the large TV they have.

Right now…

 _"Of course, Mr. Raiken! Hey, map is Takeoff, alright?"_ a fan said from the other side.

 _"Yeah, we know! Just start the match already!"_ an impatient male fan exclaimed.

 _"Calm down, guys. We have plenty of time."_ I calmly said.

 _"So, Mr. Raiken! Where are you playing from right now?"_

 _"Planeptune's Basilicom."_ I simply said.

 _"WHOOOOOAAAAA! Wait, you know Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear?!"_ another female player asked.

 _"Yeah, I do. Every CPU is right here with me at the moment. They're so cool."_ I narrated. Everybody shrieked in excitement. _"Hey, you guys. You all might wanna say hi to the fans."_ I turned my head to the CPUs as I said so.

Everybody says their hellos and intros while I set up my controls.

 _"Man, you should make a video of this, bro!"_ someone from the roster told me.

 _"I know. Maybe after this match, I'll set up the camera."_ I replied.

 _"Oh my Goddess, are you actually going to film this?!"_ Uni asked in excitement.

 _"Oh, yes. I would be very honored to be in your videos despite me being silent like this."_ Lady Blanc added.

 _"Ooooh! Ooooh! Me too!"_ Ram shouted.

 _"Don't worry guys. I planned this from the very start."_ I smiled.

 _"Hooray!"_ everyone exclaimed.

 _"Ohh man…I can't wait!"_ the fans from the other side were waiting in anticipation.

Gaming and vlogging with the CPUs, huh...

This really started my day.


	7. Just a Call of Duty Game with the CPUs

_A/N: Well then...that was long overdue...but I managed to do it._

 _Hello again guys! So, Chapter 7 awaits you below. I'm glad I get to continue on, because my love for Gear-chan just went high. I was able to think of some awesome events which I will get to very soon. I promise, I won't take as long. Thank you for the reviews you guys give me. It empowers me to do more. I can feel the energy in me rising again, unlike in Hyperdimension Z Gundam, which I don't know if I'll be able to continue or not._

 _Also, a hero will soon emerge...meh, you probably know who it is if you have watched too much anime and stuff._

 _Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 7

[Vert's P.O.V.]

Today marked another milestone in my life…

" _Yeaaaaah! Go to the other guy and shoot him!"_

I have met a legend…

" _Raiken, you're so good at this game!"_

Who could finally match my gaming skills…

" _Nice round!"_

Never have I been this excited in my entire career as a gamer. I am finally seeing how one of Gamindustri's best gamers could step up to the challenge. I have also found someone who can relate to my likes and dislikes…well, not in my manner though.

Today, Raiken and the others are enjoying his welcoming stay in Planeptune's Basilicom. It is quite a lively time for all of us here present. Currently, an hour after lunch, Raiken decides to show his gaming mantra by playing Call of Duty Black Ops II. Although, I would have loved to see him play the new Black Ops III game, he still does not have it and has yet to buy a copy.

I enjoy watching his videos on Neptube very much. But to think that I have been given a chance to see him in person showing such skill, it is an honor for me, even as a CPU.

" _Say, I wonder if you can defeat Vert in this game…"_ Blanc smirked while watching the man play.

" _I don't know, Lady Blanc…I think I'm below her standards…"_ he bowed his head with an awkward smile.

" _Come on, Raiken. Show meee! I always wanted to see you against Vert in a video game!"_ Uni said.

I could not believe that my chance actually came. To be able to challenge Raiken in an online match…I have been waiting for this my entire career.

I immediately stepped forward and spoke _"Raiken, I challenge you to one round, pistols only. The map shall also be Takeoff."_ the entire party and the players from the other side of the screen gasped in surprise.

Raiken smiled humbly before me. It was quite a cute sight to behold. _"…Alright then. I accept your challenge, Lady Green Heart."_ Everyone cheered again at those very words.

I smiled in glee, nearly about to squeal. _"{Kyaaaaah!} Very well, Raiken. I shall prepare my console then. Although I will be using the TV here this time though. I shall be right back."_

I transformed into HDD and flew out the window, excited for the match.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

 _"Ooooooh, a match between legendary gamers…I'm so excited to see this!"_ I jumped in excitement.

 _"Yeah…Let's see who can dethrone Vert today…"_ Uni replied.

 _"Ooooohh! Hey, hey, Raiken, are you pumped up or something?"_ Neptune asked.

 _"Of course I am. It's an honor to finally battle against a CPU in this game."_ Raiken replied.

 _"I honestly think you can defeat Vert and take her place…"_ Blanc bluntly said.

 _"M-My…p-please don't conclude that yet, Lady Blanc…I think she's very strong too. Besides, I haven't been gaming much lately due to my work at the command center…"_ Raiken retorted.

 _"Hmph! I don't think Vert will let you off easy…"_ Noire cockily replied.

 _"I expect that, Lady Noire…besides, no gamer would let me rest in battle…"_ Raiken smiled.

Rom asked _"What other games do you play, Mr. Raiken?"_

 _"I play just about anything, Lady Rom."_ he softly petted her with a warm smile on his face, to which Rom adores.

 _"Then, do you play Pokemon too?!"_ Ram gleefully asked.

 _"Yes. I'm a huge Pokemon fan…although until the Hoenn era only though."_ he scratched his head.

Both of them shouted _"Hooray!"_ Raiken chuckles.

I was just here, listening in. I have really not much to say. I feel flustered since he's a big personality here in Gamindustri. At least the others are enjoying his company, and that's a great thing, really. It makes me happy he's a part of our circle of friends now.

Neptune is also really happy, since Planeptune might just be livelier with him living here.

Well, as for the others, Noire is kind of honored, but doesn't admit to it, as her tsundere personality implies _["Hey!"]_

Uni is very happy. She finally knows someone with an extensive knowledge of weaponry and her other hobbies. And maybe some more things in the future to come, I guess…

Blanc treats this as normal, yet refreshing. She met someone who she can stand her temper against. Well…at some points later on…

Rom and Ram, I think they might treat him like a big brother figure, considering he's a really nice guy. Apparently, Raiken can also handle children well. He must be raised just right. Also…he might wanna beware of the pranks those two might pull…some of them are kinda life-threatening at times…Believe me, Blanc's head has a lot of bumps coming from getting hit by heavy books thrown by the two cute little pranksters.

 _"Hey, where is Vert? She should be here by now."_ Neptune looked around.

 _"Don't worry, guys. I can wait."_ Raiken smiled, then turned to look at me. _"Oh, Lady Nepgear…Come on, don't be so quiet…you can speak up to me about anything."_

I blushed hard, why am I blushing so hard?...He just asked me something so simple…but why?

 _"U-Uhm…s-sorry…I'm just t-thinking of something…"_ I hesitantly replied back.

 _"You can tell me. We're all open here, so…"_ he tilted his head a little bit.

 _"I-I guess…"_ I looked away and smiled, my face still flustered.

 _"…Oh, and I almost forgot something."_ Raiken stook from the couch and approached me.

 _"E-Eh? W-What is it, Raiken?"_ I replied awkwardly, clasping my hands together.

 _"Is this yours, Lady Nepgear? I found it on the ground when I first saw you."_ he was holding something in his hand. It was the RAM chip that was missing for my computer. I gasped.

 _"Hmm?...Oh! Yes…this is mine…"_ I smiled in glee. _"I'm so glad you found it…thank you…"_

Raiken extended his palm containing the chip, I took the chip from his grasp, but I realized his hand was against mine, making me retract my hand back swiftly. It got my face more tainted in red. Raiken just chuckles when he saw my reaction. It was embarrassing.

 _"Hahaha…you look so cute…"_ he warmly said to me.

 _"O-Oh, please don't say such weird things…It's making me blush…"_ I replied back. Raiken just smiled and returned to the couch with me.

Neptune noticed the occurrence between the two of us and gave her trademark troll face and chuckled evily. _"Oh?..."_

 _"N-Neptune, what are you thinking about?! This isn't what you think it is…"_ I replied. Everyone at this point, was now staring at me the same way Neptune did.

 _"I see where this is going…"_ Noire thought.

 _"Hmmm…Nepgear and Raiken might actually be a good pair…"_ Uni whispered to herself.

 _"A commander and a CPU…Hmm…This might be a good source for a story that I want to make soon…"_ Blanc told herself.

 _"E-Everyone! I-It's not what you think! We're just friends, that's all!"_ I replied with much awkwardness in my voice. Raiken just stared at everyone's faces densely oblivious to the trope.

At last, everyone's attention was diverted to Vert's arrival with her console.

 _"Ah, it seems I have all made you wait. Forgive me for taking quite a while."_ she smiled.

 _"It's okay, Lady Vert…I'm ready when you are…"_ Raiken crossed his arms.

 _"Very well. I shall set up my console immediately."_ she reverted back to human form and began setting up the TV, disconnecting Raiken's HDMI cable so she may connect hers. Then, she plugs in the adapter and the controllers.

She then signed in her account to connect to the online lobby in Black Ops II. She was full of excitement as she was about to take on one of the best gamers around.

 _"I have connected, Raiken. I shall choose the settings and rules for us today."_ Vert smiled.

 _"I can play through any game setting. Don't worry, I'm not picky."_ Raiken replied.

Vert joined in a lobby set just for the two. I can tell from behind that Vert is smirking. Raiken remained calm and collected as he crunched his fingers, ready to take her on.

The game then began, Raiken was spawned at a building to the north, while Vert was spawned in the open port to the south east.

 _"This pistol shall be enough. I have to be careful with the recoil…"_ Vert spoke to herself.

 _"Ah. So you're using a Desert Eagle imported from the DLC, Lady Vert?"_ Raiken smiled, surprising her.

 _"H-How did you find that out, Raiken?!"_ Vert asked.

 _"I just recognize their sounds. And—OH!"_ Raiken spots her and they begin firing at each other.

 _"Ah! I have you now!"_ Vert uses cover to circle around him, but unfortunately for her, Raiken saw her pattern and proceeded to where she was, knifing her down.

Raiken got the first kill. Everybody was shocked.

 _"N-No way…! Again! Up to thirty points, am I right?!"_ Vert shouted.

 _"Raiken managed to take her down with a knife…that's..."_ Blanc analyzed.

 _"Ooooooh, blonde guy takes first blood! I can't believe it…I feel like trying out this game too!"_ Neptune exclaimed.

 _"Sure, Lady Neptune. We can play after thi—!"_ Vert shoots Raiken in the head with the same weapon she used earlier. _"Oh…you got me. Nice one."_ Raiken gave a thumbs up to Vert, who was smirking evily.

 _"I have also mastered this game, my dear. But you are pretty much on par. Very intuitive and sleek. I like the way you play…"_ Vert smiled at him.

 _"Thank you, my Lady. This is a fun match."_ Raiken simply replied. _"I can't wait to try the other guns with you."_ Raiken grinned in glee. He was having so much fun, it makes me smile even more.

I decided to excuse myself to the kitchen in order to create some snacks. Uni joined me while Rom and Ram watch in Raiken's point of view, sometimes spoiling his position away to the others.

 _"Hey, Nepgear…do you wanna play with him later too? I can't wait for our turn."_ Uni asked.

 _"Yes. I really wanna have fun with everyone in that game…I wish we had another TV to spare…"_

 _"Well, should I get my laptop from Lastation then?"_

 _"N-No, no need, Uni. Let's just wait for our turn, okay? In the meantime, I want to make some pudding for everyone."_ I went to the cupboard to gather some ingredients.

Later, I heard a scream. We immediately returned to see what happened. It was Vert who screamed in shock, as we both looked at the TV to see what happened…Unfortunately

Raiken defeated Vert.

We saw on the TV killcam that Raiken was charging towards Vert with a knife, while taking some damage. Yet, he managed to somehow defeat her. I was surprised as much as everyone else is.

 _"What?! Vert got beaten?...No way!" I exclaimed._

 _"He has some guts charging at her like that…"_ Uni said.

Vert stood up, bowing her head.

 _"…Never have I lost in an FPS game in my entire career…"_ she said in a brooding tone.

Raiken looked at her with concern, believing she is angry.

 _"L-Lady Vert?"_

When Vert turned to us, she wasn't angry. Rather, she wears a face of pure bliss.

 _"This is most remarkable! I have finally met my match!"_ she exclaimed in a not-so-suggestive manner.

 _"U-Uhh…"_ Raiken's sweat dropped from his face as he looked at her awkwardly.

 _"Raiken! It has been an absolute honor to be able to play with you! I wish to play with you again. Let us team up this time, hm?"_ Vert smiled and bowed before him.

 _"O-Of course! I'm always up for a game."_ Raiken gave her another thumbs up.

Uni and I returned to the kitchen to continue making pudding. Everyone is already rearing to go and join the game and enjoy his company.

An hour later, the game went on and on, and gradually, the other CPUs joined in, the TV split into four screens. Raiken still went solo on his computer as the 4 face him.

 _"I'll kill him first."_ Noire said.

 _"Nuh-uh, Tsundere Heart won't be getting a score since I'm the one with the rapid-fire pistol!"_ Neptune retorted.

 _"W-Who are you calling Tsundere?!"_ Noire shouted.

 _"Calm down and lets just take him on…we have 30 points to spare."_ Blanc sighed, removing her hat.

 _"You guys are pretty funny. I like people who are open about everything."_ Raiken shrugged as he chooses his soldier class.

A few hours later…

We all became tired. Vert and Noire lying on the floor, Bland laying her head on a table and Raiken simply laying his head on the top of the back rest of the couch. We Candidates simply sat beside him. It was an intense game. Everybody's hands must be twitching in pain for constantly pushing buttons on the controller.

 _"…wow…that was an extreme playoff…"_ I commented in between pants.

 _"Yes…this day has been most…tiring…"_ Vert replied.

Noire sat up, massaging her own hands _"Geez…even with all 4 of us, it's so difficult to be assaulting him…"_

 _"Even when we all use that L-SAT machine gun, or that Ballista or DSR, we still encounter much difficulty…"_ Blanc commented, wearing her hat.

 _"Wowzers…that was AWESOME!"_ Neptune exclaimed as she stretched.

 _"Thank you, everyone…"_ Raiken suddenly spoke up. _"Thank you for giving me a chance to have a match with you all…I'm truly honored."_

 _"Of course! Everyone would be if I was around!"_ Noire said with a cocky tone.

 _"Oh, yes…It would be delightful if we were to bond together like this."_ Blanc said.

 _"Most welcome, my dear Raiken. I'm very glad to have played this game with you."_

I just smiled as everyone had a delightful exchange of compliments, until I saw the clock, it was 8:00PM.

 _"Oh…it's getting late…"_ I mumbled.

 _"Well, I guess this is it for today. I-It's not like I had fun or anything!"_ Noire blushed and turned away. _"Come on, Uni. We're going home. It's late…"_

 _"Aww…well, it's been great meeting you and all, Raiken. I hope to see you again!"_ Uni giggled.

 _"Mr. Raiken…will we…be seeing you again?"_ Rom cutely asked.

 _"Hey, why do you question that? There will always be time for me to see all of you."_

 _"Yaaaay! Oooh, Rom! Let's have him come to Lowee next time and play the Wii!"_ Ram cheered. Rom just nods.

 _"Haha…T-That would be good…"_ Raiken commented.

Everyone prepared their things before they left. I assisted IF with the dishes while Compa cleans up the couch and the living room. Raiken and Neptune on the other hand saw everyone off from the door.

 _"Thanks for coming, everyone!"_ Neptune said

 _"A pleasure, Neptune. Until next time. See you soon."_ Vert replied while the others waved goodbye.

It kinda saddens me that everyone already left…It seemed less lively. Unfortunately, Raiken has to leave also. He went back inside to prepare his things, then personally approached us.

 _"Well…my sister might be worried about me. I have to go."_ Raiken bowed his head.

 _"Oh, please Raiken. I hope you enjoyed your stay today."_ Histoire replied.

 _"I'm glad I finally get to meet'cha. I always wanted to see you in the flesh. Its just that work at the Guild really got me constricted."_ IF implied.

 _"Oh yes. Also a pleasure to meet you, Lady IF, Lady Histoire…"_

 _"Nepu! Leaving alreeaaaaaddy?"_ Neptune came from behind.

 _"Hahahah, it would be nice if I was allowed to stay. But hey, I had fun. There's always next time, you know."_ Raiken replied warmly. _"Take care of yourselves everyone, okay?"_ Raiken turned around to walk to the door.

 _"Ah, Nepgear. Please escort Raiken out of the Basilicom."_ Histoire turned to me.

 _"O-Oh yes, of course!"_ I walked to Raiken's side as I lead him out the door towards the elevator.

 _"Hey, thanks for stopping by!"_ Neptune said as she, IF and Compa waved at Raiken.

 _"Thank you so much! Well then, bye!"_ he walked out and closed the door.

I was blushing. I realized just now that I'm escorting Raiken outside, just me and no one else…I feel tingly inside. I could not help but blush whenever he looks at me.

 _"Well then, Lady Nepgear…let us go."_ Raiken warmly told me.

 _"A-Ah! Yes…lets go…"_ I fidgeted as we took the elevator.

On the way down, he was looking at something I couldn't identify on his hand. When I got curious, he hid it inside his pocket.

 _"Hm? What are you holding, Raiken?"_ I shyly asked.

 _"O-Oh…it's nothing. You don't have to worry about that."_ Raiken turned to me with a big smile on his face. It's a priceless expression I could never forget.

 _"O-Oh…s-sorry for asking…"_ I bowed.

 _"N-No, its okay..It's okay, really…but this is a secret of mine…Maybe one day, you will understand."_ Raiken looked through the glass, viewing the beautiful night lights of Planeptune.

 _"…I'm…grateful to you…"_ I decided to speak up, my face all red.

 _"Hm? For what, my Lady?"_ he curiously looked at me.

 _"…Uhm…Thank you for being my friend today…"_ I finally said it.

 _"…Ah. I see. You're welcome. In fact, I owe you for being my friend too…"_ he smiled.

 _"Y-You don't have to repay me…It's just that friendship is free, you know. I'm always open to anyone who needs me…you know…"_ I fidgeted as I said those words.

 _"Yeah…They say your friends are an extension of yourself…"_ Raiken looked again at the city lights through the window, grasping something from his chest. _"Whatever friends you got represents you. Who you are, your persona…yeah. It seems that I am quite the colorful rainbow when it comes to friendship. My circle isn't even that big…"_ he bowed his head in deep sentimental thought.

 _"Y-You don't have many friends, Raiken?"_ I curiously looked at him.

 _"Not many…but a few…but now, I met you CPUs…IF, Compa and Histoire too. I'm glad you get to be a part of my circle…"_ he said.

 _"I-I see…thank you…"_ I blushed.

 _"S-Sorry…I don't mean to get all sentimental and stuff…I…"_ before he could say anymore, the elevator door opened. We are now at the lobby of the Basilicom.

I walked with him towards the front door. Before Raiken left, he decides to give me something.

Something I would always treasure with all my heart…

 _"Hey, Lady Nepgear…I want you to have this."_

In Raiken's hand was a keychain that he made with perler beads. It was a cute, pixelated and chibified 8-bit character sprite that we see in certain RPG games like Pokemon and such. It's a pixel art of himself in 8-bit form.

 _"I like…making these…aside from Gunpla, I do some other crafts and arts as well. I just happened to make an extra…"_ he bowed, blushing a bit.

I once again grasped the gift in his hand, my palm landing on his. I blushed again as surges of emotion fill in my chest as I took the keychain from him.

 _"O-Oh…t-thank you, Raiken…I'll…I'll always treasure this…"_

 _"Yeah. It's my gift of gratitude. Keep it."_ Raiken looked up at me. _"I have to go now. Thanks for everything today. You can chat me up on Chirper or Facebook if you want, okay?"_ Raiken winked before he turned around and walked away, thanking me for the wonderful things that had happened today.

 _"Goodbye, Raiken…Thank you…"_ I shouted as he walks away, waving back at me.

I then held the keychain to my chest. I think I'm beginning to understand this new emotion that tingles me inside…it's different from the love I receive from Neptune. Not that I am saying her love is not as good…but…it's much, much different…

Honestly I wouldn't want to find that out yet though, because our lovely friendship has just begun…


	8. Beginnings

_A/N: Well, this had a lot more than I expected._

 _Hello again, guys! Chapter 8 has been done! I initially was supposed to add more content other than what you are about to see here below, but hey. They'll be saved for later. I hope this is enough for you for now, because there will be more coming your way. Enjoy the read, have a cup of coffee/juice/whatever and have fun. Thanks for reading and have a good day!_

 _Now, onto the chapter!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 8

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

A day with the CPUs… Who would've wondered how awesome it would be when you experience it yourself.

I walked away from the Basilicom with a smile, thanking the goddesses in my mind for giving me a breath of fresh air after a whole lot of work.

It was still a busy time in Planeptune, even this late at night. There are still a lot of people hanging out in the buildings, stores and restaurants. Restaurants in particular are full of both young and old couples dating and spending time together.

I decided to stop by a milk tea shop to get my usual wintermelon-flavored milk tea. It's a perfect blend that further made me enjoy my outing. It has a really sweet taste, complimented by pearls that sink underneath your glass. Adding pudding on top makes it even better, I'd say.

Luckily, I finished my glass before I started to hear a scream coming from the alleyway.

My sense of hearing, they say, is more advanced than any other human being, making cat footsteps sound like boot on concrete to me.

I walked out of the milk tea shop, listening to the source of the danger. It came from a long alleyway east of my position.

I then realized…it was time for me to suit up.

[Narrator's P.O.V.]

" _Get away from me, you perverts!"_ a brunette screamed.

Five criminals who escaped from police captivity cornered a woman they had fancied. They spotted her minutes ago walking home from work. The girl was dressed in a spaghetti-strap shirt and long tights. She clasped her bag in front of her, writhing in fear.

" _Heheheheheh, this is my lucky day."_ one of the criminals spoke.

" _She's just waiting to get fucked now, isn't she?"_ another one said.

" _Man, she's got good bust size…I can't wait to stick my rod between those…"_ another one uttered, drooling in lust.

" _Why don't we have a little fun, miss? You wearing that sexy clothing is basically a homing beacon for us."_ the leader of the five spoke up as he pins her to a wall while the other 4 gang up on her.

" _Nooooo! Stop it! Please!"_ the girl screamed.

They begin to strip her slowly, the girl in question crying in vain. Hands roam around her body as she screamed helplessly. They then began unhooking her blue bra, forcing her to cover her breasts in defense.

" _Stop squirming around…you know no one is gonna help you. Let alone, the CPUs!"_ the fourth one spoke up, his words pounding through her head, making it seem even more hopeless for her.

" _Nooooo! Someone help me!"_ she screamed.

 _ ***BANG!***_

A long shot pierces through the head of one of the goons, 3 seconds after, the other four were shocked to see their buddy dead.

" _W-What?!"_

" _Where the hell did that come from?!"_ one of them looked around, _"Sh!t! Where is that comi—"_ before another beam shot lands on his neck, blood spurting from him as he fell to the floor.

" _Show yourself!"_ the leader shouted, taking out a beam dagger stolen from the police car they escaped from.

Suddenly, behind him is a tall figure, the armor outlines shadowing it by the night lamp above them, its features concealed by the shadowing aside from ethereal, glowing blue optic, diagonal-shaped eyes that glare at the remaining three thugs.

"… _so, escaping from the cops, then immediately targeting a hot girl like this."_ the figure spoke. _"Pathetic. How proud are you of yourselves, huh?"_ the unknown armored figure spoke in a modulated, semi-robotic voice.

Two of the thugs become scared, stepping back, but the leader charges at the unknown masked man, thrusting his beam dagger at him.

The figure shifts slightly to the side and then strides backward. Suddenly, a beam blade was stabbed through to the back of the leader, the armored figure still keeping its graceful stance.

The two then took out some pistols and began shooting at the figure, but the bullets do not faze it at all. But one bullet grazed through him, but it wasn't in a lethal area: it grazed the elbow. The figure's "eyes" then glared even more as he charged at the two with speed, and upon reaching his range, he swats the pistol away from one of the two, the other tried to hit him from the back with a metal pipe.

As the thug swings the pipe while the figure is occupied, he was suddenly blocked off by a big shield that the figure suddenly summoned, pushing him back to the wall. And as he was swatted to the wall, the masked man knocks out the thug that occupied him with a powerful uppercut. Meanwhile, the figure suddenly shifts its attention to the other thug on the wall, stepping on his hand as he tried to grab a pistol.

" _It's useless. Give it up. Surrender now and both of you will not end up the same way as your three buddies did."_ he said, frightening the criminal.

The thug surrendered without question.

A few moments later, the two were tied up together as the masked figure calls the police. After the call, he proceeded to the woman who witnessed the entire scene.

He knelt before her, removing his helmet, which it's "eyes" glared from earlier. Afterwards, he removed his cloth mask covering half of his face down.

It was a blonde man with a scar running down his eye. He had blue eyes, and a reassuring smile. The woman immediately recognized him as her face was in shock.

" _Its okay, miss. I got you. You're safe now."_ he spoke as he hooks her bra back on and assists her in putting her spaghetti strap shirt back on.

"… _Y-You are…"_ the woman replied, still surprised at her savior's appearance.

" _It's alright. I'm here."_

" _Y-You saved me…"_ she spoke up, tears running down her face.

" _Be careful on your way home at times like this, alright? It's dangerous out here. You might wanna invest on pepper spray or a little knife or something."_ he replied.

" _I guess so. Thank you so much…_

 _Raiken-sama."_

The blonde replied warmly. _"You don't need to thank me. And, don't ever lose faith in the CPUs because of this, okay?"_

" _I-I promise…"_ she replied.

As he was about to walk away, the girl suddenly went up to him.

" _U-Uhm…my name is Rein and…I-I'm a photographer and…I-I would like…to take a picture…"_ she said.

The Gundam turned to her and smiled.

" _Nice to meet you, Rein. Go ahead. There ain't much time before the cops get here."_ he kept his stance, wearing his helmet as the girl took a shot of him with her camera.

" _Hey, keep my real name to yourself. No need to let them know."_ Raiken said.

The cops arrived and the masked figure gave her a salute before walking away. The girl smiled in excitement as she now has an article to begin writing…

This was the beginning of a hero's rise.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

After that scene, I walked away, the darkness of the night shrouding me, the night lamps only illuminating my presence. I then took another alleyway and flew upwards with my leg and back thrusters, hoisting myself up the rooftop of an apartment building.

I removed my mask as I observed the cops and the girl before me. _"Well, that's a crime solved. I wonder how that photographer's article is gonna be…"_ I told myself as my armored suit disappears in light, rendering me back to my clothes from earlier.

" _Another citizen saved. That's good to know…at least she'll be okay…"_ I thought to myself.

Yes. This is my job. Not only do I write on papers, conduct strategy meetings and training soldiers. I have another identity; a life of a knight sworn to protect the innocent and the powerless.

* * *

-A few years ago-

" _Are you willing to bear this huge responsibility on your shoulders?"_ a lady in pink hair asked.

"… _The world needs a balance. A power to defend itself whenever the time calls for it. If no one can do it, then I shall step forward. If I have to continue his legacy, then let me take the burden."_ I said.

The woman sighed in sorrow as she heard those words, a mere child who chooses to undertake such a task, carrying the world on his shoulders. It was sad for her to hear such an answer. A few moments pass until she finally spoke up.

" _I'm so sorry about this. Then, please follow me and we will lead you to the lab."_ she bowed her head and lead me to a secret room…

* * *

-Time skip, 2 years before current events-

Beam shots scattered everywhere in the battlefields of space. Warships and mobile suits cluttered

" _Fall back!"_

" _There's too many of them!"_ _***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***_

A lot of mobile suits that day, gone. Fierce battles claim hundreds of thousands of lives from both sides.

" _Retreat! We can't hold on much longer!"_

" _Fall baaaaack!"_ and the Jegan unit was shot through the chest, killing him.

" _Come on!"_ they all began to retreat, when suddenly…

"… _Don't give up just yet."_

 _ ***BANG!***_ a beam blast destroyed a battleship in one shot directly to the bridge.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ the men turned around and see a mobile suit, translucent parts all over its body glow brightly as it positions itself to fire another beam shot from a distance, destroying another ship attempting to fire back at it.

" _I-Is that…?! Raiken-sama!"_

" _Reinforcements have arrived!"_

The masked figure stored his rifle to his hip holster, taking out two pistols from his knee holsters in the process and begins to blitz through any enemy that he sees, occasionally with beam sabers and blocking enemy bolts with his shield.

" _Hooraaaah! Let's take the pain back to them!"_

The tides have been turned, as more and more Federation units pursue their opposing adversaries with might and sheer firepower, assisted by their leader known as the Gundam. The enemy fleet then retreats without hesitation, suffering severe casualties.

Time passes, and the battle was won for the Federation in victory.

* * *

" _You are now promoted to Core Commander 2_ _nd_ _Class. Congratulations, Raiken. Keep up the good work, son."_ Craig shook his hand as Raiken stood there, his expression containing little to no emotion.

" _T-Thank you sir."_ he replied. _"I shall continue on fulfilling my duty as I promised myself to."_

The woman with pink hair then looks at him in concern. Raiken looked back and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

My beginnings were rough and there was no slack. There are a ton of things I had to go through. Luckily, I still have myself to believe in, as my father did for me.

I walked away from the apartment as if nothing had happened. I then took some time to sit on the park couch, resting myself for a bit, a can of Pepsi in my hand. I looked at Planeptune's night sky, gazing into the stars that illuminate the night. It was a beautiful sight, and one I always want to witness. I sat there for an hour, wondering about what I should do next morning.

I then returned home, wondering how my life is going to be from now on, now that these girls know me and made me a part of their circle. In my mind, not only do I have to be good to those girls, I have to do my best to protect them underneath the cover this mask.

Thoughts aside, when I open the door, my sister greeted me with open arms and embraced me.

" _Welcome back, little brother."_ she smiled.

" _Hey. I had quite the day today."_ I replied, as we walked inside the living room.

We both sat down on the couch and had a leisurely chat. My sister brought brownies that she bought at a new pastry shop near the train station. Apparently, she had her monthly raise as well.

"… _So yeah, I got my share of payment too. Even though your check already made me feel at ease, I still feel even more satisfied."_

" _I guess so…Was your boss comfy with it though?"_

" _Duh. I worked extra hard this month, you know. I've been saving up for a certain coat that I want to buy at Giordano Girls…"_ she sips on her glass of water.

" _I see. And, yeah…since you wanted to meet the Planeptune sisters…"_ I rubbed my chin as I thought of what to do next.

"… _OH, OH, PLEASE. Invite them to our beloved abode, dear! Come on, please?! I really want to meet those two!"_ I could've sworn I could see steam coming out of her ears.

" _U-Uhh…G-Good idea! I'll let them hang out here this time…Well, that is, if they're available tomorrow…"_ I said.

" _Yes! Thank you little brother, and—Huh?"_ she noticed something off about me. She then looked closer, her eyes upon my left elbow. _"Y-You're bleeding…"_ She was right. My elbow had a small wound from earlier while I was blitzing through the thugs who attempted to rape that photographer. _S_ he looked at me with much worry.

" _Sorry. I forgot to include the elbow armor. At least I saved that hot photographer from getting her maidenhood robbed by those punks."_ I confessed.

Naomi sighed. _"Geez…if you're gonna protect people, make sure you come back scratchless…"_

" _I'm sorry…I won't forget that."_ I smiled at her.

"… _I'm still so proud of you. Mom and Dad would be even more so, seeing how strong you have become…"_

" _Yeah…my fight is for us and every people who live today."_ I held her hand, encasing it with my other.

" _Geez…don't trigger flags, honey. We don't want you dying now, do we?"_ she giggled.

" _Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_ I chuckle as well, standing up from the couch. _"Good night, Onee-san."_ I bowed to her and then proceeded to my bedroom.

" _Good night."_ she replied back as she watched me head upstairs.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Morning came, and I woke up to the sound of my N-Gear's alarm. I then got up and changed my clothes, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then went to the lobby where Histoire, IF and Compa are.

"… _last night, a rape scene was abruptly ended with 3 gun shots from a masked figure towards three of the five criminals and a scuffle against two more. The victim narrated that the masked figure is the well-known Gundam as shown by this picture here."_ the news reporter narrated from the TV screen they were watching on.

" _Whoa…"_ IF mumbled as she looked at the picture shown at the news.

It was a masked man a sort of advanced armored suit, resembling an anime that is very popular on Planet Earth. I deduced it was created by the Earth Federation as a prototype. It has a lot of glowing pieces on it, very mechanical detail and most of all, what really caught my attention are the eyes. They look menacing.

Histoire examined the picture carefully. She was wondering who it was. She then noticed me behind her and spoke up _"Oh, hello Nepgear. I see that you have awakened early as usual."_

" _G-Good morning. And, wow…that man saved that photographer…"_ I said in delight.

" _Yes. He is a bold one."_

" _Man, I wish I can have equipment like that."_ Iffy drooled at the equipment she can see from the picture.

" _Mr. Robot Man is so cool! I want to be saved by him too…"_ Compa gleefully exclaimed.

" _Heeeeeey! I know that guy!"_ Neptune suddenly came from behind me.

" _Hyeeeeeeeek!" I suddenly jumped. "D-Don't surprise me like that, Neptune!"_

" _Ahahahahaaaah! Nep. Jr, you always fall for it."_ she smirked.

" _Oh geez…"_ I sighed.

" _Neptune-san, do you truly know who that man is?"_ Histoire asked.

" _Yep! As all anime protags should know. I'm not gonna tell you guys though.I wouldn't wanna spoil the fun!"_ she puts her hands on her hips as usual, smiling with such carefree attitude.

" _W-Well…you could at least tell how you may have encountered him…"_ IF pouted.

" _Naaaaah! Maybe some other time when we do get to see him in action. I don't wanna spoil the fun yet, Iffy!"_ she replied.

" _Now, instead of you two lollygagging around, you two should be doing some quests today."_ Histoire has put 2 papers on the table. Both papers were documents for a quest.

" _O-Oh…"_ I took a peek at the papers. Neptune just slumped a bit, irritated.

" _Eeeeeeeeeehh! Quests so early in the morning? I haven't even had my daily serving of pudding yet!"_ she whined.

" _No pudding until you do those quests, Nep."_ IF crossed her arms. _"We're not letting you off so easily today."_

" _Awwwww, come ooooon!"_ Neptune whined like a little child as she slouched a bit more. _"Fiiiiiiiiiiine!"_

" _By now, you should be aware that Planeptune's Shares are not equaling to the other nations. We have hit very low, Neptune. It's about time you stand on your feet and do something for the nation, no? You should learn from the example of that hero on the news."_ Histoire crossed her arms as well as she said so.

" _He may not be a CPU, but he sure is cool helping out other people…Nep-Nep here is lazy as a sloth."_ Compa bluntly said.

" _Apparently, there are 2 dangerous and powerful monsters roaming around the Nasuune region. The people there are helpless against it. You two should get going."_ IF narrated.

" _Nepgear, you really should learn from the masked figure's example too. You're spoiling Neptune too much."_ Histoire said to me.

" _I-I'm sorry…c-come on, Neptune…let's just do this."_ I tugged on her arm, leading her to the lobby, but not without Neptune trying to put up a struggle.

" _Come oooooooon ,Neeeeepppuuuuugiiaaaaaaaa!"_ she screamed as I lead her out of the Basilicom

Oh dear…this is going to be quite a struggle for me too…


	9. A New Ally Revealed

_A/N: Hello once again, everyone! I'm glad I didn't take too long on this one._

 _I'm currently filled to the brim with motivation and inspiration to continue making this fanfic. Although, I have to split the fun into parts. I'm currently taking my final examinations this week and I'm being bombarded with so many test papers. Despite that, I got the dedication I need. And lo, I give you guys Chapter 9!_

 _I shall return with Chapter 10 once Hell Week for me is over. Take care. Again, have a sip of coffee/juice/soda/whatever and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 9

[Nepgear's P.O.V]

It was 8:00AM in the morning. People around Planeptune are usually roaming around in large numbers starting from 8AM. After Histoire, IF and Compa saw the news on TV, they feel the need to let Neptune and I set an example as CPUs, similar to the masked figure shown on the headlines.

Dragging Neptune along with me, we decided to head to the Guild to check in with the quests that Histoire and IF had assigned to us. Neptune finally calmed down and hesitantly followed me after a few blocks of struggling and squirming. She really is determined to get cozy and lazy.

" _Well, this quest better be easy, Nep. Jr. I just wanna sit all day and play video games and eat lots and lots of pudding after!"_ she held her head up high.

" _D-Don't worry, Neptune. We can relax after all this. Maybe we can go shopping and stuff too. All I need left are the routers for my machine and I'm all set!"_ I gleefully skipped along.

When we arrived at the Guild, there were various Guild agents, fighters and even some Earth Federation GM units waiting in line to sign up for their quests. I grabbed our application sheet from a stall to the left while Neptune waited for me.

While I was signing for both our papers, with the exception of Neptune's signature, I saw a familiar figure passing by, but there were so many people that the figure immediately disappeared from my sight. It was a man with blonde hair and a fitted leather biker jacket. His hairstyle and form seemed very familiar.

" _Could it be...?"_ I thought. _"...N-No...we better concentrate. Histoire will get even angrier if we don't take this seriously."_

I returned to Neptune afterwards, still bewildered about the familiarity of the person I just barely saw.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

-A night before the current events-

I went to my room and immediately put down my things on the side of my bed. I undressed my shirt, which was already having blood stains on the left sleeve and placed it in the laundry.

I then proceeded to grab myself a medical kit from inside one of my drawers. I then unboxed its contents, looking for the Betadine solution, some healing salve and bandages.

" _...I made Naomi worry again."_ I sighed. _"I must be thinking too much things lately, that's why I must've lost a bit of focus...but...it wasn't all that bad, wasn't it? At least I was able to protect someone."_ I begin to dress my wound with the Betadine first then the healing salve.

In the midst of letting the healing salve and Betadine do its work, something suddenly came into my mind. A memory of me and a certain girl who I had met a few days ago.

" _Lady Nepgear..."_ Her angelic voice, her kind and heart-warming aura. It made me smile a little, now that I think about it.

" _...I don't want to worry her too...After that sentimental stuff that I said in that elevator."_ I thought.

Awkward and embarrassed after a few moments, I suddenly blushed to myself and thought _"W-Why am I thinking of her of all times?...Wow, am I going nuts or something...?"_

I then begin to wrap my arm around with the bandage, then wrapped the wound around in gauze in order to prevent the bleeding from spreading. It was a success. The wound won't last for a few more hours.

" _Maybe I just need some sleep...I really need a lot of rest after days and days of constant work back at the base..."_ I said to myself before proceeding to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I went to my bed afterwards, Lady Nepgear still fresh in my mind for some reason.

-Present day-

" _Hey, where are you going?"_ Naomi asked me as I prepare some certain things in my bag and my leather jacket.

" _I'm off to do some off-duty reconnaissance. I feel the need to refine my abilities once more."_ I smiled at her calmly.

" _...Geez. You sure do like the action, huh. Be careful, okay? I'll be making burgers for dinner. Feel free to invite the CPUs anytime you wish, if you plan to."_ she fidgeted.

" _Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece. Besides, I'm using the same unit as last night's. It shouldn't be a problem."_ I said. _"I'll only do two major quests. It's all in the Nasuune region. I heard that an ancient dragon and a mecha are terrorizing the residents there._

" _O-Oh my. That's quite dangerous. You really should be careful."_ she replied.

" _I'll be going now. Wish me luck, dear sister."_ I saluted her before I went out the door, I could feel her worried expression gazing upon me as I left.

-Later-

I entered the Guild, the usual crowd greeted me with confident smiles.

" _Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Tsutsumi."_ A Federation unit waved and saluted at me. "Pleasure to see you, sir!"

" _Same here."_ I replied. _"I got some things to do in Nasuune."_

Everybody gasped with shock, they immediately knew my purpose for doing some work for the Guild.

" _Is he really gonna do it?"_

" _That's gonna be a tough ride for him."_

" _Man, this dude's got balls..."_

" _As expected from the one and only..."_

I calmly proceeded with my papers to the next free registrar. _"Nasuune Region. What's the catch?"_ I asked.

" _O-Oh, Master Raiken! Uh, let's see...your reward for this difficult quest is 20000 Credits."_

" _I'll do it even without the money."_

" _N-No sir, please!..You must be given compensation for finishing these quests. It's a part of our policy...!"_ she shook her hands in front of me, imploring me to accept the pay.

" _Alright, alright. I'll take it."_ I bowed my head.

She then signed my papers and bowed before me. _"Good luck, sir! I'm sure you will be able to finish it in no time flat!"_

" _Don't assume such impossible things. It takes time. Now, excuse me."_ I bowed back before walking away, the people nearby still observing me.

Some Federation soldiers and frontliners, even some from my own personal unit, are joining in these sort of quests. From solving robbery problems to even some counter-terrorism acts, there are a lot of young fighters like I am. They have a noble purpose for it aside from the money...well, some of them at least.

Craig, being the Commander in Chief of the entire Federation, approved of the idea. To further integrate our relationship with Gamindustri's citizens, we agreed to help them out in times of need, and in times where the CPUs themselves are not available.

I headed out and walked to the gates of the city. I then see two people flying in the air. I immediately recognized the black and purple and the white and pink colors; it was the CPUs of Planeptune heading towards the direction I am about to go to.

" _...Oh? They're heading over there too, huh?"_ I grinned to myself. _"Maybe it's time I give them a helping hand..."_

Time to suit up once more.

[Purple Sister's (Nepgear's) P.O.V.]

Neptune and I finished filing our papers and are now heading towards the Nasuune region. After Neptune transformed, her lazy self immediately changed to determination to finish these quests. It's her yin-yang basis again when she transforms...

" _Nepgear, we have to be careful. We don't want to allow any damage to be done to the citizens."_ she calmly said.

" _Y-Yes, of course. We'll save them together!"_ I replied, holding my gunblade below me.

Neptune chuckled. _"I wonder what would it be like if Raiken were to fight alongside us, with you in particular."_ she teased.

" _H-Hey...D-Don't suggest some weird things...Raiken m-must be resting or doing some documents for the Federation...he must be really busy."_ I replied bashfully.

" _Aww..."_ she chuckled again, teasing me. _"Why? You want him to join us, hm?"_ she asked suggestively.

Even when her personality changes, Neptune still likes to tease me...

" _I-It would be nice to see him fight..."_ I said in silence.

" _Did you say yes?"_ Neptune teased again.

" _I-It's nothing! P-Please don't dwell on it!..."_ I blushed.

" _Sure, sure. Heheheh...I would also like to see him dish it out against monsters."_ Neptune thought.

I thought of the same thing again. I wondered how he would be if Raiken was still a warrior just like how he used to be during the war against the space menace known as the Zeon Army, along also with the ancient CPU of Tari. Right now, his only job is to supervise military affairs, train soldiers, file documents and attend strategy meetings.

My thoughts immediately stopped when Neptune and I saw a horde of horsebirds charging at us. They must be alarmed when we were talking.

" _Nepgear, here comes some enemies. Let's do this!"_ Neptune charged at the enemy with speed and aggression. I followed her and began shooting and slashing my way through the enemies before us.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

 _ ***SLASH!***_ _"Hm-!"_ I slashed another Kupocat and maintained my stance.

Another one tried to approach me from the left side where my sword is not pointing. My left hand finds itself grabbing a beam pistol from my knee holster and fired at the monster, killing it instantly. I then stood calmly once more and began to move forward.

I fought a few more monsters and then proceeded on my path. There were numerous of them, and their numbers were getting dangerously high. It's up to me to keep them at bay for the CPUs.

I then come across a cliff. _"Huh...wasn't there supposed to be a bridge here...oh!"_ I spotted a wooden bridge to the left, a good 60 meters away from me.

" _...I guess I'll take a break...hm?"_ I looked up at the sky after hearing the sound of what seems to be swords slashing through enemies like butter, along with beams shot from a beam rifle or something.

I then noticed that there was a lot of horsebirds charging at two figures that I can barely tell due to their speed and agility. Then, I see them blitzing through with amazing speed that streaks of light can be seen from their trail. I then immediately recognize the colors. Purple and pink.

I realized it now. It was Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear fighting off the horsebirds. It's an amazing sight to see. I then inspected a bit closer to see what they're made of.

[Purple Sister's (Nepgear's) P.O.V.]

 _ ***pant, pant, pant***_ _"T-There's so many of them...!"_ I exclaimed as I fire my gunblade.

Neptune panted as hard as I am. We were both getting exhausted after taking on so many horsebirds. But we were not giving up on this, for we have faced worse than this.

" _We can do this Nepgear! Come on!"_ Neptune screamed as she continues slicing through enemies.

" _MPBL!"_ I twirled around a bit before unleashing a deadly beam which I swept over to hit multiple targets, eliminating half of them. Although, it cost me much of my energy and I was beginning to get tired.

Then, Neptune proclaimed _"I'll finish this!"_ before she spinned around and created 3 beam slashes in the shape of a delta symbol. _"Delta Slaaaaash!"_

She threw the 3 beams after the final beam blade was made toward the rest of the horsebirds, defeating them completely.

" _Wow! That was awesome, Neptune!"_ I shouted in joy.

" _Heh. I just recently thought of this move."_ she smirked. _"Did it look good?"_ she asked.

" _Yes! It was super effective!"_ I smiled.

" _I guess I should use this move when—Nepgear, watch out!"_

A stray horsebird was still flying about charge behind me, his horn ready to stab me.

I gasped as I turned around...

 ** _*BANG!*_**

A beam fired at the horsebird from a distance below the ground, killing it by a shot to it's neck.

" _H-Huh!?"_ I was surprised by the sudden shot. We both looked down the direction where the beam came from.

We flew a bit downward and saw a figure, simply standing there with his arm stretched out, holding onto what looks like a beam pistol.

We were shocked; it was the masked figure that we saw in the news earlier this morning. He then calmly put down his pistol, spun it around and stored it in his knee holster in a cool fashion like a cowboy would.

" _It must be fate that we have encountered each other in such a manner, Lady Purple Heart, Lady Purple Sister. It's a pleasure to see you here."_ the figure spoke in a modulated and cool voice.

Neptune returned the greeting. _"Yes. This is quite a coincidence. I know you!"_ she smiled.

" _Hm? Oh, you must have been the one I saw fighting Rei Ryghts while we were taking care of the numerous CPU copies running amok."_ the figure replied.

" _You saw that, I see?"_ she said as we descend to the ground, directly in front of him.

" _Wow...you're the guy from the news..."_ I said in amazement.

" _So, you've heard of me."_ he spoke back. _"_ _Anyway, it seems that you ladies are on a quest exactly like mine. I shall join along with you. But first..."_ his underslung blade retracted to it's stored state. _"It's an honor. It's about time I introduce myself."_

The figure began to remove his helmet. What we saw shocked us...

Blonde hair...

That familiar scar...

He then removed the cloth mask that covered half of his face down and smiled. He calmly held his helmet to his side, as the sunlight radiates through his skin like an angel descending below. It was an amazing sight to see...

Our mouths were agape when she saw the identity of the man before us. He saluted us with honor before easing up on his stance.

" _W-Wait...you're...!"_ Neptune's eyes quivered.

" _N-No way..."_ my face was filled with shock.

" _I am Raiken S. Tsutsumi. I am a Gundam Meister for the Earth Federation. It's an honor to meet you once again, Lady Neptune, Lady Nepgear."_

We were both at a loss for words as we see him bow before us once more. The sheer fact that the kind and simple man we had recently become friends with is a powerful-looking warrior completely had us amazed.

 _"...Raiken-san."_ I mumbled in amazement.

We were taken aback by the proud presence of the man we have just met, in a mobile suit that will forever be remembered in our history forever...

Gundam.


	10. Arrival in Nasuune

_A/N: Hello once again, everyone! I'm finally done with this thing. Somehow, I nearly lost motivation. But, after watching a few movies and anime episodes here and there, and lo! I finally got my groove back...somewhat._

 _Thanks once again to all readers who have read throughout this fanfic. I'm really grateful about your feedbacks. They definitely help out a lot. I'll be sure to keep doing my best as I go along. The action will begin soon, to those action-seekers out there, don't worry._

 _Anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy reading and have a nice day!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 10

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

" _Formalities aside, great to see you both kicking ass out here."_ I said as I stood there while the two girls before me look at me as if I am a god or something.

" _Y-Yes…I still can't believe this…you're actually the guy on the news…That is crazy…"_ The lady with the braids said as she regained her composure.

" _I don't only do paperwork, my Lady. It ain't all that fun. I need to see some action for myself to liven up my days sometimes. It's a win-win thing for me and the other nations after all. It's the least I can do to repay everyone for providing me peaceful days here in Gamindustri._ " I said.

" _I see…Oh, we have to get going, Neptune. We can't waste time."_ Nepgear looked at her watch. _"Do you want to come with us, Raiken?"_ she looked at me with a bright smile.

"… _Why did you think I shot that last horsebird out there? I wanna help you girls out here. Shall we get rollin'?"_ I gave them a thumbs up.

A few moments later, we went on our way, fighting through numerous monsters, some of which are really weird to me still despite my long time staying in this planet and fighting for its peace.

Throughout the journey towards Nasuune, I have seen a lot of good moves from Neptune and Nepgear as they fought alongside me. Some skills shown were particularly overwhelming.

First, let me say some things about Purple Heart's. Her swordsmanship is extremely precise, decisive and swift. Although her skills are primarily learned from the very beginning of her existence, some of her moves are similar to our old feudal warriors, or samurai, back home on Earth. She uses these abilities far greater than any human could. Considering she is a goddess, her magic powers helped her overwhelm the odds against her enemies . No other adjective other than "amazing" was all I can muster from my mind.

Nepgear on the other hand, she has also a good deal of swordsmanship, in human form that is, until she transforms into HDD form. She uses her new weapon, which is a gunblade, which references part of our gunblade technology back at home base, and used it to great effect. Her beam weaponry is variable from short, burst attacks, to medium shots and one long powerful blast, similar to an ion cannon. The latter's skill is called MPBL, or Multiple Beam Launcher for short.

Also, I have to mention her Mirage Dance…very gorgeous. I loved seeing it even just once.

I admire their skills a lot. Entirely unique to varying degrees, and is used with efficiency. Never have I seen such uniqueness even in my most elite corps. It was a sight to see, really.

A few miles in, we encounter more and more strange creatures like the Pixelvaders, Terits and…Mario Pipes? Man, I never knew Gamindustri could have such weird creatures.

[Purple Sister (Nepgear's) P.O.V.]

Neptune, Raiken and I continued to walk our way into the Nasuune Region. We were nearly exhausted after every encounter and monster we had faced on the way.

Raiken though, he has never backed down. Normally, tougher monsters can make Guild fighters run away or try to avoid them. Raiken on the other hand, he did not falter nor become scared and faced them head on. Part of the reason that I feel he is not scared because I feel he's secure with us. Even if he can take on quests on his own, companionship from me and Neptune so far prevented him from doubt.

Needless to say, I was glad I was able to help him out. I feel confident that we would finish this quest in no time.

My thoughts immediately stopped when Raiken suddenly shot an enemy Pixelvader that pounced after him. It seemed as if Raiken knew it was coming at him somehow.

" _My, you surprised me with that shot."_ Neptune commented.

" _How can you even detect their presence?"_ I asked.

Raiken turned to us and removed his helmet. _"I can see them in my helmet. I have a radar system displayed in my heads-up display. Here. Have a look inside."_ Raiken handed the helmet over to me. I then looked at its intricate design.

" _This looks very well made…it's beautiful…"_ I said.

I then put the helmet on my head. Neptune giggled a little.

" _Nepgear, you look kind of awkward with the helmet on…"_

" _R-Really? I do?"_ I replied back.

" _Yeah. You don't have armor on you. We're still wearing our processor suits."_ she said.

" _It'll suit you a lot better if you have at least a mobile suit."_ Raiken added.

" _WOW! The display inside is so cool! I can see all the technical details…HUD, power display and targeting systems…some data parameters here and there…it's very detailed in here…I can even activate a targeting system with crosshairs with just my mind?! Oh…it's amazing! Look, I can even make the helmet's eyes glare!"_ I mentioned a lot more things that they could comprehend.

" _Yeah. There's also night vision mode in case we go dark. I installed a flashlight just recently onto the right cheek piece."_ Raiken pointed out.

" _Oh…I wish I could borrow this…"_ I told myself before Raiken suddenly took the helmet off of me.

" _Save that moment for next time. Right now, we got a quest to do."_ he wore the amazing piece of equipment before slinging his pistol again, then stored it in its proper holster.

A bit later, we finally arrived at the entrance of the town. People immediately started to line up, awaiting for us to enter.

" _Lady Purple Heart!"_

" _Lady Nepgear!"_

" _Oh my gosh! THEY'RE HERE, GUYS!"_ the crowd begin to gather around us.

As me and Neptune stood forward, Raiken came in between us, standing calmly as he looked at everyone with a gentle smile, his helmet held to the side.

" _Oh…Oh wait…is that?!"_

" _Whoa! It's true! It's the Gundam! And he's with our beloved CPUs!"_ a girl cried out.

People waved at us. Their cheers rang through our ears. Raiken waved back and smiled at everyone. Neptune and I looked at each other and smiled along.

Meanwhile, the town's chief suddenly stepped towards us, bowing before us. Everyone else suddenly became silent.

" _It is good to see you here, Lady Neptune, Lady Nepgear, Gundam. Please, come with me. We shall discuss our endeavors someplace else."_

" _Please."_ Neptune bowed before we all followed the chief.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

Arriving in Nasuune, I noticed 2 things.

First of all, the damage done to the town. It looked as if an army of mobile suits had caused a lot of mayhem. The roads have deep pavements punctured through like bombs hitting the ground. There are also some destroyed buildings,

Second, the people out here seem insecure about their surroundings. But, on the positive side of things, they are very happy to see us and welcomed us with warm smiles.

Suddenly, I felt someone tugging on my hand.

" _Sir, will you please sign my autograph?"_ I turned around to see a little girl, about 6 to 8 years old, with twintails along with her mother. The sight of her smile made me do the same likewise.

" _Hold on, ladies. Just a few minutes."_ I turned to Neptune and Nepgear who turned their heads to my direction.

I knelt before her and pricked myself a wound, then I grabbed a quill pen I found earlier on the ground while battling the monsters. I dipped it in my blood and then signed the autograph with it. I took a moment to get a good look at the child as she peruses her autograph book.

" _O-Oh, right. Sorry. May I write something else?"_ I gently took the autograph back. I dipped my quill pen again in blood and then wrote something. I then returned it to her.

" _Honey, what did he write?"_ the mother smiled.

"… _Even as you go older…you will always be a good child at heart. May you always be happy."_ I told them what I wrote. The girl and her mother were happy to receive back the autograph from me.

" _Thank you, sir Raiken…I always wanted to see you in our town…"_ the little girl softly replied.

I gave her a pat on the head, fumbling through my side pockets for a moment.

" _Here you go, little one."_ I put something in her palm and closed it. When she took a closer look, she saw a platinum badge with my name engraved on the central piece. _"Pure Earthnoid platinum…take care of it, kid. Don't worry. You'll see me again another day."_ I bowed my head and stood up, nodding at the mother.

" _Thank you, sir Raiken. My daughter always wanted to see you…"_ she spoke.

" _You're welcome, ma'am. I'm sure your daughter will be a fine woman someday."_ I replied. _"Take care, little one."_ I said as I turn my back. From behind me, I can sense the tears in the mother's eye as I walked away.

" _Raiken is such a nice person…"_ Nepgear thought, feeling certain emotions after she saw what I just did.

" _He knows how to handle children well, that's for sure."_ Neptune replied.

" _Come on, girls. No time to tarry."_ I walk past them with a confident smile. They followed along my footsteps.

[Purple Sister (Nepgear's) P.O.V.]

A few minutes later, we finally arrived at our destination. It was a local eatery run by the chief's sibling. A lot of people looked at us as we enter inside, while people outside the restaurant gathered around to see what we have to do at the moment.

Neptune, Raiken and I sat down on a table near the barstool. 2 staff members gave us menus. Raiken ordered a burger steak, Neptune ordered a bowl of pudding while I only ordered mushroom soup.

The chief then sat before us. Raiken took a device out of his side pocket and laid it on the table, switching it on. He also grabbed some paper stored inside his other side pocket and a pen. Our orders shortly arrived after.

" _Alright then, sir. Please explain to us the details of what happened."_ Neptune spoke up.

" _Ah, yes…As you could tell by looking at our town's damaged state, there are 2 monsters rampaging across the region. They're also preventing supplies of food, water and others from reaching our town. We could only retrieve what's left of them after the monsters move on to another place."_ he narrated.

Raiken wrote down the specific details on his paper, and some certain military protocol as he listened along.

" _There are other people outside the village gates that live nearby. And they are constantly getting attacked by them. One in particular is an Ancient Dragon…"_ he continued.

" _An Ancient Dragon…that truly is dangerous…"_ I replied.

" _Indeed. Actually…there was a family murdered by those beasts. Their neighbor survived to tell the tale, and our local police are already on the case…but we feel underpowered considering their strength…"_

When Raiken heard the word _"family"_ in what he said, he bowed his head and paused for a bit.

"… _a family?"_ he silently spoke up.

" _Yes…It's quite unfortunate…their son only turned 15 a few weeks ago…"_ he sadly replied.

"… _My condolences."_ Raiken spoke back sadly, I could have sworn I saw a hint of anger in his eyes as he heard the tragedy that had befallen upon the monster's victim.

" _Thank you."_ the chief simply replied.

" _And what of the other monster?"_ Neptune asked.

" _It's more of a…how should I describe it…"_ he rubbed his short beard as he thought of a perfect description. _"It's more of a…mechanized…weapon."_ Raiken perked his head up a bit after hearing it.

"… _A mechanized suit?"_ Raiken asked with a low tone in his voice.

" _Yes. It was the one that caused damage to the city's infrastructure as you saw outside today."_ he replied.

" _Do you have any eyewitnesses?"_ Raiken asked again.

" _Yes…It was the neighbor of the family that had died at the hands of the Ancient Dragon."_

" _…Please take me to this man after we eat."_ he began eating his meal in silence.

" _Of course, sir. It is an honor that you will help us. We are grateful for you three. Please take your time."_ the chief smiled.

" _Please leave it to us. We will defeat them for you so everyone won't have to worry anymore."_ I replied with a smile.

" _Thank you so much, Lady Purple Sister for your reassuring words. I believe you three will emerge victorious!"_ the people around us cheered in joy.

The mood suddenly lightened up. People were at ease, and began to eat merrily once more. The staff became much more lively when serving their customers.

Although, Raiken stood out from the sudden warm atmosphere.

I can sense sadness…cold emotions running through his veins as he ate silently. I could no longer see his smile. His hair covered his eyes, yet I can see the frown. At that moment, I could definitely feel anger emanating from him. Despite his calm demeanor, you can definitely sense rage from within him if you observe close enough. Sadness currently has a grip on him as he tried to hide it from Neptune and me.

It was another expression I could never forget from him…And I feel that I have only scratched the surface of what's underneath his emotions…

And soon, I will learn so much more...about the man I had grown to admire…


	11. Trans-Am

_A/N: Hello once again, guys! Finally done with the chapter. Well, it took me quite a bit to keep my motivation afloat, but hey. I managed to do it! This is going to be quite a long one considering this is the first time the three shall be fighting together as a team. And I hope it delivers well to you. I hope you do enjoy the chapter and please, I would love to hear your thoughts with this chapter or any of the other chapters, or this story in general. I would like to know what you all think. Thanks!_

 _Also, in order to keep my motivation, I would like to ask a favor to some of the people who really like this story: if any of you know how to roleplay as Nepgear, please PM me. I would like to RP with you in either Facebook or Twitter. PM me on my profile for details. Thank you once again!_

 _Now, onto the chapter!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 11

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

Family…how much does that word mean to me? Why did I feel a sudden surge of sadness as I heard that word from the chief?

A family murdered by the Ancient Dragon…it's quite sad news in itself, but why did I take it so deeply and personally…

Why, you may ask? I can't exactly tell my reasons to anybody. Some of them I don't even understand. Not even my own beloved sister, Naomi. There are things that none of us could comprehend in a blink of an eye.

It's too much for them to take in so easily.

After eating at the local restaurant owned by the chief's brother, we then went on our way to the place where the person who saw the murder of the family reside in. I hung my head low, unable to smile unlike before.

 _"Raiken, are you okay?"_ Nepgear walked beside me and looked at me in concern.

 _"…"_ I had no response.

 _"O-Oi, you look down…"_ Purple Heart came after.

I suddenly lift my head up, trying to smile it off. _"I'm fine, you guys…don't worry about me."_

The two girls look at each other, worried about my emotional state, especially Nepgear.

Later on, we arrived at the other side of the village where the attack occurred. And it was a disastrous sight. There was a house that seemed to have burned down and got ravaged by a huge monster. People nearby are observing the damage and rubble.

Meanwhile, on the other side was another house, still pristine and free from damages. It was a 2-story house with a large yard surrounded with bushes. There is a big oak tree on the right side of the house with lots of shade. The family of that residence were admired by the neighbors because they were helpful in times of need.

At the corner of the yard, I see a man observing the people that are investigating the other side. He had gray hair and is wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants. We assumed he was the owner of the place.

 _"That man over there."_ I silently thought.

 _"Could that man be the one we're looking for?"_ Nepgear asked.

 _"I think so. Let's ask him, Nepgear."_ the two nod at each other.

The two approached the man by the bush.

 _"Umm, excuse me..."_ Nepgear called out.

The man turned to us and smiled warmly.

 _"Ah! The CPUs of Planeptune. How may I help you?"_ he then turned to me. _"Oh...what do you know? It's the Gundam!"_ he stood up from his seat and approached me eagerly.

I then in turn bowed as a greeting. _"Yes sir. We're here to ask a few questions. May we have a word with you?"_ I replied.

The man shook my hand and bowed his head. _"I'm Marco. I'm the owner of this lot. Pleased to meet you."_

 _"I am Raiken S. Tsutsumi. An honor to meet you as well."_ I replied with a sort of monotone.

 _"We're here to solve the case about your neighbor...I heard you were good friends with the father of the residence."_ Nepgear said.

 _"Ah, yes...I knew Tom a few years ago."_ he sighed in sadness. _"He was a good neighbor and a good friend. He would often help me with the harvest when we go out into the fields to work."_

I bowed my head again in sadness and sympathy. _"My deepest condolences...I'm sorry about your loss."_

 _"Thank you. He and his family were very good people indeed."_ he replied. _"Why don't we all come inside and have some tea? It seems you three have traveled a long way from Planeptune, I assume."_ Marco bowed.

 _"Thank you, Mr. Marco. Indeed, we have traveled quite the distance."_ Neptune said as we followed him inside his yard.

As we settled ourselves inside the living room, Marco went to the kitchen to provide us some tea. I rubbed my head, trying to shrug off any distracting and concerning emotion that may hinder me from being at my finest.

 _"This place looks pristine..."_ Neptune thought as she turns her head around to have a good look at the place.

 _"It sure is..."_ Nepgear replied.

I couldn't muster a word at the moment. I just want to help Marco with this and end the problems in Nasuune once and for all. If someone has to help Nasuune, it shall be us.

I kept analyzing the possible outcomes of the fight in my head. Of course, I trust the CPUs and I would win, but it's also good to take extra precaution.

 _"Raiken..."_ my thoughts suddenly end as I hear Nepgear's voice calling to me.

 _"Y-Yes, my Lady?"_ I asked.

 _"Are you really okay? You seem so insecure right now..."_ she showed concern in her expression.

 _"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll help the people of Nasuune as much as I can."_ I smiled.

 _"We can do it together, Raiken. With you on our side, things will be much much easier."_ Neptune crossed her shoulders proudly and smiled back at me.

Nepgear moved from her spot and sat beside me. _"Yeah. But...it seems that the people who died really bugs you. Why is that?"_

She hit the mark. She was right. I am the kind who becomes sad at the thought of failure, or failing to protect someone to be more specific. I feel so much guilt, knowing that with all my capability as a Federation Commander, a knight who protects, would still fail in protecting some people...The very thought of it depresses me much so.

Though, it's not the first time that this happened. A lot of people couldn't make it during the last war. And I have carried the burden with me until now. I know I'm not fully responsible, but I feel that I could have done something to prevent more saddening losses.

I wouldn't want people to suffer like me...with so many losses. So much sorrow. So much longing.

Marco came back with a tray with tea, some cups and some sweets. _"Here you go, everyone. Please, indulge yourselves. It's a brand new blend today."_ he laid down the tray and then sat on a chair before us.

 _"Thank you very much."_ Nepgear smiled.

A few minutes later, we were discussing the events that had happened to Marco's friend.

 _"It all happened 2 days ago, I was returning from my trip to the Virtua Forest to find some berries for my family's cake..."_

* * *

[Marco's P.O.V.]

-Two days ago-

I walked a specific path leading to the exit from the Virtua Forest, carrying with me a basket. My wife asked me to gather some berries in order to complete 3 of our blueberry cheesecakes. One of which is going to my dear friend Tom and his family.

It was already dark, but luckily I brought my night lamp along with me to illuminate the dark. Virtua Forest can be a place of nightmares during the evening, and it's easy to get lost unless you follow the trail.

It's a tradition to us that whenever we explore, we bring sticks along with us to use as a sort of mark to be able to find our way around. Sometimes we use cloth, we also light turn them to torches, other times, we use sticks with odd shapes to plant onto the ground.

I suddenly stop in my tracks as I heard an explosion nearby. It indicated 2 things: one, I am nearly out of the forest and into our lawn. Second, I see a large flame. I immediately thought it was my home, so I ran over, dropping my night lamp in shock.

I came to a halt when I finally see the sight; a once-beautiful house is torn and set ablaze. I also witness a giant shadow lurking around the flames. It roared loudly, enough to deafen my ears. I hid behind a tree, fearing for my life as a wall on the side was blown off, as the shadowed figure finally revealed itself. It was an Ancient Dragon.

It suddenly left the premise, its rampage finally ending. I immediately called out to my dear friend or any of his family members.

 _"Tooooooom!"_ I shouted. _"Lily-saaaaan! Edward!"_ I screamed, but no one answered.

I frantically pace around, confused on what to do. Suddenly, my wife arrived on the scene.

 _"Marco! I just called the firefighters...They're on their way now, but...!"_ I still couldn't calm down hearing her words due to what I am seeing.

 _"Honey, Tom and his family are in there...!"_ tears began to flow from my eyes.

 _"I know...I know!"_ my wife held me tight as we just stood there, unable to do anything until the firefighters arrived.

Unfortunately, no one made it out alive. Tom, Lily and their son Edward vanished in the flames…

* * *

 _"...I couldn't do anything for them. I failed him as a friend...it'll forever be a haunting memory..."_ Marco bowed his head, fighting back the tears.

A moment of silence occurred, Neptune and Nepgear wearing sad expressions. I on the other hand stood up immediately, surprising them.

 _"...I'll give them the justice they deserve."_ my blonde hair covered my eyes as I suddenly spoke up.

Marco looked at me straight. Nepgear and Neptune also stood up with me.

 _"I'll help you avenge your dear friend. I will make that dragon pay in blood for what it has done..."_ I continued.

Marco smiled. _"Thank you, Raiken...I never thought I'd see such determination in person..."_

 _"I'll help too...your friend and his family didn't deserve this!"_ Nepgear said.

 _"Yes. We will not let the rest of you end up suffering the same fate."_ Neptune smiled.

Marco couldn't hold back his tears anymore _"P-Please...Show that dragon your might!"_ we nodded at each other.

We went out the house as Marco followed. _"I'll take you to the Nasuune Caves. Please, follow me..."_ he walked in front of us after picking up a spear and a revolver.

I wore my helmet, letting it give off that powerful optic glare as I mentally prepare myself for battle.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

 _"Raiken, do you have any battle plan?"_ Neptune turned to him and asked.

 _"...We just have to work together. Our enemy is only one, and there's no need for complicated tactical maneuvers."_ he replied.

 _"Are you sure, Raiken? I mean...our enemy is strong after all..."_ I looked with concern.

 _"...I have faced stronger adversaries in my life, Lady Nepgear."_ I returned with silence.

 _"...Raiken?"_ I turned to him, anxious about his state of mind. He turned to me and smiled warmly to try and reassure me.

 _"...We'll be fine. Trust me. I'm here for you both. I won't let any of us down."_ Raiken pats my shoulder gently, making me blush a little.

My worries begin to subside when I see his smile. He kept it up as we walked along. Neptune also sighed in relief.

 _"Goodness, Raiken. You sure do worry me sometimes."_ Neptune said.

 _"I-I apologize, my Lady..."_ he replied back with a blush.

We finally arrive at the mouth of the Nasuune Caves. Raiken knelt down and summoned an array of weapons at his disposal. Objects of light appear as he extends his hand pointing to the floor. The light subsides and revealed all his available arnaments ranging from his beam pistols from earlier, a shield, a beam rifle, two submachine guns and 4 beam sabers in total; two of which store on his rear skirt armor and the other two are stored inside holsters on his waist armor. One weapon is already on him, which is a blade in its stored state on the right arm, ready to deploy. Raiken mounts all of these weapons at once to all the hardpoints and connection ports all over his mobile suit. It was an impressive sight to behold.

 _"W-Wow..."_ I looked in awe, Neptune and Marco also stared with much interest.

 _"That is a lot of guns..."_ Neptune commented.

 _"I won't have to run out of ammo or energy charges."_ he replied with a smug smile. _"I'll rain hell on that dragon, that's for sure..."_

Marco just stood there, amazed by what he saw. _"I shall stay here. If anything happens from outside here, I will call for you guys. Please...defeat that dragon...!"_

 _"You got it."_ I turned to him and gave a thumbs up.

 _"I'll be looking forward to fighting alongside you once again, Raiken."_ Neptune stepped towards me and gave me a high-five.

 _"Let's do this."_ I cracked my neck and crunched my knuckles and began entering the cave with the two following behind me. Marco remained outside the cave, anxiously waiting for us to come back.

A few kilometers in, we stopped for a bit. I had to adjust my helmet to night-vision mode and opened on my flashlight module on the right side of my helmet.

 _"It's dark in here...my flashlight may not be enough. I want you two to stay close to me."_ I glanced at my surroundings as the two follow.

 _"Raiken, I sense energy coming from the right turn..."_ Neptune whispered as we came upon two possible paths.

 _"Then let's head over there."_ Raiken held out one of his rifles. _"Time to kill that motherfucker."_ Wow, this is the first time I heard him curse like that.

We finally arrived at a wide, open space, pitch black in darkness. Yet, I sense a lot of energy coming from the possible threat we were about to face.

 _"...It's too quiet. I'm firing a flare."_ Raiken fired a stick flare from another compartment of his rifle, illuminating the entire area. Suddenly, we came across a giant figure sitting in a particular spot. It's features definitely show, it's size, it's wingspan. Those glowing eyes...

It was the Ancient Dragon that had terrorized Nasuune.

The dragon's huge presence surprised us all as it turns around, noticing us.

 _"There it is!"_ I shouted, taking a defensive stance.

 _"Then let's bring the fight to it! Hiiiiyaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Neptune charged at the creature, only to be blocked by its arms.

 _"I will avenge the people you have slain!"_ Raiken stored his beam rifle and took out the two submachine guns that are stored on hardpoints on the knee armor and begins firing away at it.

Neptune continued her assault, using various combos to try and damage the beast, but its defensive capability and it's strong carapace render it nearly unable to feel the pain of her powerful blows.

 _"Haaaaaaaaaah!"_ Neptune tried to use her recently learned move, the Delta Slash. Although it did cause a lot of damage to the beast, it still stood strong, surprising her.

 _"Wait...how could this be? Normally, the other Ancient Dragons we face nearly gets finished in one blow...!"_ she thought to herself.

Raiken charged sideward and began shooting his submachine guns at the beast's legs, up to its waist area. A little damage was involved, but the beast was not deterred from destroying the three of us as it roared once more.

I in turn flew up and also began firing my gunblade, concentrating as much as I can to try and make a mark. Meanwhile, Neptune gets swatted away, but she easily regains composure midair and began to charge again at it, only to meet it's arm once more. This time, it sends her to the ground, damaging her.

 _"Aaaaaaaagh!"_ Neptune screamed.

 _"Lady Neptune! Grr, how dare you hurt Lady Neptune!"_ Raiken stored his weapons. Rage welling within him, he switches to his underslung blade, charging at it with a loud, mighty battle cry.

 _"Seeeeeeeiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

Raiken strikes from behind the beast, managing to wound one of it's wings. The beast let out a roar of pain.

Suddenly, it's giant tail swished around so fast. Unlike any Ancient Dragon we have faced before, this one has a spear-looking tail. And unfortunately, that part of the beast strikes Raiken on his stomach, stabbing through him and his armor.

 _"K-Khhh!"_ Raiken coughs out blood as he loses his composure, unable to activate his thrusters in time, crashing to the ground.

 _"Raiken!"_ I cried out in vain, as I tried to fly towards him, but the dragon would not let me as it flew upwards as well, attacking me with it's brute strength.

 _"Aaaaaagh!"_ I screamed as I was hit one time on my side, throwing me a bit backwards. Luckily, I was able to keep my flight and began firing back at the beast but with little to no effect.

 _"This dragon is so strong...I can't get to Raiken...at this rate, he's going to...!"_

My thoughts stopped as the beast was in front of me, petrifying me. That window of time I accidentally provided it gave the dragon the opportunity to grab me with his huge hand with force, hurting me greatly with it's extremely tight grip.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaah! I-I can't move...!"_ I screamed.

Neptune managed to get up, albeit weakly due to the force of the dragon's body towards her. _"N...Nep...gear...!"_ she shivered as she tried to call out to me.

I kept my struggle against the dragon's strong hold on me, though I couldn't even budge.

The dragon's eyes locked onto Neptune with bloodlust, about to walk towards her to finish her off, while I'm on his hand, ready to be crushed at any given moment.

 _"Neptune! Please, get away and help Raiken!"_ I pleaded.

 _"I won't...lose..."_ Neptune simply mumbled under her breath. _"I will...take this monster...down...!"_ she panted as the dragon was about to hit her once more with it's other arm.

 _"Neptune, please! RUN!"_ I pleaded again, this time in a screaming voice. I then looked over to Raiken, still lying on the ground. This time, there's a puddle of blood around him. _"Raiken! Raaaikeeeeen!"_

I then begin to realize that our impending doom is coming at this very moment, as Raiken could not move, and Neptune was too weak to fight any longer.

Negative thoughts begin to swirl around my head. To think that death would come to us this swiftly…we have been defeated by a monster that terrorized a village filled with people who have high hopes for us…

Thoughts about Planeptune begin to seep through as well. Our beloved nation…about to fall once the dragon finishes us off. What will happen to the loving people who live in it? What will happen to the peace and tranquility that we have worked so hard for?

And all of our friends…what will happen if they hear of this?

Tears begin to flow out of my eyes as I braced myself for the coming death of my sister, and my new friend who I regarded as someone special to me dying from his wounds until…

 _"…Trans-Am."_

 _(Cue BGM: "Conclusion" from Oda Nobuna no Yabou" here)_

Suddenly, a burst of green light erupts from Raiken's back as he slowly stood up. All of a sudden, his suit suddenly glows in a pinkish hue, saturated particles of light swirling around him for a moment until his entire body and silhouette are engulfed in a glowing pink aura.

The dragon immediately took notice as it turned around, but in a flash, the arm that was holding me was suddenly cut off, setting me free.

 _"Ra…Raiken…"_ I stared in utter shock as the Gundam stood mighty, particles of glowing light flowing freely from his back. Neptune weakly walked towards me, kneeling down as we both witness Raiken's mobile suit in its menacing glow.

The dragon roared loud in pain as blood pours out of the area sliced off by Raiken's blade. It thrashes around, until it sets its eyes upon the glowing eyes in Raiken's helmet, about to unleash its rage upon him.

As the beast was an inch away from hitting Raiken's helmet, Raiken suddenly dashed sidewards with high, even mach-like speeds, leaving behind a trail of afterimages. The dragon hits the ground, only to realize that its target is no longer there.

 _"Lady Nepgear, Lady Neptune…please let me handle this. Stay there and don't move."_ Raiken said as he swiftly blocks another sudden attack meant to hit his side, he then shifts away from it.

The jewel-like condenser pieces on his arms and the central chest piece glow a brighter green as Raiken jumps into the air, firing beams from his arm-mounted Vulcans towards the dragon's eyes, blinding it temporarily as it thrashes around. Raiken then lands on the ground, though he suddenly was brought to his knees due to his major stab wound.

 _"K-Khhh...! I'm not down yet…!"_ Raiken stood up again, avoiding the dragon's blind thrashes against him, forcing him to back away from the creature. _"I'm not done…yet…!"_

Neptune and I watch in amazement and concern as his condition grows worse. But, we kept on believing in him as he stood still.

 _"Raiken…"_ Neptune and I both mumble under our breaths.

 _"…I will protect you."_ he responded as he turned to us, his helmet's optics glaring at us once more before beginning to charge one more time. I could have sworn I saw him using some sort of injected fluid to give him a bit of strength…

The dragon was so distracted with its blindness that it was not able to determine where Raiken is about to strike him.

When it does regain its vision, all it now sees is Raiken's beam saber about to stab the chest area. Luckily, it strides off to the side, only grazing it deeply on the side of its body. The dragon still roared in pain, however due to the intensity of the ignited beam blade.

 _"Hhhh!"_ Raiken was put off guard as the other arm swats his head, breaking the helmet entirely to pieces as he was flown towards our front, severely injuring him once more.

 _"Raiken!"_ I cried out in worry as he quivers from the pain he's currently suffering. I tried to run towards him.

 _"Don't…!"_ Raiken mumbled as he put his hand out, signaling me to stop as he lifts his head up to look at me. I was shocked not only at the amount of blood flowing from his face and body, but his eyes are what caught our total attention.

His eyes were glowing a fierce sky blue, though his eyes are somewhat dilated. with a sort of symbol in the center of the irises. It was a surprise right before our very eyes.

 _"T-Those eyes…!"_ Neptune tried to muster any words that may describe what she is currently seeing.

The blonde smiled bravely at me once more, as the beast was about to hit him from behind. I yelled _"Raiken, look out!"_ and he flash-steps away from the strike, a dust cloud forming in its wake.

Raiken suddenly appears behind the Ancient Dragon in midair, and began to slash one of the wings off, greatly delivering the pain to the creature. Attempting to strike it another time, its tail swipes him away; he got hit at the same place as his major wound.

But Raiken did not falter, and regained his composure. Then, we see his beam saber's color change from a dark pink to a light blue.

I could immediately tell that the change in color meant a significant increase in power because I feel the emotion and effort that Raiken has put through this blade as he aims it at the enemy in front of us all. With one last battle cry, he charged towards the enemy and prepared for the killing blow.

 _"Be erased from existence!"_ he stabs the creature straight in the head, after barely dodging the beast's other arm. Raiken then jumped backwards off the creature as blood spurts from the stab wound.

The dragon let out one last roar as it falls to the ground with a slam, eliminated from existence. Raiken stood there as he looked at the fallen beast one more time, turning off his beam saber.

 _[(BGM ends here)]_

Neptune and I sighed in relief as we see Raiken's mobile suit return to normal, the aura wore off.

 _"That was an amazing display of strength, Raiken…I am completely blown away…"_ Neptune remarked, standing a bit more still after regaining a bit of strength.

 _"Raiken, you were great…! How did you do that?!"_ I exclaimed in joy as I took a good look at him.

But…unfortunately… _"I…did it…"_

Raiken suddenly dropped his beam saber to the floor, his whole body going limp from his injuries.

 _"…Target…neutralized…mission…complete…"_ he slowly said, as he fell on his knees, then onto the ground.

All the strength he could muster was all used up. He fell into unconsciousness, shocking us both.

 _"Raiken!"_ I rushed to his side and cradled him in my arms.

 _"Nepgear…can you heal him?"_ Neptune asked me, looking at the blonde man in concern.

 _"M-My healing would only seal the wound temporarily…we have to get him to a better medical facility…!"_ I said in worry, as I began to do my magic towards his wound as best as I could.

 _"Then let us carry him out, quickly…I'll help you, come on."_ Neptune began to gently carry him by the arm, while I go for the other side, picking up his beam saber in the process.

As we lead him out of the cave, Marco was still there, waiting for us. He was shocked to find us in our current condition.

 _"H-Hey! Are you guys alright?!"_ he asked as we got to our knees for a bit due to Raiken's current weight and Neptune's injuries.

 _"We successfully defeated the dragon together…well, Raiken has delivered the killing blow…"_ Neptune replied.

 _"That's amazing! As expected of the three of you. But…your injuries…you and Raiken need to go back to the town. Come on, I'll help you carry him up!"_ he immediately began to do so gently and we begin our walk back to the village.

While on the way back, I pondered upon how Raiken managed to activate such a powerful system to his mobile suit despite his injury. I looked at his beam saber closely, but I could not tell what properties it possesses when used by him.

That bright pinkish hue, those brighter jewel-like condensers, and that menacing glare, accompanied by precise skill and tenacity by the wielder...it is quite a sight to see.

That display of power is one I could never forget aside from his loving and remarkable personality. Truly for me, it was an exciting experience to be able to fight alongside a man like him…

Needless to say, Neptune and I are both glad to have him by our side.


	12. Resonating Heartbeat

_A/N: Wassup, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter! I'm glad that some of you RPed with me. Now I have a lot of good ideas in my head for future chapters. I was able to get some inspiration out of the RPs. A lot of it._

 _As always, thank you for reading and liking the story so far. I promise you, it won't be sh!t. There will be imperfections, I know. But trust me. I learn from them. Also, I would like to mention that to all those who are still open to RP with, please don't hesitate to talk to me about it. I'll accept any condition as long as Nepgear's character is canon, or close to canon (just maintain her nice attitude, yeah? XD)_

 _Anyways! Onto the chapter. Enjoy the read!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 12

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

 _Black…all I saw was black…_

 _From the very moment my vision turns dark, as I fell to the cold ground, memories start to rush into my head like a wildfire._

 _Memories of war, memories of my fallen comrades…_

 _My family…_

 _I suddenly awakened, finding myself standing beside a familiar tree where I once stood upon as a child. I then turned to the cliff, seeing a familiar sight; a beautiful view of the city._

" _Ah…this place...my home country…" I thought. "…Japan…"_

 _Memories once again flood into my mind, all the happy memories of mine while I was a child. Memories of me simply having fun with my family, the picnics we take beside this particular tree, the toys we used to play with, my father's Gunpla..._

 _It felt so nostalgic…to return to such a beautiful sight must be something worth fighting for._

 _But what truly brought a tear to my eye, is the familiar sight of a woman and a man beside her. The woman with maroon hair, her familiar visage, her outlook, her face…_

 _The blonde man, much taller than her...his blonde hair…those green eyes…I recognize it now._

"… _Mom?…Dad?" I mumbled under by breath. The woman then turned to me, her hands clasped together and smiled._

" _Raiken, my darling. Come to me, honey." she said as she extended her arm towards my direction._

 _Out of love and tears, I tried to come close to her, but as I take her hand, everything fades away into dark. As I blink, the beautiful sight suddenly changed. All I see now is space, destruction, mobile suits dying, killed, butchered. Ships being blown up by excessive firepower…_

 _The horror of the previous wars shows itself to me one more time, making me petrified._

 _All I could do was scream in agony, remembering the losses that changed my life. The people who had died for my sake, I remember all of them. Visions begin to circulate in my head as I see the familiar faces…_

 _My vision turns to black once more. All I could do is close my eyes tightly, waiting for the nightmare to end..._

" _Raiken…" another familiar voice rang in my head. That sweet, sultry tone…_

 _I open my eyes, only to see a girl with brown hair that reaches her waist. Those beautiful blue eyes…her simple stance, her school uniform…_

 _I could only let tears flow through my face, saddened to remember another loss in my life. I then called out to the girl in front of me._

"… _Kurumi…chan…" more tears flow from my eyes as I attempt to come close to her._

" _Live…live happily for me…because no matter where you go, I'll always be there for you…" she simply bowed her head, smiling before I was suddenly thrown into a spiral, forcing me to scream in agony._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"_

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

-A few hours before Raiken's dream ends-

Neptune and I were earlier briefed by the doctors that took Raiken into the emergency room. They say his injuries were extensive and nearly fatal. All I could do is let out tears as we watch the doctors carefully remove the damaged Gundam around him.

Later, we see a lot of blood flowing from Raiken's bed. The blood loss is extreme, we could see his stab wound, piercing through his lower torso through. Other injuries consist of lacerations on his arms, bad bruises and some minor slash scars on his chest.

" _Neptune…will he ever be okay?"_ I said in between sniffs, as I wipe my tears with a handkerchief.

" _Of course, Nepgear. Raiken will be alright…the doctors did say he is going to live."_ Neptune replied softly.

I was anxious. Stressed. Scared. All these emotions stir up my mind as I stared through that window. Raiken's blood dripping from the bed was indeed gruesome, but other than that, I could feel nothing other than fear at that moment. Neptune would occasionally pat my shoulder and tell me to sit down, to which I just shake my head, as I could not take my eyes off of him.

I held the key-chain that he had given me very tightly, crying my eyes out in silence for a certain amount of time. I feared for his life, as I realized that he is truly someone important to us. The Basilicom became lively with him around to visit. The fun times we had during that party, everything was perfect.

And I wished with all my heart that it would never end…

A few more hours later, one of the doctors finally came out of the emergency room, with a happy outlook on him.

" _Lady Neptune, Lady Nepgear, I'm happy to tell you that Commander Tsutsumi will be alright. He just needs to rest well. His bodily modifications do serve their purpose so well that it exceeds normal operation times…"_ he narrated.

" _Bodily modifications? What do you mean?"_ Neptune asked in return.

" _Apparently, his body has been toughened up to the core, augmentations allow for easier healing process. I am no expert in the Federation's medical research, but I do know it helps a lot during combat situations. His body is augmented with a certain type of fluid, which allows for greater resistance to wounds, better performance in combat and enhanced spatial awareness…it's bizarre, but truly interesting to research about!"_ he continued.

"… _So, does that mean Raiken will be okay?"_ I asked.

" _Yes. You may now enter the room. His body and his bed are now cleansed of his blood. Please excuse me, I shall call on the Federation Communications Office for more details."_ the doctor bowed and left.

Moments of silence, the only sound that could be heard is the beeping of the heart monitor. Neptune and slowly enter the room to see him.

" _Raiken…"_ I sat on a chair beside the bed, holding his hand. I sat on a chair beside the bed, feeling for his pulse on his wrist. I could not stop sobbing.

I felt more than worry. I felt emotional pain, seeing Raiken in such a critical condition. I held onto his hand tighter. _"Please be okay…I know we just met…but…I don't want you to go…"_ I mumble to myself.

Neptune gave me a pat on my back, rubbing her hand on me as I wept.

" _It will be alright, Nepgear. He is strong, you know…Besides, the doctor did say he will recover soon."_ she said.

Seconds later…

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"_

Raiken screamed as if he had been through a horrible nightmare. The heart monitor bleeps much faster at an alarming rate.

His screams were loud, full of fear. He was losing his sanity for a short moment. It must have really been a nightmare for him.

" _R-Raiken!"_ Neptune and I got closer to him to snap him out of it, shaking him gently. _"W-We're here, Raiken…please calm down…!"_ I added.

Raiken suddenly calmed down, panting profusely. The doctors suddenly came in.

" _What happened?"_ the female doctor asked.

" _I-It seems that Raiken has awakened from a terrible dream…"_ Neptune replied.

" _I-I see…let me test his blood pressure…"_ they did some minor tests on him to make sure he's safely recovering still.

"… _yes, he is fine!"_ she smiled. _"Please rest well, Mr. Tsutsumi. We have called your superiors. They may be on their way soon."_ she bowed before she left the room.

Raiken fell silent, fully calmed down. He slowly rubs his head to make sure his sanity is still with then turned to me and Neptune.

"… _Lady Neptune…Lady Nepgear…"_ he mumbled.

" _I'm glad you're okay."_ Neptune smiled. _"You really had us worried back in the forest."_

" _Raiken…"_ tears still flow from my eyes as I said his name.

"… _Why are you crying?..."_ he asked gently, his hand suddenly overlaps mine, surprising me a bit.

" _A-Ah…i-it's nothing…"_ I wipe away my tears with my handkerchief again. _"I-I'm just glad you're going to be fine…"_ I added.

Raiken smiled at me warmly. Despite those injuries, Raiken could still manage to keep such a warm, handsome demeanor towards me.

"… _Thank you for staying with me, both of you. You could have went back to Planeptune to report to Lady Histoire…"_ he bowed his head.

" _We came here with you because we wanted to keep you company. It's our choice to stay with you…you're our friend, you know."_ Neptune crossed her arms, sitting on another chair.

"… _I see. You guys are the best…"_ he bowed his head again. _"I guess I should take care of myself next time then…"_

" _Y-You always should, Raiken…we were so worried about you…We're here for you no matter what…"_ I bowed my head as well, fidgeting a bit.

"… _Then I would do likewise…"_ he replied with a casual smile. _"Anyway…what did the doctors say?"_

Everything pretty much became casual once again.

Raiken was just sitting there, talking to us about various things as if none of the events before ever happened. A few hours passed and I felt relieved that things are back to normal.

" _Uhm, excuse me. I will get some food for us. I'll be right back."_ I smiled as I went out of the room.

During my walk down that long hallway, I see a man in a fully decorated military uniform, 2 soldiers in black and grey are following him in an escort fashion. When he looked at me, he approached me with a smile.

" _Greetings. Are you by chance, Lady Purple Sister?"_ he stood with his hands behind his back.

I replied shyly. _"Yes. I'm Nepgear. May I ask who you are?"_

" _So, it's true that you helped our soldier solve the crisis in Nasuune. I am the Commander in Chief of the entire Earth Federation Forces, Craig Dameron. An honor to meet you, your highness."_ he bowed while his two escorts gave me a snappy salute. The man extends his hand for a handshake.

" _A-Ah…N-Nice to meet you."_ I gently shook his hand. _"M-May I ask why you are here?"_ I asked.

" _I came to see the young warrior. I heard he has suffered grave injuries on his end. I would like to commend his work. People in Nasuune are currently at peace."_ he replied.

" _I-I see. Thank you for coming."_ I bowed.

" _Well then, I shall be proceeding to his room, yes? Excuse me. Come on, men. Let's go."_ he looked at the two silent guards as they follow him along the hallway towards his room.

I then stared for a moment as I realized I just held a conversation with the highest ranking official of the entire Earth force. I was in surprise.

" _Huh…So that's the main man behind the Federation's intervention against the ASIC…"_ I thought to myself as I walked along, finding myself at the cafeteria of the hospital.

I then lined up, waiting for my turn to get our meals.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

Everything was normal in a matter of hours as Neptune and I kept conversing about different, random things. I sat there on my bed, pretty much static because of the various dextrose they placed upon me.

"… _so yeah, I wanted to meet you guys, but I was just too shy, too preoccupied to try and greet you."_ I narrated.

" _Aww. It would have been nice to see how you had looked like before."_ Neptune tilts her head, her HDD form still remains for some reason. _"Do you have any pictures you could show me?"_

" _Of course, my Lady. I'll show you when I get around to it. Right now…I'm kinda stuck here."_ I looked outside the window.

" _Mhm…"_

Suddenly, a knock on the door.

" _Come in."_ Neptune replied.

A man enters, two others stood by the door on guard. I immediately recognize the manner of entry; it was Craig.

" _It seems that Nasuune's heroes are holed up here in this gloomy room."_ Craig said as he came closer to my bed. _"Great work, son. Nasuune is safe thanks to you three giving that dragon a good ass-whoopin'"_ he continued.

I saluted back. _"T-Thank you, sir."_ I replied snappily

" _At ease, Raiken. No need to be formal in this situation."_

Neptune just stood up, staring at us.

" _Ah, Lady Purple Heart. It is an honor to meet you."_ he turned to her, smiling. _"Pardon me for my sudden intrusion. I'm the Commander in Chief of the EFF, Craig Dameron. Pleased to be of acquaintance."_ he extends his hand in his usual gentleman fashion, proposing a handshake to which Neptune reciprocates.

" _Yes. Nice to meet you."_ she simply replied.

" _I should thank you and your sister for both for taking care of our finest warrior. Without him, the Federation could suffer major consequences."_ he bowed.

" _Oh, please leave him to us. I'm sure we can take care of him just fine."_ she replied.

" _I actually thought about that very well. I think it's a good time for me to tell you this; Raiken, I have conversed with Histoire early this morning about making you our main representative in Gamindustri."_ he narrated.

" _M-Me?"_ I pointed at myself.

" _Yes. Due to your performances in the last few wars, Histoire requested me to have you assist the CPUs in their quests for development. Also, it's a good idea to integrate our military power with them just in case Zeon or any other outside threat decides to pick a fight."_

" _Wait…so Proclamation No. 221 has been issued?"_ I replied in surprise.

" _Yes. The Gamindustri-Earth Alliance will be founded by you and the CPUs. Also, you will be forming a military team consisting of you and the CPUs."_

" _H-Hold on…W-When did you discuss this with the top brass?"_ I asked

" _Few weeks ago. Though, you were still assigned in weapons inspections and base maintenance during those days. We could not take you away from that position at that time. Sorry if I'm late in informing you."_ he bowed his head.

" _T-Then…who will take charge of the Gundam Corps?"_

 _"You are still in charge of leading the Gundam Corps. You just have a new fresh team to manage."_ he lifts his head up a bit, looking out the window.

" _G-Gundam Corps?"_ Neptune's eyes widen, as she has yet to know of the term.

" _Ah, yes. None of you CPUs have ever heard of it, right? I shall explain."_ he began to explain his definition.

The Gundam Corps is my elite personal unit, or if some people refer to it as my personal army, consisting of tough individuals who have achieved more feats than the regular GM units, Jegan units and even some Jesta units.

They are specially trained for any combat situation, both capable on Earth and in space. In order for one to be drafted into this unit, you must possess prowess and utmost dedication to the service.

Though, there is a deeper meaning to why I decided to become the main founder of the unit. When I interview some of the new recruits, I ask them their reasons to fight. A lot of the reasons most of them mention are similar to mine; to either avenge their fallen loved ones in battle, to promote justice to those who are in need of help, or other sentimental reasons.

I just happen to have all of those reasons written down in my code.

After explaining, Craig sat down on a chair, drinking some water he had received from a nurse earlier. Neptune just took in the information she had just received.

" _I see…so they're your personal subordinates, Raiken?"_ she asked.

" _Pretty much."_ I nodded with a smile.

" _Raiken founded the group after he had found a lot of warriors sharing the same sentiments and reasons to fight as he did. It promoted very good results."_ Craig continued.

" _Wow…to think that sentiments can truly bring them together…"_ Neptune thought.

" _Yes…Ah, I think that's all I have to say, really."_ Craig stood up. _"Other than that, when you feel rested enough, send a report to my office, both hard and soft copies. I need to evaluate the results."_

" _Yes sir."_ I simply bowed. As I said so, Nepgear returned to the room, a plastic bag and a tray in hand.

" _Raiken, I'm back…"_ she smiled warmly at me.

" _Oh, hey. I smell a lot of good food here."_ I replied back.

" _Nepgear! Let me help you with this."_ Neptune stood up to assist her with carrying the bag.

" _Why hello, Lady Nepgear. Please, sit down. We were just discussing a few important things."_ Craig bowed as he greeted her.

" _O-Oh, please. Thank you."_ she indeed sat down on a chair beside my bed.

A few more minutes later, as I was eating a bowl of ramen, Craig continued to explain the proposal towards Histoire to us, especially Nepgear who has yet to catch on.

" _I-I see…so we're going to be working with Raiken now?"_ Nepgear smiled brightly.

" _Yes. He will be your assistant, and our representative. I'm sure he will be more than satisfactory."_ Craig replied.

" _Y-Yes! We get to have fun working together, right?"_ the girl with lilac hair turned to me with excitement.

" _U-Uhh…yes…I-I'm looking forward to working with you…"_ I blushed as I bowed formally.

" _I knew this was going to be an interesting idea…"_ Craig thought to himself. _"Let's see how it turns out for him…"_

Nepgear and I just smile at each other casually. I blushed a little more when I looked at her. Neptune just nodding her head in approval.

" _Anyway, your Astraea has been taken back to the base for damage assessment and repairs. Meanwhile, you're stuck with the SAGA. Not that you would have a problem with it anyway."_ the old man smiled.

" _Is it going to be sent to me right now?"_ I raised my head.

" _A Zeta unit will deliver it to you. Just mark your address and we'll get it to you."_ he replied with a snap.

" _Roger. I won't let you down, sir."_ I sat a bit more straight.

" _You never did, son. You never did. Take care of yourself. I'll be heading back to Earth now. We have matters to settle there."_ he saluted before he left the room.

" _Yes sir!"_ I saluted back as he left, his two guards accompanying him.

Neptune turned to me and smiled, extending her hand towards mine just like Craig did towards her.

" _Now that we will be involved with your work, I'm looking forward to working with you…Commander."_ she giggled with that sexy tone in her voice.

I blushed as Nepgear looked at me. I feel tingly inside throughout the rest of my stay in this very room.

Time passes. It was 2:30PM in the afternoon, and a few more minutes before I am going to be discharged. Neptune and Nepgear just sat, their things neatly packed, my bag still intact.

The nurse then enters, smiling brightly.

 _"Sir! You're being discharged. Please, stay still as I take off your dextrose…"_ the nurse approached me and removed the needle stuck on my left arm. _"Please wait for the doctor's approval and lab results before you leave. I shall call him right now."_ she bowed before she leaves the room.

 _"That's great, Raiken. We can finally go home together…"_ Neptune crossed her arms.

Suddenly, Nepgear's N-Gear rang.

 _"A-Ah…excuse me…oh, it's IF and Compa!"_ Nepgear said, answering the call. _"Hello? IF?..."_

I hear the voice on the other line well enough. _"Hey, Gear. We're here to pick you up. Geez, you could have called for us when you need help…"_

 _"S-Sorry…We're here in Room 407. We'll wait for you."_ Nepgear replies.

 _"Alright. See you there."_ the call ends.

 _"So, those two are comin', huh?"_ I asked.

 _"Yes…IF and Compa were worried about us…"_ Nepgear smiled.

A few minutes later, IF and Compa peeked at the door window, waving at us before entering in. Considering that IF was holding her helmet in hand, she probably brought her green bike.

 _"Finally…caught up with you three. What's up?"_ IF greeted.

 _"Mr. Raiken! Are you okay?"_ Compa cutely approached me.

 _"Y-Yes, thank you for your concern, Miss Compa…"_ I bowed my head. _"I'm alright now, as you can see."_

 _"Whatever the hell happened to you, we're just glad you're still in one piece."_ IF commented, smiling.

 _"Yeah. I did what I could for these two. They were being overwhelmed, but I didn't allow it."_ I replied, clasping my hands together, as the two girls examine my tattoos in surprise.

 _"Wow…I remember the one and only time I saw this tattoo…You always wear long-sleeved t-shirts and you're hiding such a beautiful tattoo…!"_ IF cutely blushed as she took a closer look.

 _"Thank you. I designed it myself."_ I nodded.

 _"Those black lines and stuff must really mean something cool."_ Compa mumbled. _"Why hide it though, Mr. Raiken?"_

 _"Nah, I just don't like to show off too much."_ I smiled.

 _"Doesn't seem that way, considering you love to look at your own style a lot."_ IF smirked.

 _"N-Not really…"_ I blushed a little.

Nepgear also took a good look at it. _"It really looks cool on you, especially to the back of your hand, Raiken…"_

I blushed a lot more when she said that. I could have sworn I could feel my face steaming a lot.

 _"T-T-T-Thank you, my Lady…"_ I couldn't muster the right words to say.

Neptune smirked a little bit, knowing my reaction was a sort of sign.

The doctor then knocks on the door. _"Excuse me, Mr. Tsutsumi?"_

 _"Please enter."_ I replied, to which he complies, approaching me with papers in hand.

 _"Sir, you have the go-signal. You're now discharged. Though, I would like to recommend you some medicines and certain fluid intakes you need to consider…"_ and he explained some boring stuff about my medical necessities and what not, to which I had to take note in my head.

 _"Thank you, sir."_ I bowed.

 _"Can you stand up, sir?"_ the doctor asked.

 _"Y-Yes…I'm still feeling a bit wonky, otherwise I'm alright."_

I tried to get out of the bed with a bit of difficulty, wearing my shoes and my biker jacket, leaving the bandages on my body to stay on me.

Suddenly, I feel someone holding my hand and carrying my arm to rest on something. It was Nepgear.

 _"Hey Raiken, let me help you walk..."_ she carried me by the arm as we began to walk out of that gloomy hospital room.

During that walk, my face felt flustered, considering that out of all the people who could have helped me with my weight as we walked along, it was Nepgear. Her sweet words rang in my head, her angelic voice…her willingness to extend a hand to a friend in need, I feel more than just gratitude.

I could feel my heart racing, beating crazily like never before. This familiar sensation and warmth, I could feel it resonate throughout my body. The emotions running wild in my head as I tried to hide it all with a natural smile as she carried me gently.

Memories once more returned to me, remembering the girl who I once loved. I could hear her voice in my head as if she is saying to "let go and be free to feel these emotions once more." I could feel she's right. All the sadness I had suffered, while new opportunities lied ahead of me.

Nepgear…Purple Sister…to me, I think she is a sort of message brought to my life…

 _"{Live happily…huh…? I guess I found a reason to do so, perhaps?}"_ I asked myself in thought when Nepgear whispered something to me.

 _"I just wanna say something, Raiken…_

 _I'm just glad you're here…"_

Nepgear's words pierced through me. I remembered those words. I then reply back warmly after a brief moment of blushing.

 _"And I'm glad I'm with you, my Lady…"_

 _"Hm? W-What is it, Raiken?"_ Nepgear's eyes widened for a second, not fully hearing what I said. It's cute that she didn't notice despite her distance towards my face was very near.

 _"N-Nothing…just…be careful, okay?"_ I smiled shyly.

During the journey back to the Basilicom, I finally found out something that I never expected…

…I'm falling in love with her.


	13. The Feeling of Loss

RaiXGear Chapter 13

[Nepgear's P.O.V]

Our journey back to Planeptune was indeed a long walk. IF and Compa escorted us on their bike, Raiken still holding on to me as I carried him by the arm during that long walk towards home in a safer path that IF found yesterday by bike.

Raiken fell silent as we walked our way back, I could notice his cheeks blushing, but I didn't want to stress him out about it. I just wanted to help him because I know he needs it most than any of us.

 _"Hey Nep, how was the hunt?"_ IF spoke up.

 _"It was difficult, Iffy. That Ancient Dragon was a different oddity other than the ones we have faced together before…"_ Neptune replied with a bit of doubt in her voice.

 _"Yeah…it has a really powerful grip and tail too…"_ I added silently.

 _"…I'd say that was an A-Class…near the most dangerous one."_ Raiken looked up at the sky as we walked.

 _"W-What's the most dangerous rank?"_ I asked.

 _"…S-Class."_ Raiken replied. _"That dragon was a level lower. I'm going to report on that too when I return to the Basilicom."_

 _"…Have you faced any S-Class foes before?"_ Neptune asked him curiously.

 _"…"_ Raiken fell silent. His silence already meant that he had faced a lot of foes stronger than him. Neptune stopped inquiring any further so as not to induce stress or tension.

 _"Sure, Raiken…but you need to rest your body…you're still recovering after all…"_ I smiled at him warmly.

 _"Yes…I understand, my Lady."_ Raiken smiled back.

I could feel the warmth of his body on my side, his arm around my neck, he really seemed like a sweet gentleman, taking his steps slowly to make it easier for me to assist him.

 _"Eheheh…"_ I chuckled. _"I'm becoming a bit hungry…"_ I mumbled as I held my stomach with my other hand. It has been 2 hours of walking and I already became hungry.

 _"So am I, actually…I need something raunchy and stuff…"_ Raiken awkwardly smiled as he too felt the grumble in his stomach.

 _"Ahh…I would most love a cup of pudding right now…"_ Neptune commented. Despite her being in HDD form until this point, she still has her untransformed self's desires hidden within.

 _"Don't worry, guys. When we get back, we're going to have my special stir fry!"_ IF commented.

 _"Yay! Iffy's stir fry is one of my favorites!"_ Compa cutely commented.

 _"H-Hey, Compa. Seriously…"_ IF blushed.

 _"Oh geez…you guys…"_ Raiken mumbles under his breath.

After a few more miles, we finally reached the gates to the city. Finally…

 _"Whew…finally…just a few more blocks…"_ I spoke. _"I just want to settle my legs for a while…"_

 _"S-Sorry, my Lady… Am I too heavy for you?"_ Raiken asked in concern, wanting to let go of me.

 _"N-No, Raiken…it's okay…I'm fine with supporting you like this…"_ I replied, blushing a little bit as I continue to feel his warmth…and his weight at that.

 _"…I actually like it…"_ I silently mumbled.

 _"Hm? What did you say?"_ Raiken curiously blinked at me, forcing me to blush even more.

 _"A-Ahh! I-It's nothing…please don't dwell on it…"_ I awkwardly smiled again, my cheeks flushed with red.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

A few more blocks and we finally reached Planeptune's Basilicom. I feel a bit guilty for letting Nepgear carry me all the way through, so I decided to let go of her, surprising her.

 _"R-Raiken? A-Are you okay?"_ Nepgear asked.

 _"I don't want to weigh you down any further than this…I can walk…"_ truthfully, I can't walk much, but the feeling of having a lady do this for me is just too much. I would never allow a lady to have any hardship. I often opt to take responsibility for them instead.

 _"B-But, I can't allow you to stress yourself…"_ she replied in worry. Neptune stepped in.

 _"Raiken, just let us help you…we're all friends here…"_ she softly added.

 _"…But…"_ I bowed my head.

Nepgear decided to try a different approach so as not to pressure me or herself.

She took my hand

Her warm palm squeezing against mine. My heart immediately beated a lot faster once again.

 _"L-Lady Nepgear…"_ I mumbled, blushing. She was blushing as well.

 _"C-Can I at least hold your hand?...I really want to help…so…"_ she bowed her head, squeezing my hand a little bit more.

 _"A-Ah…"_ was the only thing I could muster right now. My face went redder as I thought about it more.

 _"It's going to be okay, Raiken…I-I promise…"_ Nepgear reassured me as we began walking again.

Nepgear was being bashful the whole time ever since she held my hand. I could clearly feel the embarrassment she feels. Again, I felt a little guilt, but it ain't as much as earlier where she was giving her effort to carry me by the arm.

After a few more blocks, which quite frankly felt like a million miles more, we finally arrived at the Basilicom lobby. A few more steps, and we were at the Basilicom's elevator leading to their home.

 _"Lady Purple Heart, Lady Purple Sister, all of you. Welcome back"_ a guard greeted, then sees me walking weakly. _"S-Sir! Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, sir. No need for assistance."_ I replied back, waving my hand. _"Excuse us…"_ we walked past him, the guard still wearing a worried expression on his face.

Planeptune's guards are the known to be the kindest guards in Gamindustri. They would help you openly like a normal person would. They are often enthusiastic, upbeat, yet also not forgetting their duties. Though, they can be airheads sometimes.

Leanbox and Lowee' s guards are pretty much average. They're cool, serious but can be quite approachable. They are pretty much the equivalent of the Americans back home on Earth.

Meanwhile, the harshest of the four nations in my opinion is Lastation. Their guards are so strict with the curfew times, regulations and things like that. Some of them can be either stubborn, or just like their Goddess, tsunderes…

Don't ever tell Lady Noire I said that. ( _"HEY!")_

Histoire waited for us inside the sister's lobby. IF, Compa and Neptune walked ahead of us. I then saw the keychain that I gave her just dangling from it. She took notice of my face gazing at it.

 _"Hey…Raiken?"_ she spoke.

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I really want to learn how you can make stuff like the keychain you gave me…"_ she replied, softening her grip on my hand.

 _"Really? T-That's just a side hobby that I do when I don't have any Gunpla or figure around me to mess around with. And I have a lot of collections back home, so…"_ I bowed.

 _"I-I see...if you have time, can you please show me?"_ she smiled.

 _"Sure. Would you like to see me make it at home or in your Basilicom?"_

 _"I would love to see your place too…I-I'm sorry for suddenly asking…"_

 _"It's okay. It's been long since I ever had friends come over to my place…"_ I mumbled.

 _"O-Oh…don't you have any friends here in Gamindustri? How about your subordinates?"_ she asked curiously, and worriedly at that.

 _"They're all on Earth…so…"_ I replied softly when we reached the open door.

 _"I-I see…W-We'll visit you…so you won't feel lonely…"_ she blushed a bit, smiling warmly at me.

 _"Thank you…I shall look forward to having you at my household then…"_ I returned the favor as Histoire greeted us warmly and in relief.

 _"Welcome back, Raiken. You three have done a great job in Nasuune. I have heard of what happened to you there. Are you alright?"_ the little fairy-sized girl asked.

 _"Mission was a success, Lady Histoire. I'll collect my pay tomorrow morning when I can walk again…"_ I replied. I then took a moment of silence when suddenly I heard a voice coming from the other side of the living room.

 _"Little brother!"_ someone came rushing to me, it was a familiar girl with brown hair. It was my big sister Naomi.

 _"O-Onee-chan…"_ I lifted my head up in calm surprise as she approached me.

 _"I'm so glad you're alright…geez, where have you all been? When you didn't come home, I was so worried I had to call the Basilicom…and…and…!"_ I could definitely tell she was panicking since last night.

 _"Relax…we're still alive, right? That's what's important to me right now…It's okay…"_ I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then she suddenly gave me (and Nepgear) a tight hug.

 _"I'm so glad…so glad…"_ she felt like our mother at that moment.

20 minutes later, we were all at the living room, seated on the sofas. Nepgear sat beside me after settling down cups of tea and various sweets. IF and Compa are in the kitchen cooking stir-fry tempura and vegetable stir fry with kikomai soy sauce. I narrated the whole story to Naomi and Histoire from our perspective as to what happened to us in Nasuune.

Needless to say, they were thoroughly impressed.

After that…

 _"Again, good work, both of you and Raiken…You deserve a good rest for tomorrow."_ Histoire told the three of us as we drink our tea, eating cookies.

 _"Thank you, Histy!"_ Neptune, finally reverted back to her human form, replied. _"Man, it's been a long while since I stayed in HDD for a long period of time."_

 _"Yeah, I noticed. You don't usually stay in HDD for that long…"_ Nepgear spoke.

 _"Yeah, well in this fic my HDD form shall take the limelight a lot…Writer-san sure loves my HDD form…"_ she went full meta on the writer for a second—oh…now I did it too.

 _"So, this is Lady Neptune in human form…"_ Naomi mumbled to herself. _"She's so cute! Her Goddess form is very sexy and alluring, but this is pretty attractive too!"_

 _"O-Onee-chan…"_ Nepgear mumbled under her breath.

 _"Anyways! Hey Raiken, wanna play some games with me?"_ Neptune grinned at me, pointing over to the TV.

 _"Uhh…sure…a bit later, alright?"_ I sheepishly replied, a bit nervous as I am not used to her human form that much.

 _"Neptune, Raiken needs to rest. You must consider his present condition, as he is still in a state of recovery."_ Histoire butted in.

 _"Raiken, are you gonna be alright?..."_ Naomi turned to me in concern.

 _"Yeah…I just don't wanna walk too much right now…"_ I replied with a smile.

 _"Goodness…if only I could drive, and have a license of my own, I could just drive you home easy…"_ she grumbled a bit.

 _"Hey…It's alright…"_ I calmed her.

 _"Well, I actually have a business trip in Lowee after 2 days. I'll be out for…2 weeks. So, I'm leaving the house to you when I leave."_ she narrated.

 _"Really? Wow…you'll be in Lady Blanc's nation…"_ I rubbed my chin a little.

 _"Since you can't walk, you're gonna have to stay with them for a while. I have asked Lady Histoire's permission. I'll have to pick you up in the morning, bring you back home and leave the place to you."_ she checked on her phone while she continued.

 _"And hey, you can bring the CPUs with you if you like. She also said it was okay. You all deserve a good break for defending a critical area like Nasuune."_ she said in a teasing way.

 _"A-Ah! D-Does that mean…?!"_

 _"Yes."_ Histoire replied. _"In fact, Commander in Chief Craig Dameron and I had discussed another idea for the CPUs to learn from Raiken's example."_ she added.

 _"W-What do you mean, Lady Histoire?"_ I asked,

 _"Well, we're all gonna work our butts off again anyway…"_ Neptune slouched over, not enthusiastic about what Histoire was about to say, for now.

 _"O-Onee-chan…"_ Nepgear once again mumbled under her breath.

 _"I have discussed about the current downward trend of Shares in all nations. The CPUs appear to have lost their enthusiasm for work slowly and slowly, they are becoming stagnant."_ she wears her glasses, showing us a graph that shows the slight downward curve of the results.

 _"W-Whoa…even the others too?..."_ Nepgear was surprised.

 _"Wow…we must do something about this…"_ I mumbled.

 _"Which is why we have decided…_

 _that the CPUs shall work and learn under you, Raiken."_

Everyone else looked at me in shock. _"EEEEEEEEEEHHH!?"_

Even I was surprised myself. Why me of all people? Why did they choose me? What have I accomplished to receive this responsibility? I was dumbfounded.

 _"This is also to integrate a very strong bond between Gamindustri and Earth. If the results of Raiken handling the CPUs are exemplary, all four nations will be able to receive more benefits from Earth, as we are a smaller planet than theirs."_ Histoire further explains.

 _"Wait…so basically, we're gonna stay with Raiken, have fun and train with him, do stuffs that he does and more?!"_ Neptune's eyes widen.

 _"Yep! You'll be staying at our place for the time being! And you all get a room to share. Raiken's room is separate though!"_ Naomi interjected.

 _"WOOOOOW! THAT'S WAY PAST COOL!"_ Neptune, did you just reference that blue hedgehog?

 _"Wow! I-I get to stay at Raiken's mansion?...That's great! Yay, I can finally check out how Raiken and Naomi live their lives together!"_ Nepgear was very excited to say the least, I could tell from the expression of her face.

 _"Mhmhmhmhm!"_ Naomi chuckled. _"I'm also very excited because all the CPUs are going to be under our roof. Man, little brother. Our house is going to be quite lively…"_

 _"I-I know, right…wow…"_ I was still pretty shocked. _"T-This is going to be quite interesting."_

IF and Compa come out of the kitchen, trays of food in their hands. _"Dinner's ready!"_ Compa called out.

 _"Ah. Everyone, let us all proceed to the dining table."_ Histoire smiled and floated on her tome onward to the table.

During dinner…

 _"Man…this stuff is delicious!"_ I commented. _"You're quite good at making this, IF."_ I added as I munched away gently on my food.

 _"T-T-T-Thanks! W-Wow…he complimented me!"_ she mumbled.

 _"Oh, Iffy. We both made this together for everyone, so I'm sure it will satisfy."_ Compa commented.

 _"Wow…this vegetable stir fry is quite raunchy. I like it!"_ Nepgear commented as she gets a bit of some Karachi mayonnaise on the side.

 _"MMMM! As expected of Iffy! Top chef quality that would even impress Gordon Nepsay!"_ Neptune raised her arms in the air with praise.

 _"Uhh, on Earth, its Gordon Ramsay, Lady Neptune."_ Naomi replied to her.

 _"O-Oh…"_ the upbeat CPU replied with a low tone.

 _"T-Thanks…Glad you like my cooking!"_ IF smiled proudly.

 _"It is quite a nice thing to have a taste of IF's cuisine every now and then."_ Histoire commented back.

 _"Yeah…I agree…"_ I said as I ate some of her tempura dipped in kikkomai sauce. _"I want to return the favor to you if I have the chance…"_ I looked at her. She smiled.

 _"It's alright, Raiken. Anytime."_ IF said.

 _"Man…I just love the tempura…God…c-can anyone please pass me the Karachi mayonnaise?"_ I asked softly, as Compa hands it over to me with a cute bounce.

 _"Here you go!"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Hey, Raiken! Since you're commando and all, you do espionage missions too, right?!"_ Neptune suddenly asked out of the blue.

 _"H-Huh?"_ I was a bit surprised.

 _"You know, you do those spy missions, or like assassinations and stuff?"_ she asked again.

 _"Now that you mention it, you do work for higher-ranking missions, right?"_ Nepgear also joined in.

 _"Yes. I do espionage missions, assassinations and stealth missions. It's basically one of the more crucial jobs that I take."_ I replied.

Wow. I never thought Neptune could ask these serious questions…

Until she whispered this to my ear:

 _"Mind if you teach me your techniques?"_ my statements were immediately invalid. _"I wanna learn how you get away with being caught by enemies and stuff…"_ she continued.

I can only shake my head slightly in disapproval, as I immediately knew what she would use the skills I would train her with for. And I fully expected her to learn a bit of my knowledge to good use. I was majorly wrong.

 _"N-Neptune? What did you ask him?"_ Nepgear asked her.

 _"Oh, it's nothing, my sweet lil' sis!"_ Neptune nudged me on the elbow as if she tells me not to tell anyone. Due to my code of honor to never spill secrets, I kept silent and continued on eating.

A bit later, again…

 _"Raiken, I left you some clothes and your laptop. Your cellphone is with you, yeah?"_ Naomi placed my knapsack beside the couch after she checked its contents. _"I think I'll go home now. I have to finish up my papers."_ she stood up from the couch and went to the ladies to say goodbye. Unfortunately, IF and Compa had to go back to their homes too.

 _"I shall be going now, ladies. It has been nice meeting you all! Raiken, take good care of yourself, okay? Don't cause any trouble now."_ she winked. _"Good night!"_ she waved at us as she left.

 _"Us too. Later, Raiken, Nep, Gear, Histoire! See you tomorrow!"_ IF shouted as Compa waves goodbye, closing the door.

 _"Thanks for coming!"_ we all responded. _"Wow. She never ceases to keep me in check…"_ I mumbled.

 _"Well, it's what a sister is supposed to do for her younger siblings after all, Raiken. She has to take good care of you…"_ Nepgear tilts her head a bit cutely as she stares out the window.

 _"…I agree…sometimes she pushes herself, you know…it runs in the family sometimes."_ I replied.

 _"R-Really? Well, you shouldn't really push yourself…it would hurt you and sometimes others…"_ she responded back. Histoire joins in.

 _"I completely agree, Raiken. Had you not push yourself anymore than what happened, then you would have been in a more critical condition…"_ said the blonde fairy floating on her tome.

 _"…Heh."_ was my only response.

 _"Anyways, Histoire. Does Raiken have a room he can stay in?"_ Nepgear asked her.

 _"A-Ah…about that…"_ Histoire turned away a bit.

 _"I-I can just sleep on the couch…I do not want to ruin my reputation by sleeping in a girl's room…"_ I spoke up hesitantly

 _"But Raiken, it's not quite a good place to sleep in…"_ Histoire responded with a worried tone. She sounded like a mother to say the least, reminding me of my own mother.

 _"Then…why can't he stay in my room? I'll get a futon ready for him…"_ Nepgear replied, shocking the two of us, and Neptune, who just recently joined in.

 _"W-Wait, wait, are you nepping serious, Nep. Jr?!"_ Neptune shockingly asked.

 _"W-Wait…everyone, please calm down…"_ I tried to protest. _"I-I won't do anything bad, I promise…!"_ I sighed. _"Geez…"_ I scratched my head, sighing again when I remembered about the time I slept on a futon with my sister during a review for college work.

 _"A-A-Are you sure, Raiken? Are you sure we can trust you?"_ Histoire curiously inquired.

 _"…"_ I sighed, taking out a beam pistol, holding it by the barrel.

 _"W-Whoa!"_ Neptune gasped.

 _"…just so I can prove to you that you can trust me, I'll leave this gun to any of you two. If Nepgear tells you that I did something terrible…"_ I smiled. _"…you can land a beam on my knee."_

 _"H-Huh? W-W-Why would we do that to a cool male protagonist like you?!"_ Neptune proclaimed.

 _"Raiken…there is no need for such brash methods…in that case, we do believe you. You are a man of honor, as Craig has told me…just a tiny bit too much, I may add."_ Histoire replied.

 _"Alright then…Lady Nepgear…I'll…stay in your room then…"_ I bowed my head bashfully, Nepgear does the same thing before going to the room and preparing the futon for me to lie on.

 _"Well then, I shall do some more papers, and then head off to bed. Good night, Neptune, Raiken."_ Histoire bowed as well before leaving towards her room.

 _"…Well then…save the games for tomorrow, Lady Neptune. I'll be sure to play with you, okay?"_ I turned to the short-haired CPU with a smile.

 _"Sure…Hey, mind if I ask ya something?"_ Neptune smiled back.

 _"Do you like Nepgear?"_

That question suddenly hits me like a bullet, shocking me a little bit.

I have never been asked about such a question ever since a few years ago, so it was a bit of a refresher for me. I never felt so nervous answering such a question ever since I layed my eyes on a girl during my college days.

It was part of a past I couldn't forget. And it was a good part of it, I may add.

 _"H-Huh?"_ I bashfully responded, Neptune showing off her suspicious smirk.

 _"Heheheh! I know you like my dear little sister. Hey, it says in the title of this fic!"_ God, did she just go meta again? And how was she accurate with that?!

Anyway…

 _"Uhh…why are you asking me this?..."_

 _"Because…I notice you two are always going red and stuff whenever either you or Nep Jr. does something nice to each other."_ Neptune answered me seriously.

 _"I…I don't really…"_ I bowed my head, trying to avoid her curious gaze. Neptune chuckles.

 _"Aww, come on dude! It's fine! Share your thoughts with little ol' Nep-Nep! We're buddies, so you can open stuff up about anything!"_ she sat beside me on the couch.

 _"…You're her sister…what I think of her may affect the way you look at me…"_ I bowed a bit more as I said those words in a depressing tone.

 _"Nah, it won't! You're the protag! You have that plot armor on ya."_ she gave me a pat on the back. _"Come on. Pleeeeeeease?"_ she begged, attempting to be cute, which did affect me a little.

I sighed. _"Fine. But..."_ I lift my head up a little.

 _"But…"_ she tilted her head.

 _"I want you to keep this absolutely between ourselves…Promise me you'll keep it a secret. Okay?"_ I turned to her slowly as the fringe of my hair encompasses my eyes a little.

 _"You're mah buddy now, bro! I promise…I won't break the code of honor, or whatever…"_ she bowed cutely as she sat a bit closer.

Feeling reassured, a little due to her cuteness though, I finally opened up my mind.

 _"You see…Lady Nepgear to me is someone special. Someone I want to protect…Now I know, we only just met and stuff, but immediately I felt how sweet and caring she is. Remember the time after battle at the Nasuune Caves?"_ I lowered my gaze downward. _"She was concerned…worried…she wanted to take care of us both…"_

 _"Uh-huh, and you passed out and all, bleeding to death and stuff. But you recovered and all and yadda yadda…"_ she replied.

 _"Yeah…I actually felt her presence when I was half-conscious…when you two entered the room…and I felt her hand holding mine…"_

 _"Oh! So…you knew that she held your hand? How can you be sure-o that it was lil' Jr.?"_ she asked.

 _"Yeah...I felt her kindness piercing through my heart. I can feel her sadness when she saw me in such a sorry state."_ I leaned on the couch a little bit.

Neptune's face slowly becomes more serious and inquisitive as she listened to me, I can feel her empathy as she nodded after every sentence I made.

 _"You see, I'm actually battling depression…"_ she lifted her head up as she heard me saying those words.

 _"D-Depression?..."_ her eyebrows turned up as her concern towards me suddenly heightened up.

 _"Yeah…in every battle that I partake in, be it in space or on the ground, there are people who survive, people who die…well…the latter, I feel that I could have done something for them. And, the weight of the losses of families everywhere just takes its toll on me."_ I sadly explained.

 _"So…the death of every soldier is a big thing to you?"_ she silently asked.

 _"Yes. The feeling of loss…You see…_

 _I have lost loved ones in the war…"_

 _"…Dude…"_ she bowed her head, her upbeat persona held back for a moment, feelings of sympathy begin to surface.

 _"My mother died protecting the three of us…me, my older sister and my older brother…My father sacrificed his life to protect our planet in a monumental scale…"_ I continued as memories flashed through my mind.

 _"I…I'm kinda shocked, dude…I-I'm sorry to hear that…It must've been quite a toughie for you."_ she patted me on the back again as she notices me slouching back down.

 _"Yeah. It is…you know that feeling of loneliness after friends have fallen? The feeling that you could have done something…to save them, to protect them…because you treasure them so much…Yeah…those feelings never left me until now…and I'm trying my best to avoid it by protecting those who I treat as great friends, like you guys for example."_ I smiled sadly.

 _"I just think…I'm not worthy to uphold my ideals as a Gundam Meister…"_ I mumbled as Neptune lifted her head up after a brief moment of silence.

 _"I see…well, the thing is, dude, you're a pretty cool guy. Your mommy and daddy are always gonna be proud of ya because look at the coolness you achieved! Look at the numerous accomplishments ya got! I know, we CPUs do not have parents and stuff, but I know they're happy for you…wherever they are…"_ it took me a bit to process those words, as they motivated me a little.

 _"Thank you…"_ I smiled again, this time with a more enthusiastic feel. _"I'm glad I got to open up these feelings to you. I'm grateful."_ I continued.

 _"Yeah, you got us now! You can rely on me, ya know."_ she returned to her upbeat personality after she said so. _"Sooooo yeah!"_

I chuckled a little. _"Wow, your cheerful persona is actually kinda helping here. Hey, thanks for helping a buddy out. I don't really feel alone anymore, so it's rather nostalgic for me to be surrounded with friends…"_

 _"Yeah…well, your loneliness has a reason though. Your loneliness, well, it's different from Noire's loner nature and stubbornness, so…"_ she beamed a wide smile.

 _"R-Really? Wow…and I thought her tsundere nature was already quite a dilemma to begin with…"_ I awkwardly smiled.

[Noire's P.O.V.]

 _"A-Achoo!"_ I sneezed hard while was typing in some documents.

Uni approached me after she placed a pile of papers on the side table. _"Are you okay, Noire? Do you have a cold or something?"_

 _"I-I'm fine, Uni…though I feel like someone is talking about me…ah…and it ain't a good feeling…"_ I shook my head, rubbing the top with my head with my other hand. Uni just shrugs as she continued assisting me with my work.

Whoever it was that was talking about me…it felt ominous…disturbing…

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

While I was preparing Raiken's futon, a lot of emotions suddenly race through my mind.

I could feel my heart racing, beating so much to the point I felt like I could explode at any moment.

Raiken will be sleeping in my room…it embarrasses me a lot because I have never slept in a room with anyone else other than Neptune or any of my friends.

It feels different, not only because that Raiken is a guy, but also because that I'm beginning to have feelings for him. His actions from the very start of our friendship, the things that we did together, our talks, even the keychain he gave me…I couldn't get him out of my head.

 _"Uuuu…Raiken is sleeping in my room…I'm so nervous…I feel like my heart is about to burst out…"_ I mumbled to myself as I finished placing a pillow on his futon.

I then sat down for a while, slapping myself to get a grip. _"N-No, Nepgear…don't be scared…Raiken is trustworthy, right?...He's not 'that' kind of person, right?..."_ I asked myself, steeling myself with sheer obstinacy from these thoughts.

 _"Raiken is my friend…he's a great friend…I trust him…I want to trust him so much…I don't want him to feel guilty…"_ I told myself.

These emotions begin to conflict with me, as I tried to reach a conclusion to these feelings of doubt that I currently have. I can feel Raiken's kindness and willingness, but at the same time, I still feel insecure about this.

 _"M-Mou…why am I thinking too much? H-He's only going to sleep in this futon and nothing more!"_ I breathed deeply.

Suddenly, someone knocks on my door.

 _"A-Ah! C-Coming!"_ I ran to the door and opened it.

I see the blonde man before me, looking at me with a smile, blushing a bit.

 _"H-Hey…uhh…this is your room, right?"_ he looked away, a bit flustered, I may add.

 _"Y-Yes…P-P-Please…come in…"_ I replied, bowing my head, hiding my blushing cheeks from his view as he entered inside, carrying his bag. Immediately, I helped him with it _"A-Ah! Let me help you with that…"_

 _"T-Thank you…"_ Raiken replied as he took a look at my room. _"W-Wow...a lot of pink just like the lobby, I see…"_

 _"A-Ah…"_ I chuckled. _"Yeah…sorry if it bugs you…"_

 _"No, it's quite alright. No color discrimination for me…"_ he replied back softly as he stood before the futon.

Then, he suddenly pulled the entire futon to a place beside the glass window panes and curtains.

 _"R-Raiken? Why did you place the futon there?"_ I asked in curiosity.

 _"I like sleeping by the windows…the night light kinda comforts me…"_ he knelt down, looking for his cellphone in the bag.

 _"O-Oh…really? Doesn't it scare you?"_ I approached him.

 _"No…well, only on Halloween considering the nature of it because my sister and I would often watch horror movies on a marathon every October…"_ he smiled.

 _"W-Whoa…that's scary…don't you ever have nightmares of those movies?"_ I asked again.

 _"Yeah."_ he replied. _"I do. And it's real scary stuff when you see the horrors for yourself."_ he finds his phone and opens it.

 _"I see…"_ I took notice of his phone. _"Hey, what's that phone, Raiken?"_ I sat next to him, taking a closer look.

 _"Oh. This is just my Galaxy S7 Edge."_ he showed it to me as I gently took it from his palms, opening it.

I saw his lock screen protected with a pattern, but his wallpaper was what caught my eye. It was a selfie of him with shorter hair and a very beautiful girl with long brown, wavy hair. She looked so pretty, her smile very genuine.

 _"O-Oh, Raiken…who is this girl?"_ I asked curiously. Raiken fell silent for a bit before he answered.

 _"That's my girlfriend…her name is Kurumi."_ he replied in a sad tone.

 _"A-Ah…r-really? She's so pretty…"_ I gazed into the beauty of her smile.

 _"…Yeah. She was someone I can never forget…"_ I took notice of the word "was" in his sentence.

 _"W-Was?"_ I asked. _"W-What happened between you two?..."_ I shouldn't have asked that question as Raiken fell in silence once again.

 _"…she's no longer here anymore."_ he mumbled in a tone that I can never get out from my head as I gasped in shock.

 _"…you mean…she's…?"_ I felt a twinge of concern as I tried to ask him.

 _"…Yeah. She died 2 years ago…"_ he looked away, out the window, trying to hold back the tears as he said it with a crack in his tone.

 _"I-I'm so sorry…"_ I sympathize with him, and I could feel his pain as he said those words. I felt that it was a tragedy he could never overcome.

Raiken shuddered a bit, I could feel he was about to cry.

 _"R-Raiken?"_ I looked at him closer. He just turned away a bit more.

The thing that worries me about Raiken is that he would always try to hide his tears. It is as if he is embarrassed to cry in front of others. He tries hard to be strong, when in truth, the pain he feels is too much to bear. He looks as if he would break down at any minute. He only hid it with a façade of little to no emotion. He's actually good at it.

I felt kind of sad. All this time, he had been smiling along with us, bonding with us, and we have been through a lot together despite our short time, but deep inside, I have never seen a man so empty, filled with only losses. I wish I could have done something to make him happy...

 _"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"_ Raiken spoke, trying to fake his emotions with a smile.

I then sat closer to him. _"L-Lady Nepgear…"_ Raiken mumbled, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

 _"I'm right here…so…please don't think too much about it."_ I warmly told him.

 _"…"_ he stayed a bit quiet for a moment. _"You're right. Heh…sorry for making you worry again…"_ he bowed, smiling sadly.

 _"It's okay. Friends help each other out…and you're a special friend to me…so…"_ I blushed a little as I uttered that. Raiken was a bit flustered, though he smiled back.

 _"Thank you…Oh, look at the time. Maybe you need some sleep. We had a long day, my Lady."_ he said.

 _"O-Oh, yes…we should be sleeping…"_ I thought as well while I stood up and went to my bed. _"Good night, Raiken. Thank you for everything today."_ I said again in a warm tone.

Raiken said nothing more other than _"Good night, Lady Nepgear…"_ before going to sleep, facing against the window.

-To be continued-

* * *

 _A/N: Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to RaiXGear. Well, I have come quite a long way. Thanks to all the readers out there who took the time to read through this all the way, and those who have just started, welcome! Though, go back to Chapter 1 then follow through before reaching this part of my milestone._

 _I would love to hear more comments and suggestions from all of you. It would really help me develop this story and improve on some flaws that I currently have, like repetitive words and stuff. As long as you're not being a total asshole about it, I'm okay with your comment._

 _Again, to those who would like to help me get more inspiration through roleplay on Facebook (which is the main place I go to), don't hesitate, cause you can hit me up on my inbox. Don't worry, there's only one rule I would like to emphasize: NO OVERPOWERED CHARACTERS please. That's it. Anyone who can RP good as Nepgear, it would be really nice if you help me out in getting some inspiration._

 _I would also like to announce that Chapter 14 is already underway, like 1000+ words as of this typing. It's coming along smoothly. I hope you're all looking forward to it. It'll be done in a couple of days...hopefully, if I'm not lazy._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! Sayonara!_


	14. Breaking Free from the Chains

RaiXGear Chapter 14

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

-The next morning-

It was 7:30AM in the morning. I awakened to the sound of my alarm clock beeping throughout the room, and the sounds of the rain coming from outside. I then pressed the button in order to make it stop.

Today, it was a rainy day in Planeptune. The sounds of the rain resonating throughout the entire Basilicom as I looked around the windows, up towards the grey sky.

" _Hnnnnnnnnn~!...Ahh. It's morning already, huh...?"_ I mumbled to myself as I stretched my body, allowing me the strength to get up.

" _Good morning, Rai—huh…?_ " the futon where Raiken slept in was neatly folded and set to the side, his bag was beside it.

" _Raiken?"_ I called out. He wasn't there.

I then went out of the room, only to be met by Neptune about to knock on my door.

" _Jr.! We have an emergency!"_ Neptune screamed.

" _W-What is it, Onee-chan?!"_ I immediately wore a face of worry.

" _Raiken and Histy aren't in here! I tried to find them, I thought Histy was in her room, typing in her documents and all that boring mamma-jamma, but she's not there!"_

" _Maybe they just went out to buy something…"_ I expressed my thoughts.

" _No…I tried to find them in the convenience store where she usually buys batteries…and she wasn't there!"_

" _R-Really?! G-Gosh…where could they be?"_ I wondered.

" _A-Anyway, they apparently left you breakfast on the table…Ya might wanna reheat it though. It's been there ever since I woke up."_ Neptune added.

" _A-Ah…L-Let me eat first, then we search for them together…"_ I held my hand on my chest as I proceeded to the dining table to eat.

" _Right-o, little Nep! You gotta hurry up. Who knows where they went next…!"_

I indeed partook the breakfast that Histoire left us after I reheated it some. It was some eggs and bacon along with some hashbrowns, which is a bit unusual since we had a diverse selection of foods, so it was a refreshing thing to see. Though, food was not important to me right now, as Histoire and Raiken worry me the more I stall. IF and Compa had work today and we didn't want to disturb them, so we didn't bother to call them during their work. Pretty much, we're on our own.

" _Nepgear, hurry up…we gotta get cruisin'!"_ Neptune was uneasy as she approached me in the dining table.

" _D-Don't worry, Neptune…I'm almost done…"_ I replied calmly as I was about to have the second to last bite of such delicious cooking.

A bit later, Neptune and I ventured out of the Basilicom and began our long search for Raiken and Histoire. It was raining hard, so we both had to get our umbrellas.

Rainy days in Planeptune kind of prevent people from going out much. Most people would be in either malls, restaurants or arcades. Children stay in their homes, or with their parents during the rain. Cars pass by less as the roads are slippery. It renders less people, which helps out on our search since we do not have to deal with a large crowd, and spotting Raiken would be much faster that way.

Neptune and I made a stop at the tea shop just nearby the train station.

" _Okay, Jr., Keep your N-Gear on and lets split up! I'll uhh, take the left side of the city, you go for the right."_ Neptune instructed as I nod.

" _Okay! Leave it to me, Neptune!"_ we then went our separate ways.

I began my search at the arcade, considering I know that Raiken likes to play games. I closed my umbrella and left it at the package counter then headed my way in.

The arcade had less people than I thought. _"Wow…there's not too many people here…Good. This should make it easier."_ I told myself as I walked my way through the many hallways filled with the arcade machines.

I then saw a blonde person sitting on the arcade gun-game. I then tried to discreetly approach him to take a closer look. When I do see his face, unfortunately, he wasn't the one I was looking for. He had short hair and his skin complexion was a bit darker than Raiken's. He then took notice of me and lifted his head up.

" _A-Ah, I'm sorry…"_ I bowed my head.

" _Why? Are you looking for someone?"_ he asked.

" _Y-Yes…have you seen a blonde guy with long hair anywhere? His name is Raiken…"_ I replied.

" _Raiken S. Tsutsumi? Well, the last time I saw him, he was playing the basketball games, but right now, I haven't seen him."_ he answered.

" _O-Oh, I see. Thank you anyway, mister!"_ I then bowed again and moved on.

After a good hour, my search bore no fruit. He was not there at all. Not even a hint of his presence was felt here. I then went out of the arcade, sighing in frustration as I took again my umbrella from the package counter.

" _I hope they're both safe…I wonder how Neptune is doing…"_ I thought to myself.

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

Well, finally! It's my time to narrate this part of the story. Thanks, Writer-kun!

Anyway, I then began searching inside the mall just north of the train station and west from the Basilicom. I began nepping my way through the crowd.

" _Oh, man! Why did I choose this place? There's a ton of people here…"_ I grumbled to myself as I pass through the crowd.

My search was a real difficult start. There were a lot of blonde people around here (At least Vert was not here), so it's really hard to distinguish the males. (Thank goodness. Again, at least Vert is female.)

I then went through various shops and found nothing. I asked some people if they have seen Raiken or a tiny fairy-sized human, but no one knew anything, for now.

I then stopped at a pudding shop to remember what kind of things Raiken likes. As a protagonist, I must know my fellow protagonist's favorite stuffs and such.

I remembered a few things he mentioned to us back in the past few days, which actually wasn't mentioned in any chapters, but I'll say 'em anyway!

" _I'd rather work on my backlog of Gunpla models than walk in a terrible state like this…" I remembered him saying that while still being assisted by the two of us before he passed out._

" _I would love to show you my collections back home…well, when you have the time." I pondered on another time during the party where we first met where he mentioned a few of his hobbies._

The word came to me…"Gunpla."

" _Gunpla…Gunpla…isn't that…Ah! I got it! I bet he's buying some stuffs from the hobby shop near here!"_ I then finished my pudding and zoomed off with speed.

I raced my way across the building, only to find the hobby store once I alight the escalator. I immediately went in to inspect.

The hobby store had quite a few people buying some anime products, model kits and supplies. The manager behind the counter looked so enthusiastic as he assembles a model kit. He was painting, sanding, all that modelling stuff.

Unfortunately, my search ended in just about 30 minutes. Raiken was not there. _"What…he ain't here either…darn it, fiddlesticks!"_ I stomped in frustration as I walked out.

I walked to the central part of the mall, trying to find a seat as I thought of where to search next.

When suddenly…Ooooh! Here comes the plot convenience part! Man I'm a good protagonist, right? (-sighs- Oh, whatever)

I spotted a tiny, fairy-sized girl floating on a book passing by. I finally found Histy, going around the mall with a fresh bouquet of flowers as she went down the hall to the left. I immediately went after her.

" _Histy! Hiiisstyyy!"_ I called her out.

" _N-Neptune…"_ Histy turned around in surprise. _"What are you doing here?"_

I caught up to her, panting. _"Finally found ya, you little cutesy. We were looking for you and Raiken! Where have you been all this time?"_ I asked.

" _Well…first of all, is Nepgear with you?"_ she asked ominously.

" _Well, we split up to look for you…"_ I replied with a finger on my chin.

" _Can you please call her? I shall accompany you. I know where Raiken is."_ she answered back.

" _A-Ah! That's cool! Hold on a sec…*beep, beep* Nep Jr., I found Histy at the mall. Let's meet at NepDonalds. I want a cheeseburger right now."_

Nepgear replied on my cell. _"Really?! That's great! I'll be right there!"_ and beep, she ended the call.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.] ("Hey! I wasn't done yet!")

I dashed through the streets. I received a call from Neptune while I was searching at all the restaurants around the area with little to no luck. Raiken was still nowhere to be found.

Fortunately, one of the two people we were searching for have been found: Histoire.

I felt so much relief when I answered my N-Gear that time. Right now, I had to get to the mall to be able to get more information. When I indeed arrived there, I stopped by NepDonalds, where Neptune and Histoire are sitting by the window.

" _Hello, Histoire!"_

" _Nepgear. Oh, thank goodness you arrived safely. You were searching for me as well?"_ she asked.

" _Yes. We're also trying to find Raiken. We searched everywhere we could and we couldn't find him."_ I answered.

" _I know where Raiken is…I secretly followed him, even though he told me to leave him alone."_ she just said it outright.

Histoire had a melancholic look on her face as she bowed her head. She is also holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers with her.

" _Uhh, Histy? Is the blonde dude alright?"_ Neptune looked a bit closer, there was a temporary silence within Histoire.

" _Uhm…Histoire?"_ I gently asked. _"Where is he then?"_ I added in concern.

She lifted her head up, answering back at us in a sullen tone.

" _The place we will go to will answer your question."_ she held the bouquet tightly in her arms.

Neptune and I just looked at each other, pondering over her soft response.

" _Was he hurt? Did he possibly die? No, Nepgear! Why would I think of such things? Of course he's not dead. He promised to protect us after all…"_ I told myself, as we stood up from our table after Neptune's order has been given to us.

We were both silent as we followed Histoire. The atmosphere around us was filled with tension, not just from the rain. Neptune placed her under the cover of her umbrella while I just followed along. I had a really weird feeling in my chest. Either something was wrong, or am I just thinking too much.

Still, the tension Neptune and I were feeling was really ominous.

We followed her until we reached the end of the city. Wait…the end of the city? We just passed through the gates of Planeptune, into the road leading north, filled with lush green forests.

" _H-Histoire…where are we going? He's not in Planeptune?"_ I asked.

" _Just follow me, Nepgear…I know where to find him, and I doubt he will be moving from his current place."_ Histoire silently replied.

After about 10 minutes of walking down the muddy road, we stopped at 2 signs. One of them says _"60Kms. Speed Limit"_ while the other just has an arrow pointing into the trees with no indication of where it leads to whatsoever.

" _Ooooh, an arrow pointing to a convenient location. I think I know where this is going; Raiken's having a battle with somebody there!"_ Neptune assumed.

" _I don't think so, Neptune…Raiken wouldn't just fight anyone with no reason…would he?"_ I replied.

Histoire turned to us for a bit _"Shhh, please be quiet."_ she then turns around and continues her way.

A good 20 more minutes came by as we walked deeper into the forest. There were some broken sticks and branches with cloths on top of each pole, indicating where to go. Some of them have many different colors. Some of them even bore the Earth Federation symbol. There are also some abandoned equipment here. Broken rifles, gadgets of sorts and damaged mobile suit armor were also spotted, neatly placed underneath the trees along the path we took.

We then begin to notice some creepy things around.

Dead Dogoos, Terits and Pixelvaders littered the ground. Neptune and I were shocked.

" _W-Whoa…"_ Neptune mumbled.

" _So Raiken DID fight some monsters around here…!"_ I spoke up.

" _Yes…he actually carried a beam pistol and a beam saber with him, fortunately."_ Histoire replied in silence.

" _Really?"_ I asked again.

" _Yes. I witnessed everything. Even though he has yet to recover, he still has a lot of fight in him."_ Histoire again replied.

" _The dude's got an itchy trigger-finger, that's for sure…"_ Neptune spoke quietly.

" _We are almost there. Please be patient."_ Histoire's tone began to go lower. We then reached a part of the path where there is some dried blood sprawled on the trees, marking it.

" _I almost feel as if a battle occurred here long ago…"_ I silently spoke up. No one else this time replied due to the tension Neptune and I are feeling.

We finally reached open space, light despite the rain beaming its way through us. There was a large river to our right, the water flowing with a fast current. The trees were being swayed slightly by the cold breeze. The area surrounding us felt so serene, beautiful despite the raindrops. Various flowers can also be seen, along with a small flower field blossoming through.

" _Here we are…"_ Histoire proclaimed pointing her finger northwest.

We suddenly see a person in a formal black suit, sitting sadly on a rock before a conveniently shaped stone placed upon the ground in front of him. On top of the said stone is a picture frame. The man had a holster storing a beam pistol on his belt, and just beside it was a familiar cylindrically-shaped device; a beam saber.

I immediately recognize the blonde hair. The hairstyle, the demeanor, the aura; it was Raiken.

Our search was over.

" _Raiken…"_ I mumbled as we all began to approach them to a certain point where Histoire stopped us in our tracks.

As I took a closer inspection on the stone he was gazing at, and Neptune and I are surprised at what we saw.

The picture frame containing a brown-haired girl smiling sweetly already gave us an answer to our curiosity as to what it is.

" _Wait…is that a grave?"_ Neptune quietly whispered.

" _Yes, Neptune…This seems to be the resting place of someone he was close to…Raiken has been here since 6AM…"_ Histoire replied.

I couldn't speak due to shock, I recognize the girl in that photo. The genuine smile, the azure eyes, the wavy hairstyle, her beaming aura…

" _R-Raiken…so this is…"_ I tried to speak.

" _Nepgear…do you know the person in the photo frame?"_ Histoire asked with concern.

" _Nep Jr.?..."_ Neptune turned to me.

" _That's…its Raiken's girlfriend…if I'm not mistaken…"_ I remembered the photo on Raiken's phone, and I was exactly correct.

" _Girlfriend…? You mean…his lover, correct?"_ Histoire perked her head up as she asked.

" _S-So…this is her resting place…"_ Neptune's tone was a bit low when she said that.

The atmosphere became clear to us now. It was filled with sorrow, seeing as how a close person Raiken has once been with passed away and buried onto this very place.

Now I see the reason for Raiken's sadness, his hidden sorrows, and his regrets. The real reason behind Raiken's fake smiles, and his silent demeanor and a slight lack of expression finally showed itself. I realized that the damage that Raiken had taken crippled him emotionally during the last few years. From what I heard from him sometimes, and the ideals he told me…

I now know what he truly meant what he said about protecting me no matter the cost; so he won't be able to lose anyone as important as her in his life anymore.

I hate to say it, but…his girlfriend was one of the many people he failed to save. And it broke his heart really badly.

I just sat on another rock, which was a few distances away from the one Raiken was sitting on, saddened by what I was seeing. Neptune and Histoire just stood beside me as we were silently mourning the person who Raiken loved so dearly, and one who we wished to have met.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

-5:00AM, before the events-

I woke up silently from my bed. I then looked around the window, the sun had not yet fully risen up, and it was raining as hell. It was still dawn, and I immediately check on my phone. I stared at the picture of me and my girlfriend for a few moments before opening it to check on the daily planner.

It was at the moment I stared at my phone that I began to realize what day it was today. The painful memories began to circle through my head again. The feeling of loss, longing and suffering resurfaced within me, as I sighed to myself and got up from my futon.

I then took notice of Nepgear sleeping peacefully on her bed, covered in her cute purple blanket. The sound of the air conditioner was the only sound I could hear from the room as I approached her.

"… _I'm glad you became someone so important to me…You truly remind me of her…"_ I told myself as I took a look at her, caressing her fringe hair gently before I sighed sadly once again.

I then turned around and proceeded to fold my futon neatly and placed it on the corner of the room, putting my bag and things beside it.

I then slowly went out of the room, bringing one of my beam pistols and my personally-made beam saber with me as I went to the kitchen to prepare some food for the girls when they wake up. I cooked some basic breakfast like eggs, bacon and some hashbrowns. I then topped off the hashbrown with some ketchup, mayonnaise and some salt and pepper.

I then proceeded to the elevator, clicking on the button leading to the ground floor.

During the ride down, I bowed my head and prayed for certain blessings towards the place I will be going to. I began to think about my past once again, the fun memories that I shared with the people who I used to be with. Especially my girlfriend Kurumi.

Shortly after exiting the elevator, I see a familiar fairy-sized girl floating on a tome. She was working on some things on the reception desk. She took notice of me and turned around.

" _Ah, Raiken. Where are you going?"_ Histoire approached me.

"… _I would love to go somewhere where I could be alone for a bit."_ I replied in a monotone.

" _I-I see…it's so early in the morning, yet…I feel worried, Raiken. You still need your re—"_ I cut her off by raising my hand.

" _I'll be fine. One favor…please don't follow me. I'll be back."_ I walked out of the Basilicom door as the guards saluted me.

It was a silent dawn. There weren't much people walking around the block. Since I had time, I went on my way to my house, snuck in the window to my room on the second floor and closed the doors.

Little did I know that I felt someone following me, but I perceived it as nothing as I continued on.

I went to my closet to look for my formal dress, a typical suit and a white long-sleeved polo shirt. I then grabbed my red necktie, and my pants as I began changing my clothes.

To my luck, Naomi wasn't awake yet. Normally, she'd be up at this time in the morning to cook breakfast and watch the morning shows, but I could tell from yesterday, she needed much rest. To be on the safe side though, I locked my door.

After I dressed up, I look at myself in the mirror, and as I was checking on myself, I could immediately see the sad frown on my face.

" _Today is the day I go to 'that' place, huh…"_ I told myself as I fixed my tie and sprayed on some cologne.

After all that, I closed the glass door to my balcony and locked it, then I jumped downward. I then continued my way towards my destination, sadness being my guide.

I then saw floral shop opening early at this time of the morning. I then decided it was a good time to buy flowers for my visit to the place I wished to go.

I then thanked the shop owner and waved her goodbye, as I begin continuing my path.

-Back to the present events-

I sat there under the rain, the sounds of the raindrops hitting me and on the ground were the only sounds I can hear at the moment as I stared upon the photo frame of Kurumi. She had a beautiful smile on her that I could never forget. I already burned the image of it into my mind.

I then felt the presence of three people. Luckily, they were not armed in the slightest. I did not pay attention to them as my tears flow out of my eyes. A few moments later, I hear the 3 people talking silently to one another. Through one of their voices, I can already recognize who they were. It was Nepgear, Neptune and Histoire.

 _"I…I really feel so sorry for him, you know…"_ I heard one of them whisper.

Time passed. A good 4 to 8 minutes, as they silently wait for me to get out of the rain. I then finally spoke up to myself, but I didn't know how loud I was.

 _"It's been 4 years, my love…"_

The girls lift their heads up, listening to my saddened voice as I shift my legs a little.

 _"…I've been…holding up, you see…Even though you're no longer with me…I could still feel your presence everyday…"_

Nepgear stood up, wanting to approach me, but due to privacy purposes, she stayed put for now.

 _"Everyday…I would come home from work…and I never stopped remembering your warm embrace. I would never forget the kisses…the food you cooked for me…"_ tears began to flow from my eyes once more like a river. _"The beautiful aura you bring with you as I come home stressed, the love that we shared. You were always there."_ I continued on.

Nepgear took two steps closer. She held her heart as she listened to my heartfelt sorrow.

 _"You are the sunflower that stood out within the field of dandelions…the one I chose out of all of them…for the reason that you cured me of what seemed to have stuck with me for the rest of my days…"_

I was holding a sunflower in my hand, which was Kurumi's favorite flower back in the day when she still thrived alongside me. In my other hand was my necklace.

 _"…You released me from my chains…you had set me free…you carried me along with you even though I was a burden…weighing you down with my negativity, my sorrows…the pain of losing my parents…You carried me the rest of the way…"_ I wiped my eyes with a handkerchief, even though it was already wet with the rain.

 _"We fought in the battlefield as one…along with Cheeno, Rein, Gideon and Marc…it was you who made me remember the values of teamwork…"_

* * *

 _"Follow me, guys! We stand as a team! A family!" Kurumi began shooting and slicing through enemy Zakus and Gelgoogs with her beam carbine while the rest of us followed her around the torn apart city of Haneda in Planeptune as enemy tanks began to explode during our charge to the city center._

 _-_ Another flashback-

 _"We're gonna pull through this! Hang on! I'll fight until the flesh rips off of my bones!" a bleeding Kurumi screamed, firing away her beam rifle and her head Vulcans as we all were down to our last beam cartridges, and our Zeta Plus armors were beginning to break down._

 _"Kurumi!" I screamed as I fly towards her to defend her with my shield. She instinctively back away as I do so. Suddenly, reinforcements consisting of Zeta Plus C1s, Jegans and GM IIIs began charging from behind us. Kurumi smiled happily as she watches the scene unfold._

 _"Victory!" she shouted as Gideon, Cheeno and I flew towards one another, pulling Kurumi away from the battlefield. "Tehee!" she added, sticking her tongue out cutely a little._

* * *

 _"Raikeeeeeen! Let's go, dear. We have to get moving." she smiled at me as I followed the rest of the team I called family._

 _"Yeah, dude. You gotta snap up and listen to the lady, man." Gideon smiled as he fixed his glasses. "We gots to go, pronto!"_

 _"Can't wait until we go back home together for some pizza...geez, it's been so long, y'know." Cheeno rubbed his head as he said those words in a calm, cool tone._

 _"Hey, Raiken's gonna treat us, right? He was the last to line up for the next exercise! Hahaha!" Rein laughed with a smug expression._

 _"H-Hey! I didn't come in last, Gideon did!" I replied._ _I smiled as I walked along with my team into the sunlight, my positive side showing._

* * *

 _Kurumi sat beside me on a rock as we took a break from the battle, leaving the rest up to the 9th Armored Vanguard. I was extremely exhausted after 4 hours of intense gunfight. I was bleeding on my head some due to being hit with various things flung around by explosions._

 _"Hey…are you okay?" Kurumi curiously looked at me, charming me with her sultry voice._

 _"U-Uhh, y-y-yeah…D-Don't worry about me…" I replied, rubbing the blood off of my head._

 _"…Please don't ever hide anything from me, m'kay? You're so cute when you're flustered" she cutely puffed her cheeks as I turned away from her._

 _"U-Uhh…N-No, I-I'm not cute…y-you are-" I blushed, when she suddenly gave me a kiss._

 _"Mmmmnn~…" she moaned adorably as she hugs me closer to her. I then let go in surprise._

 _"W-W-W-Whaa-?" I bashfully back away._

 _"I love you." Kurumi simply replied, with the smuggest smile on her face that I have seen on her yet. "Teehee~!"_

 _After a moment of staring into her eyes, I smiled back, still blushing red as I replied back "I-I love you too, Kurumi…" I hugged her back._

 _During our hug, she softly whispered a question I will always remember from her…_

 _"We'll always be together, right…?"_

* * *

- _Back to current events-_

" _Back then, I fought alone…but then you came and took care of me like a child in our squad…until the day I surpassed you in rank…"_ I held my hand onto my military badge. _"I remembered your words of wisdom…your teachings…you were like a second mother to me…I know it sounds weird, because you're my girlfriend, but regardless…"_

Neptune whispered to Histoire _"What does he mean by all of that, Histy…?"_ she asked.

Histoire replied in a sad tone _"Raiken had met the girl when he was still a sergeant working under her. They fought together with his friends as one squad. It's obvious to me that somewhere in this forest during the first war, she has fallen honorably in battle, and they laid her to rest in this beautiful place…"_ she answered in a whisper.

Nepgear took two more steps closer to me, but she stopped once again when I began to say more.

 _"When you passed away...in my arms...I have been bound by chains once again...It pains me to try and accept the fact that I couldn't bring you back..."_ my voice broke as I began to sob silently.

 _"I couldn't save you..._ _the chains have locked me again...and I couldn't set myself free..."_ I watched the tears fall onto the ground, blending in with the raindrops.

Silence once again filled the air as I continue to watch my tears fall.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

After listening to him, I felt the pain that he was going through. His tears, I could definitely tell are falling on the ground. Even through the rain, I could hear his quiet sobs. I felt like I myself was about to cry.

Neptune and Histy just bow their heads. Even Neptune could not make a possible joke out of this event. It is much too sad for her to be able to create her usual humor.

Despite through this sadness, I felt that I could do something to help Raiken. I wanted to help him, I really do.

I began thinking of my feelings towards him. I was still unsure of it, but the emotional pain he has been going through makes me still want to comfort him, hug him in my arms and tell him "I'm here", but my heart wasn't ready. I was not prepared for such an event. My heart began to beat faster and faster.

 _"Raiken…what can I do to help you be happy again?"_ I thought to myself as I held my heart.

Raiken stood up from the stone he was sitting in, giving his deceased loved one a final salute before he continued to sob.

 _"…I'm sorry, Raiken…but I have to do this."_ I had enough of waiting by this point. I finally approached the man and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

Raiken gasped a little bit, lifting his head up. _"A-Ah…"_

 _"…I'm right here, Raiken."_ I spoke up, resting my head on his back.

The blonde turned around. He was wearing a white polo shirt underneath the black suit and a red necktie. But his clothing wasn't important. As I looked up on his face, I could see a sad expression on him, about to burst into tears, though they are already flowing from his eyes.

 _"I know it was painful to lose her…I understand how you feel…But, we're right here for you…"_ I told him warmly, keeping him tight in my arms.

 _"N-Nepgear…"_ he mumbled, and it was the first time he said my name without having to be formal.

 _"I won't let you go…"_ I finally said it. _"…if no one can set you free from your chains, then I will."_ I wore a determined expression on my face, I then looked at him with a warmer, gentler and more benevolent look to his eyes.

 _"…I…"_ his eyebrows slumped down as he looked away. _"B-But…if I lose you…I…"_ he closed his eyes tightly.

 _"You're not going to lose me, Raiken…"_ I smiled. _"I'll be here for you whenever you need me…always."_ I hugged him tighter.

 _"She wouldn't want you to suffer like this…even when she is gone, I'm sure she's watching over you…if you truly loved her…then you should be happy and…move on…"_ I said it all in a spun of a moment; I didn't think twice beforehand. But, it somehow got him to warm up to me.

 _"But…I can't go on…without her…"_ he bowed his head, more tears flowing out of his eyes.

 _"You can, Raiken…and we will do it together…for her sake and yours…"_ I gently back away from a little, yet keeping the man in my arms. _"I believe she would prefer it if you're always smiling with us…having fun with us…just to bring the old you back. I think she would love to see that side of you once more…and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that she will see you smile once again…"_ I smiled, tears flowing out of my eyes as well.

Raiken stared at me for a few moments. I could feel him realizing what I meant. Neptune and Histoire were quite surprised by my actions.

 _"Wow…Nepgear just did that…"_ Neptune's mood returned slightly.

 _"I-Indeed she has…"_ Histoire replied in silence.

Raiken slowly wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace. I felt his heat warming me up from the rain, as we stare at each other eye to eye. By that point, Raiken stopped sobbing, and he finally smiles once again.

He bowed his head and whispered to me softly _"…Thank you. I owe you a lot, Nepgear…"_

 _"Raiken…!"_ I planted my face on his chest, hearing his heartbeats calming down, while unfortunately, mine began beating fast.

I realized what I just did and squealed, backing away from him. I felt flustered and unable to look at him in the eye anymore… _"A-Ah…"_

The atmosphere has already been cleared, and has changed back to normal. Raiken chuckled as he looked at me, blushing a bit as well.

 _"Haha…you're kinda cute, my Lady…"_ he returned to his calm, collected tone as he said that.

 _"R-Raiken...! A-Ah…he called me cute…"_ my heart would not stop racing as he said those words.

I suddenly realized something in the midst of my embarrassment.

 _"Wait…you called me by my name without having to be so formal…"_ I looked at him again, still blushing.

 _"…O-Oh, I'm sorry…I forgot my manners…I apologize."_ he bowed his head in apology.

 _"N-No, Raiken…it's fine…and…I would prefer it if you'd call me that way instead…"_ I bowed my head as well, he then looked up at me and smiled.

 _"…Geez. I told Lady Histoire not to follow me…but…I guess you defying my request is kind of a good thing…thank you…all of you."_ he looked at all of us.

 _"No problemo, my dear blonde buddy!"_ Neptune approached him as well. _"We're buddies now, so no need for mumbo-jumbo like that. Sheesh, you really got us worried!"_ she added.

 _"I'm sorry if I made you worry so much over me. It's just that…I had to go, really. It's her death anniversary…I couldn't pass it up."_ he sadly smiled.

Raiken then saw the flowers that Histoire was holding. Neptune kept her umbrella up as Histoire approached the grave and gently laid down the flowers. Raiken was grateful.

 _"Thank you for coming to pay respects."_ he said.

 _"It's quite alright, Raiken…I'm sure it was painful to go through such a process…"_ she replied.

Raiken approached the grave one last time, giving it one final military salute.

 _"Riposi in pace, my love…May God grace you with His everlasting love."_ he smiled as he turned back and walked towards us. _"Let's go…the rain might get stronger if we stay here for too long."_

 _"Yeah…lets go back to the Basilicom!"_ I said happily, knowing that I have done what I could to make Raiken smile again.

 _"I got more cheeseburgers here! Anyone wants some?"_ Neptune handed out the bag to the two of us.

 _"Heh. Cheeseburgers. I would have settled for a Big Mac."_ Raiken looked smug as he said so, but he takes a burger anyway. _"Thank you, Lady Neptune."_

 _"Aww, come on! Don't be so informal to only Nep Jr. here. Call me by my name too!"_ Neptune pouted.

Histoire could only chuckle as she listened to our normal conversation. Needless to say, it was a relief to her ears.

We then finally proceeded to walk a long way back home to Planeptune, Raiken's feelings and mine feeling more and more mutual as the time passes by.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys! So yeah...this took a bit faster than expected. Thank goodness I wasn't lazy._

 _I hope you all liked the chapter. I know, it was depressing, but hey! Some development is nice now, isn't it?_

 _I need more opinions from you guys. Like I said from my last author's note from last chapter, don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about this chapter, or any of the other chapters really. I really need to learn what you guys think. Is it good? Does it need improvements? Anything is fine._

 _Anyway, gonna continue on making the next chapter and more. I'm grateful to all the readers who have been following this, and to those who are new to the fic, welcome!_

 _See you all again in the next chapter!_


	15. Inappropriate Accidents

RaiXGear Chapter 15

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

It was already 12:00PM in the afternoon. We were walking back from our little trip to the resting place of a certain someone who wishes for me to live happily even when she is no longer physically present.

I have to give full credit to Nepgear. She truly pulled me through the pain I was feeling as I stood on that grave. If it weren't for her, I would have thought of ending it all with one shot, if you all know what I meant…

While we were walking from the forest and back into the city, we both had not noticed as we were focusing on our sights on the road, but…

In the midst of our discussion on the way back, I noticed Nepgear's hand clasped in mine. I immediately blushed, but I didn't want her to notice. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed. It was a solemn moment for me to reflect upon. My feelings are becoming more clear to me as we go.

" _I'll be making lunch today. Breakfast earlier was actually pretty nice. Raiken, you cooked those eggs and bacon, right?"_ she asked, still not fully noticing her hand holding mine.

"… _I had to do something to repay you girls…so…"_ I replied bashfully.

" _That meal was stupendous, Raiken. It was reaaaaally raunchy, just as you always prefer."_ Neptune added.

" _Thank you."_ I bowed.

Histoire was feeling particularly good and relieved that I was back to my usual self. Although she was silent, she was positive about the vibe we were generating.

" _Lady Histoire, thank you for the flowers…I bet one sunflower wasn't enough for you, right?"_ I turned to her.

" _A-Ah, yes. I figured it would be most appropriate to offer at least all of my respects…"_ the little fairy-tome replied.

" _Hey, Raiken…"_ Nepgear suddenly butted in.

" _Hm?"_ I turned to her, her hand still holding mine.

" _Are you alright now?"_ she beamed a smile on me.

" _Yes…"_ I whispered to her _"Thank you, my Lady. If it wasn't for you…I…"_

Nepgear finally noticed her hand. She immediately lets go, flustered a bit, though she didn't express how flustered she was as she just continued on. _"N-No need to thank me…I-I-I just wanted t-to lend my h-help…"_ she shyly replied.

Neptune showed off her trademark smirk once again, giggling in silence.

" _Bweheheheh…I see…I see…"_

Nepgear immediately noticed _"H-Hey, don't tease me like that, Neptune…"_ she bowed, her cheeks all red.

I just smiled it off.

A few more hours later, we finally got out of the rain and into the Basilicom. Unfortunately for me, I was soaking wet because I never brought an umbrella during my long stay at that place.

" _I'll stay here. I'll…request a towel."_ I spoke up as water drips from all over me.

" _A-Ah, please wait here, Raiken."_ Nepgear ran towards the storage room and grabs a large towel.

Neptune just nudged me on the elbow, smirking again. _"Hey…wanna know what time Nepgear soaks in the bathtub? Ya might wanna check her out, if you know what I'm sayin'…"_ she whispered in a suggesting tone. I immediately got flustered.

" _H-Hey…! I'm not thinking about that…!"_ I replied in silence.

" _Heeheeheee…"_ she smirked again. _"But…aren't you curious? I mean, you have the hots for Jr. after all…aren't ya like…feeling feelings that shouldn't be shown in a family fic?"_ oh God, the meta…

I just shook my head, trying to veer my thoughts away from what she was thinking. To be completely honest, I would love to think of such things, but right now, it's not the right time.

" _Dammit, Lady Neptune…Don't make me think suggestive thoughts…"_ I said, my cheeks turning red.

" _Oh…but she has nice curves…I mean, she ain't as hot and big-boobed like Vert is, but oh boy, a lot of guys are willin' to become roadkill for her attention."_ she replied.

" _Just shut the fuck up…"_ I said in vain, groaning.

Later, we were back into the living room upstairs, immediately changing my clothes in the bathroom. I can finally catch a breath. I was just staring onto my phone, perusing the internet. I was reading Gundam articles at the time. In the meantime, Nepgear was cooking food in the kitchen, wanting to repay for the breakfast that she had to reheat when she woke up.

Meanwhile, IF and Compa come in on the door. Histoire welcomed them in.

" _Hello IF, hello Compa. Please, come in."_ she lead them through the door.

" _Man, work was short today. I was gonna take a little overtime, but—Oh! It's Raiken."_ she gazed at me.

" _Hello, Raiken-san!"_ Compa cutely greeted as the two approached me.

" _Hey guys…Just came back from-achoo!"_ I sneezed pretty hard. It was particularly cold outside, so my nose probably couldn't handle it.

" _W-Whoa. You alright?"_ IF asked.

" _Yep…I just kinda bathed in the rain this morning."_

" _G-Golly! How long did you stay under there?!"_ Compa inquired.

" _Ever since 6AM."_ I bluntly returned.

" _WHAT?! You stayed there the whole time?! W-Where have you been?!"_ IF asked.

" _It's quite a long story. Would you like me to narrate it for you?"_ Histoire interjected, bringing with her a tray with cups of tea.

The two nodded and took a seat on the sofa. Histoire began narrating the events that occurred that sad morning.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

" _He held my hand…"_ I thought to myself as I was cooking some noodles for all of us to enjoy. I then held the hand he was holding onto.

The feeling of Raiken's hand clasped in mine earlier, it couldn't escape me. I hope he didn't notice how I felt back then. I have never held the hand of someone other than my sister (or Vert)…The immeasurable amount of affection I felt from him, it was staggering. It felt good to say the least.

I then payed attention again to the noodles. _"A-Ah! It's almost done…time to turn off the stove…"_ I told myself as I turn it off, taking the pot out and prepare the bowls needed.

Histoire entered the kitchen to notify me. _"Ah, Nepgear. IF and Compa are here. Are there enough for them as well?"_ she asked.

" _O-Of course, Histoire! I have made more than enough for everyone."_ I smiled. Unfortunately, she could tell I was still blushing to myself.

Later during lunch, Histoire finishes her narration of what happened this morning to IF and Compa. Both of them were pretty perplexed because they didn't know what happened to Raiken's beloved. Raiken then filled out that part of the details.

"… _O-Oh…I'm so sorry…"_ IF mumbled.

" _It must be veeeery tough…"_ Compa added.

" _It's alright. I have to move on…for her sake and mine…"_ he remembered my words back at his girlfriend's resting place. I bowed my head in silence as I reflected on what I did during that time.

" _Yeah. At least you learned a lot and your struggles bore great results."_ IF reassured him.

" _I guess…"_ he wanted to veer away from the topic. _"Mmm. These noodles are absolutely flavorful."_ he commented, slurping soundly as he ate my cooking.

" _T-Thank you…"_ I blushed again.

" _You're more than right. This is actually very well done."_ Histoire also comments.

" _That's my Jr. She's always good in the cooking department! A must-have little sister that I'm soooo proud to have…"_ Neptune raised her spoon in the air.

" _Aww…Neptune…"_ I smiled shyly at her. Raiken immediately took notice.

" _Haha…I would be quite the nice brother if she was my little imotou…"_ he spoke up.

" _A-Ah…"_ I blushed harder. I tried to distract myself by finishing my bowl.

" _Wow, Gear looks like she's gonna blow up…"_ IF commented in silence.

" _Ge-Ge looks so cute!" Compa clasps her hands together, staring at me._

" _P-Please, everyone…"_ I continued to try and distract myself, to no avail.

A bit later, Raiken and I are tasked in washing the dishes together. Neptune, IF, Compa and Histoire were all arguing about which channel they should be watching on TV.

Neptune, being the…childish one, wanted to watch anime on Nepolodeon Channel. IF wanted to watch on NBO channel to see some action films. Compa wanted to peruse on Discovery Channel while Histoire wanted to watch the latest news on NNN.

Back to me and Raiken, I felt kind of funny when I was alone with him. My heart began beating like crazy again, like a beating drum playing a tune. Raiken had a warm aura around him that would make even the toughest of girls (example: Blanc) soften up on him.

While he was wiping the dishes dry, he spoke up to me. _"Hey, Nepgear…"_

" _Y-Yes, Raiken?"_ I bashfully replied softly.

" _About what you said back there…I just wanna say…uhh…"_ he tried to muster the right words as I await, blushing red as I felt that I knew he what he would want to say.

" _U-Uhm…"_ I tried to speak up, but I didn't continue.

"… _Again, thank you…I…I owe you a lot."_ he said, turning away from me. _"…If you need something, you can always rely on me…okay?"_ he smiled.

" _I-I'll be relying on you lots…"_ I mumbled as I bowed my head, finishing up on the last bowl to be cleaned.

" _Same here…I'll…rely on you…is that alright with you?"_ he replied.

" _Y-Yes, of course…I'm always here for you…"_ I again softly replied.

Instinctively, my hand tried to reach out to his. On the fortunate side, his hand was doing the same thing. For a short, yet solemn moment, our hands intertwined with one another. I could feel Raiken's warmth seeping through me, and embedded itself into my memory.

But then, it abruptly ended due to my embarrassment as I let go of him. _"A-Ah! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…!"_ I tried to protest

" _N-No, it's my fault…sorry…"_ Raiken replied bashfully as well.

" _A-Ah, no…it's alright…I…"_ I tried again to protest, but he silenced me with his bashful smile. _"…I…"_

We both say no more, flustered by what we have just done.

Meanwhile, I could not hear any more arguments from the living room. What we did not know is that the four were spying on us the entire time. They were peeping from behind the wall.

" _Hoooohooo…Gear and Raiken are quite…"_ IF mumbled in silence.

" _Aww! They're being so lovey-dovey…"_ Compa whispered back.

" _Indeed they are…goodness me…"_ Histoire scratches her head, marveling at the warmness of the scene before them.

Neptune just smirked, giggling in silence about the situation. _"Heeheehee…I got a simple, yet perfect prank in mind…Maybe this'll spice up their intimate moments together…"_

" _Nep, don't tell me you're gonna involve a typical b—"_ Neptune muffles IF's mouth before she could reveal more.

" _Shh, now now Iffy, don't spoil it. Our readers are gonna skip this chapter if you do."_ Neptune smirked even more.

" _Nep-Nep, what are you planning?"_ Compa asked her. IF just looks suspiciously, knowing fully well about what she's about to strategize.

" _Oh, yeah-hah, Compapoo, I have a brilliant plan…"_

I felt pretty ominous as I experienced a chill down my spine. I somehow feel as if someone was hatching a plan…and I know it won't be pretty…

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

An hour later after that…"moment"…in the kitchen, I decided to take rest on the couch. I was watching some anime at the Nepimax Channel. On the table in front of me layed a bottle of Pepsi, some pizza and a bunch of popcorn chicken which I both ordered outside; I wasn't entirely full yet, so I decided to grab more food without having to pressure Nepgear to cook again.

As I reach for the remote, Neptune suddenly pops up from behind the couch, surprising me a lot.

" _H-Hiieeek!"_ I squealed.

" _Heya, Mr. Gundam! What'cha watchin'?"_ she casually asks.

" _D-Dammit, Lady Neptune! D-Don't surprise me like that…"_ I held my chest as I said that, cracking my voice a little.

" _Sorry-dorry, old habits are hard to break. So, what anime ya watchin'?"_ she asked again.

" _Oh. Nanatsu no Taizai."_ I simply replied, grabbing a slice of pizza.

" _Ooooooh! Isn't that about the perverted kid who is soooo laid back, but overly OP? Wowzers, he always has to grope some inappropriate places…"_

But then, she suddenly snapped back, as she remembered something.

" _Oh, and Raiken, you take a shower at 6:30PM, right?"_ she smirked behind my back.

" _Yeah…why?"_ I asked densely, not knowing her true intent, whatever it was.

" _Nepgear will be using it at that time. She told me to tell ya…so…you should take a shower at 7:00PM."_ she continued to smirk without me realizing.

" _A-Ah. Thank you for the warning. I'll keep that in mind…"_ I replied, eating another slice of pizza.

Neptune suddenly just went off, running. At the time, I was not fully aware due to me wanting to relax and just enjoy the day alone.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

I went into my room tinkering with some of the gadgets I currently have. It was a little robot with a boxy look, and can store an amount of items and roll around on treads. It can also fire a laser at my will to defend itself whenever bad people come around stealing things.

Someone knocks on the door. It was Neptune.

" _A-Ah, Onee-chan. What is it?"_ I smiled.

" _Raiken's gonna hit the showers at 6:30PM, so use it at 7:00PM. Just remindin' ya."_ she grinned back, but I felt a twist behind that smile, but I shrugged it off.

" _How about I use it on 7:30 then?"_ I tilt my head a little to the left as I said so.

" _Ah no, no, no. I'll be using it at that time, so yeah. You're goin' second, Jr."_ she replied.

" _O-Okay. Thanks for reminding me, Neptune!"_ I gave her a hug before going back to my table.

" _Sure thing, Jr. Tata!"_ she left the room, but then I hear chuckling from her.

I wasn't too sure on what it was about. But I didn't mind, as I was excitedly fiddling around with my cute little robot, mounting on a lot of stickers on it to make it look stylish.

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

" _Bwahaha…perfect. I'm gonna give those two a good scene…and a laugh from me…heeheeheeheehee…"_ I laugh to myself as I was hiding behind the wall to the living room.

Raiken was still busy watching TV, eating that delicious pizza on the table beside a bottle of Pepsi. Meanwhile, I snooped around and began my preparations.

" _All that's gonna do the trick is some slippery liquid soap…Talk about a clean shot at this prank, hueheehee…"_ I thought to myself as I silently tread my way to the shower room, placing in the required material into the most appropriate of places.

Meanwhile, Raiken got up from the couch, I could hear his loud footsteps making their way closer to the bathroom. I immediately lock the door and sat on the toilet.

" _Ah, geez. The episode had to end so fucking quickly…"_ Raiken talked to himself as he arrived at the door, knocking.

" _A-Ahi! U-Uhm, using the toileeeet!"_ I called out.

" _L-Lady Neptune? A-Ah…s-sorry…"_ he replied.

" _Gotta think of something, something…something…Come on, Nep…"_ I thought to myself as I didn't want to spoil the preparations I made.

" _U-Uh…is there another restroom?"_ he asked again, much to my relief because there was another restroom.

" _O-Oh, yeah! Try the one near Histy's room. She uses it all by herself. I-I'll be dropping bombs here for a while…h-heh…"_ I awkwardly said.

" _S-Sure…sorry to interrupt you…"_ the footsteps begin again, and he walked away, much to my relief.

I opened the door a little, peeking through if Raiken indeed took my words seriously. To my absolute safety, he did, and he took a dump in the other bathroom. I then continue my prank preparations…

This is going to be a scene I'll never forget…This Nep is getting so excited…

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

It was 6:55PM. I finally finished my little robot. I named her Nep-E as it rolls around cutely around my remote controller.

" _Heehee…! It's so cute…I'm glad I got to finish it in time…I should show this to Raiken."_ I thought happily as I notice the clock. _"A-Ah…Its time for me to take a bath. I'm all sweaty from the work that I was putting effort into."_ I told myself as I got up, grabbing a white towel.

I then went outside to check how Raiken was doing. _"Ah…he's still watching TV. Eheheh…he's so relaxed. I should show him Nep-E for sure. He'll love it."_ I thought to myself before silently walking backwards and towards the bathroom.

I took off my yellow ribbon, placing it inside a basket for dirty laundry. I then unbutton my sailor suit and placed it beside the ribbon, and each time I unbutton, images of Raiken suddenly cross my mind, making my body tingle a little. But I shrug it off as I undid my upper half and placed it in the basket. I then removed my long socks and shoes. I now stood completely nude and looked at myself in the mirror, covering myself. Even if I'm looking at myself, I feel embarrassed.

"… _I wonder if Raiken likes my figure…We're CPUs and we don't majorly change in appearance…I wonder if I'm good enough…"_ I sighed to myself and walked into the shower, steam emanating inside the bathroom as I do so.

The shower felt particularly warm, the water encompassing me as I remember all of the words I had said to Raiken earlier at the grave. I felt like I have accomplished something greater than any of the quests I have done.

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

" _Kukukuku…It's time…"_ I then grabbed the set of keys to every door in the Basilicom and picked the one for the bathroom. Knowing that Nepgear might lock the door, I decided to grab those keys to make my ultimate lovers prank work.

I then silently unlock the door. The shower sounds making Nepgear oblivious to what I was doing. I then ran away, hiding behind a wall awaiting for my plan to work. Back to you, Writer-kun! Switch P.O.V.s now please! Remember our deal. [(U-Uhh…okay…)]

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

I was lost, deep in thought as I was reminiscing the words that Nepgear had used to console me back from the place we just visited. Her sweet gesture naturally touched me. It was a moment that got stuck in my head, and I preferred it that way. I thought that Kurumi would have wanted the same thing for me; to live and be happy.

Anyway, I stood up from the couch and grabbed my towel from my bag. It was time for me to take a shower. I then grabbed some of my clothes and proceeded to the bathroom.

I then notice the door was open, but I didn't care, as I was still deep in my own mind, unaware of what I just walked into.

And when I did, it was a sight to see.

Nepgear stood still, staring at me. Her body heavily lathered in soap, censoring the most…inappropriate spots. The shower head in her hands, soap on the other. A few seconds in, I touched my nose, noticing the blood dripping from it.

" _A-Ah…"_ was the silent, sudden mumble as her pose was still the same. My jaw dropped, my nervousness completely taking over.

"… _Uh…Hi."_ was all I could muster, then came a shriek coming from her.

" _H-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Nepgear covered herself in defense, dropping the shower head and soap onto the floor.

" _A-A-A-A-Aaaah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to come in-!"_ I tried to protest to her.

I stepped a bit closer out of confusion, and it was my biggest mistake ever.

I slipped on something, making me fall forwards, Instinctively, I tried to grab onto something, and unfortunately, the objects I grabbed were Nepgear's shoulders, causing her to fall over as well. (You thought of that cliché moment where I would grab her breasts now, do you? You sick ass.)

 _ ***THUD!***_

A few seconds later, I lift my head up from…after noticing for a moment where I landed my face on…her breasts. _"O-Oh…God…"_ I also realized my clothes were wet.

" _A-Ah…"_

Nepgear and I stare at each other, both blushing and red. Her eyes looking at me nervously, yet they are hypnotizing. Her quivering, deep purple pools mesmerize me. Her expression was priceless to me. Her beautiful hair sprawled out beautifully like a curtain. Her skin tone, all of it were very pleasing to my eyes. But, I didn't let any weird desire take over me. I noticed the expression on her face. She looked nervous, but I could sense another feeling in her. I just didn't know what it was.

But, the moment abruptly ended with us both suddenly sitting up when she realized her nude body was touching onto mine when I landed on her. She then screamed in embarrassment, covering herself up.

" _H-Hyaaaaaah! R-Raiken! W-What are you doing here?!"_ she suddenly shrieked, covering her breasts.

" _I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"_ then a sudden hand to my face and another scream, knocking me out instantly. She slapped me real hard. _"—ACK!"_

Nepgear's face quivered in shame, as she completely blushes deep red, having a meltdown due to her embarrassment. I had completely seen her nude, and it was both a good thing and a bad thing. The bad thing being morality issues, and not to mention, a bad mark on my face.

" _A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I…A-A-Aaaaahh! R-Raiken!? P-Please wake up…!"_ she called out to me, holding my face with her wet hand. _"Raiken…? RAIKEN?!"_ she called out again.

I couldn't respond. How could I? I was knocked out cold.

A few minutes later, I woke up, my face still burning a little bit due to that very powerful slap. I awaken on the couch, sitting by as Nepgear sat before me, wiping my face with a cold towel.

" _A-Ah…R-R-Raiken…"_ she called out nervously. _"Y-Y-You're awake…"_ she blushed.

Immediately, my face went red as well. I was embarrassed because I did something to make her feel uneasy. I then sat up on the couch and apologized.

" _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"_ I repeated again and again hurriedly.

" _N-No…I-It's okay, Raiken…I-I'm not mad at you…I'm just…uhh…"_ she looked away at me, her face still red from embarrassment.

" _I-I-It's not your fault, u-uhh…I gotta take a bath too…s-s-s-see ya!"_ I immediately ran away to the bathroom as fast as I could, even more embarrassed than before.

Luckily, my clothes weren't messed up or anything. But unfortunately, I was the one who messed up. Big time.

I forgot my towel, so unfortunately, I had to run back. Then I heard sudden bursting laughter coming from the hallway.

That overly active laugh, the intensity of it, I immediately recognized where the laugh came from.

"… _Lady Neptune did this, huh?..."_ I wore a mischievous and dark expression as my nerves were about to pop. I then stomped my way into Neptune's bedroom, where she was still laughing along with IF and Compa.

" _U-Uh-oh…"_ IF commented as she saw me. Compa smiled casually.

" _HAHAHA, HAHAH, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Their expressions were so priceless!"_ Neptune laughed like a donkey, unaware of my presence until I tapped her on the shoulder, holding a bat on my hand.

" _Well, Nep-Nep, you are in big trouble…"_ Compa commented, keeping her casual smile on.

" _E-Eh?"_ Neptune turned around, only to see deadly glints in my eyes as I grinned evily. _"A-Ah…H-Hey, big guy! U-Uhm…w-wanna have pudding with us…?"_ she nervously sweats, already alarmed at my booming presence in the room.

"… _Did you purposefully mess up the time so you can make me do this schmuck accident to her…?"_ I replied deeply in tone that sounded like a typical cartoon character ready to beat up somebody for their mischief.

" _W-Well…I figured some fanservice w-would be n-nice f-for a c-c-change…-! U-U-Uuuuhhh, I swear it wasn't me! It was Iffy who came up with the idea!"_ she exclaimed as she places the blame on IF, yet I didn't buy it.

" _H-HEY! Don't blame me, you idiot! You started this!"_ IF protested.

" _Take responsibility Nep-Nep. I told you that pranking people like that is not good."_ Compa cutely scolded.

" _A-Ah…you guys are such traitors…wanting me to get beat up-!"_ _ ***WHACK!***_

I hit her with the bat to prevent any more cliché stuff to come out of her mouth. Then I suddenly calmed down while Neptune was out cold, a huge cartoonish bump on her head showing.

"… _I had to do it."_ I sighed. _"Now Lady Nepgear is really going to hate me…"_ I bowed my head, cracking my voice as I said so.

" _Geez. It wasn't your fault. Nep's always pranking on us like that."_ IF sighed as well. _"And, Gear ain't the type of person who would bear a grudge."_

" _Ah…I'm not so sure about that anymore…ahh…what I did was disgraceful…"_ again, my voice cracked.

A bit later…

It was dinner time. The atmosphere between me and Nepgear on the dining table was very awkward. Neptune still had that bump on her head, and she was still in a daze.

" _E-Everyone is so…silent…Did something happen?"_ Histoire decided to break the silence.

"…" I had no response.

"…" It seemed that Nepgear can only respond by blushing.

" _Well…let's just say there was a bit of a mishap…"_ IF decided to be vague on this one.

" _Nep-Nep just played a little prank on Ge-Ge and Raiken…"_ Compa went a little more direct with that answer.

" _A-Ah…I see…well…I hope you both don't bear any ill feelings…"_ Histoire smiled.

" _N-No, why would I…?"_ Nepgear and I chorused together, only for us to both look away bashfully from each other.

" _Ooooh, they're in the same tune…"_ Neptune mumbles to IF.

" _I heard that."_ was my response to her.

" _Eeeek!"_ she flipped. _"N-No more whacks, please…"_ Neptune protested.

"… _Fine. Geez…I knew you were a prankster…but to lead me to…ahh…the disgrace I have done…"_ my voice cracked again.

" _A-Ah…"_ Nepgear tried to reach out to my shoulder to comfort me in my comical drama, but she just shyly retracts her hand.

"… _Goodness."_ Histoire scratched her head. _"Anyway, the move is tomorrow morning, yes? I advise you all to please make your preparations. The CPUs will gather here tomorrow morning at exactly 7:00AM."_

" _Oh, right! We're moving in…to Raiken's house…"_ after her temporary pause, Nepgear blushes and looked at me with a normal smile.

" _Y-Yes, I already made my preparations…"_ I replied. _"And the chief?"_

" _He has sent me no further messages. He did tell me to keep watch of the operations you do everyday. I shall oversee it and turn it over as a report."_ she explained.

" _I see…thanks for the heads-up."_ I bowed, then after that, dinner resumed.

"… _worth it."_ Neptune smiled as if she had accomplished something. I grinned to her with a twist.

" _What was that?"_ I "smiled".

" _N-Nothing! Hehe…j-just…enjoying the beef steak that Iffy made…"_ she replied sheepishly.

She seemed to be successful in nullifying my hidden temper for a bit _"Hmm. Yeah, IF. Really awesome dish tonight. You're learning pretty well from them cookbooks."_ I turned to the girl with the leaflet clip on her head.

" _U-Uhm…thanks! Glad you're enjoyin'"_ she replied, blushing herself.

" _Yeah, Iffy really is learning. I'm glad the cookbooks she borrows from me definitely are of great help."_ Compa grins with enthusiasm.

" _E-Eh…I-I just follow them…"_ IF blushed more.

" _Haha…you guys…maybe I should cook tomorrow at lunch time."_ I stepped into the conversation as I took another bite from the beef steak.

Nepgear finally returns to normal, wearing her solemn smile once more. I decided not to tell her about it. It's already enough that I saw it for myself that she's doing okay.

After dinner ends, I proceeded to prepare my futon for bed later on. Nepgear enters the room, a bit nervously due to earlier shenanigans set up by Neptune herself. She couldn't get over the feeling of me seeing her nude, and in the most appropriate situation too. Yet, she calmly sat on her bed, averting her gaze just to hide her feelings.

" _A-Ah…uhm…Raiken…"_ she silently called out.

" _H-Hm? Yes?"_ I looked at her.

"… _Are you going to bed already?"_ she fidgets cutely, as she looked away from me, blushing.

" _Hmm…maybe. Why? How about you?"_ I asked back.

" _U-Uhm…I'm just asking…"_ she replied. _"…and…"_

" _Hm?"_ I perked up a bit, intending to listen.

"… _sorry if I hurt you…from…uhm…earlier…"_ she immediately went to hide under the blankets, embarrassed as she said so wholeheartedly.

I stood up, sighing. I then approached the lady hidden under the sheets, sitting on the bed.

" _I should be the one apologizing, my Lady."_ she popped up from under the blanket as I said that, scratching my head.

" _E-Eh...?"_ she shyly retorted. _"Raiken…"_ she smiled. _"I-It's not your fault…"_

"… _Fine. How about this? We're both at fault. Just to be even. Neptune set us up…so…"_ I bowed my head.

" _I-I heard you whacked her hard with a bat…hehe"_ she awkwardly sweatdrops, chuckling a little.

" _Heh…Ya heard it right."_ I smiled. I really felt proud getting revenge on her for that…act, that she made me do.

" _U-Uhm…maybe we should sleep now…you had a really rough day today."_ she finally came out of her covers, smiling genuinely again.

Again, her solemn and gentle smile hits me real hard. And I feel glad that she did not carry any resentfulness towards me.

IF told me that Nepgear wasn't the type to bear a grudge. She's a true, kind soul. Typical girl-next-door attitude that I really like. She's sweet inside and out. And I wouldn't prefer it any other way.

Once again, she truly reminded me of the lover I had lost.

" _I agree with you."_ I said as I stood up from her bed, making my way to my futon.

" _Raiken…about the things I said before…"_ she blushes a little.

"… _Lets discuss it tomorrow."_ I cut her off. _"We have a ton of time to discuss…so…"_

" _A-Ah…O-Okay then…thank you Raiken."_ she mumbled.

" _For what, Nepgear?"_ I replied.

" _U-Uhm…n-nothing…"_ I could certainly feel that she wanted to say more. Yet, due to nervousness, she couldn't. Yet she still maintained her warm aura, and I immediately fell for that charm.

" _Good night."_ she cutely said, lying down on her bed.

" _Good night to you, my Lady."_ I replied back, and slept in peace, my feelings for her burning brighter than ever.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Neptune: That was one fun chapter. I got to do a prank that'll advance the plot's development! Thanks, Writer-kun!_

 _ZetaGundam006: Oh shut up. You forced me into this._

 _Raiken: ...Relax. At least we might hit a high note on this one._

 _Nepgear: Uhm...I hope it does..._

 _ZetaGundam006: Anyway,_

 _Hello once again, everyone! Decided to try a little omake here._

 _I really came a long way to continue on with this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I really appreciate all of you readers for taking the time to read my fic. I'm really appreciative to those who would comment and tell me your opinions about the story line. I know I still have improvements to make, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Anyway, please continue to read along, and I promise you more chapters coming soon!_

 _Neptune: Please comment and give this guy a thumbs up! He gave me a great role playing pranks on the titular lovers here!_

 _Raiken: ...Shut the f*ck up, wouldja?_

 _Nepgear: P-Please don't be angry, Raiken..._

 _ZetaGundam006: -sigh- Anyway, see you in the next chapter!_


	16. A Not So Subtle Wake Up Call

RaiXGear Chapter 16

[Raiken's P.O.V]

-5:30AM-

Being friends with a CPU is one thing. But falling in love with one is another.

I begin to reevaluate all of my decisions, all of the words that I had said, all of the deeds I have done towards the beautiful CPU Candidate. I question myself as to what would have happened if I had never encountered her on that intersection on my way to work. I thought within myself about how things would have gone when she wasn't the person I met.

Now don't get me wrong when I said that last part. Whoever I encounter, whoever I meet, to me, they have a place in my heart. It may or may not be close, but in some way or another, they will have a place there. I wouldn't forget about them. I had no regrets meeting them, truthfully. In Lady Nepgear's case, it was something entirely more than just me wanting to crown her the queen in my heart.

Morning dawns as those thoughts finally fade away, as the sun rises up and shines through the curtains, illuminating the room around us. Nepgear was still peacefully asleep on her bed. I then slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with a smile.

" _Another day, huh…?"_ I spoke to myself. _"Right…we're moving to my place today."_ I grinned even more at the thought of being able to take the highest beings here in Gamindustri and have them enjoy their time at my house.

I then stood up, neatly folding up the futon I slept on and placing it gently on the corner where I usually put it. I grabbed my bag and inspected my phone, looking at the wallpaper again.

"… _It's another day for me, Kurumi. Just sit there and watch…I'm gonna be training these ladies similar to how you trained me."_ my forehead touches the screen as I said those solemn words.

I placed my phone beside my bag and approached the sleeping Candidate, listening to her cute snores.

"… _Geez. Lady Nepgear, you make my mornings special."_ I spoke to myself before leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Histoire greeted me as I enter the main lobby whilst moving my way towards the kitchen. _"Good morning, Raiken."_ she smiled.

" _Morning, Lady Histoire. I'll be making breakfast for today. Please have a seat while you wait."_ I replied as I began carefully choosing some ingredients from the fridge.

" _I do wonder how everyone will be once they're under your roof, Raiken."_ she subtly, but teasingly blurted out.

" _Hah…I might spoil them. I have a lot of fun things we can do after training, you see."_ I replied with a confident smirk.

" _Now, now, Raiken. Do not spoil them too much, yes? Especially Neptune. She can easily pop your nerves with her lazy outlook."_ she crossed her arms. _"Please do take care of everyone though. I'm sure they will succeed in their training under your supervision."_ she confidently proclaimed, making me smile with pride.

" _Don't worry. Leave those girls to me. I'll be sure to teach them my way of leading."_ I began frying some bacon, eggs and creating hashbrowns, then working my way with some beef udon noodles as I said those words.

" _Raiken truly is the ideal man for her…the only matter in question is…will she be able to open up to him…"_ she thought to herself while I was working like a certain angry British celebrity chef back home in the kitchen.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

-6:00AM-

My eyes flutter open to a new day, the warm rays from the sun illuminating the room as I sit up on my bed, my blanket cover falling down a bit, revealing my purple long-sleeved pajamas.

I groaned and stretched my arms up in the air, quivering quite a bit to shake the drowsiness out of me. I then looked at the neatly placed futon on the corner of my room along with some luggage and a knapsack.

" _Raiken woke up earlier than me again…hehe…I wonder what he's doing…"_ I chuckle to myself as I stood up from my bed, turning the AC off and combed my hair before going outside. I was confidently smiling this time without worry because I know for a fact my voice reached out to him during that rainy day.

From the other side of the dark hallway, I see Histoire sitting on the couch, looking back at somebody from the kitchen. She then turns her gaze towards me after hearing the creaking of the door. _"Oh, good morning, Nepgear."_ she smiled.

" _Good morning, Histoire! You and Raiken are quite up so early today."_ I grinned.

" _Of course, Nepgear. Raiken is preparing breakfast for us. Today is the day you will all transfer to Raiken's mansion, no?"_ I sat down as I listened to her.

" _Yes. I'm very excited to be working there. I can hardly contain it…"_ I spoke up.

Meanwhile, I heard a cool, manly voice coming from the kitchen as the aroma of fresh eggs, bacon and hashbrown hit my nose. _"Well, aren't we all excited."_ Raiken came from behind us as he says so. _"Let me just settle these dishes and I'll work on the noodles. We have a lot to discuss."_ he proceeded to the table after.

" _Good morning, Raiken."_ I bashfully replied, my hand on my chest as I feel for my heartbeats.

" _Good morning, my Lady."_ he simply replied with a casual tone.

I bowed my head, smiling more. _"Breakfast is almost ready. Just a moment. The beef udon will be there in a second."_ he alerted us as he returned to the kitchen to check on a boiling pot.

" _O-Oh! You made udon? Wow…I tried some before, but I wanted to taste how you cook it…"_ I had a dreamy expression on my face as I talked. _"Ahh…"_

" _Well, don't get too excited now, you hear? We have a lot more fun things to do today."_ Raiken turned off the stove and began placing some noodles on bowls on a tray, then added some poached eggs into them. _"Great. They're just about ready…"_

" _It smells good, Raiken. I'm quite eager to try this dish from you."_ Histoire floated up on her book, observing what he was doing. Then she took notice of the time in her watch, it was 6:05AM _"Ah, Nepgear. You should wake up Neptune."_ she sighed as she thought of my sister. _"Goodness, she is much difficult to awaken, it frustrates me."_ she continued.

" _Nah, don't worry, Lady Histoire. I'll do it."_ Raiken smirked evily, creeping me out a little bit.

" _P-Please go easy on her…"_ I replied with a sweat drop. _"He's still not over 'that', is he…"_ I thought to myself as I see him grab an air horn that Neptune uses for brutal wake up calls and slowly walks mischievously towards Neptune's room.

" _You might want to cover your ears on this one, Nepgear…"_ Histoire warned me as she wore some earmuffs on. I immediately complied and wore one as well.

This is going to be quite the wake-up for Neptune…

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

-In a dream where she's having the time of her life-

 _There were numerous foods on stocked on the dining table, Histy complimenting me on how I am the best, Nepgear and Raiken just sitting along with me while having a good massage. Meanwhile, I watch the news._

" _Planeptune's CPU, Neptune, is running ablaze in shares, and is ranked the best protagonist ever!" said the announcer on the TV._

 _Meanwhile, my stomach growled as I snapped my fingers to call someone for my favorite delicacy._

" _Pudding pleaaaaaase!" I called out while a certain black-haired twintailed tsundere, wearing a maid outfit, brings me a tray of pudding and some cake._

" _Neptune, d-don't get me wrong…i-it's not like I wanted to do this or anything…!" she cutely spoke while she layed down the silverware tray onto my table._

" _Ahh…this is the life…" I grabbed my pudding while looking directly at the reader_ [(HEY, NO META EVEN IN A DREAM!)] _Thanks anyway for giving me a chance to relax, Writer-kun!_

[(Ugh…whatever…)]

 _As I was about to chomp in to some delicious custard pudding, the blonde protagonist, Raiken, approaches me while smiling so casually. He looked so photogenic that Iffy and Compa got distracted from massaging Nepgear._

" _Hey, Lady Neptune. Mind if I say something?" he asked in his awesome, Meijin Kawaguchi-like voice._

[(Seriously, Neptune? Directly putting Tatsuya into this…really?...)]

" _What is it, my dear ol' Gundam buddy of mine?" I asked him with a wide grin on my face._

 _He slowly nears my face with a seductive look. "O-Oooh…h-heading that route now, are we…? Uhh, well…even though this is supposed to be RaiXGear…well…this is kinda going off track with the plot but..." I cutely shy away playfully as his face was an inch away from my ear._

 _When suddenly…_

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK HONK HONK HONK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!***

" _G-GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

So much for a nice wake-up call.

Someone blew my air horn into my ear, loudly ripping away through my eardrums. I suddenly sat up my chair, feeling a bit dizzy from the sonic waves coming from the aftermath.

" _What the nep, dude?!"_ I suddenly said in a bit of pain.

"… _Heh. That's double getback for putting me into last night's shenanigan."_ a familiar male voice sounded in my head. It was Raiken all along.

" _N-Nepping heck, dude! You already hit me with a bat…meanie."_ I puffed my cheeks in a cute effort to get him to submit. Well, it somehow worked.

" _S-Sorry. Anyway…how about I make it even with breakfast today? I made some special noodles and some of the usual. Come on, get the heck up!"_ he clapped his hands like a drill sergeant as he commanded in a cool voice. _"We're leaving in an hour, so hurry up!"_ he said before leaving the room, with a confident smile on his face.

I rubbed my head, still feeling drowsy, but could never fall back to dreamland. _"Crap…such a meanie protagonist. Ah well, I had it coming…whatevs'."_ I got up from my bed and lazily just compressed my blanket on one spot, and then proceeded to have my change of clothes.

Hey. No fanservice from me right now. You made Raiken do mean things to me, Writer-kun.

[(Damn it, stop breaking the 4th wall and I'll stop messing with you!)]

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Despite me and Histoire wearing earmuffs, we clearly heard the loud noise and felt the sonic wave through our skins when Raiken blew the air horn in Neptune's room. I was basically shocked, literally.

" _W-Wow…"_ I mumbled in silence to Histoire. _"Even Neptune wouldn't play it that loudly…"_ I added.

" _T-That was quite the intense shockwave…e-even I could not do such a drastic thing…"_ she replied, taking the earmuffs off after seeing Raiken return with a casual look on his face.

" _Alright, she's awake. Maybe some neighbors or the guards, but still. She's up."_ Raiken pats Neptune around the shoulder with a grin, the latter's face looking haggard and a bit annoyed considering the loudness of the wake-up call she received.

" _N-Neptune…"_ I looked at her nervously. _"G-Good morning…"_

"… _Oh heya, Jr…"_ she replied in a low, tired tone.

" _Alright, let's eat breakfast. Too bad IF and Compa left earlier for work."_ Raiken pats Neptune's shoulder again before proceeding to the dining table.

We then sat down, marveling at how good Raiken's cooking smells.

" _It's like we're at a 5-star hotel, Jr.! T-This is ultimate cooking mastery right here…"_ Neptune said, drooling intensely.

" _Y-You're right, Neptune…t-this is really lavish…"_ I replied.

" _Eat up, guys. You deserve it."_ Raiken bowed and began munching away, leaving us in awe. _"I do hope everybody arrives safely. Can't have a member of the troop have any problems now, can we?"_ he added.

" _I do hope so."_ Histoire simply replied, sipping her cup of coffee.

" _Hey hey Mr. Gundam, what's the game plan when we get to your fabulous mansion?"_ Neptune leaned a bit forward and asked before using her chopsticks.

" _Well, to be quite simple, I'll just let you guys tour around my place for a while, then an orientation meeting. Then we can have fun after all is said and done."_ Raiken replied, slurping the delicious soup from the bowl soundly.

" _I wonder how many consoles you own…I want to see them all…"_ I mumbled under my breath, dreamily staring at my food as I thought of the cool, nifty things he may own.

After a few minutes finishing our meal, Raiken took care of the dishes as he was already prepared with his things for the trip back to his home. Neptune and I on the other hand began getting our luggage ready.

I returned to my room with a smile, wondering _"Hmm…I wonder if I should bring Nep-E with me…do I have enough space for the equipment? Ohh, I should have done modifications to the Nep dimensional storage cube a few days ago…Ahh, now I can't carry everything with me…What ARE the things I can bring…?"_ I wondered to myself dreamily, staring at my wonderful array of various gadgets and my trusty toolbox.

[Noire's P.O.V.]

" _Phew. Finally at Planeptune's Basilicom."_

We finally arrived front of the big doors of Neptune's Basilicom. Bringing a bunch of luggage with me, Uni and I entered forward, the guards greeting us "good morning" as upbeat as ever.

" _Onee-chan, do you think this is really gonna help us improve? I mean, we already tried a lot of innovative methods at our disposal when it comes to improving Lastation…"_ Uni wondered, settling down her luggage before taking a seat at the lobby couch.

" _It's good to learn different things from others, Uni. And from what I hear, Tsutsumi's constant success in leadership intrigues me. I really wanna see how he works as a commander and a leader."_ I replied as I sat down with her as well.

" _Well, that's true. I guess I can agree. It's been a while since we all stayed in one place together though."_ she smiled back, looking out the window.

" _Geez…"_ I scratched my head, giving a little smile.

Meanwhile, we hear the elevator door open, and out came 4 people. It was Raiken, Nepgear, Neptune and Histoire.

" _Good morning, Lady Black Heart."_ the blonde in a black leather jacket said with a bow.

" _Morning. How was your stay in Planeptune? I hope Neptune didn't—BWAH!"_ before I could finish my reply, Neptune glomped on me by surprise.

" _Hey, Noirey! I missed ya so much!"_ she said in the most upbeat, yet annoying tone. _"Don'tcha miss me? I bet you were so eager to come see your good ol' pal Nep-Nep."_

" _D-Don't glomp me like that! A-And it's not like I missed you or anything! Don't get the wrong idea!"_ Raiken just stares at us, somewhat amused of the situation.

" _Hi, Uni!"_ Nepgear greeted towards my little sister enthusiastically.

" _Hey, Nepgear. It's been a while since we saw each other."_ Uni replied.

Raiken approached the two warmly as Neptune clung to me like a monkey. _"Good morning to you, Lady Black Sister."_

" _O-Oh, hey Raiken! How's it going? I heard of what happened back at the Nasuune Caves from Nepgear the other day."_ Uni said.

" _Yeah. It's been a pretty rough time since then. But, I'm doing well. I'm quite looking forward to working with all of you. I'll do my absolute best."_ he held out his hand to shake hers with a bow.

It didn't take even a millisecond to see in his eyes that Raiken is indeed a hard-working individual. His position as a commander is the result of his sacrifices, griefs and the endeavors he had to go through. And though they seemed impossible, he actually went beyond it.

I can only imagine a scenario that plays into mind if Raiken was a CPU of this world or Earth as a whole. His nation would topple Lowee and Leanbox, heck, even my nation in terms of constant development and leadership under him.

I wondered too if I was his co-leader in a military force like the Federation, which was already a might to begin with.

" _Well, well, it seems that everybody is already here."_ a certain sultry voice stopped my trail of thoughts as I turned around.

Vert arrived, carrying a knapsack and pulling two luggage bags with her. Following behind her was Blanc, Rom and Ram, the two latter very much excited.

" _Hey."_ was Blanc's simple greeting as Raiken stepped forward to shake her hand.

" _Good morning, Lady White Heart. It's been a while."_ Raiken said, smiling calmly. _"Hello, Lady Rom, Lady Ram."_ he bowed low to greet the two child sisters before him.

" _H-Hello…"_ Rom clasped her hands together, smiling back shyly.

" _Hey there, Mr. Raiken!"_ Ram greeted back.

" _Ooooh, hello kids. We are going to have so much fun together. Trust me on that. I got a loooooot of stuff for you girls to indulge yourself into."_ he pulled out an anime disk from his jacket's inner pocket, much to the two Lowee sisters' delight.

" _Wooooooow!"_ the two ogled at the sight.

" _He sure is good with children…"_ Blanc slightly smiled.

" _It's hard to believe that he is a war veteran…"_ Vert added.

" _I can be good, I can be bad. It all depends on who I'm dealing with, really."_ was Raiken's low tone reply as he stood up and grabbed his bags. _"Now that everyone is here, follow me! It's not that far away from here."_ he said ashe raised his hand when he reaches the door.

We all smiled and followed him, our luggage in tow. Histoire waved us goodbye.

" _Take care, everyone!"_

" _Leave the ladies to me!"_ Raiken replied back with a confident smile on his face.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

10 to 15 minutes after we left the Basilicom, we reached suburbs. We were 7 blocks away from Raiken's house, but from here, we can actually see it already. It was a wide, 3-story mansion, with a wide space between two 2-story buildings beside it. I assumed it was a large field with a beautiful garden, veranda and other various aesthetics that may catch the eye of any passerby.

I could barely hold in my excitement as I gazed into the said mansion in the distance, wondering what fun lies ahead inside. Though Raiken and Naomi live alone, the place seemed to be brimming with a positive vibe.

" _Hey. Are we there yet?"_ Neptune bluntly asked.

" _Just a few more blocks, Lady Neptune. You can see my house anyway from here."_ Raiken said.

" _Geez, Neptune. You seriously need to fix your eyes. Look, the mansion can already be seen from here."_ Noire replied, a bit annoyed I might add.

" _Oh."_ was a dopey reply from Neptune, making everyone facepalm.

A few minutes later, we were finally in front of the abode Raiken resides in. It was a large lot that contained a wide garden, fitting for Rom and Ram to play outside, and a large, beautiful mansion.

The colors are vibrant white, blue and grey with some hints of black on the entire building. The yard is full of green and pastures, a single beautiful tree with a swing hanging from the branch can also be seen. The garden has a fountain nearby, and there are a lot of flowers with lots and lots of colors. Nearby are ceramic tables and chairs, wide enough to have a nice meal while admiring the outside nature of the entire lot.

Meanwhile, I can see that there is also a hangout spot at the rooftop of the building. I noticed that due to 2 large umbrellas on top of the building. Also, I spotted a huge radar dish nearby. One thing is for sure, Raiken has powerful reception when it comes to internet signals and TV signals.

" _This place looks absolutely grand…"_ Vert commented, settling down her luggage for a while.

" _Welcome to the Tsutsumi abode…Gamindustri branch, by the way."_ Raiken said as he placed his hands on his hips.

" _W-Wow…"_ I mumbled. _"This looks like a really high-class home, Raiken."_

" _Wait 'till you see what's inside the house. Come on, guys. I'll knock on the door."_ Raiken replied before proceeding to the door.

" _Woooooow! Look, Rom! The yard is so big! We can play tons of the stuff we brought with us here."_ Ram jumped in joy.

" _U-Uhuh…I-I'm excited…"_ was Rom's shy reply.

" _It seems like a hotel due to the size…seriously."_ Uni looked up to the top as she said so.

The growing curiosity as to what could be awaiting us inside the Tsutsumi mansion becomes even more apparent as Raiken finally knocks on the door.

" _Onee-chan…"_ Raiken spoke loudly to call her attention.

"… _I'm home."_

* * *

 _(A/N): It's been a while since I last made a chapter. Took me quite a lot of time to think this through._

 _Hello once again, dear readers. I hope you forgive me for my lack of content here lately. College stuff is really beginning to get the worst out of me. Right now, I'm surviving._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, I'll definitely try to make it earlier and a bit longer. And there will be tons of more Nep action. I hope you're all looking forward to it._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	17. Age Does Not Matter

RaiXGear Chapter 17

-Raiken's P.O.V.-

Once we arrive at my home, I immediately went up the door and knocked. _"Onee-san, I'm home."_ I called out.

Immediately, I hear a response from the other side. _"Coming!"_

The CPUs and their little sisters joined me by the door, waiting in excitement to see what lies in store for them inside my humble abode. The garden seems to be blooming more than how I usually see it, the flowers growing more and more colorful each passing day. The swing swaying to the slightest of breeze as I gaze into the area around, making me feel slightly nostalgic. I was pretty gone for a little while, so I missed returning to this place.

Naomi finally opened the door, greeting everyone with a smile. _"Hello, everyone."_

Everybody replied back _"Good morning!"_ in unison.

" _Welcome, welcome! I'm glad you all made it safely. Please, come in!"_ Naomi gently lead everyone inside, me being the last one to close the door.

" _Welcome, guys."_ I added, as everyone took a good look at the wideness of the living room.

It is an open area where either a group or individual can roam around freely. The wide space allows for free interaction all around us. The vases, breakable objects are secured in glass cabinets for display, the furniture nicely positioned around us. It was quite a space.

We also have widescreen TV on the right side wall displaying some of my Gunpla and plastic model kit works on the top shelf above it. Beside the TV is a large glass cabinet with LED lights on each corner, containing 3 of my custom Gunpla dioramas that I used to enter in competitions back on Earth.

The dining table is just nearby, where a party can sit on. There are some neatly prepared mats and meals on the table, forks, spoons and other utensils neatly lined up for convenience. One bowl was currently there, which is a bowl of udon noodles. The other foods my sister was making is still being made in the kitchen, which is separated by 2 large, long credenzas with some family photos displayed there. There is also a little storage rack for the keys around the house, and my car.

Lady Vert's attention was drawn to the Gunpla and model kits displayed on the top shelf of our TV, and the cabinet containing my dioramas. She was in awe, considering she collects figurines as well, which is not really related much to plastic modeling process-wise, but still worth noting.

Rom and Ram also took attention to the displays there. Also, they looked more than eager to check out the second floor, which some doors can be viewed from below.

Uni and Noire took notice of one the picture frames containing images of me as a commander in uniform. _"I'm impressed you have candid shots. Whoever took these pictures is a real professional."_ Noire remarked.

" _Yeah. We should have these sorts of photographs too."_ Uni added, taking a look at one of my pictures.

" _Y-Yeah…but…i-it's only for this purpose, r-right?"_ Noire nervously fidgeted, as she immediately thought of cosplay photos.

Neptune immediately jumps of the couch, Blanc sitting along, glancing blandly around the place, but with an impressed expression. Nepgear stood behind Neptune as she does so. _"Wow, this couch is super-duper comfy! I could almost sleep on it!"_ Neptune said.

" _Haha…"_ I chuckled, as Nepgear looks at me with a smile.

" _This place is really cool…Can we please check the rest later?"_ she asked.

" _Of course, my Lady. But first, let me help you with all your luggage."_ I bowed my head a little before arranging everyone's bags. _"Alright, everyone. I'm gonna get your rooms ready, so please enjoy yourselves here."_ I bowed before I began towing everyone's bags upstairs one by one.

" _Let me help you, Raiken."_ Nepgear grabbed her and Neptune's belongings and assisted me upstairs.

[Vert's P.O.V.]

When I saw Raiken and Nepgear walk up the stairs, I immediately felt a certain aura surrounding them. Raiken is generating this atmosphere that is similar to how the romantic men in my visual novel games act.

I decided to follow them and spy on them. I went upstairs, which is unusual of me as I am patient enough to wait for the permission to access other areas of other people's homes. _"How unladylike of me, but my curiosity must be satisfied."_ I thought to myself.

I hid myself on the wall as the two converse, every one of our luggage placed neatly onto a certain area. I listened in closely, curious.

"— _I really would love to see them. You told me you would show them, right?"_ Nepgear's tone of voice almost had me nearly squealing. She sounded…very suggestive.

" _I did promise you that I'll show you, right? Then…I'll lead you to my room."_ Raiken sounded very inviting…and charming…

But then, my sense of morals suddenly spiked up, as I immediately felt danger on Nepgear's part. I decided to peek from behind the wall, as Raiken leads Nepgear to the second door on the right. I immediately, but discreetly followed them, anxious.

" _O-Oh my…! It looks…amazing…!"_ Nepgear suddenly squealed. _"Oh, Raiken…I always wanted to see this…!"_ I overhear her screaming in excitement.

Slight sweat drops on my face, as I try to peek through the door, only to be stopped by Raiken's tone _"I knew you'd like it…Very nice line up, isn't it?"_ I blushed, listening to the sound of his voice.

" _O-Oh my…my little Nepgear, please reconsider your decisions for this-!"_ I thought to myself as I began to peek on the two with my own eyes, only to see them standing, looking around the area of his room.

So much for my naughty thoughts. _"Oh, thank goodness. I thought Raiken would have deflowered her already…"_ I immediately sneak away, feeling much relief.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

When I enter Raiken's room for the first time, I was immediately struck with awe, as I look at Raiken's room. It was also quite wide and open. It's easy to roam around the room without worrying about knocking something over.

What truly caught my eye is the number of display cabinets placed on the walls, each containing his vast collection of anime figures, collectibles and most of all, plastic model kits representing units from the Gundam universe. Also, custom colored models are in some specific cabinets, some of them included in dioramas.

On another side of the room, there is his large table. On top of it are various shelves containing modelling supplies

" _How did you save up for all of these…?"_ I asked him.

Raiken placed his hands on his hips with pride. _"Well, it took me a bit of time to get all of these. Well, I use a large part of my salary sometimes when there are a ton of releases announced."_

I stepped closer to one specific shelf where a lot of his custom models are displayed, each unit in proud stances. _"I see…these ones are very well done…I…I love them!"_ my eyes begin to glitter with glee.

" _Thank you…I'm glad you noticed those. I learned a lot from my father when he was still here."_ he bowed his head as he said so. _"Well, I'll show you more about this place later. For now, let's get their bags to the proper rooms."_

We went out of the room after that. I felt much satisfaction to be able to see all of his models. We then began to place the bags into specific rooms.

A few hours after setting up each room for the other girls, we finally came across the room Neptune and I are to be sleeping in. It was also a huge space, but not as huge as Raiken's room. I'm jealous about that, actually. But there are two beds which is convenient. Our room also has a TV and a study table fit to place laptops or books on.

"Well, here you go." Raiken placed down our bags. _"I hope you like it. And it's just next to my room. So whenever you need anything, please don't hesitate to come by next door."_ he smiled.

" _O-Of course, Raiken. Thank you. Umm…shall we get going?"_ I fidgeted, shifting my position to the door.

" _Yeah. Food is almost ready."_ Raiken opened the door for me and we walked downstairs together.

" _Hey, Jr.! Food's done! I'm so starving!"_ Neptune immediately ogled at the delicious set of meals set on the dining table.

" _Come on, everybody. Let's eat!"_ Naomi called out. And we all followed her to the table, settling down.

-A few hours later-

Everyone gathers around the living room, sitting on the sofas and couches. Raiken sets down a few papers on the table on the center. Also, he brought a whiteboard and a marker with him. He hasn't changed his outfit though, as he feels it is most appropriate for this next thing we are about to discuss.

" _Well then, everyone. As I am instructed by the Commander in Chief of the entire EFF, I am supposed to…well…this is awkward…"_ Raiken turned around for a bit, fixing his hair nervously.

" _Please go on, Raiken."_ I decided to speak up to help him out.

" _S-Sorry…it just feels awkward because you are all higher in authority than me…"_ he replied hesitantly.

" _Oh, if it came from your leader, then we might as well listen to you. Come on, Raiken. Continue."_ Noire also spoke, using her obviously authoritative tone.

Raiken, being an official of the EFF, had a certain amount of authority, but when it comes to us, he feels as if he needs to be extra careful with his execution of orders.

" _A-Ahem. Anyway, I was tasked to help you girls with each of your nations by training you girls how to be effective leaders…"_ he was holding a pointer in his hands as he said so. _"Now I know what you are all thinking, why am I supposed to teach you even though you are already doing your jobs? Umm…the reason is simple; I came to give you a bit of an extra boost when it comes to the knowledge."_

" _So basically, you're going to provide us with your knowledge of leadership skills, Raiken?"_ I asked.

" _Y-Yes…But…it won't be only study sessions. I will also give you our brand of training. We will put your minds and bodies to the test. I know you are all CPUs, but physical training is also kind of necessary."_ he continued.

" _But we are already capable of fighting monsters, Raiken—"_ Noire tried to reply, but Vert intervened.

" _We get your point, dear. But why go the extra mile? We can do well with study sessions."_

"…" Raiken stayed silent for a moment. All of us were waiting anxiously for an answer.

" _Why, Raiken?"_ Blanc said.

" _Because I want you guys to become even stronger in my own special way."_

Everyone's eyes widen as he said so, especially our sisters.

" _I'm only supposed to give you lessons, yes. But…I feel I can go further and use every bit of knowledge I have gained and share it all with you. Both physical and mental challenges."_ he bowed his head.

" _Well, I guess it's a good idea. Besides, we're getting bored with regular work these days."_ Uni placed a finger on her chin as she said so.

Raiken then looked up at us seriously. _"But first…are you all willing to learn? I will join you in this journey you're about to undertake, just so I can be fair."_

Everyone looked at each other for a long moment.

I also began thinking to myself about his proposal. As a CPU Candidate, it is my duty to assist my sister in leading our nation and fighting against invaders effectively. I learned a lot of things during the last war.

But then again, the Federation has a long history of war more than us. A lot of sad wars had occurred, and losses back then were staggering, millions of people and warriors died during the violence that lasted for a really long time. And Raiken served in the military at a very young age too. He must have had a difficult time in his life.

I then believe that learning from him can benefit a lot, not only in terms of power, but also the development of our character.

"… _I'm willing."_ I stood up, a hand on my chest.

Raiken looked up at me in surprise, mumbling my name. _"Lady Nepgear…"_

Everyone else also looked at me in shock.

" _N-Nep Jr., are you serious about this, my little Nep spawn?!"_ Neptune replied with shock.

" _Are you really going to do it…?"_ Uni asked.

" _I feel like Raiken's experience has things that we don't even have. And I wish to learn them all…so I can be of more help to our people. I'm willing to join you, Raiken."_

Raiken smiled proudly, seeing the potential and determination in my eyes.

Neptune decides to join in too. _"Well, if my little Jr. is really into this…well…I might as well join in, like a proper protagonist should!"_

Noire shook her head. _"Why are you sisters always like this-!"_

" _I'm joining too. I wanna know more about the Federation's military arsenal and capabilities."_ Uni spoke up as well.

Noire sighed. _"Ugh. You too, Uni? Fine. I'll join too. I'm willing to learn a bit of extra lessons, so be grateful!"_ she said in her cocky tone and crossed her arms, acting like her usual tsundere self.

" _Of course, I am willing to see how you learned your abilities."_ Vert also joined in, her breasts jiggling as she shifted her position a bit.

Blanc took a good moment to think, until Rom and Ram decided to approach her and persuade her. _"Hey, we better join too, sis! We wanna make Lowee the best nation, right?!"_ Ram exclaimed.

" _T-The best…"_ Rom softly followed.

" _Hmm…it's good to learn new things as well. So, I agree. I will join you, Raiken. No questions asked."_ Blanc blankly told him.

"… _Great. Thank you. I hope through this regiment, I will be able to impart my experiences with you through training…and that you will all be able to make Gamindustri a better place to be…"_ Raiken smiled, then before he continued, he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"… _so that my mistakes in the past can never be repeated."_ he softly said.

I frown a bit in concern when I heard that last part. _"Raiken…"_

"… _Anyway! I'll be breaking the basics down simpler so you can all comprehend."_ he said. Then he began a long orientation about the different activities that we will be doing.

After 30 minutes of the meeting, in which Rom and Ram partly slept through because they felt a bit bored, Raiken finally took a deep breath, calming himself down, sitting down on the couch beside Vert.

" _Phew…Alright…I guess we all know what to do after tomorrow."_ he said.

" _It seems as though you nearly lost composure, dear. Perhaps it is because we are CPUs, no?"_ Vert gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

" _Well…y-yes...after all, at first it didn't feel right when I'm teaching my subordinates like this due to my young age. I'm glad all of you listened to me and opened up questions. Thank you."_ another sigh of relief comes from him.

" _Now that that thingymajig is over, let's check around the rest of this paradise!"_ Nep stood up and began to run around, checking everything around the house. Meanwhile, the rest of the CPUs ponder upon the said activities that we will be undertaking soon.

" _I sure do hope I learn something new. If I don't then I just wasted some time."_ Noire crossed her arms, sounding condescending.

(Cue BGM: "Yuki no Hana" by Mika Nakashima)

" _Noire, please do not assume such nonsense. Raiken is a seasoned warrior and a leader. You should learn to respect your—"_ Raiken held out a hand to stop Vert from continuing.

" _No need to defend me, Lady Vert. All I know is that I'll help you make your nations worth living in. That's all I wish to do. And besides, it's a debt I all owe you for giving me a peaceful life here. I'll do my best."_ he said as he bowed his head low.

I looked at him in worry as he said those words sadly. I could see the pain once again in his eyes.

" _O-Oh…s-sorry…"_ Noire replied. _"I-I didn't mean that you're a waste, you're just a little—"_

" _Too young to be a leader?"_ Raiken continued her sentence. Noire's eyes widened when Raiken looked at her directly. She can see the sadness behind his smile. _"It's alright. I know your doubts…I'm fine with it."_ Raiken's face began to change as he bows his head, slightly but surely showing one of sorrow and regret.

" _If you keep judging like that, there's no way anybody can be your friend, Noire."_ Blanc retorted in Raiken's defense.

" _W-What?! I don't judge!"_ Noire scowled.

" _You nearly hurt his feelings though, Noire."_ even Uni pointed it out.

" _N-No I didn't—!"_ Noire tried to defend herself, but she was stopped when Raiken stood up.

"… _E-Excuse me. I'll be in my room."_ Raiken stood up from the couch and walked away to his room, feeling much doubt within.

Vert and Blanc stared at Noire in annoyance, wanting to reprimand her further.

" _Noire…I think you said a little too much…"_ Uni sighed and shakes her head.

" _I-I'll go talk to him…please…leave him to me."_ I stood, determined as I proceeded upstairs. Noire pretty much looked up our direction in concern.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

I returned to my room, secluding myself away from everyone. As I closed the door, I sighed in disappointment with myself.

" _She's right…I'm too young to understand everything…A CPU's job is not easy…"_ I said as I proceeded to my table where some of my photo frames are and sat down.

A glance towards my family frame, I took the frame and stared solemnly into the picture contained; me and my family a few years ago. As I remember the good old days, I wonder to myself whether I really should be continuing my duties as a warrior and a leader or not.

" _Father…I can never reach your caliber. Your leadership skills are second to none…I'm nowhere near your level…"_ I put down the frame after a long moment, then I hear my door opening and someone walked in. It was Nepgear.

" _R-Raiken…a-are you alright?"_ she slowly approaches me and reluctantly placed her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to her and smiled. _"O-Oh, my Lady…"_

Judging from the look on her face, she can immediately tell that my smile was fake. When I stood up from my seat, I pat her shoulder back to reassure her.

" _I'm fine…Its just…she's kinda right. I'm too young to be working as a military leader."_ I replied back, rubbing her shoulder gently.

" _That's not a reason to be upset, you know…I mean…you're a very powerful soldier…you have fought numerous battles and never gave up…I'm sure your fallen comrades would be happy to see you still alive._

 _Especially Kurumi…remember?"_ the name "Kurumi" rang in my head once again, memories begin to flash in my mind as I remember the great things about my past. The lady I once loved, the great friends I had before they fell, everyone who stood up by my side and bonded with me…

Now that I look back, they never thought ill of me, they indeed cared for me no matter how many times I fall down, no matter how much mistakes I have committed before, and no matter how secluded I could be.

When I looked back at my family frame, and the other frame beside it containing another picture of me and my deceased lover, I understood what Nepgear meant. She made me feel a lot better, basically. My feelings for her begin to grow brighter each time she consoles me.

" _Y-You're right…I…I have to continue the legacy they left me."_ I stood up, smiling genuinely this time. _"This is the second time you have comforted me, Nepgear. I never knew you would care this much for someone like me. Thank you. Thank you so much."_ I lowered my head in gratitude.

" _That's right, Raiken. Now then, can we go down and check the rest of your place?"_ she cheerfully asked as I beamed a solemn smile in return.

As we go out of the room I felt reinvigorated by her warm spirit. I returned back to my earlier mood as we begin descending the stairs. Noire immediately stood up, uneasy about my current feeling.

" _I…u-uhm…sorry about what…I said."_ she fumbled her words as she bowed low, wanting to apologize.

I smiled at her, knowing full well what she wanted to say. _"It's alright. I'm used to taking these sorts of things to heart. You're kinda right in a way."_ I fixed my hair for a little bit before continuing. _"I'm too young to be a leader."_

I turned from them and approached the window, listening to the sound of the birds chirping. _"But if it won't hinder me much, it's fine. I can do things my way."_ the slight breeze blew across the window a little.

Noire smiled _"Well, you have quite the conviction."_

"… _I have a lifetime debt I have to pay for the people who stood with me."_ I replied softly, turning around to face the girls.

Vert sighed in relief. _"Very well then. Now that we are all fine, would you mind giving us a little tour of this place?"_ she asked.

" _Alright. Come, follow me."_

I then lead them around the house, showing all the things that they all want to see.

[Narrator's P.O.V.]

Meanwhile on Earth, in an unknown region in the deep forests of Japan, all seemed normal, the wildlife thrived as normal as it could be. Birds can be seen flying into the distance, the trees covering the entire mountainous region, the blue skies, it all looked normal from an adventurer's point of view.

But within these forests lie a secret passageway covered in foliage, behind a stone wall below a steep cliff. Within the hidden door was a long corridor that leads downward to a dimly lit section of the structure. On the ceilings were a couple of security cameras monitoring whatever may enter the unknown facility. Hidden in the elaborate panels on the corridor may open up, hiding sentry guns underneath.

After one can reach the end of the corridor, there are 2 grey GM Sniper Units on standby beside an elevator. The symbols on their shoulders show they are of elite rank.

" _Unit One, nothing from the outside."_ one of them said.

" _Staying in this facility though…we need to go to the city for once…"_ the other whined, sipping on his canteen filled with beer.

Within the elevator, once a person goes down, it reaches a large, underground science facility, an armory and a hangar. A Federation symbol is painted onto a wall to the left on the first step outside the elevator.

Deep within the facility's control center, various military equipment, radar, surveillance and other various equipment can be found throughout the large room. The area had no lights turned on from the ceiling, the various equipment and modules providing the illumination they need. A crew of people work out various modules and cooperate with each other in their prime, scientists laying down papers on the reception desks before leaving the dimly lit room.

One particular figure stood out on the center, analyzing a diagram displayed on a holographic interface, showing various values, statistics and modules pertaining to a sort of weapon, a new mobile suit's display shown, though only by grid imagery.

The figure sitting before the screen had long, orange hair, a young outlook and a stance that commands solemnity, and also authority. She was wearing glasses, holding a folder that contained confidential documents.

A scientist approaches the woman with excitement. _"Ma'am, systems all green. The final adjustments have amplified the performance by 21.79 percent. She's almost ready."_

" _Thank you for the hard work, Xander."_ the voice sounded young, her figure suggesting she is in her late 30s as the figure shifts her hips. _"I'll send the data to the Commander in Chief have him give it to the 4_ _th_ _Core Commander. The SAGA will be taken back and used as a backup unit instead. This shall more than make up for the loss of performance the previous suits have without having to exhaust our GN technology greatly."_ she stood up from her seat, holding a data chip in her hand.

" _The artifact we found has proven to be of great use, though we only scratched the surface of its properties."_ they look at another screen, showing another part of the facility where a mysterious crystal is held in the air by suspension, emanating blue, radiating light and energy from it. Its origins were unknown to them still. _"We are still looking into the crystal…it's properties are beyond this earth…Using part of it as source material for the new unit, I think it will be most effective in combat. Who did you create this suit for, anyway?"_

As she smiled, a great deal of sadness can be seen in her eyes, looking at the folder, at a certain picture that cannot be seen by anyone else but her; a familiar blonde man with a scar running down his eye.

An announcer spoke on the radio _"Activating Capsule No. 004, containing Unit MBF-P03D[T]."_ Shortly after, the new suit was finally revealed from a capsule that was elevated upwards and opened from its doors. It was a mobile suit with an intimidating look on its helmet, the inner parts of the armor looking much like a robot's inner skeleton, allowing beyond the range of the human frame, but most elaborate in design with some added armor plates to it.

There are a lot of sharp, light blue parts protruding from all over the unit, on the shoulders, the sides of the helmet and the skirt armor, giving it a menacing vibe. On the underside of each of the arm armor are mounted cannons, each storing bladepistols in the middle of the barrels.

The orange-haired individual looked up at the unit, then downward towards the little picture of the blonde man that she kept within her folder, smiling sadly once more, yet determined as she uttered the words;

" _This Gundam is made just for 'him'…"_

* * *

 _(A/N) Hello once again, everybody! I know this was long overdue, but I had to comply with college and family and stuff. I have no excuse. I'm sorry if this took too long to write. This took a lot of thinking and redoing and stuff. I had to add a certain mystery at the end because I felt that this will expand a little more in the future because I intended this for the gang's sake. I hope you're all okay with that._

 _Anyway, I'm glad that you all were patient. Thank you for reading my work, and for the newcomers, welcome! I recommend you go back to the start to catch up on the important parts of the story. Anyway, welcome!_ _I'm still accepting RPs for Nepgear's character and Raiken though. I'm still open. Just send me a PM. I really really need inspiration from them to create more chapters XD._

 _Don't forget to drop me a fav, follow or a review. I need them feedbacks though...so...yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!_


	18. A New Delivery and a New Promise

RaiXGear Chapter 18

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Raiken took us around his mansion, first stopping at the obvious open space on the yard. I admired the view of flowers and a fountain on the middle of it all, along with some ornamental chairs and a pathwalk to a containment shed.

" _What's over there, Raiken?"_ Noire asked.

The blonde wiped a bit of sweat off his face as he replied _"It's just your ordinary shed, containing the lawnmower and other gardening tools. And in case an intruder walks in, a shotgun is also hidden somewhere inside."_

" _A-A shotgun?!"_ Uni shrieked.

" _Well…I know…kind of an impractical place to set it in, but eh."_ Raiken smiled.

Neptune and the two Lowee sisters sat under a tree, taking in the cool breeze. _"Hey, Nep Jr.! It's really cool down here. Come, sit with us!"_

" _A-Ah! Coming!"_ I immediately rush over to them, sitting under the tree. Indeed, it was a good breeze. _"Oooooohh…you're right…the breeze feels so good here…"_

Raiken shook his head, smiling. _"Oh boy…"_

" _That's the Nep sisters for you…geez, they're always so sidetracked."_ Noire sighed, smiling.

" _It's kind of a cool thing about those two. They're both quirky in their own ways."_ Raiken replied.

" _Raiken, may we have some tea on the tables over there?"_ Vert pointed towards the bench table on the other side of the garden.

" _I'll go make some right away."_ Raiken went inside as he took a good glance at us having fun lying under the tree.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

After entering, I took a look back through the glass, looking at the ladies outside lollygagging around while Noire shakes her head in disapproval, Uni, Rom and Ram playing tricks on Nepgear while Neptune prances around like a little kid in a park. Vert just admires the view, sitting on the porch while Blanc reads a book beside the Candidates under the tree. It was a beautiful sight to see.

 _"…These girls. I knew they were quite the bunch, but never did I expect such a rowdy crowd."_ I thought to myself as I enter the kitchen, where my sister is baking some cookies.

 _"Ah, little brother. You seem very happy."_ she simply smiled.

I return the response to her, rubbing my head. _"You too, actually. Yeah. Our house is gonna be quite lively from here on out…"_ I replied.

 _"Well, do you think you can handle all of them?"_ she smirked, smiling suggestively. _"If y'know what I mean…heeheehee…"_ she giggled.

I shook my head in disapproval, chuckling as well _"Don't get any weird ideas, Nee-san. I'm not that kind of guy…well…it depends…"_ I smirked back.

 _"H-Hey…I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"_ she laughed a little. _"I'm sure you'll be able to take good care of them…like how Mom and Dad took care of us."_ she solemnly replied, tending to her cookies in the oven.

 _"…I know…"_ I began to grab some teabags from the cupboard and 2 trays as I prepare some boiling water from the heater. _"Do you think I'm kinda like a father figure to them? Or a brother figure?"_ I asked.

 _"More like the latter, little brother. You're too young to be like Dad."_ she replied as she blows a bit on the tray she took out from the oven. _"Mmmmm! These are coming along quite nicely…"_ she said.

 _"Cookies!"_ I childishly proclaimed before trying to take one. She pushes me off as I tried to grab one piece.

When I see my favorite food (example: chocolate chip cookies or pizza), I immediately get the urge to try and snatch a piece off of my sister's tray. It's kind of a bad habit of mine sometimes.

 _"Nuh-uh-uh, little brother. Wait for the CPUs, damn it!"_ she kept on pushing.

 _"Come on! Just give me one! I want one!"_ I grinned.

 _"No! Bad Raiken—wait! Aaahahahaaaaa-!"_ she tried to protest as I begin to tickle her afterwards. _"Little brooooootheeeeerrr! Noooooooooooo!"_ she screamed, trying to resist me further for the next few minutes

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

 _"Hey Neptune, did you bring your console with you? There's a TV in our bedroom."_ I smiled at Neptune as I said that, sitting with her under the tree.

Neptune stood up and jumped. _"Yep yep! Got mah console and games!"_

 _"That's great! Do you have Sonic and the Streets of Nep with you?"_ I asked again.

 _"Yup and yup! I also got Nepstar Heroes 2."_

Meanwhile, Noire and Vert sat on the porch, watching over us as we bicker around, Rom and Ram playing freely on the yard after a few minutes.

 _"Hmm…Vert, do you think Tsutsumi is really cut out for this job?"_ Noire asked the busty blonde, who shifts her attention to the field of flowers.

Vert sighed, patting Noire on the shoulder. _"Please give him a chance, Noire. We learn and we grow. That is how humans work. And, from the records I have heard, he has quite a good reputation. Let us see how he manages things around here. Then you be the judge of the result. Do not be such a killjoy, dear."_ she crossed her arms, shaking her head after thinking about the harsh words Noire had said earlier.

 _"A-Are you still kind of annoyed about that? I already apologized, geez! I-It's not like I don't trust his ideas or anything!"_ she cutely said, in her usual tsundere manner.

I can definitely hear their voices from the tree, and Uni and I just shake our heads.

 _"How about we take him along with us for a quest? Let us see how he truly fights. Hearing the events from Neptune may be overly exaggerating the truth. I wish to see his abilities in actual combat."_ Vert lifted her head up, smiling.

 _"A-A quest?!"_ Noire exclaimed.

 _"Yes. After all, you do want to see if he is worth learning from, no?"_

 _"I'll do it."_ a familiar male voice surprises the two.

 _"H-H-Haaai?!"_ Noire exclaimed out of shock.

 _"O-Oh…! M-My…R-Raiken…please don't surprise me like that."_ Vert held her chest in relief.

 _"S-Sorry."_ the blonde bowed. _"You want to see me fight, right…? Tomorrow morning, we go on a quest. I'll be ready."_ he lifted his head up with a face of determination beaming from him.

 _"A-Are you sure about this?"_ Noire, still insecure, asked.

 _"…I have fought bloodier battles, Lady Noire."_ Raiken looked outside the yard again. I can see the determination, yet a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Since I could not listen in well enough on their conversation, I'm not quite sure about the reason why he had that sad expression on him. I wanted to know, and I will know soon enough.

 _"Raiken…what's troubling you, I wonder…"_ I thought to myself as the others continue to play around the serene yard, only I being the one noticing the sudden change in Raiken's outlook.

A few hours later…[5:32PM]

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Get that one! The one on the left!"_ Ram instructed in excitement, as everyone watches Raiken play Ninja Gaiden on one of his consoles.

 _"Hmmm nah, I'm okay with just the Fire power. It's easier on the first final boss."_ Raiken replied calmly, playing the game with a bit of difficulty.

 _"But…the orange shuriken is also good…"_ Rom said.

 _"It's fine. Watch me. I can handle this."_ Raiken replied back, pressing the buttons in a much coordinated pace. _"I just need the mana to do it."_

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

While we were playing one of the hardest games in the LES (Lowee Entertainment System), Naomi suddenly came in, gently calling me out.

 _"Little brother, someone is waiting for you outside."_ she peeked her head from the hallway.

 _"O-Oh. Hold on."_ I placed my controller down. _"You guys play next. I'll be right back. Excuse me."_ I walk out on the door, allowing the girls to have their way…well, not without a bit of an argument on who gets to play next.

When I went out the door, I initially saw nobody, until I look to my left and there was a Federation soldier whose Humvee is just parked by our gate. He saluted at me with due respect.

 _"Commander Tsutsumi, good afternoon sir."_ he spoke.

 _"Greetings, soldier. State your business."_ I smiled.

 _"Delivery from the top brass to you, sir. It's from our guys on Earth."_ he held out a box and an envelope.

 _"E-Earth?"_ I was slightly taken aback, gently taking the two items from him. He then bowed again afterwards.

 _"Yes sir…it's…from the R &D Division, sir. I shall be going then. Please, excuse me and have a good day." _he saluted with a smile before running back to his vehicle, a few more men waiting on him.

 _"You too."_ I simply replied, staring into the envelope, whose identification reads _"Gundam Project Special Units Division…"_

 _"A new mobile suit…I have to take a good look at this."_ I went back inside as I said to myself.

Noire stood by the hallway, waiting for me.

 _"Hey, what was that?"_ she crossed her arms.

 _"I-It's nothing, Lady Noire. It's just a document."_ I hid the box inside my pocket. I was lucky that she didn't notice.

Noire looked at me as I discreetly shuffle towards my room, curious about what I have in my hands.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

 _"Hey, Ram! That's not what you're supposed to use on hi—Agh! Geez! Let me fight it. There's unlimited continues anyway…"_ Uni said in an uneasy manner.

 _"Nooo! I wanna be the one to finish it!"_ Ram replied back, desperately trying to defeat the boss on screen.

 _"Umm…girls…you might want me to try and—"_ I tried to protest before the two near themselves on my face, screaming.

 _"You can't beat that thing, I can!"_ they both chorus before they stare at each other again, fighting for the controller.

 _"…Oh, that's just cruel…"_ I whimpered silently. Then I notice Raiken looking very much serious at an envelope he is currently holding. _"Hmm?"_

Raiken went upstairs to his room in silence.

 _"Heya, Nep Jr.!"_ Neptune suddenly hugs me from behind, surprising me.

 _"Eeeeek!"_ I screamed a bit.

 _"Haha! Everytime! Anyways, what's the good ol' male protag doing upstairs?"_ she asked, playing with the tips of my hair.

 _"I don't know, Neptune."_ I said. _"Anyway, what were you all doing earlier?"_

 _"Blanc just went to a room full of books. I never knew Raiken had such a huge manga collection too, like oh-em-gee, he's got a lotta genre selections to pick out. Also a lot of them nerdy hobby mags."_ she jumped into the couch beside me as she says so.

 _"O-Oh! I wanna have a look too!"_ I replied with excitement.

 _"Then lets head over there!"_ we both stood up from our seats before proceeding to the library room, where Blanc, Vert and Noire are sitting in.

Noire is currently reading about magazines that feature various celebrities from Earth, meanwhile, Vert and Blanc are reading manga books together on a couch. Neptune picked out a particular book containing candid pictures of girls in swimsuits.

I decided to take a look around and found a particular black book just lying on a single study table to the right. I felt that it needs to be placed in a proper shelf, so I decided to grab the book, only to stop in my tracks as I got closer. When I took a closer look and opened a page, it has Raiken's signature on it.

 _"Is this…no…no way…"_ I was shocked. It read "Raiken's Journal Log." It's his personal diary.

Neptune, being the one to easily fall for curiosity, decided to check out what I was reading.

 _"Hey, Nep Jr., whatcha' readin'?"_ she asked.

Me, being one to respect one's privacy, hid the book behind me. Neptune, trying to shift her pose to have a look. _"I-It's nothing, Neptune. It's something…private."_

Smirking evily, Neptune pounces on me. _"Gimme!"_

 _"Hyeeeeeeek! No! Bad Neptun—Stop iiiit!"_ she tickles me in order to loosen my grip on the book.

Noire nagged _"Hey! Could you two keep it down?! We're trying to read in a library here!"_

 _"I-I-I'm sorry—ahahaahahahh! Stoooop!"_ I finally let go of the book and Neptune snatched it with speed.

 _"Heheheh…gotcha! I wonder if you're reading secret R-18 content…!"_ Neptune said as she began to browse through the first page. _"…Huh?"_ Neptune's face suddenly began to change as she looked at the second page, containing Raiken's first entry, dating back 4 and a half years ago.

* * *

 _February 21st, UC * _*_

 _Hill 476, Planeptune-Lastation Border_

 _2130 Hours_

 _Battle has been bloody fierce. The enemy is continuing its advance towards the eastern border. I lost the original journal in a skirmish 3 weeks ago. Only now was I able to acquire a new one. Oh well, more memoirs lost, then. The entries from that last one are just a memory to me now._

 _Kurumi, Rein, Marc and I were able to round up survivors from the 52nd Armored Division and Delta Squadron and let them into our lines. They're currently sitting right on top of the trenches we're sitting in. Cheeno and Gideon were requested back to Battalion HQ for a damage report since our comms got cut off. It's cold, snowing and it's freezing. We're literally one with the color white as we nestled in._

 _Zeon and ASIC artillery still hit our forward positions since 1300 hours. A lot of good men and women perished before they could even get to a foxhole or trench. Only a few body parts were found after the ruthless barrage, fueling the rage of the others later on. I can hear the anger that the others were voicing out, particularly those who are with 2nd and 3rd platoons. Even Rein was furiously enraged when she saw Jay get shot in the neck by a Zaku Sniper. The poor guy just turned 17 too…_

 _Victor and Mira got hit during reconnaissance, but fortunately, they were alive. They suffered a lot of shrapnel wounds and had to be taken back to Battalion HQ. Though, Victor took the brunt of the damage for Mira. He won her love that day, that lucky bastard._

 _Kurumi and Marc are still rounding up some leftover supplies left behind during our retreat to the hill. Hopefully, they return safe and sound. Right now, I'm just hungry. We haven't eaten in three days. Thank God, we're just nearby a stream, a fresh supply of water. I'm grateful to Mother Nature for this blessing. I'm not dying of hunger here. It wouldn't be much an honorable death even if I have a good reputation._

 _Oh, and another note, damn it, Rein and Marc still have their fucking rations…I'm nabbing it from them tonight with Kurumi. I'm starving to death. -_-_

 _-Raiken S. Tsutsumi_

* * *

 _"…Wow…this is a mixed bag of dark and humorous…even I can't come up with jokes…"_ she mumbles as she reads.

 _"Umm…what did you read about, Neptune?"_ I asked as I got up from the floor.

 _"Yyyyyeaaaaah, private stuff. I'd rather not let ya see this…"_ Neptune replied before gently placing the book on the table it was once sitting on.

 _"You shouldn't be reading people's diaries without permission, Neptune. It's a breach of privacy."_ Blanc nagged silently.

 _"Y-Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry-dorry."_ a sweat drop falls from Neptune's face.

Everyone continued their business, though Neptune was feeling quite different from her usual self after reading whatever it is that was contained in the journal.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

30 minutes later…

 _"…Systems optimal, fission okay, neuro-link routers access granted, voltage level increased by 0.25…"_ I continue to look through the control module that opened from my laptop, peering into the progress of the optimization of my newest Gundam armor.

 _"…Gundam Astray…Chrome Frame D, huh…"_ I thought to myself as I continue to type in programs to be installed onto the mobile suit. I then decided to take a break and stand up from my seat, proceeding to the mirror to look at myself.

The moment I received note that this mobile suit is for my use, I felt not only a sense of gratitude, but a sort of melancholy as well, remembering that my father receives similar things in the mail back then when we were still together.

I remember that during the war, the mobile suit designs had their share of flaws; the OS and aim-assist system wasn't fully upgraded and optimized as they were immediately rushed to battle in order to defend ourselves against the Zeon invaders. We did successfully defend our home, but at the cost of many. It was a sad thing to think about even until now. Though, I'm grateful for the R&D Division that they made up for their errors, thus preventing like 40% of the casualty count.

My thoughts were suddenly halted when Nepgear's words before entered my mind again, remembering that she promised she would be the one to relieve me of my pains while back at the grave. The moment her smiling face becomes an image into my head, I couldn't forget it even if I tried.

 _"…I'll repay you tenfold…no…with my whole life."_ I told myself, smiling before closing my control module solemnly. _"I'll continue this after dinner. It's 84% done anyway…"_

I then went out of my room, a positive vibe coming to my senses as I see Neptune and Nepgear exiting from their rooms, both smiling in glee after spending a little time there.

 _"Man! This room is awesomesauce. I love that there's a TV there so I can jam in with mah games all night!"_ she cheered as she walked along.

 _"I know, it's great! I feel like living here will be so much fun…"_ Nepgear replied.

I decided to approach them after a sigh. _"Hey, you two. Glad to hear you like your space in my home."_ I warmly greeted.

 _"Heyo, macho blonde! I can't wait to jam for days with ya."_ Neptune beamed a smile.

 _"How are you so far? Are you feeling okay?"_ Nepgear asked warmly, her voice extremely attractive to my ears.

 _"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Say, I'm going out on a quest tomorrow. Lady Vert and Lady Noire wanted to see how I function in combat. You guys wanna go?"_ I said as I placed a hand on my waist.

 _"Sure, Raiken. I'll come with you."_ Nepgear said without hesitation.

 _"Yeah! Totally!"_ Neptune followed.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

The rest of the day went on quite smoothly. Raiken was smiling again. I was relieved to see it. We all had a fantastic dinner, thanks to Naomi's top-tier cooking skills.

We had a lot of great discussions, particularly about the state of each nations…well…not exactly as smoothly…but nonetheless…me and Raiken just kinda stayed put as we watched our sisters bicker with one another.

 _"Man, these girls are vicious…"_ Raiken awkwardly smiled while a sweat drop falls from his cheek.

I sighed, replying back. _"Yeah…it's always like this during a good meal…"_

Raiken chugged down his mug of iced tea, saying this in the most nonchalant of tones.

 _"My home will be quite lively from now on…"_

And I have to admit, it's actually really true. And it's the kind of peaceful bond that we will always share together…

* * *

 _A/N: Hello again, guys! I'm glad I was able to get this out just in time as I was working on Chapter 19. And it will be a Valentines special for you guys. So, yeah. Though, I'm not sure if whether it can be released on Valentines itself, or a few days after. Still dedicated to making a special._ _It's going to have that one element that some of you are looking for!_

 _To those who read Hyperdimension Z Gundam, I am moving it to here, because I cancelled the story there. I'm not sitting well enough with the Rebirth 1 story while adding my own elements, so I decided to make something new instead. Sorry about that, everyone._

 _About the RP, I'm now okay with any HDN character if you guys wanna try it out. You can do Noire, Vert, Blanc or Uni, anyone you like except villains. I'm all up for it. I still emphasize Nepgear though._

 _Again, tell me in the PM and I will give you my Facebook or Twitter account so we can get started._

 _I hope you guys liked this one...because I feel this was a bit short._

 _Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!_


	19. A Show of Force

_A/N: Hello again, guys! I would just like to make a clarification on my last author's note. This isn't the Valentines Special yet. But as of this writing, I'm immediately working on it right now for the next chapter. I was able to be inspired by a lot of romance anime stuffs._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm grateful to each and everyone of you who took their time to read this work of mine. I've been more dedicated lately and I was able to get my creative juices flowing again. This chapter, Valentines Special and future chapters will be my token of appreciation for every view or review that I get. So, again, thank you!_

 _RPs are still open and welcome. Just PM me if you're okay with it. It would be a great help for me to continue making these chapters too._

 _Don't forget to click "Favorite" and post a review for me, please? I would really like to know what you think of this chapter or the other ones. Thanks and have a great read, everyone!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 19

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

-4:00AM-

Morning dawns as I woke up from my slumber. I immediately fixed my bed in silence. I immediately washed my face in the washroom and stared at my face in the mirror.

"… _Its time."_ I told myself as I stared down on the scar on my eye. I then decided to wet my hair again despite taking a bath. I gargled some mouthwash and spat it out, shaking my head to further dry my hair and fixed it.

A few moments transpire as I grabbed the box that had been delivered to me yesterday, containing the nano-chip to my new unit. It was currently connected via wire to the control module I used yesterday. I stared at it solemnly, then I placed it on my chest for a while.

I immediately sat down on my desk, connected the container back and worked on the computer module again, finishing the work from where I left it last night. A separate screen appears, showing a grid model of the new unit that rotates clockwise. I continued to tune up its specs and modified part of the control HUD to my specific needs and design layout.

A few minutes after, I closed the module and stood up, grabbing my one beam saber and placed it in my belt. I then stared at the photo frame beside the module

"… _Gundam…give me your power…"_ I then opened the box and the chip inside begins to levitate and glow bright, illuminating the darkness in my room before I gestured it to come inside my chest, passing through it and imbuing itself within me.

I then went out of my room silently, closing the door.

When I went down the lobby, it was still dark, only lit by one light in the entire floor. Lady Black Heart and Lady Green Heart sat down on the sofa, silently discussing as they await me.

" _Oh, he's here."_ the twin-tailed CPU spoke up with a smile. _"Good morning, Raiken."_

" _Good morning to you, dear."_ the blonde CPU addresses as well.

I bowed solemnly to greet them back. _"Good morning, both of you. Shall we get going?"_

The two CPUs stood up and nodded. We then left the household in silence. I can definitely tell that Noire was expecting a lot of things from me, prompting me to put my game face on.

Meanwhile, as we walk down the silent road, Vert decided to speak up to lighten up the mood.

" _How was your sleep, dear?"_ she turned to me and asked.

" _I slept well, my Lady…I'm ready to fight anytime…"_ I replied in a low, determined tone.

" _I expect a lot of great action from you. Do you have a weapon?"_ Noire curiously asked.

I only gave her a wink, leaving her to speculate on her own with excitement.

" _Do note that if you're having a difficult time, I will assist you. Does that settle well with you, dear?"_ Vert asked again.

" _It would be an honor, my Lady. Thank you."_ I said.

" _Oh, please. No formalities needed. You may call me Vert."_ she replied back.

" _And call me Noire."_ Noire added.

" _Very well then."_ was my simple reply.

A few minutes after walking, we arrived at the Guild. And since it was early dawn, there were only a few people in line, a lot of which are holding coffee and some bread in their hands. I went to the canteen to the right to buy some coffee myself before we signed up for a Class-A quest.

Though, I forgot about something...or someone rather, as I hear two voices and footsteps behind me.

" _H-Heeey!"_ a certain upbeat voice shouted as the source comes closer.

" _W-We're sorry we're late!"_ another voice said, and it was a familiar angelic tone that sings music to my ears. It was Nepgear along with Neptune rushing to our side.

" _Geez…don't you two ever set an alarm? We couldn't wait any longer for you two, so we went ahead."_ Noire crossed her arms, looking down upon the two latecomers.

" _Now, now, it's water under the bridge, dear. Now then, shall we all proceed to our mission?"_ Vert spoke up calmly. I nodded and gestured everyone to be ready.

An hour later, we reached the city's boundaries and into the routes outside of Planeptune. Our mission was to eliminate Zeon guerillas recently taking refuge in the beautiful forest of West Wind Valley. Me, realizing from the paper that our targets are my hated enemy, became silent. All I could think of right now is put a beam charge in the heads of those "Zeeks", as we "Feddies" like to call them.

Nepgear, noticing my silence, decided to walk beside me. _"Raiken, are you alright?"_

I turned to her and smiled back, replying in a low voice. _"I'm alright, Nepgear…Don't worry about me."_

Vert decided to call me out subtly regarding my sudden silence.

" _I assume that it is because that we are fighting remnants of your hated adversaries, is it not?"_

Bingo. She said it outright. I only nodded in response.

" _Well, some protags are just really silent at times like this before they begin screaming their battle cries, am I right'o?"_ Neptune said, walking casually along with us.

" _I-I don't think it's necessarily like that, Neptune…"_ Nepgear replied bashfully.

We continued walking along the forest until we notice that the brushes are beginning to get thick, making traversing the terrain a little more difficult and challenging.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

" _Hey, keep quiet! They might hear us, you kno-!"_ Noire nagged at Neptune until a sudden streak of air, passing through her right twintail, sending shivers up her spine. _"—H-HIEEEEK!"_

We were all shocked for a second as we looked behind us. It was a Zaku II unit attempting to sneak up on us, but was stopped in his tracks.

What we couldn't believe is that there was a beam saber piercing through his neck, blood spurting out of him. _"G-Gllllgh…G-Gun…dam…"_ the man suddenly fell to the floor, dead. We then looked back and saw Raiken in a certain stance, his hand stretched out as if he threw something.

We then came to the conclusion that Raiken is the one who threw that beam saber. I was amazed.

" _W-What…where did that come from…?"_ Vert, surprised at the sight, stood still, Raiken walking past her with great seriousness in his eyes.

Raiken took the beam saber back, kicking the dead unit, facing his front towards him so he can inspect it.

"… _Zakus…we must be getting closer."_ he said in a low tone.

" _A-Ahh…"_ Noire was still in shock, wondering how he was able to throw it to an enemy while she was between him and his target.

" _Whooooaaaaaaa…are you a ninja or somethin'? Like, only they can throw stuff so accurately like that!"_ Neptune exclaimed.

I was left speechless after the event. Another display of prowess that truly marks him as a warrior has been demonstrated to us once again.

"… _Girls, I'll be up front. Please stay behind me, and Lady Noire…please cover our rear."_ Raiken silently spoke, standing up and walking past us.

" _A-Ah…A-Alright…"_ was Noire's hesitant reply.

Vert was silent, still processing what she had just seen. I was also silent myself. If he hadn't noticed that unit sneaking up on us, we would probably be hurt or much worse…

We stopped by an open area under the trees. It was a serene area that seems to be less creepy than the actual paths ahead. It was relieving to find a possible place to rest. The sun was slowly coming up and it was beginning to be bright all around us.

Raiken was still silent. I can sense the anger inside him somehow just by looking at his eyes. I decided not to approach him for the moment because I'm afraid I might ruin his mood even more.

Raiken took notice of me looking at him. I bashfully sat down and kept silent, fidgeting.

" _Hey…let's take a break. We're only a kilometer away from our objective."_ Raiken warmly told us as he stood in the middle of the area, crossing his arms.

" _Well, sure. My feet are feeling like jelly from walking around…"_ Neptune said as she immediately relaxed under a tree. I decided to follow and sit with her.

" _Geez, you need more exercise, Neptune."_ Noire shook her head as she said that.

Vert decided to sit down as well. _"You are always quite the perfectionist, Noire."_ she said.

" _Hah! Of course…only the best CPU is supposed to be the one in tip-top shape."_ Noire replied in a cocky tone.

I then suddenly see a hologram in front of Raiken on the floor, showing a detailed map on the area. We all decided to sit beside him to see what he was doing.

"… _Bearing…forty five…no…due east…then…advancing towards…"_ he mumbled to himself as he calculated our coordinates.

" _What are you doing, Raiken?"_ Vert asked.

"… _I'm keeping track of our location and our destination. I'd say we go through…here."_ he traced a line with a stick, pointing northwest of our location. _"Then we'll strike down the enemy. Though, I don't know how many units are there…so we must be cautious."_ he continued.

" _Man, them Feddies sure have advanced technology…"_ Neptune scratches her head as she says that.

" _Their armies are massive…so I think advanced technology compliments their might."_ I decided to speak up.

" _It's actually quite interesting, how you plan the locations out."_ Vert said, peering into his progress.

" _You're actually quite the tactician."_ Noire praised him.

" _A commander plans out the game before he makes a move. It's expected of me to think of possible alternatives to problems ahead."_ Raiken smiled. _"I think we should go in about five minutes or so. You guys rest here for a bit, I'll go scouting ahead."_

" _A-Are you sure? It's dangerous out there…"_ I told him as I clasped my hands together in worry. Raiken turns to me and smiled.

" _I'll be alright. I'll return and fetch you as soon as I find the enemy camp."_

" _Don't worry, Nep. Jr. This guy is a protag! He can survive anything as long as he is important to the plot!"_ ((Are you fucking kidding me? Again with the fourth wall breaks…)) Neptune replied.

" _I-I know…but still…"_ I bowed my head.

" _Ya did see how he fought back at the Nasuune Caves, right? He's darn guns blazin'! He's gonna be fine…right?"_ Neptune said.

" _But...his Gundam was damaged so badly in that last battle…"_ my worries kept mounting up as I spoke, until Raiken suddenly stood up, the hologram map disappearing.

"… _No need to worry about that…"_ Raiken looked past his shoulder as he said in a warm tone. _"I came in more than ready for this."_

Neptune mumbled to herself. _"Oh, boy… cue the transformation music or somethin'…"_

After wearing a cloth mask that was hidden under his shirt, Raiken's chest suddenly glows in bright blue, and amidst that light, lines begin to appear and begin to assume form all around his body, and in the blink of an eye, an armored frame begins to envelop him. Though the armor frame became massively detailed and mechanical in detail, it is much different from any other mobile suit frame made by the Federation.

After the frame was set all around him, white armor plates began to form too, further increasing the bulky, yet streamlined design. Shoulder armor, knee pads, calves, underside of the arms and the chest, it kept on stacking up. The color of the frame was a shiny silver. And some parts that I assume are usable weapons have a metallic blue color.

And finally, white armor plates begin to envelop his head, with detailed chrome blue accents finishing the look, and the long side pieces on his head look like usable daggers. Overall, the appearance and overall silhouette is more than menacing.

Finally, the face plate and the "Gundam eyes" appear, sliding down on his face. Afterwards, the "eyes" glared brightly at us.

" _N-No way…!"_ Noire exclaimed.

" _So this is…a Gundam…"_ Vert spoke silently as she admired the sight.

"… _Yes. This is my new unit."_ Raiken spoke up through the mask, his voice sounding more synthetic when speaking through the helmet.

" _W-When did you get this?! T-This looks so cool!"_ my eyes begin to sparkle in delight as I looked at the monstrous amount of details on his suit from head to toe.

" _Ooooooh! I like shiny armor! I hope this isn't cheap paint used on this thing!~"_ Neptune exclaimed, eyes widened at the sight of Raiken's new armor.

"… _I got this yesterday, along with a document from the R &D Division back home." _Raiken replied.

" _Goodness…the detail is so extensive…"_ Vert placed a finger under her chin as she spoke.

Noire was speechless, unable to say a word.

" _Now then…you guys stay here. I'll be back, and we will attack together."_ Raiken said as he suddenly went off on his own.

" _Wooow…how do they even create such technology…"_ I wondered to myself as Noire and Vert are still very much pleasantly surprised.

" _W-Well then…we shall wait for him to return…Goodness, that suit of armor is quite intricate."_ Vert said as she looked at the direction Raiken went.

I sat back down under the tree, thinking about Raiken once more. Recently, he has been the subject of my mind. His demeanor just speaks a million words to me. And along with a sense of honor, he really is the ideal warrior.

He made us smile a lot, despite him sometimes unhappy with his disposition in life. He has been through some sad things. But I can tell that I might be able to change that unhappy side of him. I then suddenly remember that the next day is a very special day…I have to do something for him, I just have to. I marked that task in my mind as my second priority.

I feel that he truly deserves a lot more, so I began to think of ways on how to make him feel special around me.

"… _Did I just see that…please tell me I'm not dreaming of an anime world…"_ Noire shook her head, trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream.

Neptune then smacked her on the back with a smile. _"Hey, Nowaru, you ain't dreaming, girl! What you saw is real!"_

" _Owww! Hey! Don't do that! Come here, you little imbecile!"_

" _Neeeepuuuuuuuuuu!"_ Neptune screamed as Noire chases her around like a certain cartoon.

* * *

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

As I traversed through the terrain, I came across a cliff. I decided to hide behind a bush and take a look at the view, using my helmet's many functions to help look through the terrain ahead.

When I looked slightly to the right, I immediately saw a sort of camp down below. I began to think that this is the target we seek to destroy. I was right when I suddenly saw a Zeon Geara Doga unit walk out of the tent. _"…Found them."_ I then tried to think of a fast method of picking them off.

" _Should we just do a direct frontal assault…or just…hmmm…"_

After a minute or two, I then decided. _"Fuck it…It's just a remnant camp. It's an easy assault…unless they got a radio…I have to smash that first if there is any."_ I then silently took my leave, walking my way back to the camp.

I stopped for the moment when I looked at the time in my heads-up display inside my helmet. It was February 13…

" _February 13….13...Wait…Oh no…! It's almost Valentines Day…I almost forgot…"_ I shook my head in disapproval. _"…Ugghh…I have to give something to the girls…And I gotta be sneaky since they're staying in the mansion…Agh!"_ I bonked my head several times for my failure to remember the special day.

Another minute later, I decided to continue my way back, still nagging at myself for my forgetfulness.

" _Oh, hey! Raiken is back!"_ Noire stood up from her seat as she saw me through the bushes.

" _I found the enemy camp. I think we're dealing with about 30 to 40 Zeon units."_ I narrated.

" _F-Forty?!"_ Nepgear replied in shock.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, those Zeon guys have guns…That basically spells D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S!"_ Neptune said as she got up from her relaxed position.

" _Do we have a plan of action?"_ Vert asked, curious about what lies ahead.

" _I don't know. I'm considering their communication capabilities with other Zeon groups scattered around. If one of them gives the others a holler, they're sure to overwhelm us."_

" _Well, we can keep on fighting. We can make shields of our own."_ Noire said. _"And I wanna see how you move, so you better put up a great show…"_

" _Heh…I guess it's gonna be a direct assault then. Shall we get going?"_ I arm myself with my new bladepistols that were stored in between my twin gauntlet cannons, and pressed on ahead, the CPUs following suit behind me.

We then came back to the bush I once took cover in, looking down at the enemy camp below us. Nepgear was shocked at how many Zeon suits are around.

" _G-Goodness…there are so many of them…"_ she silently proclaimed.

" _Whoa…are we seriously gonna go Rambo on these guys?"_ Neptune whispered.

" _This is going to be quite a challenge…"_ Noire said.

" _Alright ladies…on my mark, we jump down. Lady Vert, please take out their communications line. The rest of us, we take 'em all down. Ready?"_ I said.

" _Ready as spaghetti, Raiken. We're right behind ya."_ Neptune pats my shoulder plate.

" _We'll go HDD before we hit the ground. Understand?"_ Noire instructed to the other 3 girls as we stood up from the bush.

" _3...2...1_ _…GO!"_ I went ahead first, firing away my pistols and gauntlet cannons at the enemy in midair, taking them completely by surprise.

" _It's go time!"_ Neptune shouted.

In bright flashes of lights, the CPUs activate their HDD forms with grace, flowing from the air as they strike down 4 enemies below them upon their descent.

" _What the?! ENEMIES! ENEMI-!"_ a shot from my bladepistol silences him for good as I begin to go all out on whatever Zeon enemy in sight.

Remembering that Nepgear in HDD uses a gunblade, I found it pretty cool that we both share the same weapon concepts. Though, I didn't let my thoughts run my mind as I eliminated another Zeon Zaku by shooting him sideways 4 times to the torso.

Black Heart blitzes through the enemy on the left side of the camp, Neptune and Nepgear focusing on the middle and right flanks respectively, while me and Lady Vert fight our way to find their communication devices.

The enemy was already alerted of our presence, as they are armed to the teeth with a lot of ammunition clips stored on their suits, and their machine guns opening fire on us.

" _CPUs! It's them! Blast them!"_

" _Holy shit! The Gundam is with them! FOCUS FIRE ON HIM!"_ they begin to fire at me, rendering our push to the communications hub a bit difficult.

Purple Sister fires her gunblade at the enemy, then slashing whoever tries to strike her down with their axes. Purple Heart was fighting fiercely, striking and hacking away at the enemy, though with resistance due to them having shields and melee weapons.

Vert and I finally caught sight of a radio box in the middle of an entrenched sandbag sentry, guarded by a heavy machine gun that ferociously fired on our position. It forced us to take cover behind a makeshift trench.

" _Lady Neptune! Lady Nepgear!"_ I called out to them.

" _Raiken!"_ Purple Sister rushes to my aid, taking cover behind a large rock while Neptune blitzes through 3 enemies with one strike.

" _Heh…not so much of an elegant battle now, is it?!"_ I smiled at her. _"Hold on, you two stay put!"_ Vert and Nepgear nodded at my order as I wait for the enemy machine gun to overheat.

As soon as we stop hearing the sound of gunfire, I immediately jumped out of cover and began to charge towards the enemy.

3 Zeon DOMs try to repel me off by firing their rifles to provide cover to their gunner. I flipped around like a gymnast or a stuntman while continuing to push forward.

" _W-We can't hit him! Dammit! Our guns are fucking useless!"_

" _He's too agile! Ready your heat sabers!"_ the lead DOM took out his heat saber that was stored on his back, the other two following suit as they jump out of their trench while the gunner is still waiting for the gun to cool down.

[Black Heart's P.O.V.]

As I finish mopping up the area on the west side of the enemy emplacement, I shift my attention to 3 enemy units with some sort of swords as Raiken charges up to them.

From what I can see in their courage to stand up to him, I felt that those three are experienced fighters. I decided to get a closer look and took cover inside a trench.

Vert was also observing him from my northeast, watching intently at Raiken's movements.

"… _Okay, Tsutsumi…show me that you're not just a commander…"_ I spoke to myself as Raiken is getting closer and closer.

On another part of the northeast trench before me, I can see Nepgear's face in concern. She looked completely worried. From what I heard from Neptune during dinner, Raiken was badly hurt from their last quest together, and scared Nepgear so much. I could feel her, but I have complete trust in his capability to carry out his promises.

Raiken then met their blades a second after his pistol's handles swiveled up, changing his pistols to daggers.

" _You…You monster!"_ the enemy leader shouted at him.

Raiken was cold silent, as the other two try to surround and box him in. He spun around gracefully as he meets their blades with every swipe. His movements are equivalent to the best fighters that we see in movies; graceful, smooth and precise. Though, amidst the beauty in his movements while in defense, I can feel a sort of dark emotion within him; a cold-blooded lust for defeating the enemy before him, as he continues to parry away their swords with brute force.

Suddenly, one of them lunges his sword at Raiken, the latter grabbing it with his own hands.

" _W-What?! I-Impossible…! My heat saber is supposed to melt through you!"_ he tried to push further onto him, while the other tries to strike his side.

In sudden instinct, a hidden blade on his boot and another blade on the back of his heel suddenly activate, and Raiken kicks off the second attacker, landing his blade directly onto the throat, killing him, then another backswipe kick, slicing through his armor like butter.

" _I-I never knew he had that function…"_ I commented to myself as I watch the scene unfold.

Afterwards, Raiken breaks the saber in two, then Raiken swiftly does a certain aikido move called "osoto gari" on the wielder of the broken saber, disabling him. Then, Raiken coldly thrusts a dagger stored on his helmet onto the chest of the enemy, ending him badly.

A few seconds after, the heavy machine gun entrenched opened fire again at Raiken's direction. He flipped around and occasionally took cover, but then he began to push forward again, screaming in anger.

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!"_ Raiken does a forward flip, and a few seconds after landing, he threw the other dagger stored on his head towards the enemy gunner, killing him instantly.

"…" I was speechless. The leader of the three DOMs just stood in horror, petrified by fear.

" _W-What…are you…"_ he tried to speak, shivering in fear as the Gundam's eyes glared at him.

Vert finally pushed forward and enters the sentry, destroying the communications equipment stacked up there.

Nepgear and Neptune only observe after fighting off a few more Zeon units, both silent and worried over Raiken's composure.

"… _I am a Gundam. And you…your kind will never be forgiven for your crimes…"_

The villain before him dropped his weapon, writhing in fear as the Gundam moved slowly, but surely closer to him.

" _No…Mercy…I thought you have honor…! Why kill a defenseless group like us?!"_ he tried to reason out.

"… _Because your blood will never compare to the billions of lives that you butchered…Your deaths will never satisfy the cries of the billions of innocents that fell by your sword…"_ he replied darkly, further instilling fear into the man before him.

"… _W-What…n-no…it wasn't just me…right?!"_ the enemy's voice cracked as he realized that he is the only one left within his group.

"… _Yeah, may be so…but then again…you are a part of their war machine. You threw away your humanity and killed so many people who don't even wish to fight against you."_ he aimed his bladepistol, the blade a mere inch away from his face. _"And now you will pay the price…"_

" _Nooooo-!"_ bang! And the enemy was shot in cold blood before he could complete his scream, falling to his knees, then onto the cold ground beneath him. Raiken felt very much satisfied.

" _Mission success. We did it, everyone. Good work."_ Raiken returned to his light mood as we gather around him. _"Is anyone hurt?"_

" _N-No…I am fine…"_ Vert commented, as all of us reverted back to our human forms.

" _Whoohoo! Mission accomplished!"_ Neptune cheered, completely changing the mood back to how it was before.

" _We won!"_ Nepgear jumped in joy as well, looking at Raiken with a smile.

I decided that it was time to drop my pride and give him praise for this one. He completely overwhelmed me with his skills.

" _Tsutsumi…"_ I bowed my head, gently patting his shoulder armor.

" _Yes, Lady Noire?"_ he replied in a warm tone.

" _I…I'm really sorry I doubted you. Today, you proved to me that you're more than something to witness…I take back any offense that I may have given you…"_ I said, completely apologetic for what bad things I may have said to him.

" _It's alright…I'm grateful that you guys helped me out on this one."_ he replied. _"Besides…Its better to have friends help you out…so…That's what granted us victory today."_

I smiled back. _"Yeah…"_

I was about to tell him that I find him a good friend, that is, until Neptune decided to tease me again.

" _Oh?! Did Noire just find her first friend?! Oh-em-gee!"_ she snorked as she pranced around. _"Noire just found a frieeeeend!"_ she teased more.

" _W-Why you…! I'm not a loner, dammit! Get back here, Neptune!"_ I then decided to give chase to her again, as if nothing dark happened today.

" _Oh, Noire…she is quite easy to tease…"_ Vert crossed her arms, hoisting her large bust a little bit.

" _Eheheh…Neptune really knows how to push her buttons…"_ Nepgear replied.

* * *

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

"… _And that's what happened…"_ I narrated the entire events to Blanc, Uni, Rom and Ram. They were quite surprised with the story.

"… _Seriously, Nepgear…you could have woke me up…!"_ Uni pouted at me, a bit annoyed by my failure to include her in our quest.

" _I must say, I failed to wake up early. I was working on my next entry. I should have witnessed that battle with you."_ Blanc remarked in her usual monotone voice.

" _Ugh! Dummy Nepgear! You didn't invite us…!"_ Ram crossed her arms as she pouted as well.

" _That's not fair….Miss Nepgear…"_ Rom said.

Everyone seems to be shifting the blame onto me…Aww…it's so unfair for me too…

" _Don't worry, you guys. In the next quest, I'll make sure to wake you guys up too."_ Raiken calmly reassures them, making them smile at him.

" _Suweeeeeet!"_ Ram shouted. _"We should always be ready then, right Rom?"_

" _A-Always…"_ Rom shyly replied back.

" _Well, you guys better. I wanted to see how Raiken fights rather than just listen to how it went…"_ Uni replied also, still being quite pouty.

Raiken became silent, though it wasn't in a negative note. He was thinking of something big.

" _U-Uhm…R-Raiken?"_ I decided to try and break his silence.

" _O-Oh, right…! I-I have to do something. You all please stay here. I'll be right back…"_ Raiken suddenly stood up from his seat and heads upstairs to his room.

"… _What was that about?"_ Noire raised an eyebrow.

" _Plot devices…Plot devices everywhere…"_ Neptune smirked her traditional smirk, expecting something big to happen very soon.

After a moment, Raiken suddenly rushes downstairs and goes to Naomi in the kitchen, whispering something to her.

"… _Oh…oh, oh, okay…You better hurry up then while there is still time."_ Naomi softly replied. _"I'll help you whenever you need me. Alright?"_

" _Thank you, Nee-san. I'll be going now. Excuse me."_ Raiken replies before suddenly rushing his way through the door, heading towards somewhere.

" _I-I better follow him…it must be another—"_ Naomi suddenly taps me on the shoulder.

" _Lady Nepgear, I would recommend you to stay…Raiken can do this alone. Whenever he commits to something, alone or not, he will do whatever it takes…"_ she has a point about that. She's right.

Raiken is always committed to the things he does…and I believe that what he may be doing may benefit a lot of us here. I hope it's something fun.

" _I-I see…"_ I stared out the window, watching Raiken running towards somewhere.

I felt a fuzzy feeling in my chest again as Raiken became a topic inside my mind once again. What happened today was indeed amazing, yet I could not help but feel worried for him. I know he's very strong at heart, but sometimes, I just can't stop worrying about him, considering some of his tendencies…

It became an apparent point that Raiken became as important to me as Neptune. I couldn't help but feel okay whenever he is okay, I smile whenever he smiles too. Just the thought of losing him gives me a painful feeling in my heart.

I remember when a lot of boys tried to ask for me to go out with them on dates, and Neptune remarking that I attract a lot of boys, which is not really something for me to be proud of. I turn them down because I haven't connected with them and yet they try to force themselves on me. It wouldn't be a happy relationship if I just accepted it outright, and Histoire would not approve.

But, Raiken is different…he is so genuine and so kind. I'm not saying that the other boys aren't kind too. I just feel that Raiken has made a good connection with me…to the point that I feel really happy that he would never leave our side. It was a good feeling and it always makes me warm inside…

It was at that moment that I also realized that tomorrow is a very important day…

" _O-Oh no…I nearly forgot…T-Tomorrow is…oh…oh no…!"_ I panicked, everyone else noticing me almost immediately as I stuttered.

" _W-What's wrong, Nepgear?"_ Uni asked with concern.

"… _It's almost Valentines day!"_


	20. Valentines Special Part I - Sugar Rush

RaiXGear Chapter 20 ~ Valentines Special Part I!

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

I was on a rush. I didn't even plan out what to buy for everybody. I was a bit frustrated when I failed to make it to the other side of the intersection after the pedestrian sign turns to red.

" _Agh, dammit…I have to hurry and plan this through…!"_

Valentines Day, a day where you show a person you like how much you feel about her. A day where single people deem impossible to overcome the pain of rejections everywhere. I for one had always thought of the day as another birthday between myself and a lover, as well as sharing it with the rest of the family. It's a day of hearts, chocolates, cards and a whole lot of cheesecake in our household. It became a tradition.

When I was younger, I used to push myself to help my mom bake the cheesecake. Often times, she wouldn't let me because she wanted it to come from herself alone as appreciation to us for being good children. Dad would often peep from the door with a suggestive glance, immediately giving a signal to Mom that he will try to steal the cheesecake. He can be greedy at times when it comes to our favorite delicacies, but its all in good fun.

Between me and Kurumi, however, she takes things up a notch, like taking me to some amusement parks and play bumper cars and laser tag with me, then we hit the arcades like hardcore gamers. It was always a fun ride with her, and I never stopped remembering the times we spent during that day.

Now that both my parents and Kurumi are gone, it made me and my sister feel empty, even though we still celebrate it, though in a more casual manner than most people would do. It's sad if you think about it…

But now, I think I have been given another chance. Though, I had to seize it within only a day before the actual event. And it takes a lot to prepare for a good Valentines present.

"… _and not only that…I gotta deal with the other CPUs too…Ugh!"_ I talked to myself as the street light finally turns green, prompting me to hurry across.

I finally arrived at a mall, panting as I catch my breath. _"Man…uhh…uhhhh…I gotta think…what to get first…oh! That's right!"_ I then went to the information desk and looked for a map, then I headed towards the grocery in order to get some ingredients for specific delicacies I have been dying to make.

" _Luckily, I have my mom's recipes with me in my phone…I love you for this, Mom."_ I thought to myself as I hurriedly trekked over to the ingredients' specific locations.

A good 20 minutes into the grocery, I suddenly saw someone familiar, a girl in a black tank top and a large blue jacket, a belt of phones adorning her. It was IF. She was pushing a small cart, carrying some iced tea packs and some ingredients for sweets.

" _O-Oh! Lady IF!"_ I called out to her, prompting her to turn around to see me.

" _W-Whoa! Hey there, Raiken!"_

We then walked with our carts together, continuing our quest to search for ingredients.

" _So, how's the mission you guys went out to? Gear texted me about it just a few hours earlier."_ IF asked.

" _Well…it was sort of easier than the last one we did, but not easy to a point like you just simply keep shooting…"_ I replied, shrugging.

" _Huh. You could've invited me…that is, if I wasn't at work at the Guild…"_ she said.

" _I see…So, how is work for you?"_ I asked.

IF grabs a pack of flour and some eggs. _"Just me and the computer screen today. Nothing special like a quest."_

" _That's good."_ I also grabbed some eggs and flour, though I saw a pack of Oreos, and suddenly, an idea popped up.

"… _Hmm…What do you think of having an Oreo cheesecake?"_ I inquired out of the blue.

" _That's actually a great idea…I wanna see you make 'em."_ she smiled.

" _Oreo cheesecake it is then…"_ I placed the ingredients onto my cart.

"… _Say, Raiken. Since you're a guy, who's gonna be your Valentine?"_

That question hits me in the face. I stopped in my tracks for a moment, solemnly smiling to myself.

"… _Well…"_ I tried to come up with a decent reply.

" _Oh, don't worry if it isn't me. I'm fine just giving out chocolates to everybody."_ she turned to me, slightly blushing.

"… _You see…It's…"_

IF continues to look at me with curiosity, awaiting my response.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

A few moments after Raiken left, the other CPUs went back to their rooms to begin planning for the next day ahead. Me and Neptune remained downstairs as we feel that planning in the sofa is much more comfortable.

" _SO! Nep Jr., what do you propose we make for Valentines day?"_ Neptune sat down, with a pen wedged between her ear and some papers on the table.

" _I'm actually just thinking of making some sweets for everyone…"_ I replied, smiling in excitement.

" _Baw! Come on, my little sis! We gotta think big! Like, a party or something!"_

I looked at her nervously _"Uhm…Neptune…I think we should consult Miss Naomi about this…"_

Naomi suddenly approaches us, putting down the laundry for a moment.

" _Oh, Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear! Have you thought of what to do on Valentines Day?"_

" _Uhm…I think I'll just make some sweets, and something special for a certain somebody…"_ I blushed, fidgeting to myself as I said those words.

" _Oh-ho! Nep. Jr…don't tell me you…"_ Neptune smirked, getting a gist of my intentions.

" _My, my, Lady Nepgear…"_ Naomi too gave a sly smile.

" _A-Anyway…Neptune was actually thinking of hosting a party here…but we need to ask you first."_ I brushed off the embarrassment and told her what Neptune intends to do.

" _Well, of course my Lady! I also plan to host a party, and I will treat it as an official home welcome from the Tsutsumi family to you guys."_ she smiled, lifting up a finger in gesture.

" _Aww…! Miss Naomi, you the best sis evaah! You da MVP, yo!"_ Neptune's blissful expression surfaces.

" _T-Thank you, Miss Naomi…"_ I bashfully added.

" _You're welcome guys. Though, don't tell the others yet, okay? I'm gonna begin preparations as soon as I'm done with the laundry."_ she bowed before picking up the laundry basket again and proceeds to the washing area.

" _Well, it looks like Valentines is going to be a blast! Whoohoo!"_ Neptune cheered, lifting her arms in the air as she laid back on the couch.

" _Yay!"_ I raise my arms in excitement as well. I then stood up. _"Come on, Neptune. We gotta begin planning our preparations!"_

" _You bet'cha, Nep Jr.! Lets roll!"_ Neptune stood up as well as we went upstairs, getting our bags and wallets.

A few minutes later, Neptune and I went out on our own to make our own preparations.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

"… _So, you're in love with Gear, huh…?"_ IF bowed her head, smiling.

" _Yeah…I…I just…there is just this thing about her…I can't understand it…I just love her…After everything she has done for me…the promise she made me…"_ I bowed my head lower, finishing the last of our groceries as we line up on the cashier.

"… _Hmm."_ IF smiled more, continuing to listen to me.

"… _How can I not be grateful…I just…I want her to be my love…"_ I concluded after a long pause.

" _I'm actually glad you're this honest about your feelings towards her. Though you should talk to Histoire about this…after all, she looks after Nep and Gear like kids…so…"_ IF stated.

Right now, just like a normal guy towards his crush's parents, I'm actually nervous to talk to Lady Histoire regarding this matter. But I feel that I have to show that I am capable, worthy and acceptable to her. It's going to be tough on my part, because of my shyness, my nervousness and tendencies to go blank when under pressure in regards to these sort of things.

Kurumi's parents were a challenge for me too back then, and I was even more of a nervous wreck back then. If I were still the same nervous wreck as before, it would be impossible to convince Histoire.

But right now…I feel that it is time to man up.

"… _I'll go to Lady Histoire then…"_

"… _Good."_ was IF's proud remark. _"I knew you are capable of stepping your game up. I'll take you to the Basilicom with me later after you buy your stuff."_

" _Very well, Lady IF. Now then, shall we finish our shopping?"_ I smiled back as I said so.

" _Yeah."_

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

-11:00AM-

As we went out together with Neptune for ingredients, I began to wonder to myself what kind of chocolate Raiken loves to eat. I also thought of everyone else who I want to give chocolates to, especially Neptune.

" _Nep Jr., methinks we should make chocolates for everyone this time…well…we don't wanna end up like last year…"_

" _U-Uhm…please don't remind me of that…"_

* * *

 _-A year earlier…-_

 _Uni smacked my head that night; I gave chocolate only to Neptune because I feel she is the most special person to receive it during Valentines Day._

 _Meanwhile, Neptune gave chocolates to me. I was very happy, but seeing Noire's disappointed, yet tsundere face just makes me feel terrible._

" _Neptune…how could you…b-but it's not like I'm mad or anything! Neptune you idiot!" Noire ran away, bursting to tears._

" _Nepgear…I made chocolate just for you…and you didn't give me any! I hate you!" Uni stormed off, her words hitting me hard like a bullet._

" _O-Oh, Uni…! Aww…they left…" it was a disappointing day indeed..._

* * *

…Yeah, that happened during last year…and we don't want it to happen again. Luckily, we made up the next day and made chocolates for them too. Luckily, I barely got off of Uni's anger, but Noire continued to be pouty towards Neptune the next day after.

" _W-Well…those jealous tsunderes aside, what kind of chocolate do you wanna make, my little Nep spawn?"_ Neptune asked.

" _Hmm…I think I want to make white chocolate this time…We already did brown and black chocolate last year…"_ I flinched at the awful memory again. _"U-Uuuuunhh…"_

" _Brr…I could still feel Noire's claws on my back from last year…W-We better make sure we have a whole pot of chocolate to use for everyone this time…"_ Neptune shivers as well.

We then arrived at the mall, our plans in our minds already laid out. We immediately proceeded to the grocery to buy some ingredients.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

 _ ***Newtype-like flash***_

" _U-Uh oh…"_ I felt a shiver on my back as I sensed a presence while packing up the items on the grocery bag.

" _Hmm? Something wrong, Raiken?"_ IF said, placing her items on her bag as well.

" _U-Uhh…H-Hiek?!"_ I hid behind a cashier, peeking over, only to see two familiar faces enter the grocery. It was the Planeptune sisters. I don't want to compromise my position yet, as I don't want my surprise to be ruined quickly.

" _O-Oh…It's Nep and Gear. You might wanna get out of here…Are you going to Histoire?"_ IF inquired, poking my back to get my attention.

" _Y-Yeah…I'll dash off when they pass through the security. Hold on…"_ I said.

I waited for the right moment when they pass the checkout aisle that leads to the inside of the grocery. I then dashed off, with my grocery bags fully packed as IF watches me go.

"… _Good luck, Raiken."_ she mumbled to herself as I disappear from her view, going to the right.

After a few meters of running, I hid behind a short alleyway in the mall, panting.

" _Oh man…that was a close one…Now then…"_ I tried to calm myself as I prepare for the worst.

"… _Time to talk with Lady Histoire…"_

* * *

 _A/N: Hello guys! This is the first part of the Valentines Special I promised you. I feel like just scratching the surface of what's to come will make you expect a lot more. I'm like 65% complete with the second part to be uploaded tomorrow on Valentines Day (or the day before or after depending on where you live.) and there is a lot of content written in my mind. I do hope this will suffice for now._

 _Sorry I had to keep this short. I had to separate this into two parts because I was really busy in college these last few days. Hopefully before tomorrow ends, I'll be able to upload the second part._

 _Again, I need inspiration for RP...buu...no one is still volunteering...ah well...I'll keep waiting. It's alright if you guys don't want to._

 _Anyway, just keep on reading, again, please click "Favorite", follow the story to get some notifications on future chapters, and I hope you all enjoy the stuff that happens here. Have a nice day, everybody._


	21. Valentines Special Part II - The Notes

RaiXGear Chapter 21 ~ Valentines Special Part II

[Histoire's P.O.V.]

Even though Valentines Day is due tomorrow, and my plans to visit the Tsutsumi household are already set, I continue to concentrate in my office as I type in on my documents required on the reception desk downstairs.

It became very silent when Neptune and Nepgear are not around in the Basilicom. I do miss them very much, and yes, even Neptune's quirks and annoyances. It makes the Basilicom lively, despite me losing a nerve every now and then.

I then hear a knock on my door, stopping my thoughts and my fingers from typing onto my computer.

" _Who is it?"_ I called out, floating up in my book of records and proceeded to the door.

When I opened up the door, I see a very doubtful, insecure and a fearful blonde man standing before me. The scar running down his eye immediately gave away his identity. It was Raiken.

" _A-Ah…Raiken! Welcome. Please, come in."_

I hear nothing from him, only a nod. He then went in as I implored him too, shyly sitting down on the couch, looking very much troubled by something. After a moment, I prepared some tea for him as he sat still, almost like a warrior who had made a fatal mistake and survived.

" _Why are you here, Raiken? Do you wish to speak with me about something?"_ I warmly asked him.

"… _I…mmng…"_ he couldn't say it completely, but I can immediately tell that he wished to speak about something that holds importance to him.

" _Raiken, please. I would not persecute you. Tell me anything, and I will be right here to help you."_ I told him, approaching him to get a closer look at him.

"… _I do want to speak to you about…something…"_ the blonde man said with much modesty…in fact, he is too modest.

" _Please. I am very open to any topic you wish to speak with me about."_ I held his hand that is sitting on the knee, assuring him that everything would be okay.

A long moment passes. And in that moment, I can most definitely tell that he is still worried over whatever my response would be.

Just as I was about to pat his hand once more, he finally spoke up.

" _Have you ever felt so nervous in your life…about not being given another chance?"_

Raiken's words were deep, but not too deep. It was basic, yet it held a certain feeling behind it. The feeling of doubt is indeed powerful within him. Though, I wanted to know more, so I can understand what he meant.

"… _I don't understand…I have never felt any emotion such as that, though I do care about what you are thinking of right now. Please, elaborate for me."_ I comfortably sat back on the couch, intent on listening to him further.

" _There's someone…that I hold very dear to me…"_ he said it with a sad tone in his voice.

" _I see…who could that person be and what special deed has she done for you?"_ I asked, smiling.

" _You see…the truth is…_

… _I'm in love with Lady Nepgear."_

The words resounded in my head very well. From the tone of his voice, to how he looked at me while doing so. I was surprised by his sudden start.

" _Raiken…?"_ I spoke. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke up again, this time, looking up, his eyes open, looking straight into mine.

"… _I'm in love with Planeptune's CPU Candidate."_ he said again, to make his point clear.

" _I…I-I see…"_ I looked at him in worry, now fully aware of what he is doubting about. He bowed his head low, unable to show his face any longer.

I now know that Raiken's source of fear at this point is me. From what I can tell, I seem like the main obstacle he wants to clear in order for his doubts to be thrown away. Knowing he is in love with Nepgear is indeed quite honest of him to confess, I commend him for his honesty and bravery to tell me this fact.

Normally, I would send other men away from courting Nepgear due to the fact that they probably would only treat her as a trophy or a symbol of status in Planeptune. There had been cases like that with other families in other nations, and I have learned from those families. I am very strict with Neptune and Nepgear in regards to having relationships with men indeed.

But when I look at Raiken, I can see the sincerity in his eyes, the honesty, the honor he wishes to uphold, his ideals for Nepgear and the benefit of Planeptune.

First, let us take to account Raiken's status. To sum it up in one sentence: he has a good reputation, as a commander of the Federation, a family-oriented individual and a loving character. He is kind, smart, and most dedicated to whatever tasks or endeavors thrown at him. From what I heard from Neptune, he completely showed that during their last 2 battles together. And despite hearing it with much exaggeration from Neptune, I felt it was a valid point.

Though, I also have my doubts about him, though it was not about how he would treat Nepgear or do things for the benefit of the nation, but his overall visage. He is a crippled man due to his past, and I do not want him to suffer. And if he is filled with much negativity, it might affect Nepgear as well. That was the only thing I was worried about.

But, knowing full well that he is very dedicated to protecting Nepgear, I found his intention to ask me a very honest thing to do. I then decided to inquire more on his feelings to make sure.

" _May I ask why you love her…? What were the special deeds that Nepgear has done for you? I would love to know…"_ I said.

He then looked up, with tears in his eyes waiting to fall out. That made me all the more worried about him even more.

Though, his words had made a lasting impact on me.

"… _From the moment you all visited me at Kurumi's grave, her words…her words saved me."_ he said.

"… _I see…when she comforted you back in that beautiful place."_ I replied.

"… _To be honest…I was at the brink of…ending it all with one shot…I could not take the sadness any longer, and I felt like giving up."_ he continued, shocking me to the core.

"… _S-Suicide? Why would you say such things?"_ I asked in worry.

Raiken sighed, wanting to explain more. _"It's just that…the feeling of losing everything…it just ate away at me…And Kurumi's words haunt me this day…particularly her promise to me…"_

" _And what was that promise?"_ I solemnly asked, a hand on my chest with concern.

"… _I promised I would stay with her…be with her…together forever…when she died, I broke that promise. I couldn't protect her. I was worthless…all of my honor was lost that day."_ he sadly replied.

I now remember what he said…he could not free himself from his chains. Now I fully understand what he meant that day…It was a sad thought to think of indeed. The pain of the loss of a loved one was the reason why he became so crippled inside. And it made him weak emotionally.

" _That's why I swore to myself that day…"_ he added. _"…that the promise I made will be the last promise I would ever break…"_

I smiled at him, holding his hand with both my hands, knowing fully well his dedication and his desire to redeem his honor.

" _I understand now, Raiken. Your dedication speaks a million words."_

" _Huh?"_ his tears fell, though he could speak normally still.

" _I'm very happy that you were honest with me. And that you told one thing that other boys had done, but failed to address properly. I'm very proud of you. You are indeed a Gundam in my eyes."_ I patted his hand, calming him down.

" _Lady Histoire…"_ was all he uttered until waiting for whatever else I have to speak out.

" _Nepgear is very lucky to have found someone like you. You need not ask any longer. I will leave Nepgear's heart in your hands."_ I finally gave him the word, prompting him to smile.

"… _Thank you…thank you…"_ he repeated the words of gratitude as he began to sob and cry tears of happiness. I can feel that I lifted a lot of weight off his shoulders at that moment.

" _It is alright, Raiken. You deserve her kindness. Her love, her attention, her time. I'm sure she would be very happy to know your true feelings…"_

Raiken gave me a warm, gentle embrace, taking my size into consideration. I was shocked by his sudden gesture, but I immediately returned the embrace.

" _Thank you…I'm glad you understand…"_ he said as he wiped away the tears from his face.

" _You're welcome, Raiken. I will be cheering you on."_ I placed a palm on his cheek, rubbing it gently.

" _Leave it to me…I'll make sure she is the happiest girl in Gamindustri."_ he placed a hand on his chest, vowing those words solemnly.

" _What are you planning for tomorrow then, Raiken?"_ I asked in curiosity, lightening up the mood.

"… _I'm gonna need a lot of lightsticks and flares…"_

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

A few hours later, it was already 8:00PM. Raiken finally came back, though through the backyard door. It was unexpected of him to come through the back door of the household.

" _Oh, Raiken! Welcome back!"_ I bowed, approaching him after.

"… _Sorry, I had a few business matters to take care of…"_ he smiled.

" _Man, where were you?! Geez! We were worried about you. Dinner is almost up!"_ Uni pouted.

" _Now, now, dear Uni, it's water under the bridge. At least he came home safely."_ Vert said.

" _Yeah. Lets eat already, and—"_ Noire tried to speak until Raiken had to cut her off.

" _You guys go ahead…I'll…sleep early…"_

" _Huh?! It's only 8:05. Aren't you interested in some yakiniku?"_ Naomi suddenly joined in the conversation.

"… _I'm quite exhausted today...there's still a tomorrow guys, don't worry."_ Raiken spoke, his tone suggesting otherwise, but we let it slip by. _"Anyway…good night…"_

He went upstairs, and I can definitely tell he is planning something…Though, I'm not sure what it is…

" _He must be tired…"_ Blanc said, continuing to read one of the books she borrowed from the house's library.

" _Aww! I wanna play Ninja Gaiden III with him!"_ Ram whined.

" _Me too…"_ Rom added.

" _Well…he must be preparing for Valentines tomorrow."_ Uni thought out loud.

" _Well, you could be right…Men are desperate in Valentines Day…"_ Noire smirked.

" _Wow, Noirey sure is cold…Icy Tsundere Heart is a real thing for her."_ Neptune teased, prompting Noire to stand from her seat.

" _Hey! I'm not an ice-cold tsundere! Come here you little wimp!"_ Noire chased Neptune again.

" _Geez…Noire is so easily triggered…"_ Blanc commented.

Vert chuckles, admiring the scene unfold.

Though, our concern was fixated on Raiken. Why did he have to sleep so early…?

We all went back to our rooms after a while, sleeping through the night while thinking of how we will give each other chocolates and sweets tomorrow.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

-2:00AM in the morning-

I woke up, thankfully by my own this time, looking at the clock. _"2:00AM…It's time…"_

I got up from by bed after a few stretches. I washed my face and looked at myself, smiling at the mirror. I then wiped my face off and went out the washroom.

A few minutes later, I began writing certain instructions and notes for Nepgear to read in some sticky notes. I found myself writing 5 of them and placed numbers on them to indicate the numerical order and simple instructions on where I placed the next note. I then wrote on each paper a specific quote from me on the bottom. Though, to make the surprise even more special, I decided not to put my name in the notes.

I then began going to certain places around the house that was usually traversed by people, particularly Nepgear. First off, I opened the door to Neptune and Nepgear's room and placed the first note on their door.

I then proceeded downstairs and placed the next note on the wall just beside the last step downward. _"Hopefully she notices this…"_ I told myself.

The next note was on the breakfast table. Though I left an instruction on the bottom of the paper, telling Naomi not to remove it. _"Haha…"_ I chuckled to myself before moving on.

The next note was stuck on the fridge, at a certain angle, supported by a magnet. Afterwards, I moved on back to my room.

I then activated my mobile suit, the room extremely bright with light for a few seconds. My helmet was set on the bed while I pack a lot of things on a large bag. I then jumped out my window in silence. I grabbed a box that I snuck in my shed the other night and grabbed its contents…

" _Flares…check. Lighters…check. I need metal rods…"_ I peered further inside the shed, and found long, spare metal rods at the back along with some switchboxes.

" _Perfect…"_ I told myself as a smile beams from my face.

I then went out, carrying a lot of heavy stuff with me. Luckily, little to no noise was heard by anyone during the transfer of items. _"Now…to Planeptune Park…"_ I told myself.

I decided to walk the items out of the house until I reached a safe spot to activate my thrusters and flew upward, the helmet HUD showing a map of where I should go. The flight was very brief, but it gave me time to think of what I'm going to do with the materials I just gathered.

I saw a perfect spot up on the large landmark known as Planeptune Park, a hill nearby the stream that flows from the center of the park. There is a large sakura tree nestling on top of the hill. I thought it was a perfect idea for the setup, so I decided to land on the hilltop. I then laid down my materials and grabbed my beam saber to be used as a torch. I then laid out the metal rods on the ground along with the flares.

" _Now…to get to work…"_

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

It was 8:00AM in the morning, a little late than the usual time that we wake up to.

I admired the beautiful sunlight beaming through the window and the sound of birds chirping happily on the edge. I smiled to myself as I slowly got up from bed. I then went to the closet and changed my clothes. Afterwards, I decided to leave the room, but when I turn to the left, I see that Neptune was already up and on the door, reading something pasted on it.

" _Hey, Nep. Jr., uhh…this is written for you."_ Neptune stood aside slightly, prompting me to read what's on the door.

It was a white note, with red ink written onto it. It read:

* * *

" _To Lady Purple Sister…_

 _Have you had a good morning today? I hope you do, because there are a lot of things you must know. For now, these notes will be your guide to knowing these things. The next note is to your right when you take the last step on the stairs downward. Drink some coffee, have fun for today and I'll be seeing you very soon…"_

* * *

The letters were sort of like an italicized style, which I like. And it's written very neatly with no mess. I then saw a heart at the bottom of the paper, rendering me even more curious as to who wrote this.

" _Oooooooh, a secret admirer! Darn, tootin', Nep. Jr! You got an admirer!"_

I had a hunch about who wrote the notes, but due to the shock and my flustered expression, and due to Neptune's strange ability to make others go along with the flow of events, I went along with the flow as if I have no idea who wrote it.

" _A-Ah…N-Neptune…w-what is the meaning of this?"_ I asked, my face blushing red.

" _Today is Valentines, Nep. Jr! Of course there things like this are gonna show up."_ Neptune replied, very much enthusiastic with the context behind the note.

I became curious as to what this was about. I took the note off the door and kept it neatly folded and into my pocket.

" _C'mon Nep Jr.! The next clue to the treasure is downstairs, right? Lets get huntin'!"_ Neptune jumped with excitement as we leave the room.

Naomi went out first, looking very much deep in thought. I decided to greet her.

" _Good morning, Miss Naomi!"_ I smiled as I said to her.

" _O-Oh, good morning, Lady Nepgear."_ she replied.

" _I-Is something wrong?"_ I asked in concern.

" _N-No, it's nothing. Anyway…uhh…Raiken…uhm…he left early to do some uhh…sudden work at the office."_ she said nervously.

" _O-Oh, I see…anyway, shall we get to breakfast?"_ I smiled again, though she could see that I'm still blushing a bit.

"… _Oh, she's flustered…so she did read the first note…"_ she thought to herself, only making me a bit confused.

We went downstairs, only to find Uni reading something on the wall. It was the next note.

" _G-Good morning, Uni!"_ I greeted her with a nervous smile.

" _O-Oh, Nepgear…Good morning, uh…There's a note addressed to you here."_ she said. Then she looked at her phone, reading messages.

" _A-Ah…I see…"_ I then turn to the green note on the beige wall.

* * *

" _Nepgear…I never thought I would find love nor have a heart, until I finally met you._

 _(The next note is by your seat in the dining table.)"_

* * *

Uni suddenly received a message that says _"Don't let her have a hint. The surprise will come to her later. Tell everyone else to keep quiet about the notes."_ She then hid her phone from my view when I tried to peer along, then went back to the note, only to realize what it meant, rendering me with more reddened cheeks.

" _W-W-W-What the goodness?! U-Uni?!"_ I screamed as Uni pats me on the shoulder

" _L-Lets just go to the table and eat…uhh…We got a lot of stuff to do…"_ Uni blushed a little, as if the message left a large impact on her.

We finally proceeded downstairs. We were greeted by Noire and Blanc while Vert, Rom and Ram are already on the dining room.

" _Good morning."_ Noire simply smiled.

" _Good m-morning, Noire!"_ I greeted back.

" _What's with the face, Nepgear? You seem very flustered. Are you sick?"_ Blanc blankly said.

" _N-No, I'm fine…it's just…"_ I tried to explain, until Uni approached Noire and Blanc, whispering something to them.

" _Blanc, Onee-chan, I received a message from a certain somebody…don't tell Nepgear that you-know-who is planning a surprise for her."_

Noire peered in to Uni and huddled with her, a lot more curious of what she meant.

" _W-What do you mean, Uni?"_

" _Nepgear is 'his' Valentine…"_

" _O-Oh…OH…"_ Noire uttered a bit loudly, but subtle enough. _"I-I see…"_

"… _I kinda knew from the way they interact…"_ Blanc whispered back.

" _Y-Yeah, lets just keep quiet about it…we don't want to spoil 'his' surprise for her."_ Uni whispered softly.

" _R-Right…"_ the two nodded in silence.

" _U-Uhm…what are you guys talking about?"_ I said as I tilt my head, feeling very inquisitive.

" _N-Nothing! It's just plans for today!"_ Uni said loudly, looking very much nervous.

" _O-O-Okay…s-shall we eat breakfast today?"_ I asked.

Everyone else nodded and proceeded to the dining table. But they came to a sudden stop as Vert, Rom and Ram are looking at something pasted on the table.

" _Hrrrrrrrmmmm…"_ Vert thought deeply, a hand on her chin while her large breasts are propped up on her other arm.

" _Umm…do you have any idea who wrote this, Rom?"_ Ram curiously asked.

" _I-I don't know who wrote this, Ram…"_ Rom replied.

" _So…he is Nepgear's admirer…"_ Vert thought to herself as she sat on her place on the dining table.

Noire approached Vert and whispered certain things into Vert's ear, while Blanc does the same to Rom and Ram.

" _O-OH! Okay! We'll be quiet, Blanc."_ Ram whispered back.

" _I-I see…v-very well…"_ Vert's eyebrows furrow, as she is feeling worried about something.

I then came upon the next note on the table, finally wanting to satiate my curiosity on the next note.

* * *

" _Nepgear…you are a beautiful person. Your image is burned into my soul, into my heart and into my memories. Your face, beauty, your glow, your innocence, your kindness…everything about you, I truly adore…_

 _(No one must take this off the table! The next note, read it at about 6:00PM at the fridge.)"_

* * *

At this point, I am as red as a tomato, flustered and nearly steaming in shyness. Everyone else noticed it and became very much silent. Meanwhile, Naomi began serving the dishes with a solemn smile on her face.

" _Happy Valentines Day, everyone. I made a very special breakfast for you today. Since I know you all wanna make chocolates for each other, I'm gonna let you guys rule the kitchen for today."_ she announced, then she went back to the kitchen and grabbed a large sack containing some chocolates that she made a few days ago. _"Speaking of which, I have chocolates for all of you."_ she began grabbing chocolates and distributed it to us one by one.

" _O-Oh! Wow! Thanks!"_ Ram became excited as she receives

" _T-Thank you, M-Miss Naomi…"_ Rom bowed, her hands together.

" _My, that is very sweet of you. Thank you very much."_ Vert nodded in approval, the chocolate in her hands.

" _M-Mmnn…uhh…how nice of you…t-though…I-I can make chocolates for you too…b-but its not like I like you or anything!"_ Noire cutely turned around after getting her chocolate, being tsundere as usual.

" _Wowzers! Aww, I wuv you Naomi!"_ Neptune' eyes sparkle in glee as the chocolate Naomi made was given to her.

" _Hmm. Thank you."_ Blanc simply smiled, keeping the chocolate in her palms.

" _Aaaaand, for you, Lady Nepgear…"_ I was given a nicely made box filled with chocolate balls. I smiled in much gratitude.

" _T-Thank you so much…"_ I told her.

" _No biggie. I welcome you all as a part of our family now…"_ she said without a second thought of hesitation.

We then began our breakfast on a happy note. The food was as great as usual. We took time to taste every dish that Naomi made. Though, I feel worried about Raiken's whereabouts. I thought to myself that he is too occupied with his job, which I do understand. It's strange of him to leave this early on such an important day…

Though…the notes that were written to me…I wonder why it's me of all people. I thought that it was not Raiken because the handwriting I saw partly on his diary is much more different from the penmanship of the notes. It was very different.

But then I wonder to myself… _"Why me of all people…?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Valentines Day, everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this second part. Unfortunately, Part III has a possibility of being late because I have a lot of college work to do. But regardless, it will be uploaded in a matter of hours. I'm still working on it as you read this. Hopefully I can blitz through everything very soon._

 _I do hope I'm not being too cliche with the method of Valentine tropes...but hey...nothing is already original, right? I can only do so much..._

 _RP-wise, I had a couple of people helping me out and I am extremely grateful to them._

 _Anyway, hope you'd all leave a review for me this time...Part III will come very soon. I promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a fantastic day._


	22. Valentines Special Part III - Confession

_A/N: Hello, everyone!_

 _Before we get to the main event, I would like to apologize for uploading this a little too late. I'm really sorry. College work is bogging me down, but I managed to not lose my imagination and continued on writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this and belated Happy Valentines Day! RPs are still open, just PM me if you want to help out. Love you guys and have a good read!_

* * *

RaiXGear Chapter 22 ~ Valentines Special Part III

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

It was already 10:30AM, 8 and a half hours since I began my work to surprise Nepgear this Valentines Day. As I was planning, I look up at the sky occasionally, allowing my thoughts to ring in my head about the right words to say to her. I was very much out of words after writing the five notes earlier. Speaking of which, I wondered if she had read the first three notes already.

The metal rods have been put to effective use already. I soldered them, bent them into specific angles and welded them with some tools that I brought with me. I used my beam saber to heat up the rods and bend them into specific angles. Afterwards, like a puzzle, I put the pieces together in order to form the basic shape. Meanwhile, I used extra rods to place within the shape as support beams, and serve as a place to stick the light sticks onto.

Meanwhile, the flares are glued together onto the outside lines of the shape. I devised a remote-control system to activate them by wiring them onto one of the switchboxes I had brought with me. I also brought a universal generator from the hardware store a few hours earlier when the store opened in order to provide power to the said boxes.

Overall…the budget was kind of…yeah, blown off my wallet temporarily…a whopping 30,000 credits. The generator is the real wallet buster.

Though, I wanted the best for Nepgear…so I did not take that into consideration. It didn't matter to me, as long as my message will be clear to her.

My thoughts and work were temporarily halted when I saw IF and Histoire walking by the park, taking the day off from work considering the holiday.

"… _I told him it was alright with me, IF. He is actually very compatible for her, considering his personality alone…"_ Histoire spoke.

" _I was worried for him when I mentioned that he should talk to you though. He must be scared…"_ IF replied.

" _Indeed he was…to me, he seemed like he sees me as a mother to the two, so he completely understood my personality. He is a very honest individual indeed."_ Histoire said.

The two stop in their tracks as they see me sitting under the tree, adorned in my armor.

" _S-Speak of the lover boy, there he is…!"_ IF's eyes widen in surprise as she sees me and the work I was doing.

" _M-My!"_ Histoire's hand was on her mouth as she looked at my current work. _"R-Raiken…"_

The two decided to approach me and take a further look into what I'm making.

" _H-Hey there, Raiken…this is…quite an elaborate job, huh…"_ IF said.

" _Hello, Lady IF, Lady Histoire…"_ I smiled at them, holding onto my solder and a small metal rod.

" _What is this that you are making?"_ Histoire looked at the box of flares and lightsticks beside the two switchboxes and some of my tools scattered around.

" _It's my present for Nepgear, Lady Histoire."_ I replied.

" _I-I can see that…but what is this, exactly?"_ she asked again.

" _It's what I'd like to call a heart of flares…"_ and my description is aptly so.

" _Wait…so you're telling me all those flares are for…!"_ IF spoke.

" _Yeah…I'm gonna use them for the main event…"_

I stood up from the tree, and began on soldering the rest of the metal rods into the center of the shape, filling out the basic outlines. They stood still as they watch me use the welding tools and my beam saber.

" _Such dedication and effort…"_ Histoire smiled, silently watching me.

" _Y-Yeah…you soldiers are quite crafty…"_ IF remarked, brushing off some dust from her sleeve.

" _I put my heart into everything I want to do…it's part of my code as a warrior."_ I replied, finishing the last piece of rod that I need to complete the shape. _"There…now everything else is just a matter of setting them up properly…"_

IF looked at Histoire and nodded. _"Hey, Raiken. Let me help you out on this one."_ she said.

"… _Thank you. I appreciate your help."_ I smiled as I prompt her to come along.

" _I will go to your household and meet the others. Is it alright with you?"_ Histoire asked me, floating quite low to see the progress I'm making.

" _Of course, my Lady. Naomi is at home. She'll be the one to let you in."_ I replied.

" _Thank you. Well then. I shall be going."_ Histoire bowed and floats away on her book, on the way to my house.

IF grabbed the box of flares and placed it beside the metal base I made. _"So, what are we gonna do with these?"_

" _I want you to place the flares on the outside lines…"_

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

Despite Naomi allowing us to use the kitchen, the other CPUs left the Tsutsumi household and returned to their nations for a while to make their own special chocolate. Only Neptune and I were left inside the household. We then proceeded to the kitchen with Naomi to make our preparations.

" _Let's get cookin, Nep. Jr! So, lets see…"_ Neptune peered through the recipe book that Naomi had provided us.

" _I need some condensed milk, eggs and some cream, and a little bit of sugar…"_ I told Naomi as she begins to grab the ingredients from the cupboard above her.

" _Sure."_ she lays down the ingredients on the table. _"What are you gonna make, my Lady?"_ she humbly asked.

" _I feel like making some white chocolate fondue…I wanna make something that will make the other CPU's chocolates even more special…"_

" _Ooooh! That's actually a sweet idea! Heheh…literally…"_ Neptune remarked jokingly, though she has a good point. Naomi chuckled at her words.

" _That's very sweet of you. I'll help you all out on this. Don't you worry, we will finish this in no time flat!"_ Naomi cheered with much enthusiasm in her voice.

" _Wooohoo! Let's get all chocolatey!"_ Neptune screamed along with her as we began making the fondue.

[Noire's P.O.V.]

We returned to Lastation shortly after breakfast. We then went to a large mall and bought some ingredients for our chocolates before returning to the Basilicom.

" _Hey, Noire…do you still remember last year's Valentines?"_ Uni asked.

" _E-Eh?!"_ I was surprised by her question. Then, I suddenly remembered. _"Y-Yeah…we got real pissed off at those two…"_ I shrugged, sighing in annoyance at the thought.

" _W-Well…I think they didn't mean to forget…Nepgear DID say she was broke and couldn't ask Histoire for some money…"_ Uni looked up as we walked.

" _E-Eh…errmm…y-you're right…b-but its not like I'm forgiving them…"_ I blushed a bit, thinking of Neptune's "sincerity" before.

" _I think I made Nepgear a little upset too…she didn't say anything to me the next day until I visited her…"_ she replied. _"I'm giving her just one more chance…"_

" _W-Well…y-you do that…"_ I replied, crossing my arms as we arrived at the Basilicom.

Kei greeted us at the reception desk, two boxes sat with her on her table.

" _Ah, Noire. Uni. Welcome back."_ she bowed.

" _Hey there, Kei. How is the Basilicom doing while we're gone?"_ I asked.

" _Everything is working as usual."_ she simply replied, then smiled. _"Oh, and I may not be one to celebrate much, but Happy Valentines Day to you two."_ she grabbed the two boxes before her and gave it to us.

" _Oh…thank you, Kei…"_ Uni smiled at her.

" _For your hard work everyday, I am grateful to be serving you both."_ she smiled back.

" _Thanks, Kei…I appreciate this…"_ I said. _"Anyway, we're gonna make chocolate ourselves. Do you mind if you would skip the papers today and help us?"_ I extend my hand a bit, gesturing her.

" _Very well then."_ Kei got out of her desk and proceeded with us to the kitchen. We then began our preparations.

[Vert's P.O.V.]

" _Welcome home, dear sister Vert!"_ Chika greeted me the second I stepped into the grounds of the Basilicom. _"I miss you so so much!"_

" _Hello, Chika. How is everything in Leanbox today?"_ I asked with a smile.

" _Everything is in tip top shape, from the nation to your beautiful room and collections! All cleaned and sparkly, just as you like it!"_ she bombastically said with much enthusiasm.

" _I-I see. Thank you."_

Chika suddenly extends from her arms a box of chocolates, an inch away from my face.

" _H-Happy Valentines Day, my dear! I-I worked so hard on this…so…"_ she bowed her head.

" _My…thank you, dear Chika…Worry not, I will make you some chocolates as well."_ I replied.

" _Y-YES! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-!"_ she tried to glomp me, though I walked along the path, Chika missing her aim at me and lands hard on the ground.

" _But first, I will complete some online quests…"_ I happily skipped along as I immediately went to my room to play video games. _"I'll make the chocolate after that Valentines Special Quest…"_

Chika, still on the ground, her face flat as she mumbles to herself. _"A-At least she accepted it…"_ she sighed in pure bliss shortly after.

[Blanc's P.O.V.]

Rom, Ram and I went back home after breakfast to the Basilicom in Lowee. The nostalgic feeling of the cold snow on my feet return as we walk our way into the city.

" _Hey, Onee-chan! I wanna help make some chocolates…"_ Ram jumped in joy.

" _M-Me too, Onee-chan…"_ Rom said.

" _G-Gck!"_ I felt a cold chill in my spine as I remember a certain event during last year's Valentines.

* * *

-Last year-

We were supposed to make Valentines chocolates for everyone that day, our ingredients are all set up and the equipment was all ready.

Though…there is a huge problem.

" _Rom! That's not fair! I want the cocoa in there!"_ Ram argued with Rom as they fight over which chocolate they wanted to make.

" _N-No…I want white chocolate…"_ Rom argued back, silently, but also very angrily.

" _C-Calm down both of you…! Please stop fighting!"_ Mina tried to stop them from going any further, as the pot begins to overboil…

" _R-Rom, Ram, turn off the stove and—!"_ _***BOOM!***_

The stove exploded after a drop of liquid chocolate dripped onto the electrical socket. The liquid chocolate splattered all over the room as it was stained in a lot of brown.

"…" I tried to hold in my rage, but…

" _L-Lady Blanc…p-please calm down…_ " _Mina desperately said, trying her very best to calm me down, but I couldn't take it anymore…_

" _ROOOOOOM! RAAAAAAAAM! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCHES!"_ I grabbed my hammer and decided to give chase to the two and teach them a lesson.

* * *

" _Unnngh…"_ I thought to myself. _"W-Well…why not leave it to me and you two just play games…"_

" _Oh, come on, Blanc! We're sorry about laast yeeeeaar!"_ Ram whined.

" _Uhuh, uhuh…"_ Rom nodded in agreement with Ram's words.

They suddenly stopped as I pull out a game from my hat to bargain with them. _"Here. I just got it a day ago…"_

" _O-O-Oooooh! Is that Ninja Gaiden IV?! GIMME! GIMME!"_ Ram tried to reach for it, but I held it high.

" _I wanna play…"_ Rom just bowed her head.

" _Alright. But you must promise me to NOT go to the kitchen. Understood?"_ I smiled.

" _Yes, big sis!"_ the two chorused, calming my nerves down a bit.

" _Phew…now Mina and I can work in peace…"_ I thought to myself as we finally arrive at the Basilicom.

Mina immediately greeted us at the door. _"Ah! Lady Blanc, Lady Rom and Lady Ram, welcome home, all of you."_

" _Hi Mina!"_

" _H-Hello…"_ the two greeted.

" _Thank you, Mina. How are things?"_ I asked softly.

" _Lowee is doing just fine, Lady Blanc. And you?"_ she asked back.

" _We're doing fine. Raiken Tsutsumi's residence is quite the luxurious place to be."_ I replied, smiling.

" _I see. Well then, since it is Valentines today, I made chocolate for the three of you."_ Mina smiled, taking out three boxes from her pocket.

" _Woooooow! More chocolates! Thanks, Mina, you're the best!"_ Ram grinned happily as she receives the gift.

" _T-Thank you…"_ Rom bowed.

" _Huh…another chocolate. I received two today…thank you, Mina."_

" _You're all very welcome. Now then, I assume you will be making chocolates too, Lady Blanc?"_

" _Yes. Let us head to the kitchen…"_ I gave Rom and Ram the video game that was in my hat and they go to their room to play, leaving us undisturbed.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

After another 5 hours of constant work and right positioning of certain items that I brought and bought to work with, we were finally finished with the preparations.

" _Whew…Man, that was some precise planning…I'm beat…!"_ IF sat down beside me, looking at the setup we had finished.

" _Thank you, Lady IF. I would have taken longer if it wasn't for your help…"_ I turn to her in gratitude, then I grabbed a bar of chocolate that I bought a few hours earlier. _"Here…I know I didn't make it…but…"_

" _Thanks…"_ she gladly took the chocolate, despite it not being made by my own hand. _"I bet Gear will definitely adore your work. She likes flares…"_ she remarked.

" _Huh…then I guess the materials I used will definitely send the message…"_ I replied.

IF told me that Nepgear is not only limited to technology, but also some military objects as well. Grenades, smoke grenades, flares, beam sabers, beam rifles, almost every tech that we might have made or possess, whether it be old-fashioned or brand-spanking new. As if our mobile suits aren't already enough to draw her attention.

I then decided to look at the clock. _"…6:30PM…It's almost time…"_

" _Well, I gotta go to Gear and the others then. I made chocolates for them yesterday. I'll give you one after you do your thing, alright?"_ IF said as she stood up and dusts her rear off.

" _Thank you again, Lady IF."_ I simply said.

" _You're welcome. Now then, I'll be going. See you later…"_ IF left, but I called out to her again.

" _Hey, Lady IF?!"_

" _Hmm?!"_ she turned around as she listened.

" _Tell Gear that she must go either alone, or with Lady Neptune, but don't tell her it was me…Please."_

" _Sure, Raiken. Leave it to me."_ she turns again and leaves for my mansion. I just sat there, continuing to think of the words to say to the beautiful pinkette, holding onto the bouquet of flowers that I bought for her in the middle of my work with IF.

I looked as the night lights finally turn on in the pathways of the park, though the part where I was sitting had little to no light. But, that wasn't a concern to me because her surprise will be quite bright and colorful.

I then stood up, hiding behind the tree, my flowers in hand. I then begin to wait for the lovely recipient to come by and claim her surprise…

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

After we were finally done in making the chocolate fondue stored in a pot, Neptune and I prepared the dining table for the dinner party that Naomi will be hosting.

Raiken hasn't come home yet though, which really concerns me.

But then, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6:30PM.

" _O-Oh no! I almost forgot…!"_ I ran to the kitchen, surprising Neptune.

" _H-Hey, Nep. Jr.! W-What's up?!"_ she chased after me, and we find ourselves in the kitchen, remembering the fourth note.

We both began to read the red note stuck on the fridge. The words were written in the same penmanship as the others, though in a white ink.

* * *

" _When you came into my life, I felt like I have been given a second chance…No words can express how much I feel about you._

 _Go to Planeptune Park alone, or with your sister if you wish. Go to the large hill with a sakura tree on top. There, you will find the last note. I will be waiting for you…"_

* * *

The words were very heartfelt, solemn and very sweet. It made me smile a lot, but I became even more curious as to whoever wrote the notes that I had encountered this morning. I wasn't sure what to feel, as I can feel my heart thumping in anticipation.

" _W-Well then…I guess we better go, Nep. Jr…"_ Neptune pats me on the shoulder as she says so. Naomi then entered the kitchen and saw us reading the note and taking it into my pocket.

" _I see you're going to the park…Well, the others will arrive very soon, so you better hurry."_ Naomi grabbed plates and placed them on the table.

" _Y-Yes, Miss Naomi. We'll be right back…"_ I told her. She then turns to me and smiled warmly.

" _Good luck…and may love find its way towards you."_

I nodded and grinned at her. Neptune then tugged on my sleeve. _"Come on, Nep. Jr. We can't leave the man waiting, right?"_ she said.

We then went out of the mansion and walked our way into the city with bright lights all around us. It was already dark at that time. Neptune would then stop onto a pudding store, but it did not really delay us both.

We then proceeded to enter Planeptune Park, where the pathway lit with night lights leads to different places. We can see couples dating there, having beautiful moments with each other and just overall having a good time.

I can also see families and friends gathering together for the special event. It was truly a great sight to see, and one that I wish I could always see here in Planeptune.

We then stumble upon the location the note described; a hill with a sakura tree on top.

" _Well, Nepgear…this is your moment. I'll stay here and wait."_ Neptune sounded serious, smiling at me with determination as she stood by a night light.

" _N-Neptune…I-I'm nervous…"_ I blushed a little, feeling the tension rising up within me.

" _I believe in you, Nep. Jr…Go forth and find your beloved soulmate…"_ she said before gesturing me to move forward.

I was filled to the brim with both nervousness and anticipation as I moved up the hill. My heart kept racing faster and faster. As I walked, I expected a lot of things in my head regarding about the person who wrote to me every one of these notes.

I expected that he was a gentle soul, a man who does not falter and does not regret. I expect that he is a loving man who would never have a second thought of caring for me. One that would always prioritize me, make me happy whenever I'm in times of trouble. That's all I could ever ask for when it comes to a man. The physical aspects of the guy does not matter or apply to my needs.

I turned around halfway, only to see Neptune holding her phone upright and giving me a thumbs-up. I assumed that she is filming this event, only making me even more nervous.

When I finally reached the tree, I saw one more note stuck onto the trunk. After a deep breath and a lot of mental preparation, I slowly went closer and read the note with the flashlight on my N-Gear…

* * *

" _Turn around._ _"_

* * *

I closed my eyes for a few moments, quivering. I finally get to know who is behind all of these things. What I have been curious about, what I want to know, I'm finally getting the answers I needed to end my curiosity.

I finally turned around fully, my hair swaying in the air as I moved. When I opened my eyes, I can see a silhouette form from the night lights being behind the figure. I recognize the basic shape, especially the helmet. The glowing blue "eyes", the visage, the stance, it became very clear to me now.

" _Lady Nepgear…Happy Valentines Day…"_ a familiar male voice resounded in my mind albeit sounding a little synthetic but audible and pleasing to the ears. My heart beating so fast as I blush hard. And it was the first part of many things in this event that I can never forget.

Out of the blue, I gently placed my arms on the faceplate. The figure then nods, prompting me to remove his helmet.

When I indeed remove the helmet as prompted, I can see blonde hair and blue eyes. When I began pulling down the cloth mask adorning everything below his eyes, I saw a very solemn, happy expression from him. My answers were finally in front of me.

It was Raiken all along…

" _R-Raiken…i-is it…is i-it…you?"_ my eyes quiver as I asked, smiling in surprise.

"… _Yeah…it's me..."_ he nodded gently.

 _"A-Ah..."_ my heart began thumping faster.

 _"_ _I_ _always wanted to tell you everything that lies inside my heart…for a long time…I was just too shy to admit it until now…"_ he softly replied, gently taking my hand.

" _R-Really…?"_ I replied back, my heart beating even faster. _"Please…t-tell me…I want to hear it from you…I really want to know…"_ I then held his hand with my other hand, clasping it together. I then notice liquid forming from the corner of my eyes.

"… _I love you, Nepgear…"_ that finally did it. His voice finally reaching my heart, the tone, the delivery of those words had made a lasting impact in my life.

The tears finally fell down my face as my mouth was agape with shock, unable to respond.

" _R-Raiken…I…why me…? Why did you choose me of all people?"_ streams of tears continue to fall, Raiken continuing to look at me in the eyes very solemnly.

"… _What I meant by a second chance…was that I was given another chance to fall in love and be happy again…You made that possible…And words can never express my gratitude to you…"_ Raiken uttered.

I could tell that he had been mentally preparing himself as well. The effort of his words alone drove me to tears. I began wiping them off my face as I took it all in; his declaration towards me.

" _I…I'm…*hic!* I'm so happy…*hic!* that you told me *hic!* all that…I…"_ I began to sob.

" _I'm glad you are…Come with me and take a look…"_ he then led me, facing the other way. The stream illuminated by the moonlight came into view.

" _R-Raiken?"_ I said, looking at him curiously.

He then gave me a switchbox, clasping it in my hand. _"W-What is this, Raiken?"_ I asked again.

" _Press the button."_ he simply stated. I then followed his order and pressed the red switch on the box. Somewhere near the stream directly in front of my view, flares began to light up in a sequence and a certain shape of a heart.

What truly made me even more happy is the text made by the blue lightsticks in the middle that says:

* * *

 _"I love you, N-Gear, xoxo~"_

* * *

The effort Raiken had made into creating this beautiful object, I can feel the emotions that he had placed onto it.

Then, 4 more flares light up in red and blue, illuminating the entire area with purple as the heart-shaped lantern of flares gave an impressive veil. Raiken then held my hand gently and turns towards me.

" _Lady Nepgear…I know I may have troubled you…I may be a burden to you…but nevertheless, my feelings for you will never falter…"_

" _T-That's not true, Raiken…you were never a bother to me…I'm just…so happy that…I'm the one you…you…"_ my eyes continue to flow with tears as wipe them away with my free hand.

I could see Neptune taking a video of the event, but right now, I didn't care anymore. Raiken had made me the happiest woman in Gamindustri at this very moment, and I will forever remember it from the bottom of my heart.

Raiken disengaged his armor in a flash of light. He then knelt before me, then giving me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and chocolate before holding my hand once more.

" _Lady Nepgear…the girl of my dreams…_

 _W-Will you go out with me?"_

The flares continue to burn bright as Raiken said the words to me, smiling in anticipation, his love for me finally professed in such a manner that I will always remember forever.

Neptune continued to tape us, but we didn't mind. What mattered to both of us now would be my response to him. I thought for a good moment about the possible fun things Raiken and I will do together, and I never felt any hesitation in my heart anymore.

I felt free, knowing that someone like him truly loved me that much. And I finally felt the liberty to love him as much as he does to me.

I then decide to give him the answer.

" _Yes, Raiken…I will go out with you…and I want to be with you too…"_

I blinked as more tears fell. The answer that I gave him almost immediately made him stand up in joy and hugged me very tight in his arms, crying tears of joy as well.

" _Thank you…! Thank you…!"_ he repeated the words over and over again, sobbing along with me. I felt like I had lifted off a lot of weight off of him once more. And it was satisfying.

" _Raiken…I…I'm so happy…I can't help but repeat myself…"_ I told him, still crying my eyes out at that moment.

We could see Neptune shedding a tear of joy as well, but as much as she wanted to make jokes or intervene, she decided to be quiet and watched the moments unfold.

" _I love you…I love you so much, Nepgear…"_ Raiken uttered in my ear, smiling in so much glee, his eyes quivering as much as mine does.

" _Me too, Raiken…I…I love you too…_ " I looked up at him lovingly, and he looks back at me too.

We kept ourselves locked in our embrace, my love for him and his love for me finally realized. I savored the moment and nuzzled on his chest solemnly, Raiken patting me in the head while wrapping me with his other arm.

I also tightened my embrace, my happiness with him finally found. It was a night I will never forget, not even in a lifetime or an eternity.

I remembered one of the first heartfelt things I had said to him during the first few days we spent together, and those words truly marked the beginning of every great moment we will share together…

 _"I'm just glad you're here…"_


	23. Sweet Chocolate and Sweet Love

RaiXGear Chapter 23

[Noire's P.O.V.]

Uni and I arrived at the Tsutsumi household in Planeptune, carrying with us a bag of homemade chocolates that we made earlier back at Lastation.

" _Thank goddess, we arrived. I hope we're not late."_ I sighed to myself.

" _W-Well, we could have at least transformed and flew here…"_ Uni replied, setting down her bag for a while.

" _W-We might cause some unrest when people see us…"_ I turned away.

" _I-It's night time…no one will completely see us…"_ Uni fixed her skirt as she says that.

" _A-Anyway, we're here so we don't wanna waste time. Lets go."_ I told her before knocking at the door.

" _Coming!"_ we hear Naomi's voice ringing from inside. The door was then opened for us. _"Oh my, Lady Noire, Lady Uni. Welcome! Please, come in."_

We then proceeded inside and went into the living room, only to see Vert, Blanc and her sisters sitting on the couch while watching something on Blanc's mobile tablet.

" _Ah, Noire, Uni. I'm glad you both came."_ Vert greeted.

" _Hey Vert. Wait…where are Neptune, Nepgear and Raiken at?"_ Uni asked.

" _Look at this and you will know…"_ Blanc said, pointing to her tablet.

We became curious and huddled over from behind the couch to take a look. When we looked at the video, it is actually a live feed. I immediately saw the username " PHNepNep" and immediately recognized whose account it was; Neptune.

" _W-What is Neptune doing out there?"_ I asked suddenly, but then I looked closer on the video.

What Uni and I saw was a surprise. The live feed shows two people standing underneath a tree, the bright colored lights in the area came from the area downhill nearby the river. The camera then pans towards a heart-shaped object emitting light from activated flares and lightsticks. The text in the middle says "I love you, N-Gear, xoxo~"

I then turn my attention to the two people, holding their hands together while they converse. I can see the happiest of smiles on their faces as they look at each other.

The D-Pad clip on the left side of the girl gave away her identity; it was Nepgear. The other person has blonde hair and is wearing only a white muscle shirt and grey pants.

" _Wait…is that…Raiken?!"_ Uni said in shock as she recognizes the blonde beside Nepgear.

" _Yes…ah, what a marvelous sight…"_ Vert smiled as she watches the two stand together in such a beautiful view.

Suddenly, the video pans to Neptune, with tears of happiness in her eyes. _"Ah, isn't that a really cool sight? My little junior finally found love…Ah, the tears! My waterworks are outta control…!"_

" _I…I can't believe it…Raiken really did it…he confessed…"_ Blanc remarked, a hand on her face in admiration.

" _Well, Im'ma gonna end the live feed here. Not sure if I'm gonna upload this to Neptube…b-be sure to watch out whenever I get around to lettin' the people know this sappy duo! 'Till next time—oh my, I'm still crying…jeepers, lemme just end the stream—"_ the live feed ended afterwards.

Blanc puts away her tablet and sighed silently.

" _Rom, we should congratulate Nepgear when she comes back! That was sweet!"_ Ram said.

" _Uhuh, Miss Nepgear…must be so…happy…"_ Rom replied.

" _We must celebrate their inauguration as a happy couple. Valentines Day is quite full of surprises this year…"_ Vert stood up, smiling. _"I never would have thought that my lovely Nepgear being courted by a man of his caliber…"_

" _Vert…aren't you afraid for her? I thought you're always obsessed for her to be your sister…"_ Blanc said.

" _Being a sister and being a boyfriend to her are two quite different things, Blanc."_ Vert said as she shrugs, her breasts bouncing freely as she moves.

" _W-Whoa…I wish I could have seen it in person…"_ Uni mumbled with her hand on her head, as she thought of the two new lovers and the beginning of their relationship.

" _But…I wonder if I can trust him…"_

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

My heart was in heaven. From the moment Nepgear said "yes", I finally felt at peace, my soul completely cleansed of sorrow. Her acceptance of me took away all of my sorrows in an instant. Her willingness to answer me was indeed very characteristic of her, yet I could also feel some uniqueness to her.

When I saw the tears in her eyes earlier, I thought that she would be afraid, feeling forced to answer. But thankfully, my assumption was incorrect, as she continued to hold my hand after I asked her out.

" _Raiken…This is so beautiful…how did you make this?"_ Nepgear smiled, staring at the heart of flares that I built.

" _Well, I only used some metal rods, flares and lightsticks. I had a lot of help from Lady IF too…"_ I replied.

" _Mnn…I see…I'm sure you gave a lot of effort into it…"_ she said, looking up at me.

"… _I had to lie about going to work…I wanted this to be a surprise to you…so…"_

" _It's alright…I'm very happy with what you did for me…I will never forget it…"_ she said.

" _I won't forget it either…Nepgear…lets go home…"_ I told her as I wrap my arm around her waist, feeling her being open to my sudden gesture. She blushed slightly as she fidgeted.

" _Yeah…W-We made chocolate fondue…"_ she replied sheepishly.

" _Really? Sounds good…"_ I replied.

"… _Uhm…I'll get some for you and me…in a…separate bowl…"_ she blushes harder, her cheeks turning very red.

" _Haha…how sweet of you…"_ I smiled at her. _"Your chocolates are actually the ones on sticks, like a lollipop…we can use that for the fondue…"_ I thought.

" _T-That's actually a good idea…"_ she replied, smiling back.

When we reach the bottom of the hill, Neptune was sitting on the bench, waiting for us and clapping her hands in applause.

" _Congratulations, you two…Ah, I'm a real, proud sister-in-law…"_ Neptune's face looked blissful, though looking as if she cried to a movie.

" _A-Ah…Onee-chan…"_ Nepgear blushed, then turns to me.

" _Lady Neptune…"_ I bowed my head a little while making the vow to her and my new girlfriend.

" _Mr. Protag, I am at a loss for words, or jokes, but still…That was a tear-jerker!"_ was her snappy reply. _"The others are already in your mansion, bruh! Lez go! Everyone must know!"_ Neptune marched forward ahead of us, giving me and Nepgear a bit of space to savor our moments together as we walk back.

During the walk, Nepgear became very silent, though it did not worry me much because I can feel from her movements, the smile on her face and her demeanor, that she was very happy. In fact, she looked so happy that she was at a loss for words.

" _My Lady?"_ I tried to talk to her.

" _Y-Yes?"_ she asked, blushing a little.

"… _You're smiling so much...I wish I can see it on your face everyday…"_ I said.

" _R-Really…well…it's because…the reason I'm smiling is holding me very close…"_ she looked away as we exit the park.

" _Mhm…I can't wait to spend a lot of time with you…"_ I nodded as I said that.

" _We already are, Raiken…"_ she held the hand holding her waist with her left hand.

"… _we already are…"_

[Noire's P.O.V.]

A few minutes later, dinner was about to begin. Naomi is still calm even though six important people are missing from the group. I wondered what was going on with them after that event.

" _Nepgear and the others are late…where are they even walking?"_ Uni pouted, crossing her arms as she just stared at the plethora of food laid down on the table.

" _Be patient, Uni. I'm sure they're already done by now…"_ and it appears I was right when we heard the door open. We saw Neptune coming in with a bombastic feel.

" _Whoohoo! Man, that was a good scoop…"_ she said as she jumped in joy after passing through the doorway.

A few seconds later, we all stood up in surprise as we see Raiken and Nepgear, holding hands together as they entered, Raiken allowing her to pass through first like a gentleman should.

" _M-My, my…the couple has arrived home…"_ Vert announced, smiling warmly at the two lovebirds.

" _Nepgear…congratulations!"_ Uni grinned, happy for her best friend who had just won Raiken's heart. Everybody else applauded with her, clapping their hands in unison.

" _A-Ah…e-everyone…"_ Nepgear blushed, realizing she was still holding onto Raiken's hand. _"T-This is…!"_

" _We saw you two on Neptune's live feed. Everything. From start to finish."_ Blanc replied in a nonchalant tone, yet she smiled nonetheless.

" _Lady Neptune…did you…"_ the blonde man turned to Neptune with a pleasant surprise.

" _Heheh…I can't just let such a great moment slip by through my eyes only…Everybody's gotta know your sweet, sweet everythings that you did for good 'ol Junior here."_ Neptune placed her hands innocently on her back, smiling happily.

"… _I-I see…"_ he quivered a bit.

" _Hey Nepgear, did he kiss you or something yet?!"_ Ram suddenly asked.

Everybody was shocked to the core with Ram's sudden question. _"W-WHAT?!"_

" _A-Ah…ahh…uhm...I…we…"_ Nepgear was stuttering, blushing red up to her cheeks.

Suddenly, Raiken made a bold move, and kissed the young Candidate on the forehead, shocking everyone.

" _There…now I gave her one."_ Raiken smiled brightly, feeling accomplished on what he has done. Nepgear on the other hand, is now as red as a tomato.

" _R-Raiken…"_ I could have sworn that steam was coming out of Nepgear's ears.

" _Whoa! He did it!"_ Ram cheered.

" _Well…though it's only on the forehead…"_ Rom spoke softly, blushing a little.

" _Don't worry, everyone…I will make sure she will be the happiest lady in Gamindustri…"_ the blonde man bowed his head, swearing a vow that he chose to fulfill. _"You can count on me."_

We heard another knock on the door. Raiken decided to respond and immediately shuffles to the door. When it was opened, IF, Compa and Histoire enter.

Nepgear smiled, though she was covering her face in so much shame after the sudden kiss he gave her. It was a sweet moment in my book. N-Not that I would like the same to happen to me or anything!

" _Ara, everyone is already here."_ Histoire spoke up.

" _Hey, everyone!"_ IF greeted, a basket of chocolates in her hand.

" _Woooow, this house is soooo welcoming…!"_ said a happy Compa, also holding a basket of chocolates in hand.

" _Well, hi there, Lady IF."_ Raiken casts a glance at the brunette, winking at her.

" _I see our hard work from earlier payed off, huh?"_ she winks back. _"Congratulations!"_

" _Thank you for helping me. I truly appreciate it."_ Raiken replied, bowing his head.

" _Hello, Lady Histoire!"_ Naomi approached the pixie.

" _Ah, thank you for having me, Miss Naomi. It sure is a very good space here."_ Histoire commented, as the three enter the dining room, admiring the place.

Meanwhile, Nepgear is still blushing over her predicament. Raiken just kissed her on the forehead and it seemed like a huge deal to her. In a positive note, though.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

After that…embarrassing moment…we finally proceeded to the dining table to begin our Valentines celebration. Naomi clapped her hands in announcement as she began to speak.

" _I'm glad that everyone has arrived safely. Please, enjoy your meal."_

We all chorused together _"Happy Valentines Day!"_

Valentines dinner began, and the people among me happily began munching away at the wonderful food before us. Raiken, being a gentleman, waited for everyone to get their share before getting his portion.

Our dinner consisted of creamy carbonara, some fried chicken, gravy and mashed potatoes. Simple, but heartwarmingly delicious. Our deserts were already obvious; chocolate. Though, Naomi hinted she still has something in store for us, especially Neptune.

Among the food on the table was a large pot, a beautiful vanilla aroma fills the air surrounding it. It was the fondue that Naomi, Neptune and I made earlier.

" _Mmmm! This is the bomb! Nepdonalds has got nothing on this chicken!"_ Neptune's cheeks were full as she happily eats from her plate.

" _Y-You're right…"_ I took 2 bites and smiled, enjoying her food.

" _Hmhmhm…!"_ Naomi smirked. _"Mom taught us well, Raiken…"_

"… _Hey, don't forget about the time I worked at various restaurants…"_ Raiken bowed his head, slurping away from the pasta on his plate.

" _Wait, you worked before you joined the army?"_ Uni turned to the blonde and asked.

" _Yes…I worked at a lot of restaurants at the same period…each day of the week, a specific restaurant. I learned a lot more of cooking and baking from there…I resigned after learning that the army is looking for volunteers during the last war. "_ Raiken narrated.

" _I see…"_ Noire replied.

" _Which type of restaurant do you usually prefer to work in?"_ Blanc asked.

" _Hmm…I actually don't have any preference."_ Raiken said.

" _True! You gotta learn more than just Italian, American and Japanese cuisine…which is…all I know…honestly…"_ Naomi nodded, smiling awkwardly.

" _It's not easy though…I screw up a lot…"_ a sweat drop trails down his cheek as he said that.

" _Well, it's a part of learning. Don't take it too hard._ " Blanc closed her eyes and took another bite.

" _Noted."_ Raiken simply replied back, taking a bite of the crispy chicken.

I glanced at him and smiled, silently giggling to myself. He then returned a smile and bowed his head again, slightly blushing.

" _Mmmmmmm! This stuff really makes my mouth water for more!"_ Neptune exclaimed after finishing her second round. Raiken chuckled a little at the sight. I also find how she eats to be very adorable.

" _Oh, wait 'till you get to dessert! Aside from the chocolate…"_ Naomi stood up from the table, going to the fridge to get some panna cotta with some hazelnut brittle on top. Neptune stood up suddenly in excitement. _"I made some panna cotta!"_

"… _Ah…one of the variations of pudding from Earth…*squeeeee!*"_ Neptune squealed.

" _Oh my…"_ Vert clasps her hands together, smiling at the sight of the trays.

" _Wow…you actually made panna cotta, Naomi-nee…"_ Raiken's eyes widen.

" _Fufufu…I know that Lady Neptune loves pudding…so I gotta send out a message on how we Earthlings can make sweets!"_ she smiled proudly like a tiger.

" _Yay! Gimme! Gimme!"_ Neptune jumped like a child, staring at a plate of panna cotta sitting beautifully on the tray.

"… _Man."_ Raiken sighed. _"I knew Lady Neptune was into pudding, but damn…she's nuts for it."_

" _Y-Yes, that's one trait everybody can tell about her…"_ I replied in return.

A bit later after dinner, we were all at the living room, just creating a light, fun atmosphere around us as we give each other chocolates. Neptune and I grabbed the fondue from the dining room to share with everyone else.

" _Hey guys! Well…hope ya like fondue because this is aaaaaall we've got!"_ Neptune and I gently set the pot on the table before the couches as she talked.

" _Mmmm…the smell is so good…"_ Noire commented.

" _Huh…it does smell really nice…"_ Uni added.

" _I assume you thought of this idea so we can dip our own chocolates into this, no?"_ Vert asked, holding a heart-shaped chocolate on a stick that Raiken had given her earlier.

" _Y-Yes…that was what we had in mind."_ I bowed my head.

" _Huh…it's a good idea."_ Blanc replied.

" _Come on, guys! Dip 'em in!"_ Neptune implored, getting giddy as everybody appreciated the smell of the fondue.

Meanwhile, Raiken went ahead and decided to open a chocolate on a stick, dipping it in to the white fondue and began to eat. A few seconds later, he was happy with the results.

" _Oh, damn…this is actually really good. You guys should try this out!"_

" _You do not have to tell us, dear. We can tell from your expression."_ Vert smiled.

Meanwhile, Uni and Noire also tried out the fondue. The two of them were satisfied, but they just were not honest enough to say it…

" _Umm…Nepgear…"_ Uni spoke up after taking a bite.

" _Y-Yes, Uni?"_ I blushed.

"… _This is good…umm…but don't think I will still forgive you from last year…"_ she pouted, though at least I got a good word out of her.

" _Ehehe…I'm glad you like it though…I'm reeaaally sorry about last year…"_ I bowed.

" _Nnnnrrgh, don't make it so easy for me to forgive you, geez…!"_ she turned away, blushing.

Meanwhile, Neptune bounces in place as she watches Noire intently while she eats her chocolate dipped in our fondue.

" _Hmm…n-not bad, Neptune…w-well, it's not like I will forgive you or anything…! Don't get your hopes up…"_ Noire pouted as she blushed, turning away from Neptune's sparkling eyes.

Neptune then hugged her and nuzzles on her back. _"Yaaaay! Noirey loves it! I know you do, you twin-tailed cutie!"_ she squealed, much to Noire's annoyance.

Raiken is just giggling on the couch, admiring the smell of the fondue before he grabbed a chocolate lollipop. I approached him and grabbed a bowl filled with the same fondue.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder to get his attention. _"Raiken?"_

" _Yes, my Lady?"_ he smiled warmly at me.

"… _Can we go to the veranda…alone?"_ I whispered.

Raiken nodded and stood up, taking a bunch of the chocolate he received with him. _"I'm right with you."_

We then headed off and slid the door open, sitting on the edge of the wooden flooring. The others were very kind enough to let us be together in peace and have fun with each other still.

The view of the yard during nighttime is also a marvel to behold. There are a lot of fireflies illuminating the area, flying freely across the place, some even land on our palms and on our heads. It was a beautiful place, and with all honesty, I didn't want us to leave there. I wanted to hold hands with him here, and just tell him how I feel…

Raiken appeared much warmer and genuinely happier than he used to be. He could not get his smile away for even a moment each time he stays with me. I'm very happy for him and I hope I won't ever let him down in one way or another.

Raiken took the initiative and dipped the chocolate he was holding in the fondue. _"Now…I wonder how Lady Nepgear's fondue will blow me away…"_ he said before taking a bite.

Needless to say, Raiken was more than happy. _"Holy sh-…this is amazing…"_ he remarked. _"I love this…!"_ he then took more bites and gets another chocolate piece. _"This is the bomb…"_ he added.

" _I-I'm glad you like it…"_ I blushed as I turned away for a bit, flattered.

" _Hey…how about…I feed you one?"_ Raiken turned to me after dipping a piece onto the fondue.

" _E-Eh?"_ I turned to him, blushing even more.

" _Hey…it's what…couples do…right?"_ he bowed his head, remembering a happy memory he once had where he received the same treatment.

" _Umm…Okay…"_ I eventually gave in, seeing how sincere he looks. _"Aaaaaahn~…"_

I took a bite out of the chocolate, and I loved it. It was a good piece indeed.

" _Mmm…I like it…so much…"_ I leaned my body onto his, no longer embarrassed to be in contact with him this close.

" _Hehe…you made the fondue..."_ he warmly said.

" _But…the chocolate you made me is so good too…even by itself…"_ I remarked back in return for his, holding his hand with my free hand.

" _Really? I guess my lie worked while I was making preparations, huh…"_ he said.

" _Mhm…though…you could have just been honest with me straight on…I'd still admire you either way…"_ I leaned closer to him.

" _I…I aimed to be unique, unlike any other guy who tried to woo the girls they love…"_ he looked up at the night sky as he says so, gazing into the stars.

" _You're really sweet…"_ I mumbled to myself.

" _Hmm?"_ Raiken leaned a bit and looked at me curiously.

"… _N-Nothing…"_ I replied, my cheeks becoming red.

And from that moment on, we just stayed together for the whole evening.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

An hour after the Valentines party has come to a close, Nepgear and I were the ones in charge of cleaning up the place. The dining room and the living room, they both have to be cleaned. And since we were on the same page, Nepgear and I worked efficiently and saved us some time.

She was in charge of doing the dishes, while I vacuumed the area around me, then throwing any trash that I see nearby into the proper bin.

After Nepgear is done with the dishes, she then began to assist me.

" _Raiken, can I help you with the vacuum cleaner?"_ she grinned with enthusiasm as she gently held my hand.

" _Oh, please my Lady. Let me do it."_ I turned my attention back to the task at hand. _"Please have a seat for a while…I'll be done in a bit."_

She nodded and patiently waited for me at the couch.

[Neptune's P.O.V.]

" _Whoopdeedoo, Noirey! I'm glad you reaaally enjoyed my chocolate fondue!"_ I sat on Noire's chair backwards as she sat on the bed, shaking her head.

" _W-Well…it is…really good—I mean! Why did I say that! I only ate it because you did it for me…hmph!"_ and here came the tsun line from her once again.

" _It's really good, Neptune…Thanks…"_ Uni replied. _"You and Nepgear did great on it."_

" _Thanksies, Uni! Welp, I wonder if the blonde vigilante also enjoyed it though…Nepgear did partially made it after all…"_

" _Well, they must be real serious about this…like, won't this cause a panic in Planeptune?"_ Uni asked again.

" _Nah, I don't think so…"_ I replied, oh wait, did I trigger a jynx? Anyway!

" _Neptune…seriously, you gotta keep watch. Who knows what might happen if the guy suddenly turns into someone uncontrollable…"_ Noire crossed her arms with a sigh.

" _Nah, he's proven more than enough. He saved our skins! Twice, even! You were there too, you know..."_

" _Well…during the last battle, he was actually kind of frightening with his sudden cold demeanor when he shot down that one enemy leader, remember?"_ Noire replied back with a serious look in her tsundere eyes.

" _Well, yeah…but that's just how he is towards foes…you know them blood or vengeance-seeking protags, they always fight dark for the sake of his loved ones, ya dig? He's going to be fine! Besides, I'm always in watch of Nep. Jr here in this place, so no worries!"_ I smiled.

Noire shrugged and relaxes her shoulders. _"Geez, aren't you always optimistic…"_

" _Noire, you still don't trust our blonde buddy, do you?"_ I suddenly turned serious as well, which may be uncharacteristic of me, but hey.

" _I-It's not that…its just…what would happen if he suddenly loses his cool…do YOU even know how to handle guys like that?"_

"… _I'll find out myself."_ Uni spoke.

" _Eh? U-Uni?"_ Noire turned to her little tsun sister.

" _I'll see if he's really worth Nepgear's attention…Since I did not join the last battle, I didn't see how well he can fare. I need solid proof before my eyes…"_ Uni added, having a determined visage upon her. _"I'm gonna spar with him."_

I then turn to you readers [(HEY!)] and said _"Well, battle flag raised, kids…Clench those butts because there's gonna be action again…"_

And quite frankly, this fiction needs it anyway. So stay tuned for that!

[Narrator's P.O.V.]

Back on Earth, in the deep regions of Japan's forests, the Federation's secret facility remained in operation. In fact, their work is doubled.

The orange-haired scientist was on her command module, examining video footage secretly recorded during her latest developed mobile suit's first sortie. The video showed 3 CPUs and one CPU Candidate fighting alongside the unit, as they took down a large Zeon guerilla group together.

Calculating the speed of the fight, she has observed and recorded that they took down the enemy camp in less than 5 minutes, which is not normal for any other mobile suit team to handle.

" _Five minutes…incredible."_ the scientist smiled in relief, knowing her work had accomplished it's objective towards the new owner of the suit.

Another scientist approaches her and gave her some papers. _"Miss Mirai?"_

The young lady with red glasses turns around. _"Yes, Victor?"_ she said with a smile.

" _We have examined the energy levels on the mobile suit during combat performance. It's crazy! Check the results on the paper."_ Mirai's fellow scientist replied.

" _I'll see to it. The recording showed more than enough, but thank you. Though, there is still work to be done. Please continue on creating a blueprint for the next array of equipment."_

" _Yes, ma'am! I'll get working on the next project. Excuse me!"_ the male scientist left with a smile.

But, the orange-haired scientist did not share the same smile her fellow scientist did. Mirai turned back to the command module with the video in display, hearing dark words wrought out by the user of the Gundam.

"… _your blood will never compare to the billions of lives that you butchered…Your deaths will never satisfy the cries of the billions of innocents that fell by your sword…"_

Mirai lowered her head and noticed the tone and the demeanor of the warrior. _"Raiken…"_

Her grip on the papers tightened as she held them close to her chest, silently writhing in sorrow, as she remembers her connection to the warrior in the video, as if she knew him from the very beginning, from the day he was born into the world. He had a huge significance in her life, it seemed. The day he volunteered to become a powerful warrior, a Gundam, the thought of him having to suffer so much horrors of war and the pain of losses saddens her.

She then grasped her pocket for a picture. When the picture came into view, it was her with a small blonde boy, smiling together with her and a girl slightly taller than him.

" _Raiken…Naomi…when will the time come…?"_ she mumbled to herself, staring deeply into the picture as tears fall down her face.

" _I cannot wait for the day I will see you two…once again…"_

* * *

 _A/N: Hello once again, guys! I'm sorry if this took so long, but I had to put the story on hiatus from my mind. I had to focus on college work and it's my final semester!_

 _And if any of you are wondering, yes! From that last part I did, the scientist is Raiken's mother. Yes! She is my second, or third rather, OC! Well, you'll know more of her in the future chapters. I might take long again though, considering that I'm taking care of important things. Hopefully I can pull through and be able to create more chapters._

 _Also, the RPs are still open! I'm now on Discord! My name is "[CPU Guardian] - Raiken". We can chat there if you like, or RP with the Nep characs. It would be a great help to me. There is still Facebook and Twitter though if you prefer those._

 _Anyway, hope to see you next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one! Stay tuned, everyone and have a great day!_


	24. Espionage

RaiXGear Chapter 24

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

Valentines Day came to an end on a positive note. Or did I miss something that wasn't in the corner of my eye? Who knows. All I remember is that Nepgear has responded positively to my confession. It was another one of the happiest moments to hit me.

Nepgear and I finished cleaning up the mess from the party and began to go upstairs to our bedrooms. We stopped by Nepgear's door, her hand was still clasped onto mine.

" _Umm…Raiken…Thank you for everything today…"_ she looked away shyly.

I responded accordingly _"I should be the one giving you thanks…after all…you gave me a second chance to find love."_

" _N-No, Raiken…it was you who makes me feel fluffy inside. It was your choice to love me. Even though Onee-chan or Vert would have been better choices…"_ she fidgets a bit, bowing her head.

Was she really doubting herself this much? It pains me to know she's not so sure of herself. She lacked confidence and self-esteem. I couldn't find the words to console her for her insecurity and I hate myself for it.

"… _Raiken, what if…I'm not really the one you're looking for?"_ she sadly asked with much uncertainty.

"… _Ah…Don't think too much about that…I mean…I'm serious when it comes to these things…I'm not one to take relationships quite lightly…especially when I end up losing the person I love…"_ I replied.

" _I-I know…"_ she smiled. _"I'm not really that confident with myself…but one thing is for sure…I have fallen for you, Raiken…"_ she blushed again.

"… _Same here."_ I turned away as well.

Moments pass and I can hear Neptune, Uni and Noire playing video games in Neptune's room. Nepgear then turned to me and places her hands behind her back.

" _I think you should head in now…Those two might be waiting for you."_ I spoke up.

" _Y-Yes…umm…good night, Raiken…"_ she said as she tried her best to look into my eyes.

" _Good night, Nepgear…I'll see you in the morning."_ I replied before I returned to my own room, she was watching me as I did so.

Nepgear then entered her room, happily joining Neptune, Noire and Uni while they play their games all night.

[Uni's P.O.V.]

 _-The next day, 08:30AM-_

We were all at the dining table eating breakfast. I, Neptune, Nepgear and Noire and I still felt a bit groggy due to staying up late. Naomi was placing the rice cooker in the middle of the table before speaking up.

" _Well, you four certainly had a rough night."_

" _I-It's not like I played too long! I was exhausted!"_ Noire, you're being tsun again…

" _Heehee…wow…playing Titanfall for 4 hours straight…reaaaaally packs a wallop on my eyelids!"_ Neptune tried to be energetic to no avail, as she was too exhausted.

Nepgear was trying to fight her drowsiness as her eyes nod off and suddenly open. I was the same as her. Meanwhile, beside her was her new blonde lover, Raiken. He looked quite at ease as he gently munched away on his breakfast.

Vert, Blanc and the Lowee sisters just ate happily. I on the other hand was examining the newlyfound couple as part of my observation before I can see how worthy the blonde commander is.

" _Well…you guys certainly had fun…hold on, I'll make you four some coffee…"_ Raiken stopped eating and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"… _Hmm, he's quite the gentleman…but…that's not enough to prove to me…"_ I spoke to myself silently.

" _Uni? What are you talking about?"_ Noire spoke to me.

" _N-Nothing, Onee-chan."_ I replied.

Vert decided to speak up. _"Well, you four are not as strong as I. I have not slept for a week while playing games and I still can keep up with a lot of my online matches."_

" _T-That's because you're a major league gamer, Vert…"_ Nepgear replied to her.

" _Internet memes aside…! I better *yawn* need some of that good ol' espresso!"_ Neptune added.

Raiken then returned with a tray of coffee mugs. _"Here you go, guys."_

" _Thanks…"_ I turned away as he placed a mug in front of me.

" _Umm…t-thank you, Raiken…"_ Nepgear blushed as she could smell the aroma of the contents of her mug.

" _Thanksies, Raiken!"_ Neptune raised her hand slowly, stretching.

" _Hmm. Your blend smells good. Is this café blanca?"_ Noire asked.

" _Yes…well…I just looked at my mother's cookbook again…"_ Raiken smiled, fidgeting a little before returning to his seat.

Breakfast then continued as normal.

A few hours later, Noire, Neptune, Vert and I were sitting on the couch while Blanc and her sisters are out to find books. Raiken and Nepgear went downstairs from their rooms, the former has a backpack with him.

" _Let's go, Raiken! I can't wait to have fun today!"_ Nepgear said.

Noire took a good look at the two. _"Nepgear seems more energetic than usual…"_

The two then walked together out of the door and to the outside world.

" _Well, Noirey…me thinks we should satiate our curious little brains with a lil' bit of espionage, eh?"_ Neptune spoke up.

" _W-What?! Are you seriously gonna peep on those two?!"_ Noire was surprised (and annoyed) at Neptune's wacky statement.

" _Yup yup! I wanna see their love blossom like sakura trees…"_ Neptune's eyes sparkle at the thought of their romance.

" _Baka! We might freak them out of they spot us-!"_

" _I agree with you, Miss Neptune…"_ I suddenly interjected.

" _Eh?! You too, Uni?!"_ Noire was even more shocked to hear my response.

" _Uni-chan? Oooooh, is it because you're jeeaaaaaalous?"_ Neptune teased.

" _Wha-?! It's not like I'm jealous or anything!"_ I turned away, blushing. _"I'm just curious about how things will turn out…"_

Noire suddenly remembered my statement from last night. _"Wait…you told us you're going to fight him later, right?"_

"… _Yeah. But first, I have to observe him when he's around her. I'll stage an attack against Nepgear in an open area and I'll see if he will defend her…"_

" _WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You'll attract too much attention!"_ Noire replied in shock again.

" _U-Uni-chan, are you really serious about this? What if somebody gets wacked by your shots?!"_ Neptune added.

" _Don't worry, I'll find a safe and open area to fight."_ I replied again in a serious tone. _"Anyway, how long are we gonna stay here and dawdle? Let's look at those two together!"_

And so we went out on our espionage mission. We trailed them from behind, hiding through various walls, bushes and even trash bins.

-A few hours later-

" _Ehehe…Raiken, you still have leftover cream on your face…"_ Nepgear spoke up.

Their first stop was by the park. And they bought crepe from a van selling them nearby and sat by the bench. Neptune, Noire and I hid in a large bush nearby and kept watch.

Nepgear then wiped off some cream from Raiken's face, prompting him to blush slightly. _"Oh, thank you Nepgear."_ Raiken replied.

" _Ahaha…typical crepe eating scene from many anime I watched…whoopee…"_ Neptune whispered in a sort-of-not amused tone.

" _Well, this is actually really normal for a couple…"_ Noire commented.

" _Hmph…don't just look at it from the surface though…"_ I peeked closer as I said that.

My initial observations were typical. Raiken bought Nepgear crepe as a gesture. He seemed very gentlemanly. Nepgear took his gestures well. A little too well for me, in my opinion.

From what I initially saw from Raiken, he seems like a decent guy; your typical guy-next-door kind of dude. But after hearing Nepgear's stories about him when they fought monsters and Zeons together, I was actually quite surprised. I assume he had a sort of craze for battle, like a bloodlust of sorts. And that made him seem very dangerous for me to be around her. That's why I had to keep close watch of him before any side effects of his war experiences will make things go south for both of them.

My trail of thoughts stopped when the two stood up and took their leave, walking out of the park while holding hands.

" _Uh oh, they're walking…"_ Noire said.

" _Then let's begin displacement, troops!"_ Neptune proclaimed before we all stood and began trailing them again.

" _Right…"_ I simply replied.

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

" _Mmmm…that was good crepe…"_ I sighed as Nepgear held onto my hand.

" _Mhm…I agree. Thank you, Raiken."_ she replied while looking at me.

After deciding to stop by at the park for a while, we then set off on another path back to the city. We were walking by the busy parts of the city to find something to do.

" _Well then, what do you wanna do next?"_ I asked the lilac Candidate.

" _Umm…I want to stop by the computer store for a bit…is that okay?"_

" _Yeah, sure. I'm actually also looking for a new laptop casing and a new game."_ I replied, scratching my head a little.

" _Okay. What's the game you're looking for, Raiken?"_ Nepgear asked.

" _It's 2 or 3 years old now, but it's Legacy of the Void."_ I smiled as I replied.

" _Oh…I only got Wings of Liberty so far…"_ she hunched low in frustration, sighing. _"I did see your gameplay on that though on Neptube…"_

" _Hmm…that reminds me…I haven't vlogged or made any videos in quite a while, huh…"_ I said.

" _Maybe you should make one when we get back, maybe?"_ she fidgets and looks away.

" _Seems like a good idea to show ourselves to everybody and my people back home, no?"_ I held her by the waist, making her blush.

" _Ehehe…Umm…Let me mentally prepare myself first…"_ she sweatdrops a little. Then we both shared a little laugh together.

We arrived at the huge plaza complex nearby, a lot of shops abound ranging from clothes, to gadgets, to food stalls and a lot more. It's also packed full of people. It was a typical busy day in Planeptune that day just to add.

But something tells my gut that we're both being watched. But I shrugged it off and moved on, the lady who I love so dearly still clinging on to my hand.

[Uni's P.O.V.]

We hid from behind a pillar nearby a burger shack and saw the two still walking hand in hand on their way to the third floor of the building complex.

" _Look, Noire. There they are…"_ I pointed at the two lovers whilst keeping our cover.

" _We have to get moving and—where's Neptune?!"_ Noire was looking around for the nutjob CPU.

" _Oh, for the love of—"_ I said before I saw her right behind me.

" _Hey guys…uhh…anyone want a cheeseburger?"_ she was holding a large bag containing 5 burgers. She must have been really hungry.

Noire smacks her own face in annoyance. _"Seriously?"_

" _What?"_ Neptune tilts her head, eating one of the burgers she bought.

My focus suddenly returns as I turned around. Unfortunately, the two lovers are lost from our line of sight. _"H-Hey! They disappeared!"_ I panicked.

" _Well, let's follow them!"_ Noire said as we began moving locations again.

[Nepgear's P.O.V.]

We headed for an escalator going to the second floor of the building. We were trying to find the computer store that I usually go to in order to find a game and some parts for my computer.

" _Say, Nepgear…do you want to eat somewhere after all this?"_ Raiken asked me.

" _Umm…do you like some tonkatsu?"_ I turned to him and replied.

" _Oh, hell yes I do. I love tonkatsu as much as karaage. Ah, I better get cooking one soon when I have the supplies…"_ his smile beamed at me as he spoke with excitement.

" _I can't wait to taste the homemade food you can do. Anyway, I know a good place where we can eat tonkatsu. I think you'll love it!"_ I smiled back.

" _Oh yes yes and yes…I'd love to eat there with you."_

We eventually reach the computer store beside a very elegant cake shop and a men's clothing store. Just across is a model kit store and another clothing shop. Raiken took a look across and saw the store. I was surprised that the model kit store he usually goes to is just across the computer store I visit.

" _Well…we're here…that's model kit store I go to when I need to find some Gunpla and some paints when they're available…"_ he spoke as he took a look around the area.

" _I see…I'm curious to see what's inside too. Shall we go there later?"_ I asked.

" _Right-o…"_ he said as we entered the computer store.

But from the corner of my eye, I saw a brief flash of familiar lilac and black hair nearby, but they disappear from my view before they couldn't escape from my eye.

" _Huh…?"_ I wondered in confusion for a few moments.

" _Is something wrong, my Lady?"_ Raiken turned around as he was holding a new set of headphones that has just been released.

" _N-No, Raiken…umm…it's nothing. Anyway, let's go find the things that we need…"_

We then proceeded, but the feeling of being watched was not escaping me in the slightest.

[Uni's P.O.V.]

" _Hmm…what are those two up to…?"_ I carefully observed, hiding in a plantation bed along with Neptune and Noire.

" _This is where Nepgear ususally buys her gears…hehe…get the pun? Yeah? Heh?"_ Neptune lamely joked, prompting me and Noire to shake our heads in disapproval.

" _Enough with the stupid jokes and let's just observe…"_ Noire spoke up, being extra careful not to move the leaves to create any suspicion.

Raiken and Nepgear went to the custom area where various cases, storage devices and other custom items can be bought. Nepgear picks up a new CD case, a screen protector and some cleaning tools while Raiken stands by in wait.

 _"Hmm…that's all they're gonna do here? Yippie…Now I want to go out and buy games as well instead."_ Neptune sighed in boredom.

" _Hush! Do it some other time, we have to keep observing…who knows what might happen to Nepgear when we don't keep watch…"_ I said in worry as the two proceeded to the gaming section.

" _Huh…I almost forgot…For Honor is out from Earth, I hear."_ Noire thought as she looked at the various cases containing popular games inside.

Raiken was the one doing to shopping this time, but Nepgear kept close to him as she also looks for anything she might want. Raiken grabbed 2 copies of Legacy of the Void and gave Nepgear one of them. They then proceeded to the cashier to pay for their things.

Suddenly, Nepgear's eye shifted towards our direction while they line up. In shock, we crawled 3 steps backward and deeper into the brush. She was suspicious. Raiken then turned to her and became slightly worried.

" _Is something the matter?"_ the young blonde asked.

" _N-No…it's just…I think someone is still watching us from here…"_ Nepgear replied in worry as she looks around.

" _Nah, don't worry about it. There aren't any Zeon signatures in my radar right now. I'm right here, okay?"_ he smiled casually at her.

" _Mhm…okay…"_ Nepgear returned the smile and moved on, about to lay her things at the cashier.

Meanwhile, we stepped and sneak away from the brush and into an empty alley. We were sweating beads at this point due to the cramped space of our last hiding place.

" _Geez…they almost caught us…"_ Noire commented.

" _Well, Noirey…you know spying isn't exactly like James Bond-easy. It's got a lot more mumbo jumbo that ya need to know about. Stealthy, and with a nice glass of cocktail!"_ Neptune replied, grabbing another cheeseburger and eats it.

I placed a finger on my chin as I replied. _"…True, actually."_

It was true about what she said, without the cocktail part though. It was certainly not a walk in the park. Nope. It definitely wasn't.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello once again, everyone! I definitely hope you guys are enjoying the read so far._

 _I'm very sorry for the late upload, and the shortened chapter too because I'm in my depression period currently. Sad things happened while I was away. But don't worry, I'll be able to work on another chapter as soon as I can. I already have an idea for the next one, and it will be action-packed this time. For now, please enjoy this one._

 _I will be also going to Japan next week. When I'm there, I'll be sure to find a lot of inspiration to continue the chapters ahead. I promise you, I will keep making more of these because I enjoy it._

 _Also, I'm still on Discord, Facebook and Twitter if you like. You can PM me if you want to talk to me or RP with me in either those three social media sites. I'll be waiting! Forgive me if I may reply late because I could either be busy with things._

 _Don't forget to put a REVIEW and FOLLOW! Thank you again for reading and I hope you all have better days than I do. See you soon!_


End file.
